Es demasiado triste
by inexscor
Summary: Dicen que los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas. Evidentemente no para Bella. Cada uno de sus amigos estaban divirtiéndose mientras ella estaba hundida en la miseria de desamor y el abandono. -AH/OoC-
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama la trama es de mi propiedad.

Es demasiado triste

_Este maldito amor, le gusta reírse. Reírse en mi cara._

Su respiración acompasada cambió y abrió un ojo, suspiro, miro a la chica a su lado en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos ahogando un gemido.

—no recuerdo nada de anoche— pensó, aunque en realidad si lo hacía, perfectamente, si cerraba los ojos podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el sabor de su piel, la excitante ingenuidad de su mirada y sus gestos y el olor de su cabello. —Maldición— pensó, se estaba excitando de nuevo solo con volver a pensar en ella y se maldijo al descubrir que volvería a hacerlo. Pero no podía porque desde que empezó a besarla la noche anterior sabia que lo hacía por una pelea con su novia con la que se reconciliaría en tan solo unas horas.

La había usado, pero era su amiga y no se había negado cuando la beso. No sabía que hacer, no quería herirla así que lo mejor —según él— seria fingir que no lo recordaba y que estaba muy borracho así se ahorraría la explicación.

Cuando la sintió removerse al rato después, cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. La chica lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos, fue comprobar si lo de anoche había sido un sueño.

Respiró aliviada, al ver el cuerpo masculino durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Miro a su alrededor y se sonrojo al ver su ropa desparramada por el suelo, se quedó un rato en la cama esperando que Edward despertara y cuando paso más tiempo y vio que no era así, lo miró por última vez para asegurarse que estaba dormido y se levanto desnuda y comenzó a pasearse así por el cuarto recogiendo sus prendas.

Edward al ver con los ojos entrecerrados la escena estuvo a punto de rendirse y levantarse de un salto y arrastrar a la chica a su cama de nuevo, pero con mucho esfuerzo se contuvo.

—una vez, pasa por borracho y despechado, pero con dos veces tendría que dar explicaciones que no quería— se dijo.

Ya vestida completamente la chica se acerco a la cama donde el joven aún fingía dormir y le dio un tierno beso en la frente que al chico le estrujo el corazón. Y salió de ahí. Apenas sintió la puerta del departamento cerrarse de paro de un salto y se metió a la ducha, quería sacarse ese olor que le estaba volviendo loco, —es sólo deseo— se dijo.

Cerca de ahí la chica iba caminado muy feliz a su trabajo, una tienda de ropa exclusiva que tenía con sus mejores amigas. Si bien ella no tenía un sentido de la moda muy refinado, tenía un muy buen sentido de administración y finanzas por lo que llevaba la contabilidad y la administración de la tienda que tenía dos sucursales más.

La pasar frente a un escaparate se sorprendió al ver la ancha sonrisa que llevaba en ese reflejo.

Al llegar a la tienda sonrió aún más al pensar —me quiere—

—wow! Bella ¿que te has hecho hoy?— pregunto Alice apareciendo de la nada.

—Mmm ¿me cepille el cabello?— respondió Bella en forma de pregunta.

Alice soltó un carcajada y se acercó a ella —no me refiero a eso — dijo —es que te ves —dudo, buscando la palabra— radiante, tus ojos brillan y tu sonría. Wow, creo que me dejará ciega por el reflejo de tus dientes—.

—No es nada— dijo sonrojándose Bella mientras se dirigía al fondo de la tienda a la oficina donde trabajaba, dos veces por semana.

Alice lo dejó pasar y la siguió — ¿sabías que Edward terminó con Tanya?—dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, sí que lo sabia —algo me dijo Edward ayer cuando nos juntamos, pero no entró en detalles— respondió Bella dándole la espalda a Alice fingiendo buscar unas carpetas en las gaveta.

—Bueno, así es —suspiró Alice— es una pena, hacen una pareja tan perfecta ¿cierto?—dijo

— ¿Estas facturas son nuevas?—respondió Bella evadiendo la pregunta de Alice. No podía culparla por decir eso, precisamente a ella. Nadie sabía de su amor por Edward y más aún nadie sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. —es solo cuestión de tiempo— se dijo. No esperaba de después de haber pasado una noche con Edward el mágicamente se golpee la cabeza y descubra que ha estado siempre enamorado de su mejor amiga. Sólo creía que al haber dormido con ella significaba que algo debía sentir por ella, algo un poco más allá del cariño de amigos que se tenían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Más tarde llego Rosaile y el día paso sin novedades, es decir mucha gente que atender para las chicas, muchas facturas y listas de proveedores de tela que archivar para Bella. Rosaile en cuanto entró a la tienda y vio a Bella la noto diferente. Pero no quiso preguntarle ya que la conocía y no quería incomodarla.

Al final del día Bella gran parte del optimismo y alegría que sentía en la mañana, al parecer ya se habían marchado del trabajo olvidándola a ella. Se sentía impaciente y extrañada de que Edward no la haya llamado en todo el día. —Debí esperar a que despertara— pensó. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la pequeña discusión que tenían Alice y Rosaile.

—pero como se te ocurre pedir que te despachen tela a esas horas?—pregunto exaltada.

—Porque pensé que no tú no tendrías problemas en recepcionarla— dijo con soltura.

— ¿Estás loca?—dijo Rosaile indignada—ni siquiera Emmet dispone de mi horario mucho menor lo harás tú— dijo Rosaile con una mirada fría y desafiante.

—Bueno pues yo no puedo— dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos— además yo necesito esa tela para hacer las prendas que tengo en mente, ya que obviamente yo son la mente maestra de todas las prensas que hay aquí— dijo soberbia.

—Muy bien mente maestra pues tú te las arreglas para recepcionar esa tela tan importante para ti— dijo Rosaile levantando las manos —ya te die que quede con Emmet para ir a ver las Monsterstrucks es única función en Seattle—.

—pues yo quede con Jasper de ir a una exposición de arte. Es el último día que estará en la cuidad— tampoco puedo dijo haciendo un puchero esperando que éste surtiera el mismo efecto que en la mayoría de las otras personas.

—Es tu problema — dijo Rosaile

De pronto Alice miro de reojo hacia el fondo de la tienda y se le ocurrió una gran idea y tomo del brazo fuertemente a Rosaile para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde Bella fruncía el ceño mirando unas facturas.

— ¡No!— dijo Rosaile — ¿y si tiene cosas que hacer?— dijo mirando a Bella

Alice rió entre dientes — ¿qué tendrá que hacer? llegar a ver televisión— dijo— ella no tiene novio, no creo que tenga algo que hacer un viernes por la noche— dijo Alice.

—no se— dijo dubitativa Rosaile— ella no está para eso. Si quieres pedírselo hazlo tú. Yo no quiero se parte de esto— dijo Rosaile aún enojada con Alice.

Alice ignoro el tono enfadado en las palabras de Rosaile y se fue sondo saltitos a la oficina de Bella al llegar puso la carita más tierna que pudo

—Bella— dijo con voz suave, de manipuladora— sabes hay un problema— dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó?—dijo Bella levantando la mirada.

—resulta que en unas horas más llegará un pedido muy importante de telas que necesito para hacer unas prendad exclusivas— Bella arqueó una ceja— y bueno yo saldré con Jasper y Rose con Emmet y bueno—titubeó bajando la mirada— como tú... no...—fue bajando el tono de voz.

Bella la miro esperando que lo dijera, aunque sabía lo que le diría pero no dijo nada.

—bueno como tú no sales los viernes por la noche— continuo Alice— quería saber si tú podrías quedarte y recepcionar la tela por nosotros— lo último lo dijo rápido y finalizando con ese puchero que ella creía irresistible.

Bella suspiro— está bien— dijo—pero no te acostumbres—.

Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos y a aplaudir rodeó el escritorio y abrazó fuertemente a Bella.

—Gracias, gracias —exclamaba, cuenta con migo para lo que quieras— le dijo.

Los días siguieron pasando y el buen humor y la esperanza de Bella del otro día he habían ido definitivamente, estaba deprimida se sentía triste. Edward no la había llamado desde ese jueves en la noche cuando paso todo, y ya era miércoles. Definitivamente la estaba evitando ya que si no hubiera pasado nada diferente entre ellos seguramente él ya la habría llamado para contarle cualquier hecho gracioso que le ocurrió o simplemente para hablar.

Estaba en la tienda coordinando la llegada de unas nuevas telas. Desde ese día que tuvo que quedarse esperando hasta cerca de la media noche por las que encargó Alice. Había decidido encargarse ella de esa tarea para que no se volviera a repetir ese acontecimiento.

No muy lejos de ahí, Edward estaba mirando fijamente su teléfono en la oficina. No sabía cómo hacer eso. Debía llamarla, había estado atrasándolo mucho más, pero ya no podía. Además la necesitaba, la extrañaba. Nadie tenía esa capacidad de hacer que el sarcasmo fuera divertido como ella. y Obviamente quería que le ayudara a organizar todo que frenara a su hermana Alice en lo extravagante del evento. Desde ese día que estuvo con Bella no había día en que no pensara en ella, pero lamentablemente él seguí enamorado de Tanya y aunque pelearan, cuando estaban en la buena se sentía tan bien con ella que cada vez se convencía más de que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Así ignoro ese presentimiento de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal y tomo el teléfono y marco.

Bella dio un salto cuando escuchó su celular sonar, miró la pantalla y su corazón comenzó latir frenéticamente. Era Edward.

Se aclaró la garganta y descolgó.

—¡Bella!— exclamó Edward, a lo que Bella sonrió al escuchar su entusiasmo.

—¡Edward!— le respondió Bella con el mismo entusiasmo y Edward se largo a reír. —Necesito hablarte, tenemos que vernos— dijo apresuradamente

—Hola Edward, si gracias estoy bien— dijo Bella —¿Qué pasa?— pregunto al escuchar la urgencia de su voz

—Oh nada malo cariño— respondió Edward —es sólo que ha pasado algo importante y quiero que seas tu la primera en saberlo— dijo tranquilamente

Bella se sintió inevitablemente esperanzada, pero lo disfrazó con confusión— bien me intrigas— dijo rogando para que no se escuchara la alegría en su voz.

De un momento a otro Edward sintió que no sería capaz de decírselo a la cara, así que tomo aire y habló.

—Ni te imaginas lo que me ha pasado—dijo muy alegre y sin dejar contestar a Bella — ¡me caso!—exclamo.

A Bella se atoró la respiración y pensó que era muy claro que eso era lo menos que se esperaba. Y pudo escuchar en su mente el cantico —Adiós esperanzas, váyanse por donde vinieron— que le quedaba.

—¿Cómo?—fue la única respuesta que logro hilar. ya que si decía algo más, se largaría a llorar. Se sentía confundida, porque pensaba que él sentía algo.

Edward inconsciente de todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo Bella siguió hablando —OH, bueno al día siguiente que nos juntamos tu y yo en ese bar, la llamé y le pedí que habláramos— dijo— y arreglamos nuestras diferencias y no se— titubeó ya que ni èl mismo sabia porque lo había hecho— en un arrebato se lo pedí... y ¡aceptó!— termino exclamando al final y riendo

Bella al escuchar eso cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, de pronto se volvió físico, su cuerpo estaba adormecido y se sentía cansada.

—¿Cuándo?— se atrevió a preguntar Bella

—el día después de que nos reunimos a tomar una copa en ese bar— Bella podía escuchar a través del teléfono que estaba sonriendo —pero bueno eso no es todo hay más— dijo con voz conspiradora

—¿Ah sí?— pregunto Bella con un hilo de voz temblando de pies a cabeza por una hoja. ¿Cómo podría haber más?

—siiii— dijo alargando la i, con voz juguetona. En otro momento Bella habría sonreído como idiota con ese tono de voz porque siempre significaba algo creativo que había maquinado el amor de su vida —¡quiero que tú seas mi madrina de bodas!— exclamó como si fuera la mejor noticia que le había dado en su vida.

Bella cerró los ojos ya que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas —No lo recuerdas verdad—dijo más para ella que para él, pero Edward de todas formas lo escucho y dio gracias al haber decidido a último momento decírselo por teléfono porque se tenso completamente.

—¿Bella? ¿a qué te refieres?— se atrevió a preguntar fingiendo estar confundido. Ignorando su instinto que le decía que colgara el teléfono y lo lanzara lejos para no escuchar esa respuesta. Pero tenía miedo por la respuesta que le daría Bella, porque no quería perderla.

Bella se aclaro la garganta y sacó valor de no sabe donde —esa noche que estuvimos en bar ¿recuerdas lo que paso?— dijo con el corazón latiéndole como un colibrí. No sabia que quería escuchar de respuesta pero necesitaba saber lo que dijera Edward.

A Edward increíblemente también comenzó a latirle el corazón anormalmente rápido ya que un flash de imágenes de lo que paso esa noche y tuvo que presionarse fuertemente el puente de la nariz para desecharlas porque de pronto comenzó a sentir calor. Se aclaro la garganta para responder —bueno— hizo una pausa, innecesaria ya que el discurso que había planeado se lo sabía de memoria — estuvimos tomando unas cervezas y bueno te di la lata toda la noche de mi problema con Tanya y bueno— titubeó nuevamente —después cada uno se fue a su departamento— dijo con la voz más baja.

Bella se tapo la boca para ahogar un gemido y cerró los ojos fuertemente para después aclararse la garganta —mm Edward debo dejarte surgió algo en el trabajo— dijo apresuradamente y colgó.

Edward se quedo mirando el teléfono, preguntándose si no estaría cometiendo un error, pero después de mucho pensarlo llego a la conclusión de lo que acababa de hacer era lo mejor, ya que sería mucho peor decirle que si recordaba todo pero que no había significado nada. Porque la mujer que quería por el resto de su vida a su lado era Tanya, desde que la conoció había sentido así, que ella era la mujer de su vida. Con un cuerpo escultural, ojos felinos de un color azul, larga cabellera rubia ondulada. Desde que la vio por primera vez supo que era para él. Lo extraño ahora era que se lo debía repetir mucho para no olvidarlo.

Cuando Bella colgó el teléfono, primero se quedo en blanco, mirando al vacio. Después como si hubiera caído un yunque a su lado, salto y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para irse ya que no quería que la vieran así. —un momento más— se dijo y podría llorar como magdalena tal y como se sentía. al terminar de arreglar sus cosas salió prácticamente huyendo de la tienda. No recuerda como llego a su casa, solo que veía muy poco ya que los ojos los tenia nublados por las lagrimas contenidas. Solo fue consciente de cuando se dejo caer en la a un lado de la puerta de entrada y lloro desesperadamente, como nunca lo había hecho ya no solo era el dolor en el corazón y en el alma, si no que se había vuelto físico, como si miles de calambres la atacaran a la vez.

Ni ella sabe cuántas horas lloro, cuando su cuerpo estaba entumecido por estar en el suelo se paro y camino a tientas sin encender la luz hasta el sofá. Se quedo mirando por la ventana. —Así se siente no ser amada— dijo en un susurro. Al principio había pensado que Edward sentía algo por ella, si no, no se hubiera acostado con ella, pero al tener esa llamada por teléfono con él se dio cuenta que el deseo y los sentimientos no van juntos. Ahora lo sabía.

—¿tan poca cosa soy?— le preguntaba al vacío de su departamento, —¿acaso no merezco que alguien me quiera?— Decía entre sollozos.

Estaba destruida ya que Edward no solo le había demostrado que no la quería como mujer, sino que también le destruyo la poca autoestima que le quedaba, ya que para ella el que no recordara nada significaba que no había sido ni siquiera bueno.

En algún momento de la madrugada se quedo dormida en el sillón hecha un ovillo. Horas después despertó sobresaltada mirando alrededor, cuando se percató que era su casa donde estaba se dejo caer en el sillón nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados haciendo memoria de todas las conversaciones, miradas, llamadas por teléfono que había tenido con Edward, tenía las sienes mojadas donde le salían lagrimas sin sollozar.

Pasaron horas y Bella no se había movido de ahí, no fue a clases y no le tocaba ir a la tienda de las chicas así que estuvo todo el día acurrucada en el sillón, a veces llorando y en otras ocasiones sólo soltando lagrimas mirando al vacio. Pero siempre pensando en porque mierda Edward no podía quererla y respetarla un poco ya que al pensar la situación como.. mil veces, era obvio que Edward ni la quería ni respetaba porque si fuera así no habría actuado como si nada, fingiendo que no se acordaba, porque si, ella creía que fingía, ya que Emmet una vez le dijo que los hombres siempre se acordaban cuando cogían con mujeres y que cuando decían que no. estaban fingiendo. Aparte del hecho de que le pedía que fuera su madrina de Bodas!. Vaya que quería que sufriera porque hasta que hubiera arrancado su corazón con una cuchara era menos doloroso que lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

Lo peor de todo era que estaba sola, todo lo que estaba viviendo y sufriendo lo estaba pasando sola. Cuando fue consciente de eso volvió a llorar y dejo que el dolor y la miseria del desamor la invadieran.

De pronto se sentó de golpe en el sillón, y se puso la mano en la cabeza porque se mareo por el movimiento brusco y pensó que no tenía por qué estar sola que tenia amigas que podrían estar con ella ahora. Así que se paró de un salto, y corrió a su bolso y tomo su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el numero de Alice- Cuando estaba a punto de marcar, dudo y miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, se mordió el labio — Y si está ocupada?— se pregunto, después recordó que ella le había dicho que cuando la necesitara la llamara así que marco y espero.

—Hola Bella— dijo Alice distraída mientras cambiaba la infinidad de cosas que tenía en un bolso rojo a uno morado.

—Ehmm— se aclaro la garganta —Alice podrías venir a mi casa?— pregunto directa, le tembló la voz al final.

Alice se enderezo rápidamente y miro hacia al frente frunció el seño, pues creía saber porque se le escuchaba la voz así, ella era muy observadora y conocía muy bien a su hermano.

—Ehmm ¿es muy urgente?— pregunto —es que voy de salida con Jasper y bueno ya sabes— se quedo en silencio.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y se la aclaro para que Alice no lo notara — Bueno es más importante que urgente— dijo dudosa — no me siento muy bien y necesitaba —titubeo— ya sabes... hablar con alguien— dijo Bella de pronto sintiéndose tonta.

Alice suspiro —Bella lo siento es quede de salir con Jasper y bueno estoy segura que pronto te sentirás mejor solo tranquilízate un poco y bueno después hablamos, ¿te parece?— dijo Alice. Pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—si si si esta bien— dijo Bella mientras sus lagrimas corrían —lamento molestar— dijo y colgó.

Alice no alcanzo a responderle nada y se quedo mirando el teléfono con el seño fruncido pensando —que mal educada— pero luego de un momento se encogió de hombros y se volvió para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Jasper.

Jasper venia entrando a la sala y no pudo evitar escuchar esa parte de la conversación. Bella le agradaba mucho era una chica muy transparente y simpática y por primera vez le molesto esa actitud egoísta de su novia.

—¿Pasó algo?— pregunto acercándose lentamente, asechándola.

—Nah! nada importante— dijo haciendo un gesto con el brazo— era Bella—

—¿Quería que fueras a verla?— le pregunto directamente sin vergüenza de que eso significara que había escuchado la conversación.

Alice frunció el ceño, era obvio que estaba enojado, pero no entendía porque —Bueno si— dijo mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se acercaba lentamente a él con una sonrisa bailándole en la cara —pero le dije que no podía porque iba a salir contigo— le dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—¿ah si?— le pregunto— y ¿por qué?. se sentía mal?— le dijo con el ceño fruncido

—no lo sé— dijo honestamente Alice encogiéndose de hombros —pero, no debe ser algo importante, quizá extrañe a su madre o se saco una mala nota, ¿quién sabe?— dijo para nada interesada.

Jasper se alejo de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido —¿eso piensas?, pues yo no lo creo debe ser algo importante a Bella no le gusta molestar. Debiste ir— le dijo serio y algo preocupado

A Alice le molesto la preocupación que mostro por Bella pero lo oculto, pues no quería pelear con Jasper.

Así que lo miro sonriendo —no lo creo, se escuchaba bastante bien —mintió— no te preocupes estará bien, ella es una chica fuerte— dijo levantando el puño, haciendo soltar una risita a Jasper

—¿Estás segura?—le pregunto aun desconfiado

—si— dijo Alice, haciendo una mueca internamente

—muy, bien, si tu lo dices— dijo Jasper— pero prométeme que mañana iras a verla. A Bella no le gusta causar molestias así que ve a verla mañana para asegurarnos que esta bien. Siempre he pensado que está muy sola. — le dijo Jasper mirándola serio

—muy bien, así será— dijo Alice — iré a verla mañana sin falta, ahora vamos que quiero ir a ese restaurant nuevo!— exclamo.

Jasper le sonrió y le dio un beso, pues le creyó que al día siguiente iría a ver a Bella.

Bella al colgar el teléfono estaba temblando, con emociones mezcladas, se sentí atonta, por haber pensado que Alice la iba a acompañar, de seguro le dijo que podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa sólo para que se quedara ese día hasta tarde y así ella poder salir a divertiste.

Estaba llorando, y con esa llamada lejos de sentirse bien se sentía peor y en realidad no quería estar sola, porque la soledad la hacía sentirse más miserable. El problema era que no tenía a quien llamar, ya que el único que siempre la escuchaba era Edward y precisamente el era el motivo de se sintiera como una nenita mimada y quisiera compañía.

Recordó a otra persona que podía llamar, Rosaile, pero no eran migas solo había un trato cordial, entre ellas. Se conocieron por Alice, así que no quería molestarla ya que no tenían la confianza. Pero después de mucho dudarlo se decidió a llamarla no perdía nada.

—¡hola bella! —respondió animada Rosaile

—ho- hola Rosaile— respondió confundida Bella de que le respondiera con tanto animo —eehmm te llamaba para pedirte un favor— dudo y no pudo seguir hablando.

—¡claro! —dijo la chica, que a pesar de no haber compartido tanto a solas con Bella le agradaba mucho

—po-podrias venir a mi casa— pregunto

—Cariño —dijo preocupada — Lo siento no estoy en la cuidad, acompañe a Emmet a unos asuntos de trabajo— dijo Rosaile mordiéndose el labio, ya que sabía que Bella no estaba bien. Ella jamás pide ayuda porque si. Pero ella ya estaba lejos y de verdad no quería volver. Les había costado mucho hacer coincidir su tiempo para hacer ese viaje juntos. —Pero te prometo que en cuanto vuelva iré a verte— le dijo

—si no hay problema después hablamos— dijo Bella tratando de controlar la voz para que no notara que estaba llorando —debo irme disfruta tu viaje— dijo y colgó


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de mi propiedad.

Espero es guste el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Caos<strong>

Al colgar el teléfono Bella lo único que escucho, fue el silencio de su departamento, lo que nuevamente le confirmaba que estaba completamente sola. Que no era lo suficientemente importante para sus amigos como para que se preocuparan de ella. Nuevamente la invadió la pena y se dejo llevar por ella.

Mientras Bella, se quedo dormida llorando. La cuidad estaba más viva que nunca, con gente por todos lados, divirtiéndose, riendo acariciándose o paseando.

Mucha gente estaba viviendo una noche increíble inclusive los que se autoproclamaron amigos de Bella.

Jasper y Alice habían ido a cenar a un nuevo restaurant de moda, estaban divirtiéndose mucho reían en cada momento; estaban felices. Edward por otra parte estaba en su departamento con su novia, ahora prometida Tanya, en la misma cama que hace unos días había calentado Bella. Rosaile y Emmet aunque fueron los que mostraron un poco de preocupación por ella, en estos momentos ya se habían olvidado que ella había llamando pidiendo un poco de compañía, en ese momento estaban en su burbuja.

Increíblemente mundo se reducía a esas tres parejas que cuando ella las necesitaba ni siquiera eran capaces de considerar cambiar sus planes por acudir en su ayuda. Cuando ella había dejado hasta de comer por ayudarlos. La vida siempre ha sido tan injusta.

Bella llevaba ya dos días sin comer ni beber alguna cosa, pues ya no sentía nada que no fuera dolor. Dolor por no ser amada, dolor por no ser importante para sus amigos, dolor porque realmente no la consideraban un amiga, sólo una persona que siempre estaba disponible para cuando necesitaran algo.

Algo en su interior comenzó a cambiar, no sabe si fue mientras dormía o si fue mientras lloraba como nenita. Solo lo sintió y abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sentó en el sofá que había sido su cama por dos días.

—si no les importo. No tengo por qué rodearme de ellos— dijo en voz alta ya que sabia que aunque lo gritara nadie la escucharía.

Se paró de un salto de su sillón y se fue a su cuarto donde encendió su laptop y cargo la página de su banco, verifico sus cuentas y fue corriendo buscar el teléfono. primero para llamar a la universidad y luego al aeropuerto. La decisión estaba tomada. No quería sufrir más.

Era miércoles y a Bella le correspondía ir a trabajar a la tienda. pero no se presento, nadie había sabido nada de ella desde que llamo pidiendo compañía. Pero a su vez nadie se preguntaba realmente por ella. Rosaile olvido que había prometido ir a visitarla en cuanto volviera de su viaje. Alice también lo olvido. Intencionalmente.

Rosaile pensó que Bella no se había presentado a trabajar porque tenía exámenes. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba muy copada de cosas que estudiar. Se lo permitían pues necesitaba buenas calificaciones y ella había ganado la discusión con Alice al respecto así que cuando no podía iba a poner en orden la administración de la tienda incluso en domingo. Pero siempre llamaba avisando que no iría y ese día no llamo. Pensó en llamarla pero unas clientas se lo impidieron.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para terminar la jornada Edward entro a la tienda.

— ¿Dónde está Bella?— pregunto

—Bien hermano me alegra verte— dijo Alice

—No es gracioso Alice, He estado llamando a Bella y tiene su teléfono apagado, vine a buscarla— dijo serio, se sentía enojado con Bella, pues ella no le había llamado y no se había puesto de acuerdo con Tanya para planear la boda.

—Bella no vino a trabajar— dijo Rosaile.

— ¿Como que no vino a trabajar? — dijo molesto Edward —tenía que contactarse con Tanya para ayudarla con la boda— dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo.

— ¿Le pediste eso?— dijo Alice enojada —y no a mi— dijo golpeando el suelo con un pie y cruzándose de brazos

—Alice ahórrate tus berrinches, pero no. no se lo pedí pero era obvio alguien debe ayudar a Tanya con todos los preparativos. Tenía que ser ella— dijo Edward poniéndose a pasear por la tienda cada vez mas enojado.

En ese momento entro Emmet que iba a recoger a Rosaile.

—pues ahora que lo mencionas no he sabido nada de Bella en días— dijo Rosaile pensativa, todos se quedaron callados cuando dijo eso y a su vez entraba Jasper.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Jasper al ver que todos estaban reunidos y en silencio.

—Bella —dijo Edward escuetamente— ¿sabes donde esta?—

Jasper automáticamente miro a Alice y esta desvió du mirada. Pero no dijo nada, esperando que ella hablara y ella también guardo silencio.

—Bien— dijo Jasper levantando sus manos —cuando fue la última vez que hablaron con ella— pregunto serio mirando a Alice, que nuevamente se quedo en silencio.

—Yo hable con ella la semana pasada— dijo Edward, un poco más calmado — el miércoles hable con ella por teléfono y desde ahi no he sabido nada de ella—.

—mmm yo no hablo con ella desde el jueves— al finalizo la frase en un susurro Rosaile, recordando que había quedado de verla cuando volviera del viaje, el domingo y ya era miércoles y ni siquiera la había llamado.

—Alice— dijo serio Jasper, mientras ésta le daba la espalda y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, claro que se acordaba que había quedado de ir a verla, pero no quería porque ella no tenía el derecho de sentirse enamorada de Edward. Además Alice adoraba a Tanya la encontraba perfecta para su hermano, si hubiera ido a verla inconscientemente habría mostrado su apoyo a Bella y ella era muy poca cosa para su hermano. —Bueno yo hable con ella el jueves también— dijo bajito evadiendo la mirada de Jasper

—No fuiste a verla como le prometiste —dijo enojado logrando que todos se volvieran a verla.

—Lo olvide— dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

—¿Lo olvidaste?, te dije que fueras a verla— grito Jasper algo que muchos ahí nunca habían visto.

—¿Verla?— pregunto Edward, transformando su enojo en preocupación —¿por qué tenias que ir a verla Alice?— pregunto quemándola con la mirada

Alice resoplo internamente. Le molestaba que hicieran tanto alboroto — cuando me llamo el jueves le dije que iría a verla al día siguiente pero lo olvide —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos estaban confusos y comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez pidiendo explicaciones de por que Bella llamo a ambas chicas que cuando fue la última vez que supieron de ella. Había un alboroto en la tienda, no se entendía nada.

Todos se culpaban unos a otros que debían preocuparse de Bella. pero en realidad nadie se preocupaba lo suficiente.

Emmet silbo fuerte haciendo que todos se callaran —ya basta de discutir— dijo serio —¿por qué no vamos todos a la casa de Bella y vemos que tal esta? ella no tiene mas amigos que nosotros, así que si no está con alguno de nosotros debe estar en su casa— dijo tomando su chaqueta y la de Rosaile para ir hacia la puerta.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar las palabras de Emmet "_no tiene mas amigos que nosotros_" Pero prefirieron pensar que ella es fuerte y estará bien.

Fue una carrera de fórmula uno el trayecto al departamento de Bella, todos iban a una velocidad alarmante por lo que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y se juntaron en grupo para entrar.

Al abrir las puertas del edificio se encontraron que el conserje no estaba en su lugar, por lo que siguieron directo al ascensor. Todos iban en silencio midiendo cual era su porcentaje de culpa en dejar sola a Bella. Edward había transformado la preocupación que sentía en autentico miedo, de que algo malo le haya pasado a Bella. Más bien terror de perderla. Emmet miraba algo confuso esas emociones en el rostro de Edward. No entendía nada.

Jasper estaba enojado con Alice, le había prometido a él que iría a verla y no le creía que lo había olvidado. También se sentía algo responsable de no haberle recordado a Alice que fuera a verla.

Nunca se había sentido una mezcla tan intensa de emociones en un ascensor. Miedo, preocupación, pero especialmente culpa, por el abandono a una amiga.

A llegar al piso de Bella todos se quedaron como estatuas fuera del ascensor, nadie se atrevía a avanzar. Hasta que despertaron de su trance al ver a Emmet tocar el timbre. Ahi se acercaron rápidamente para entrar. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre. Sin respuesta.

Edward, perdió la paciencia y se abrió paso a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla frenéticamente y a llamar a Bella. Sin resultados.

—Quítate Edward, usare la llave de repuesto que me paso Bella en caso que perdiera su copia— dijo Alice rebuscando en su bolso.

Cuando se escucho el cerrojo moverse el corazón de todos comenzó a latir frenéticamente. al no saber que había al otro lado.

Cuando la puerta quedo abierta se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa y los pasos de los chicos resonar fuertemente con el eco de una habitación vacía.

Si, el departamento estaba completamente vacío, ya no estaban esos muebles color crema, las paredes ya no tenían las pinturas que Bella hacia en su tiempo libre.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, estaban mudos.

_La culpa, era el único habitante de ese desolado departamento y no es que estuviera viviendo ahí, si no que todos los ahí presentes la sentían, de una forma tan intensa que les quemaba las entrañas._

Alice tenia cubierta la boca con ambas manos mientras recordaba la forma indiferente en que le hablo la última vez, lo rota que se escuchaba por teléfono y la forma olímpica en que ella la ignoro.

Rosaile miraba de un lado a otro como esperando que de pronto apareciera Bella. Y recordaba el presentimiento de que la chica no estaba bien y la promesa que dejo sin cumplir.

Emmet no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, como su amiga se había ido sin avisarle. Sólo llego a la conclusión de que algo muy malo debió haberle hecho para que se haya ido así.

Jasper se recriminaba por no haber obligado a Alice a que fuera a verla en cuanto llamo.

Edward camino hacia el centro de lo que era la sala ahora vacía con un nudo en la garganta, negándose a creer lo que veía. Cuando bajo la vista se encontró con una enorme caja blanca. se acerco a ella temeroso, se arrodillo al lado de ella y la abrió. —¡Oh por Dios!— exclamo haciendo que los otros se acercaran.

En el interior había muchas cosas puros recuerdos, Edward temblaba tomando las fotos que ahí habían, donde salía él mismo abrazando a Bella, en otras con el resto del grupo siempre sonriente. Se encontró con el horrible oso de peluche que gano para ella en el parque de diversiones hace tiempo atrás. Todo estaban todos los recuerdos que Bella tenia de sus amigos incluso su celular, apagado. Cuando trato de encenderlo, no pudo pues la batería de había ido.

El grupo de amigos miraba con horror todo lo que Edward sacaba de la caja. ya que eso les comprobaba que Bella no había llevado nada para recordarlos.

Edward comenzó a recordar lo que le había hecho. Fingir que no recordaba que había dormido con ella. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió —¿qué he hecho?— se pregunto en voz alta.

Nadie más se atrevía a decir nada.

Alice reacciono —bien tenemos que buscarla— dijo llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Pero cómo?—pregunto Jasper

Nuevamente se hizo presente el silencio en el departamento. Hasta que Edward se puso de pie bruscamente limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

—Emmet, llama a tu primo que es policía para que la investigue— ordeno

—¿qué? no puedo abusar de mi parentesco para usar información privilegiada— dijo Emmet mirándolo como si estuviera loco —eso es delito— dijo finalmente.

—Me importa una mierda si es delito— grito Edward — necesito encontrarla— al final se le quebró la voz.

—Emmet, llama a tu primo no podemos dejar que Bella desaparezca— demando Alice alzando la barbilla a Emmet desafiándolo.

—Ya dije que no— grito Emmet enfadándose.

Edward perdió la paciencia y se le lanzo hacia Emmet tomándolo por la chaqueta, haciéndolo chocar con la pared —pues si a ti no te importa saber donde esta Bella, está bien. Pero yo necesito encontrarla. Así que llamaras a tu primo— le dijo entre dientes amenazándolo.

Los demás estaban en shock, nunca habían visto reaccionar asi a Edward.

—¿que no me importa y a ti si?— Emmet lanzo una carcajada sin nada de humor —si te importara sabrías donde esta— dijo calmado —y ya dije que no llamare a nadie—.

—Emmet te lo estoy pidiendo llama a tu primo— dijo dando respiraciones profundas para calmarse y lo soltó alejándose unos pasos de el.

—¿porque estas tan interesado en ubicarla? ¿Acaso tú tienes algo que ver en que haya decidido marcharse así?— dijo Emmet levantando una ceja

Silencio. Edward respondió con silencio y desviando la mirada.

—Además no han pensado que si Bella quisiera que supiéramos de ella. ¿Nos habría avisado a donde se mudo? o ¿se habría llevado todos esos recuerdos de nosotros?— continuo Emmet, apuntando la caja que estaba en la sala. —admitámoslo hemos sido muy malos amigos con ella, la dejamos de la lado cada vez que podíamos. Sinceramente no merecemos su amistad— termino Emmet en un susurro sintiendo el poder de sus propias palabras.

—Yo no pensé que se sentía tan mal— dijo Alice como para ella pero todos la escucharon y se volvieron a mirarla.

—¿Que dices?— dijo Rosaile acercándose a ella

—Ese día que me llamo, yo sabía que estaba triste pero no quise ir a verla porque pensé que era un enamoramiento adolecente, ya que ella es una adolecente —dijo soltando una risita de su propio chiste, pero a nadie más le causo gracia.

—¿De qué putas estás hablando Alice?— le pregunto Rosaile

Alice resoplo mirándola — no te hagas tu también lo sabes, lo de su amor— dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en los aires

—Bueno si pero eso que tiene que ver— pregunto confundida la rubia.

—No entiendo nada— dijo Jasper

—explíquense— dijo Emmet totalmente confundido

—Bien— dijo Alice volviéndose hacia Edward — ¿qué le dijiste cuando hablaste con ella?— le pregunto.

—pues solo le dije que me caso con Tanya—dijo mirando aun mas confundido mirando las caras desencajadas de todos

Rosaile le golpeo la cabeza —eres idiota— le grito —como le dices que te casas así— dijo comenzando a pasearse sintiéndose muy mal, arrepintiéndose de no haber insistido ese día cuando la llamo. ¿Cómo no le exigió saber que pasaba?

—Que tiene de malo que se lo diga es mi mejor amiga— dijo aun mirándolos a todos esperando que le dijeran algo

—pasa, grandísimo imbécil que ella estaba estúpidamente enamorada de ti— le grito Emmet empujándolo

Edward no podía creer lo que le habían dicho y comenzó a recordar la noche en que tuvo sexo con la chica y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Tenía sentido. La conocía. —Yo no sabía— fue lo único que pudo decir

—¿que no lo sabías?— le grito Rosaile histérica —la chica besaba el suelo que tu pisabas y le dices que te casas con otra. Eres el idiota más tarado y retardado que he visto en mi vida—

—Muy bien Edward eres genial— le dijo sarcásticamente Jasper — esto— siguió mostrando con los brazos a la sala vacía —tu lo has causado. Así que tú debes ir y traerla de vuelta— le dijo quemándolo con la mirada.

—No— dijo Emmet —dejémosla en paz ya bastante daño le hemos causado— ella tiene derecho a seguir con su vida y superar a Edward—

—¡NO!— grito internamente Edward a las palabras de Emmet.

Luego todos comenzaron a discutir al mismo tiempo culpándose unos a otros de haber dejado sola a Bella. Hasta que el conserje los interrumpió.

Una luz de esperanza brillo al pensar que el podría saber del paradero de Bella

—Ella solo me llamo aquí diciéndome que la mesa del recibidor que tanto me gustaba podía quedármela, que ella se marchaba y no la necesitaba y que esa caja podía botarla que nada de ahí ahí le servía— fue lo que dijo.

Luego de que el conserje les concedió unos minutos más en el vacio departamento y quedaron solos. Comenzaron nuevamente a discutir entre Rosaile y Alice por quien era más amiga de Bella. Emmet y Edward discutían porque el primero no quería llamar a su primo para investigar el paradero de Bella.

En algún momento se cansaron de discutir y estaban en silencio. Jasper que había estado en silencio los miraba como discutían y dijo —es increíble que ninguno de nosotros le haya dado a Bella la importancia que se merecía. Pues a fin de cuentas era ella la que nos mantenía unidos— todos lo miraron entendiendo sus palabras.

—mírennos ahora estamos peleando y si ella estuviera aquí estaríamos riendo— dijo mirando el suelo.

Las palabras de Jasper aunque muy ciertas no lograron su objetivo que era dejar de pelear si no que todos se fueron del vacío departamento de Bella enojados unos con otros.

EL tiempo paso y nadie supo más de Bella, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Edward, no podía con la culpa, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La había dañado tanto. —no sabía, no sabía— era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Pero ya estaba resignado a que el daño estaba hecho y que la culpa había llegado a su corazón para quedarse definitivamente. Nada podría andar peor. Por lo menos eso pensó el.

En una agencia de modelos Tanya cerró su laptop de golpe y suspiro sonoramente, tomo sus cosas y salió con la palabra determinación escrita por toda su cara. Había tomado una decisión.

Llego al departamento de Edward, pero no llamo, uso su llave. Al entrar lo vio sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando al vacio. Eso era lo que hacía en los últimos días.

Edward estaba tan metido en su cabeza culpándose que ni siquiera escucho la puerta abrirse y menos sintió los pasos que se detuvieron cerca de él.

—Hola— dijo Tanya dejando las llaves en la mesa del living. y sentándose frente a el tomándole la mano.

Edward se sobresalto al sentir la mano de la chica en la suya. —hola— la saludo ausentemente y ni siquiera trato se inclinarse para darle el beso en los labios que siempre le daba cuando la veía.

—Entonces es cierto— dijo Tanya poniéndose de pie.

—es cierto que— dijo Edward mirándola merodear por los alrededores de la sala.

—Que Bella se ha ido—dijo lanzando su cabello a la espalda con una mano.

—sí y la extraño mucho— dijo evitando su mirada—pero gracias a Dios estás tú—dijo con una sonrisa que no se vio como tal.

Tanya carraspeo —Edward— dijo con voz suave —debemos hablar— dijo seria.

Edward la miro extrañado, frunciendo el seño —bien dime— dijo sentándose recto en el sillón para demostrar que ponía atención.

—No quiero casarme contigo— dijo calmadamente Tanya mientras se miraba las perfectas uñas esmaltadas.

Edward la miro incrédulo —De que estás hablando— le dijo

—Lo que oíste, no quiero casarme contigo— respondió Tanya con tono fastidiada.

Edward estaba en shock mirándola fijamente, como esperando ver el indicio de una sonrisa en su cara para confirmar que era una broma, pero no. Ella estaba muy seria. —Pero por qué— pregunto finalmente en un susurro.

Tanya resoplo, fastidiada de tener que explicarse —esto ya no es divertido— dijo

—Que no es divertido— volvió a interrogar

—Esto— dijo moviendo los brazos mostrándolos a ellos— ahora que Bella no esta no es divertido— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward se puso de pie se un salto y de acerco a ella con los ojos llameantes de ira —que tiene que ver Bella en esto—

—bueno ahora que Bella no está, no tiene sentido que yo siga contigo. a fin de cuentas solo estaba contigo para... bueno tu sabes demostrarle que soy mejor que ella— dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Cómo pudiste— le dijo Edward entre dientes controlando las ganas de apretar su cuello con sus manos.

Tanya hizo un gesto con las manos como si no importara —no es para tanto es solo que la chiquilla me irritaba un poco— dijo comenzando a pasear por la sala —parecía un satélite a tu alrededor y tú en un principio babeabas por ella y no me prestabas atención por eso lo hice. No podías elegirla a ella sobre mí—

—ósea tu... tu sabias que ella me. —Edward tan confundido por la soltura con que hablaba no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

—Que ella te amaba —termino Tanya por el— Oh claro que si. Era tan obvio que solo le faltaba que en sus ojos hubieran corazones cuando te veia— dijo soltando una risita —no me digas que tu no lo sabías, esa es la excusa más absurda que he escuchado en mi vida — continuo alzando una ceja escéptica.

Edward iba a replicar pero Tanya lo corto.

—vamos Edward si era obvio, incluso cuando tu nos la presentaste se notaba que estabas fascinado por ella que también te gustaba. Por eso cuando vine aquella noche a buscarte y te encontré con ella pensé que al fin te habías percatado que la querías y que lo nuestro había acabado...— iba a seguir pero esta vez Edward la corto.

—De que putas estás hablando tu... tu qué—

— eso que esa noche que peleamos yo vine a buscarte después, pero estabas en la cama con ella. Por eso pensé que lo nuestro había acabado y que te quedarías con ella. Incluso creí que cuando me llamaste al día siguiente era para terminar definitivamente —dijo riéndose mientras recordaba, acomodándose el cabello.

Edward no podía reaccionar, sentía tanto dolor por Bella y principalmente se sentía usado como un juguete de Tanya no encontraba palabras para replicar o decir algo se sentía... muerto. —p-pero si habías visto eso porque aceptaste casarte con migo— dijo en un susurro para que la voz no le rompiera del nudo en la gargantea que tenia.

Tanya bufo —es que de verdad creí que no llegaría mas lejos. Que esa chiquilla tonta lucharía por ti... o que tú descubrirías que la quieres. Dios Edward— dijo exasperada —eres tan ciego. Esa noche que te vi estabas abrazándola tan fuerte que por un momento creí que la chica no podía respirar— dijo con resentimiento, a ella jamás la había aferrado de esa manera.

Edward aun estaba en silencio, asimilando toda la información. Pero no sabía que decir su mente vagaba rápidamente por todo lo que Tanya le decía y lo principal, que ella lo abandonaba. No sabía qué hacer o decir ya que... no le importaba.

Tanya al ver que no tenía ninguna respuesta de Edward carraspeo logrando que él levantara levemente la vista.

—bien es todo no me casare contigo. No después de lo que le hiciste a la chica— hablo con tanta sinceridad que Edward se sorprendió —no después de que la usaste, es demasiado para mí— dijo en susurro.

Edward soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía —¿Es demasiado para ti?... ahora es demasiado para ti, después de que le has hecho la vida imposible— le grito con una mirada envenenada.

—¿Y ahora te preocupas porque sabes de alguien que la trato mal?—le pregunto desafiándolo— de mi podía esperarlo y no la dañaba en lo más mínimo, a lo más le bajaría un poco el ego, nunca fui su amiga, jamás fui amistosa con ella. Pero de ti... tú eras su cielo. Créeme si de alguien le dolió algún daño no fue precisamente de mi porque yo no fui quien le rompió el corazón— perdió totalmente la compostura y le grito.

Edward iba a replicar algo pero no pudo pues Tanya tenía toda la razón así que solo bajo la mirada avergonzado de lo malo que era.

Tanya tomo sus cosas para irse dejando el llavero en donde estaba y en silencio se dirigió a la puerta. Se devolvió un poco para hablarle.

—No puedes odiarme por esto— le dijo en voz baja, temiendo que si hablaba mas fuerte él se abalanzaría sobre ella —al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien dejo ir el amor— con esas palabras se fue definitivamente de su vida. Arrepintiéndose de haber hecho las cosas de esa manera, era una casi una niña y ella le arruino la vida. Pero no lo diria en voz alta, el daño estaba hecho y de nada servia decirlo. Ya que eso no quitaría el sufriiento de la chica.

Edward cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, cayó sobre sus rodillas exhausto y dejo salir todo el dolor que sentía por medio de un sollozo fuerte.

Mientras lloraba pensó en que Bella siempre tuvo razón, dañar a quien se ama es como hacerse daño a sí mismo, ya que después de las palabras de Tanya comprendió porque le dolía tanto; le dolía tanto porque se había hecho daño a sí mismo.

_Todavía recuerdo cuando todo era más bello y divertido._

* * *

><p>Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a: <strong>Haruhi23, perl rose swan, tamini, Molly.M94, Evelyncita, PrincesLynx, .Cullen, Chica Saga Crepusculo neny, sam c (), afroditacullen<em>. <em>**

Esperlo les haya gustado el capitulo... Nuevamente les agradezco por leer. (creí que nadie lo haría).

Besos y cuidense._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

Espero les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Contrastes<strong>

Edward se removió incomodo. No recordaba donde estaba. Pero sentía su cuerpo agarrotado y le dolía la espalda como el demonio. Trato de moverse para encontrar una posición más cómoda pero su pie choco con algo duro.

Abrió los ojos y la realidad lo golpeo como una bofetada. Se había quedado dormido en la alfombra. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se puso las manos en la cara recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Tanya. Se había ido para siempre. Eso sinceramente no era importante lo que si era muy importante era lo que había descubierto con ese acontecimiento.

Estaba enamorado. Desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que la conoció. Recordó el primer día que la vio e inevitablemente a pesar de la pena un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_Sorprendentemente el día estaba soleado en Seattle, así que después de llegar a su departamento decidió salir a caminar por un parque cercano a su casa. Iba caminando por el sendero que llegaba a una fuente que estaba algo alejada. Cuando la vio. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas estilo yoga con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, con un montón de cuadernos y libros en sus piernas y regados a su alrededor. Tenía audífonos puestos. _

_Se detuvo cerca para mirarla, parecía una chiquilla. Estaba muy concentrada, al parecer estudiando. Le divirtió mucho verla, se mordía el labio, fruncía el ceño, borraba prolijamente cuando hacía. A veces suspiraba y alzaba la cabeza para recibir los débiles pero cálidos rayos del sol. Lo maravillo ese acto, especialmente por la imperceptible sonrisa que se marcaba en sus labios al sentir el calor. Después suspiraba y volvía a sus quehaceres. Le hacía sonreír abiertamente cuando fulminaba con la mirada su cuaderno antes de borrar todo. Desde la distancia podía escuchar el murmullo que salía de su boca. A veces tarareando la melodía que escuchaba en sus audífonos, otras haciendo cuentas en susurros o simplemente bufando cuando algo le salía mal. La chica lo tenía embobado. No podía dejar de mirarla. Nunca nadie había llamado su atención de esa forma. _

_De pronto escucho un grito ahogado seguido de una maldición. Cuando la vio de nuevo estaba metiendo sus libros en su bolso todos desordenados mientras repetía una y otra vez la frase _"llegaré tarde". _La vio ponerse de pie de un salto e irse corriendo sin mirar a tras._

_Se sintió sorprendentemente desilusionado porque se haya ido tan pronto. Suspiro de pronto sintiéndose algo melancólico. Comenzó a encaminarse por donde había llegado para volver. Echo una ultima mirada hacia el sitio donde había estado la chica y se sorprendió al ver que había un libro sobre el césped._

_Sonrió y corrió a recogerlo. _

_Al tomarlo leyó el titulo "Calculo y álgebra integral". Sonrió y abrió una tapa y había un timbre que decía "Biblioteca central Universidad de Seattle". _

_No lo pensó más y se largo a correr por donde la chica se había ido. La encontró llegando a la salida del parque. Quiso llamarla pero no sabía su nombre, por lo que aumento la velocidad y cuando la estaba alcanzando grito._

—_¡espera! — grito haciendo que la chica y otros transeúntes se volvieran por instinto._

_Edward llego donde la chica que lo miraba confundida —olvidaste esto— le dijo mostrando el gran libro._

_Ella lanzo un gritito ahogado y prácticamente se lo arrebato —¡Oh el libro! — dijo a la vez que lo examinaba que estuviera completo. Cuando considero que estaba bien. Alzo la cabeza sonrojada._

—_lo siento—dijo mordiéndose el labio—me devuelves el libro y ni siquiera te doy las gracias— bajo la mirada avergonzada._

—_no te preocupes. Entiendo que te preocupes por la salud de tu libro— le dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida. _

_Bella sonrió y lo miro de una manera traviesa que a Edward le encanto —si. Bueno, no puedo evitarlo es como un hijo para mi— le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Edward soltó una carcajada. Estaba encantado con la frescura de su personalidad._

—_gracias, otra vez. No querría por ningún motivo perder a mi hijo —dijo acariciando teatralmente la cubierta del pesado libro. _

—_lo sé— respondió el con una sonrisa ladeada. Ella guardo el libro en su bolso y miro la hora. Se puso alerta. Edward no quería que se fuera. _

—_mi nombre es Edward— le dijo para retenerla. _

—_¡Oh! lo siento otra vez— dijo rodando os ojos— soy un poco distraída, mi nombre es Bella— dijo a la vez que estrechaba su mano. _

—_¿Solo un poco distraída? — Le pregunto con una ceja alzada— considerando que olvidaste un pequeño libro en el césped— le pico juguetonamente el bolso con el dedo índice donde estaba el libro de casi tres kilos._

_Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Luego alzo con una mirada traviesa —Bueno. Que puedo decir, hasta los aviones se caen—dijo encogiéndose de hombros— en fin gusto en conocerte Edward. Debo irme o llegare tarde a mi clase favorita, la que me obliga a cargar libros tan pequeños como este.— dijo sarcásticamente a la vez que indicaba el pesado libro._

—_está bien— dijo Edward algo desilusionado— espero te vaya bien en tu clase— le dijo despidiéndola con la mano mientras ella se alejaba._

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio y la primera de muchas coincidencias en el parque que desde ese día se volvió su favorito.

Después de pensar la situación y viendo el dolor que le causo todo, se preguntaba como fue tan ciego de no verlo.

En el tiempo que la conoció, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Incluso había dejado la persecución a Tanya. Vivía contando los minutos para ir al parque a pasear y encontrarse con Bella.

Soltó un bufido. Todo estaba ahí y el no fue capaz de verlo. No sabe en que momento la dejo de lado cuando se sentía tan bien con ella. Le encantaba verla reir, sus comentarios. Su piel. Amaba su piel, ahora que recuerda con atención sus actos, cada vez que estaba con ella no podía tener las manos alejadas de su piel. Era tan suave. Siempre estaba tocándole el brazo, la mejilla, las manos.

Y su pelo. Dios pensó. Otra cosa que amaba de ella era su cabello, era la cosa mas suave que había tenido posibilidad de tocar alguna vez. Y su aroma tan solo con recordar ese aroma se le hacía agua la boca.

Con cuidado se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana y comenzó a mirar la lluvia caer.

Apoyo su frente en el vidrio y comenzó a darse pequeños golpes contra él.

—Realmente soy un idiota— se dijo en voz baja. Amaba todo de ella y la descuido y prefirió a otra sobre ella.

Estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Si. Llorar. Edward Cullen con ganas de llorar como una vieja viendo telenovelas.

—haber piensa Cullen. Tu eres un ser racional— comenzó a pasearse por la sala con un nuevo animo, el de la persecución estaba decidido a volver a ella.

Tenía que generar una estrategia para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Los que eran, encontrar a Bella, hacer que lo perdonara y arrastrase por su amor. Borrar el tono triste que él ignoro la última vez que hablaron por teléfono y hacerla feliz. Una vez la encontrara su nuevo propósito en la vida sería hacerla feliz.

—Solo espero que sea tan fácil como parece— dijo con un suspiro antes de meterse en la ducha.

Mientras se duchaba se maldijo mil veces por haberlo arruinado todo. Cuando Bella estaba todo era más fácil. Incluso los días eras más cálidos.

Detuvo su masajeo del cabello y rodo los ojos —Que cursi!, Dios si sigo así me auto generare diabetes. De lo dulce que me he vuelto— comenzó a reír de sí mismo. Aparte de cursi se estaba volviendo un completo idiota perdedor, si hasta hablaba solo. Una cosa era pensar pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo en voz alta.

Pero el sentirse un perdedor era lo de menos en su situación. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que lo perdonara. Sólo esperaba que lo que confirmaron las chicas la noche que descubrieron su huida fuera cierto y le jugara a favor. Ella lo ama.

Además otra gran ventaja era que la conocía muy bien. Bella odiaba que la gente sufriera por ella. Así que esperaba que si lo veía como zombi, se le ablandara el corazón y lo perdonara.

Tenía que hacer algo. Su vida se había vuelto un desastre desde que se fue, los días que siguieron a su huida fueron un caos. Se peleo con su hermana, su mejor amigo Emmet. Incluso Tanya lo había dejado.

Mientras se vestía, llego a la conclusión que en su vida había un con y sin Bella.

Con Bella se sentía feliz, completo. Su vida era más fácil. En cambio sin ella, era un desastre. Estaba solo, la culpa lo perseguía a todas partes y no podía evitar recordarse a sí mismo que era el idiota mas grande.

Aun no podía creer como llego a convencerse que esa noche no era importante para ella. Ella no era como las otras mujeres y siempre lo supo, jamás vio que se diera un revolcón para pasar el rato. Dios si hasta era virgen. Gimio audiblemente al recordar eso.

Virgen y la trató como un animal, ni siquiera condón uso.

En cuanto la palabra condón apareció en su mente se puso palido.

Y si estaba embarazada. Nunca le gusto tener sexo con las vírgenes porque muy pocas se cuidaban. Y si ella no se cuidaba, y si se fue porque se entero que estaba embarazada y no lo considero un padre digno de su hijo.

De pronto comenzó a darle una migraña horrible. Se puso la mano en el puente de la nariz, como tratando de contener el dolor. Eran tantas preguntas y tantas las posibles respuestas.

Embarazada. Su padre la mataría. El conservador Charlie Swan jamás dejaría que su única hija fuera madre soltera.

Cuando esa realidad lo golpeo un miedo sin límites lo embargo.

Miedo por la posibilidad de que Charlie le buscara otro hombre y la casara.

Miedo porque estaba sola quien sabe dónde.

Miedo porque la dañaran o la obligaran a tomar una decisión apresurada.

Todo el estado depresivo que había sentido en esas semanas se esfumo por arte de magia. En ese momento (dando por hecho que Bella estaba embarazada) pensó que necesitaba encontrarla más rápido que nunca. Para ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba al enfrentar a su padre.

De pronto la idea de que estuviera embarazada no le desagrado. Incluso le hizo soltar una sonrisa. Siempre se burlo de ella por el miedo irracional que sentía hacia su padre.

Entonces si estaba embarazada cuando la encontrara y no quería verlo por lo que le hizo, debería hacerlo por el hijo que los unía. Un hijo los uniría por el resto de sus vidas tiempo suficiente para lograr su perdón. Y sería la excusa perfecta para estar en su vida por siempre. Incluso si ella no lo quería allí.

Podría vigilarla y espantarle pretendientes y ganarse el afecto del bebe para que fuera imprescindible. Hasta que lo perdonara. Porque si sabía que el perdón sería difícil de conseguir. Incluso tendría que arrastrarse por él. Pero lo haría. Valía completamente la pena.

Por un momento se sintió más vil de lo que ya se sentía al usar a su propio hijo, pero evito esa emoción. Era por un bien mayor. Sonrió mostrando esa sonrisa canalla que lo caracterizaba. —En la guerra y el amor todo se vale— dijo en voz alta.

Con todos los artificios que creó la mente de Edward. Su ánimo cambio completamente y estaba optimista en que todo podría terminar bien para él.

El timbre sonó y la chica salto de la impresión. Se miro en el espejo comprobando que estaba perfectamente. Sabía que era una medida desesperada pero estaba usando el vestido favorito de él. Algo tenía que hacer.

Espero un poco más, para no mostrarse desesperada y fue a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo sonrió internamente al ver que sus ojos se agrandaban un poco al verla. Si. Estaba jugando sucio.

—Hola— dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada. Tal como lo había planeado.

—Hola— respondió él. Entrando cuando ella se hizo un lado. Cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba hermosa pero no debía permitir que eso lo perturbara.

Llegaron a la sala en silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería ser el que rompiera el silencio.

Parecía mentira el contraste que se vivía. Antes nunca habían tenido momentos así de incómodos.

Ella no aguantó más —¿Quieres algo de beber? — pregunto un tanto frustrada por su autocontrol. Por un momento había tenido la esperanza que él se lanzara sobre ella y le quitara el vestido con los dientes como solía hacerlo.

—no gracias. Estoy bien— dijo mirándola.

El silencio que siguió a ese intercambio fue el más incomodo de todos. Ella nuevamente pecó de impaciente y soltó un suspiro dejando de lado todo su plan de dar vuelta las cosas y hacer que él rogara.

—Jasper— su voz era contenida—esto está mal— dijo indicándolo a ellos.

—Claro que está mal Alice— respondió imperturbable.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo en la sala. No estaba cooperando pensó Alice. Estaba furioso y con eso no sabía lidiar. Jamás lo había visto así.

Luego de otro momento de silencio Alice perdió completamente la paciencia y lanzo un grito frustrado —Vamos Jasper, no puedes estar enojado todavía— dijo con un puchero.

Jasper la miro por un momento y después lanzo un suspiro —No estoy enojado Alice, estoy —se detuvo un momento buscando la palabra adecuada —estoy sorprendido— dijo finalmente, reemplazando la palabra decepcionado, que quería usar.

—¿pero sorprendido de qué?— dijo Alice sentándose a su lado.

Jasper miro distraídamente hacia la pared que estaba en frente. Suspiro cansadamente —estoy sorprendido, porque no conocía esta faceta de ti— dijo mirándola por fin.

—¿faceta? ¿De qué faceta estás hablando? — respondió Alice confundida.

—no puedo entender como la dejaste sufrir sola Alice. Sabiendo lo que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento— Alice iba a interrumpir pero Jasper le hizo un gesto con la mano —y lo más extraño es que después le exigieras a Emmet que la buscara como si la quisieras cerca— la miro directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta sincera de su parte.

Alice levanto los brazos frustrada a la vez que bufaba sonoramente —¿por eso tanto alboroto? —dijo incrédula —¿por Bella? — continuo sin creérselo.

—Me mentiste Alice —dijo muy serio Jasper —dijiste que estaba bien, cuando hablaste con ella y después prometiste que irías a verla—suspiro —y yo te creí— dijo por fin mostrando toda la decepción que sentía.

Alice estaba furiosa. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por la sala por un rato. Cuando se detuvo lo miro con ojos llameantes — ¡otra vez con lo mismo! —estallo —te dije que lo sentía. Además qué importancia tiene Bella si ya se largo maldita sea— termino gritando lo último.

—Pero ¿por qué se largo Alice?—le pregunto calmado.

—Por culpa de Edward— contesto inmediatamente.

—¿sólo por culpa de Edward? — insistió Jasper. Si al menos admitiera, para el seria más fácil.

—Por supuesto él la uso y después la ignoro— dijo totalmente aburrida por el tema de conversación. Se acerco a él y se sentó nuevamente a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. —vamos Jasper eso ya paso. Lo importante es que nosotros estamos aquí. Que más da si ella se fue. Nosotros permanecemos— finalizo acercándose lentamente a la boca de Jasper.

Tan solo el roce de los labios de Alice hicieron estragos en el interior de Jasper. La amaba tanto. Su piel le volvía loco, sus labios su perdición. Tenía tantas ganas de dejar todo atrás como ella lo había hecho.

Se besaron suavemente, reconociéndose nuevamente. Alice bailo internamente cuando Jasper poso sus manos en su cintura. Estaba comenzando a tomar el impulso para ponerse a horcajadas cuando las manos de Jasper subieron a sus hombros repentinamente y la aparto.

—No has pensado que se fue porque las que se proclamaron sus amigas le fallaron cuando ella más las necesito— le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Alice chillo de impotencia —¿vas a seguir con el tema? — dijo apartándose bruscamente de él —no puedo entender porque le das tanta importancia —se llevo las manos al cabello —¡Dios!. Si es solo una chiquilla que ni siquiera esta aquí— continuo levantando las manos frustrada y golpeando un pie. — ¿por qué te importa tanto?— se volvió mirándolo inquisidoramente —¿a caso te gusta Bella? — lo miro una mezcla de burla, escepticismo y miedo.

Jasper la miro como si estuviera loca —lo que pasa es que no me gusta la persona que demostraste ser con ella— le dijo

Ella lo miro confundida —¿De qué hablas? — pregunto totalmente confundida.

—Alice, yo jamás te había visto actuar de esa forma, como si Bella te molestara y te agradara que ella lo pasara mal. Explícame porque tu comportamiento con ella se antepone totalmente a los que he conocido de ti hasta ahora— le dijo en tono conciliador. Invitándola a que se abriera a él.

—Por supuesto que no me molestaba, es solo que ella pretendía algo que no le correspondía y Edward es mucho para ella. Mi hermano se merecía una mujer mejor— dijo bajando la voz.

—eso debe decidirlo Edward, Alice. No tu— evito mirarla.

—por favor Jasper no vale la pena que estemos peleados por ella— dijo tratando de acercarse a él nuevamente.

Jasper se puso de pie y la miro furioso —¿es que no entiendes? No es por Bella por lo que estoy así. Eres tú. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras una chica buena. Empática, paciente, buena amiga, bondadosa. Pero en este tiempo me has demostrado todo lo contrario— dijo en un susurro.

Alice lo miro horrorizada —Jasper, no puedes juzgarme por cómo me he comportado con una persona— le dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

—No te estoy juzgando— dijo mirando a la pared —solo solemnizo lo obvio— dijo apuntándola con la mano en un gesto cansado.

Alice se dejo caer nuevamente en el sillón cansada. Nunca había podido discutir con Jasper. En ese momento maldijo a Bella por todo el alboroto que causo al haberse ido con tanto drama. —oh vamos Jasper, no es para tanto. Bella también tuvo la culpa. Nadie la mando a enamorarse de quien no le correspondía— le dijo queriendo dar por terminado el tema.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Pregunto incrédulo —dime Alice no te arrepientes por lo que le hiciste a Bella— estaba esperanzado con esa pregunta. No quería dejarla. Incluso rogando que le dijera lo que quería oír para no marcharse.

—¡pero si yo no le hice nada! — Exclamo cansada —creo que todos exageran con respecto a Bella. A fin de cuentas ni siquiera nos quería tanto como parecía. Por algo se fue sin decir nada—.

Jasper cerro lo ojos con fuerza. Decepción. Era lo que invadía su cuerpo. Comenzó a ponerse de pie dispuesto a irse, no era capaz de escuchar más.

Alice al ver sus intenciones sintió pánico de perderlo y lo tomo del brazo. —Jasper no puedes irte— dijo desesperada— si todo esto es por Bella. Puedo buscarla y pedirle perdón. Pero no te vayas— dijo con lágrimas contendidas en los ojos.

Jasper se volvió lentamente hacia Alice y la contemplo un momento. Aun a punto de llorar se veía hermosa. Era muy menuda pero bien proporcionada, con la piel suave y blanca como la tiza, con el cabello azabache y los ojos verdes. El contraste perfecto. Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido una vez. Sería tan fácil olvidar todo y quedarse con la imagen que ella le hizo ver. Negó imperceptiblemente y suspiro exhausto —No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciego— dijo en un tono tan triste que a Alice le rodaron dos lagrimas por las mejillas. Por fin entendiéndolo todo. No era por Bella que Jasper estaba enojado. Era por ella. Porque se había comportado como una perra sin corazón. Al ser consciente de esa realidad soltó un sollozo y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Sabiendo lo diría en ese momento Jasper.

—Necesito tiempo —Jasper continuo —para adecuarme a la persona que en realidad eres y aprender a amarte así. Sin idealizaciones ni mentiras de por medio— con esas palabras Jasper se fue. Pero como dijo él por un tiempo. Ya era tarde para el. No podía vivir sin ella.

Alice se sentó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Mirando el vacio.

No lo detuvo. Por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo. Él tenía razón. Le había mentido y no solo con respecto a Bella. Sino que cuando lo conoció también.

Cuando lo conoció fue amor a primera vista. Por lo menos de su parte. En un principio de hizo su amiga y más lo amo por eso. Al conocerlo todas las virtudes que Jasper le enumero para describirla. Él mismo se las había dicho en una noche de borrachera que habían tendido. Desde ese dia ella sufrió la metamorfosis que la llevo a transformarse en la mujer de los sueños de Jasper. Para que la eligiera a ella.

Solo esperaba que la perdonara una alguna vez y que volviera por ella. Ella siempre lo esperaría.

Estaba mirando por la ventana con una taza de chocolate en las manos. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado una promesa sin cumplir. De la nada sintió unas manos en sus hombros y cerro los ojos.

—otra vez pensando— no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

La mujer se encogió de hombros dando a entender que había acertado.

—Rose—iba a comenzar el mismo discurso de siempre pero esta vez Rose lo corto.

—Lo sé Em. Ya no es tiempo de lamentarse, pero no puedo evitarlo. La deje tan sola—al final solto un suspiro.

A Emmet le mataba verla así, tan decaída, callada y sintiéndose culpable. Ya iban a ser un mes desde que Bella se había ido y la culpa aun estaba ahí.

Dio la vuelta y se arrodillo frente a ella a la vez que tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo dejaba detrás de la oreja.

—cariño. Debemos seguir con nuestras vidas—dijo en un susurro— las cosas ya han ocurrido de esa forma no hay nada que hacer— frunció los labios cuando vio una lagrima correr por su mejilla. Nunca se le había dado bien consolar a las personas. Se acerco a ella y la limpio con un beso.

Rose suspiro. Esa conversación la habían tenido muchas veces. Pero no podía evitarlo —es que no puedo creer que me olvidara de ella. De lo que le prometí. Soy mala Em. Las amigas no hacen eso—susurro.

—No eres mala— dijo poniendo las manos en sus mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos —y la culpa no es solo tuya. Todos la dejamos de lado. Al sentirla tan segura. Si tú olvidaste ir a verla. Yo olvide llamarla. Todos cometimos errores con ella— dijo Em sin soltarle las mejillas.

Aun cuando había pasado tiempo desde la partida de Bella. Rosaile se sentía culpable. No es que andará llorando por los rincones. Pero había momentos como ese, cuando estaba en la paz de su hogar en que la melancolía la invadía por los errores cometidos. Emmet había sido muy paciente con ella, la escuchaba y daba consejos. Algo difícil de creer viniendo de él ya que siempre fue el bromista del grupo.

—lo sé— respondió Rose después de un rato —pero trato de ponerme en su lugar y ¡diablos! Debe haberse sentido horrible para haber llegado a la decisión de marcharse. Debió sentirse tan sola y prescindible y no soporto ser yo quien haya causado esa sensación en ella. Hasta entiendo que se haya ido— soltó un sollozo a la vez que cubría su boca para evitar largarse a llorar.

Emmet se incorporo y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola a su pecho —llora mi amor, saca toda la pena que tienes dentro— le dijo sobre sus cabellos.

Rose no pudo aguantarse más y se largo a llorar. Dejando salir la pena que había acumulado desde que Bella se fue y no había podido sacar. Desde la partida de la chica sentía una angustia y opresión en el pecho que evitaba con trabajo y la compañía de Emmet. Solo hasta ese momento en que estaba llorando del alma, se percato que era lo que necesitaba.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto rato lloro Rose. Solo estuvieron ahí, Emmet acariciando su espalda en movimientos circulares y susurrándole que todo iría mejor.

En algún momento ella se calmó y miro a Emmet con los ojos hinchados y brillosos.

—Gracias— le dijo de corazón.

Emmet sonrió —nah! —Hizo un gesto restándole importancia —algo debo hacer a cambio de que me dejes meterme en tus pantalones— le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Rose rodo los ojos y soltó una risita —aun después de mi arranque de damisela en apuros quieres meterte en mis pantalones— pregunto en broma.

Emmet hizo como que lo pensó —si. Quiero —movió sus cejas sugestivamente —eres demasiado hermosa para ser verdad —se encogió de hombros —necesito hacerlo para comprobar que eres real— le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Rose sonrió ampliamente. Un poco de halagos siempre iba bien en momentos como ese.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento acariciándose. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—sabes—interrumpió el silencio Rose —solo espero que donde sea que esté, haya encontrado lo que nosotros no le dimos— su tono fue pacifico.

—y si nos llega a recordar en algún momento —continuo —también pueda recordar los buenos momentos. Y nos perdone— susurro la ultima parte.

—claro que lo hará. A su tiempo, cuando sane de todo lo que paso— dijo Emmet mirando por la ventana.

Desde ese momento Rosaile dejo de lamentarse por haber hecho las cosas mal con Bella. Comprendió por fin que lo hecho, hecho estaba y que lo único que podía hacer para superarlo era evitar cometer el mismo error con alguien más.

—¿la volveremos a ver algún día? — pregunto Rosaile luego de un momento.

—no lo sé —respondió Emmet sinceramente —puede que si. Puede que no. Lo único que debe importarnos es que sea feliz donde este— Emmet aferro mas fuerte a Rosaile después de sus palabras.

La calma volvió a la vida de Emmet y Rosaile. Aunque siempre iban a sentir que tenían algo sin terminar con Bella. Pero solo el tiempo podría decir si eso seguiría asi por siempre o en algún determinado momento las cosas cambiarían.

Bella despertó a media noche y no pudo volver a dormirse. Se levanto de la cama por un vaso con agua. Hacía calor. Termino sentándose en la pequeña sala.

La primera palabra que se le vino a la mente fue contrastes.

Su vida en ese momento era tan diferente a lo que fue en algún momento. Parecía que había vivido dos vidas.

Cuando se fue de Seattle nunca pensó que encontraría algo mejor. Lo hizo por dignidad, por no seguir mendigando un poco de cariño en los que se suponía eran sus amigos.

Pero en su nuevo hogar fue gratamente sorprendida con la compañía de personas increíbles. Después que toda la tormenta de enfrentarse a su padre para decirle que no solo se había mudado de universidad si no que también de estado paso. Encontró en su nuevo hogar la paz que necesitaba para sentirse mejor junto a la compañía de hermosas personas.

Sus nuevos amigos no la dejaban de lado, la incluían en los planes y siempre consultaba su opinión. Se sentía realmente bien con ellos. Eran de su onda.

En cambio La primera vida con sus otros amigos, era una especie de bufón o mascota. A esa conclusión llego después de pensar la situación. Era como una mascota que tenía que ser obediente para no molestar a los dueños. Tenía que estar dispuesta a cualquier locura de los dueños.

También era un bufón ya que siempre debía estar alegre y si había un momento tenso siempre debía decir uno de sus comentarios ingeniosos que terminaran por relajar el ambiente. Además nunca por ningún motivo debía estar triste.

En estado de semiinconsciencia volvió a la cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente tenia clases temprano y como todos los viernes al salir de ellas esperaba a sus amigos sentada en una banca.

Comenzó a mirar a la gente que pasaba, algunos apurados, otros caminando lentamente, otros vestidos de muchos colores, otros muy sobrios o de negro. Algunos con mucha ropa, otros solo con camiseta. Suspiro. Diversidad, libre albedrio fue lo que se le vino a la mente al ver a tanta gente diferente. Incluso se miro ella misma llevaba una camiseta gris con unos jean azul oscuro con converse negras. Nadie se fijaba o decía algo por como andaba vestida.

Alzo la cabeza y cerró los ojos para sentir la luz del sol, una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Le gustaba su nuevo hogar, era cálido, tranquilo, seguro. Lo único bueno de trabajar para ellas fue que pudo ahorrar mucho ya que le pagaban bien y recibía una mensualidad que le enviaba su padre. Aun no podía creer que haya sido capaz de irse y dejar todo atrás.

Pero no se arrepentía, no sabe en qué momento la pena y el dolor se transformo de pronto en ira hacia ellos. Pero lo agradecía ahora que estaba tranquila y veía su situación desde otra perspectiva. No entiende como pudo soportar tanto, como pudo dejar que siempre la relegaran hasta el último lugar.

—¡Bella vuelve a mí! — exclamo Jacob.

Bella se sobresalto y miro mal al hombre que se sentó junto a ella.

—hey no te enfades, eres tú la que sin más se va a otro mundo, deberías avisarme para no hablarte de mis cosas y que no me escuches— dijo haciendo un puchero.

A Bella se le quito todo el susto y sonrió, así era Jacob, siempre pidiendo atención. — ¿Me estabas contando algo? — pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

Jacob sonrió —No en realidad, pero eso hubiera pasado si te contaba algo. Además —dijo bajando la voz y acercándose a ella— quería que me acariciaras la mejilla como solo tú sabes hacerlo— termino con voz seductora.

Bella soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que unos transeúntes la miraron raro.

—¿ah sí? —le respondió con el mismo tono seductor —creo que esa información le seria de mucho interés a Vanessa— le giño un ojo al final.

Jacob la miro horrorizado y se recompuso rápidamente. —nah! Nessie no es celosa, además le diría que es tu culpa, que tú me has seducido— dijo triunfal.

—será tu palabra contra la mía —le pico las costillas con un dedo.

Los dos comenzaron a carcajearse y después se pusieron a conversar.

—dime en qué pensabas— le dijo Jacob serio.

Bella suspiro mirando el paisaje pensando que responder. Volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios —estaba recordando cuando llegue aquí hace tiempo, parecía un pollito mojado— dijo soltando una risita.

—si lo recuerdo, pero lo que mas recuerdo es que me comporte como todo un príncipe contigo— dijo riéndose a la vez que ambos se quedaban en silencio recordando.

_Bella estaba instalada hacia una semana, aun estaba triste, pero estaba tranquila. Eso no tenia precio._

_Se decidió por fin a explorar los sitios cercanos a su departamento, como se cambio de universidad a mitad de semestre tenía mucho que estudiar por lo que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes. Iba caminando y la detuvo el olor a café que salía de la pequeña cafetería. No pudo evitarlo y entro. _

_Pidió un mokachino y se sentó en una mesa alejada. Comenzó a leer un libro. No se percato que había dejado el café muy al borde de la mesa. Solo escucho el estruendo que causo el vaso con el liquido al impactar el suelo. _

_Cuando alzo la mirada asustada se encontró con un sonrojado hombre joven, de ojos negros, piel canela y muy musculosa. _

—_Lo siento tanto—exclamo horrorizado —te he quemado, he arruinado tu ropa, he mojado tus libros —comenzó a mirarla por todos lados a la vez que se pasaba las manos por el pelo y maldecía entre dientes. No preguntaba solo afirmaba nervioso._

—_eeh no tranquilo estoy bien— frunciendo los labios para no reir._

_De la nada apareció una joven limpiando la mesa con un paño. Fulmino con la mirada a al chico —y que esperas, ve a comprarle otro café— le gruño._

—_No no es necesario en serio estoy bien —se apresuro Bella a aclarar para evitar problemas._

_La chica la miro como si estuviera loca —¡por supuesto que es necesario! —Exclamo —ah tirado tu café— dijo haciendo ademanes como si el hecho fuera muy importante._

_El chico aun nervioso susurro un lo siento y fue rápidamente a comprar el café._

_Ahora más tranquila la chica —discúlpalo, es que a veces anda muy distraído. Pero es un buen chico. Soy Vanessa la novia del idiota derrama cafés. Que por cierto se llama Jacob— dijo con una sonrisa._

—_encantada, soy Bella la victima del derrama cafés— le dijo bella con una sonrisa._

_En ese momento volvió Jacob haciendo malabares con tres cafés, los dejo en la mesa y le acerco el suyo a bella._

—_y dime bella ¿esperas a alguien? — pregunto Vanessa._

—_no, solo Salí a conocer la cuidad— dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa._

—_¿te molesta que te acompañemos? — le dijo la chica entusiasmada. _

—_Por favor siéntense— les dijo._

_Después comenzaron a charlar toda la tarde, descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, como la edad, música, hobbies. _

_Cuando descubrieron que iban a la misma universidad, Bella no pudo sacárselos mas de encima. No es que así lo quisiera. La amistad surgió innata. De pronto Bella se había olvidado de que antes de mudarse había prometido no confiar más. Cuando lo recordó era tarde, ya eran sus amigos y poco después Jacob y Nessie le presentaron a su otra amigo Angela. Con la que tuvo la misma facilidad para hacerse amiga de ella._

—¿Qué les pasa?—los interrumpió Nessie de sus pensamientos indicándoles con la mano que se sentaran sobre el césped.

Bella se encogió de hombros _—_nada, solo estábamos conversando— dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—ooh, apuesto que Jacob se puso sensible otra vez— dijo Mike (el novio a Angela, el ultimo integrante adquirido del grupo) mirando pícaramente a Bella.

Jacob hizo que se limpiaba una lágrima —Si, es que no puedo entender como prefieres a Angela antes que a mí, yo te amo y soy mas bonito que ella— dijo fingiendo que lloraba y se abrazaba a Bella, que reía.

Nessie soltó un grito ahogado tapándose la cara con las manos —eso quiere decir que yo soy una pantalla— grito horrorizada.

Angela puso una mano en su hombro y suspiro dramáticamente —siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero es probable que si… pero no te sientas mal al parecer yo también lo soy— suspiro — creo que debemos buscarnos otros y dejarlos que vivan su amor prohibido. He visto a los integrantes del equipo de futbol y son interesantes— dijo moviendo sus cejas.

Las chicas comenzaron a carcajearse al ver las caras de los chico y más lo hicieron cuando ellos posesivamente les pasaron los brazos por los hombros.

Después que lograron calmarse comenzaron a hacer planes de que harían el fin de semana que comenzaba.

Bella no hablaba mucho, los miraba maravillada interactuar entre ellos y con ella. Eran un grupo pequeño pero sabían complementarse muy bien. Nessie era quien hacia el papel de histérica cuando era necesario, era quien ponía orden, pero a pesar de eso era adorable, con ese cabello cobrizo que en un inicio le recordaba a _él _ pero que con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando. Jacob era el bromista, siempre, desde la secundaria era el centro de atención, pero eso extrañamente no lo hacía soberbio. Era muy amable y protector con su grupo.

Angela era la que se llevaba mejor con Bella, era muy discreta, empática y sabia escuchar. A Mike no lo conocía mucho yaa que era el recién estrenado novio de Angela pero parecía un chico agradable.

Esos eran sus amigos. Los quería mucho, aparecieron en su vida cuando casi no le quedaban esperanzas.

—bien esta dicho— la saco de sus pensamientos Nessie —nos reuniremos en casa de Ang y tendremos una maratón de películas! —

Después de quedar de acuerdo en juntarse después. Cada uno se fue a sus casas para alistarse.

Al llegar entrar Bella en la casa de Ang. Fue arrastrada hacia la cocina por un preocupado Ben.

—vas a matarme—dijo de frentón jacob. Que al ver la cara de confusión de Bella gimio —si vas a matarme— volvió a repetir. Pasándose las manos por la frente.

—Jake de que hablas— pregunto aun confundida Bella.

—se que siempre has dicho que no quieres tener nada con nadie, pero no pude evitarlo. Insistió tanto— dijo a modo de disculpa —además no significa nada— prosiguió nervioso— solo veremos películas.

—Jacob—interrumpió seria Bella, para que le prestara atención y dejara de hablar —qué ha pasado— pregunto algo temerosa.

Jacob suspiro —invite a Alan—susurro como esperando que Bella no haya escuchado.

—¿quién es Alan?— Bella estaba más confundida aun.

—es un amigo de la clase, el otro dia te vio y no ha dejado de preguntarme por ti, hace rato se me salió que nos juntaríamos y aquí esta— dijo tomando aire al final.

Bella a pesar de la insistencia de Nessie no había querido conocer a nadie en términos románticos. Pero no hizo mucho drama al respecto porque como Jake había dicho solo verían películas.

—calma Jake, está bien. Donde están las chicas? —pregunto extrañada lo primero que vio al entrar fue a al chico arrastrándola a la cocina.

—en la sala. Con Alan —hizo una mueca arrepentida —me ordenaron que te dijera que estaba aqui—dijo.

Bella sonrio —te mandaron a la boca del lobo verdad— le dijo con una sonrisa —no es para tanto solo será un momento— dijo tranquilizando a Jacob.

La noche de películas pronto se volvió una reunión, donde todos conversaban y reían. Bella en algún momento se sintió algo abrumada y salió al balcón a respirar aire puro. Contemplo la noche. Se sentía alegre por estar ahí, con ellos.

—Dime qué piensas— no había escuchado salir a Alan.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios —estoy contenta por estar aquí—se sorprendió por su sinceridad.

—yo también, lo estoy —dijo mirándola intensamente.

Alan estudiaba leyes, era compañero de clases de Jacob. Desde que vio a Bella con sus amigos una tarde no pudo sacársela de la cabeza y comenzó una persecución a Jacob para que los presentara. Sabía que ella no quería tener una relación, Jacob se lo repetía muchas veces. Pero él solo se conformaba con conocerla y ser su amigo. Por ahora.

Desde ese día Bella, increíblemente comenzó una amistad con Alan. Era un chico encantador.

Cuando estaban juntos él la hacía hablar todo el tiempo y la miraba atentamente poniendo atención a todas sus palabras. A veces Bella se sentía cohibida por la intensidad de su mirada, pero poco a poco comenzó a confiar en el y pronto se convirtió en uno más del grupo.

_**4 años después.**_

Bella no podía creer que al graduarse de administración, recibiría una oferta de trabajo al instante. De hecho lo estaban celebrando en ese momento con un viaje fugaz a la playa. Tenia 23 años, recién graduada, con trabajo en una de las empresas de administración y finanzas más prestigiosas de Los Ángeles y lo tenía a él.

En algún momento todo lo que creía cambio, no sabe cuándo pero no le importaba. Se sentía completa y feliz eso era lo importante.

Camino hacia la orilla de la playa y se sentó en la arena mirando el atardecer. No pudo evitar recordarlos a ellos. No es que los extrañara pero Alan le hizo ver que de todas formas ellos formaron parte de du vida en algún momento y evitar sus recuerdos era evitar recordarse a sí misma.

—no has pensado en volver y enfrentarlos— se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Angela a su lado.

Bella miro las olas pensando que responder —no—dijo segura —si lo hiciera seria prácticamente ir a buscar que me pidieran perdón. No tiene sentido, ni siquiera lo tiene el querer demostrarles que ahora estoy bien con amigos de verdad. Con eso les mostraría que me importan.— dijo aun mirando las olas.

—pero si ya los perdonaste— dijo confundida Angela.

—sí pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo— dijo con una sonrisa picara Bella —los perdone por un asunto de paz interior, no porque ellos se lo merecieran— dijo otra vez mirando hacia otro lugar.

—¡chicas! ¡chicas! — las interrumpió Nessie que iba hacia ellas saltando con el teléfono en mano.

Se veía tan contenta, de seguro eran buenas noticias.

—¿a que no saben qué? — pregunto bailando alrededor de ellas.

Las chicas la miraron con una sonrisa —no lo sabemos —dijeron al unisono.

—¡mi primo viene a visitarme!—

* * *

><p>Bueno como lo han leído, es más bien un capítulo de transicion o bien relleno... no ocurrieron grandes cosas, pero era necesario.<p>

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a: **PrincesLynx, Molly.M94, .Cullen, perl rose swan, afroditacullen, noelhia, sam c, Haruhi23, dezkiciada, Brianda Cullen, alice-bella1124, tamini, Chica Saga Crepusculo neny. **Si alguien me falto, me avisa.

A las niñas que no tienen cuenta, no pude responderles su rr... si me dejan su mail podré hacerlo.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Nos leemos besos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

Espero les guste el capitulo.

_Todo lo mencionado que tiene relación con informática, no es esoty segura si es completamente real._

* * *

><p><strong>Poker face<strong>

—¡Mi primo viene a visitarme! —

—¡Eso es genial!— exclamo Angela —Siempre has hablado de tu primo— a lo que Bella asintió.

—Si es mi primo favorito y lo adoro— dijo dejándose caer en la arena.

—Y cuéntanos de él—dijo Bella— es ¿guapo?, ¿amable?— movió las cejas sugestivamente —digo. Como en estos días hemos estrenado una nueva soltera— dijo a la vez que le daba golpecitos en el hombro a Angela.

Nessie soltó una risita y se acomodo en la arena—A propósito Ang ¿por qué dejaste a Mike? —pregunto intrigada.

Ang hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no importara —Es lo que único que queda por hacer cuando lo descubres teniendo sexo en su oficina con su secretaria— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca de asco.

Nessie se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada —Oh. Lo siento —dijo apenada —¿Cómo lo estas llevando? —pregunto.

—Bien, la relación ya se había enfriado. No había mucho que hacer— dijo tranquila

—y ¿cómo es el primo? — interrumpió Bella

Las dos chicas se largaron a reír —Que curiosa Bella, pareciera que la soltera eres tu— le pico Nessie.

Bella le saco la lengua —en mirar no hay engaño— dijo sonriendo —Responde— le urgió— o acaso no vale la pena— le inquirió alzando una ceja.

—nah! Al parecer es lindo, mis amigas del instituto babeaban por él. Pero en este último tiempo se ha vuelto un gruñón, se parece al grinch. Siempre de mal humor, todo le irrita. Creo que es por mucho trabajo, siempre está estresado. No es que no te quiera como prima Ang, pero es la verdad algo debe haberle pasado porque ya no es el mismo— dijo seria.

Bella arrugo la cara —Mala idea, no queremos novios amargados para nuestra amiga Ang— dijo decepcionada.

—Lo se— suspiro Nessie.

—Bueno, déjenme juzgar a mi— dijo picara Ang —tal vez, lo amargado lo compensa de otras formas— dijo moviendo las cejas.

Angela y Bella se largaron a reír, revolcándose en la arena al ver la cara de espanto de Nessie.

—Huggh es mi primo, casi hermano de quien hablan— dijo haciendo muecas de asco solo causando que rieran más.

—Por favor Nessie, no te hagas la conservadora. Es normal— dijo Angela.

—Prefiero vivir en la ignorancia. Que saber cosas que no me dejaran dormir— dijo fingiendo horrorizarse.

—Volviendo al tema que nos convoca. Dime ¿A qué viene tu primo? — insistió Angela, pareciendo realmente interesada.

—¡Oye! Pensé que el tema que nos convocaba era mi recién estrenado trabajo— dijo Bella aguantándose la risa.

—Nah! — dijo Nessie— era solo la excusa para los chicos. En realidad nos hemos reunido para hablar de hombres! — las tres se carcajearon — Volviendo al tema. No me explico muy bien a que viene, pero al parecer es a quedarse, por algo de trabajo— dijo dando palmas al final.

—¡Perfecto!— dijo dando aplaudiendo Bella— este chico clasifica cada vez más como potencial novio de Ang— le golpeó el hombro.

Las chicas se quedaron sentadas en la playa toda la tarde hablando de cómo Nessie dijo, de hombres. Se divirtieron mucho y el viaje relámpago planeado en media hora les sirvió para ponerse al día. Cuando llegaron cada una a sus casas estaban agotadas y cayeron rendidas en la cama de inmediato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella rodo los ojos al semáforo. No podía llegar tarde a su primer día oficial de trabajo. Pero esa cosa no cambiaba nunca a verde y estaba poniéndose histérica.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llego al edificio. Se sorprendió una vez más, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo veía. Su diseño era tan contemporáneo, con amplios ventanales, parecía que fuera totalmente de vidrio. Le encantaba. Entro, saludo al guardia que le abrió la puerta y se fue a su trabajo.

Al llegar a su oficina se dio un momento para admirarla. Era amplia, luminosa, el escritorio era de vidrio con metal. Una enorme silla de cuero, un diván en la pared derecha, las paredes de color gris y marfil, con cuadros de hermosos paisajes y naturaleza muerta. Estaba ubicada en quinto piso, tenía una hermosa vista de la cuidad.

Todo el piso estaba a su cargo, su puesto de gerente de administración y finanzas le permitía tener una oficina hermosa y más de una veintena de personas a su cargo.

Su secretaria Lauren, una mujer de unos 27 años hermosa y escultural, con apariencia de muñeca, pero muy eficiente y muy profesional le esperaba para presentarse ante ella.

Cuando la secretaria volvió a su puesto de trabajo ,se sentó por primera vez en su escritorio, suspiro satisfecha. Había sido una suerte que uno de sus profesores fuera accionista de la compañía y la haya recomendado personalmente para el puesto.

Su teléfono sonó y al ver en la pantalla quien llamaba sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola— dijo con una sonrisa enorme y voz suave.

—Hola hermosa. ¿Qué tal va todo? — pregunto.

—Bien, hasta ahora. Acabo de llegar— dijo encendiendo su computador.

Se escucho una risa del otro lado —Puedo inferir que todo va bien porque aun no empiezas con tu trabajo— estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.

Bella soltó una carcajada — Considerando mi historial. Es muy probable— dijo.

—¿cómo te está yendo a ti? — pregunto de vuelta Bella.

—Bien. En media hora me reuniré con los inversionistas— dijo — pero cuéntame de ti. Quiero escuchar tu voz— pregunto después.

Bella soltó un risita. Siempre era lo mismo. Alan siempre le urgía a que hablara todo el tiempo. Le decía que su voz y olor lo transportaba a su lugar feliz. Por lo que se largo a relatarle como siguió su vida desde que él se fue el día anterior por un viaje de trabajo.

Hubo un silencio en la línea que hizo a Bella mi mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

—Ya te extraño— dijo Alan con una voz lastimera.

—Oh, cariño yo también— dijo Bella sintiéndose de pronto con melancolía por la distancia — me sentí extraña de despertar hoy y que no estuvieras—

—Amor— dijo Alan —no me ayudas así. Quiero volver— dijo con el mismo tono lastimero del principio.

—Lo siento —se disculpo apenada—cuando vuelvas podríamos ir a la playa que fuimos con las chicas. Es hermosa y muy tranquila— se entusiasmo.

—Siiii—dijo alargando la i de forma que pareció un ronroneo— quiero tiempo a solas contigo. Desde que Jacob se autoproclamo tu hermano mayor ¡casi no me deja tocarte cuando él está presente!— dijo con tono frustrado causando que Bella se largara a reír. —¡hey! no te rías. No es gracioso. Si me mira mal hasta cuando te ¡tomo la mano! —exclamo incrédulo—¡ Que de malo tiene que te tome la mano! Eres mi novia puedo hacer eso y más— reclamaba como un niño.

—Hablare con el— le dijo Bella para consolarlo.

—Eso espero sino se convertirá en mí ser despreciable sobre la tierra y lo siento por Nessie pero la dejare viuda antes de casarse— dijo en broma.

Bella rio —¿Cuándo vuelves? — pregunto después.

—En dos días— dijo — compraré algo para llevarte— le dijo con voz seductora.

Bella gimió —sabes que no me gustan los regalos — le dijo con un mohín que por supuesto Alan no vio.

—No es para ti— se defendió —lo usaras tu, pero es para mí— le dijo con voz traviesa.

Bella se sonrojo —en ese caso puedes traer lo que quieras — respondió con voz sugerente.

Alan al otro lado de la línea, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Amaba ese tono seductor.

—Bien. Creo que llevaré varias cositas entretenidas— le dijo.

Bella rió y en ese momento escucho que lo llamaban y suspiro sabiendo que debería irse —Cariño debo dejarte los inversionistas llegaron— dijo Alan.

—Te amo— le recordó él.

Bella sonrió —también yo— dijo a la vez que le enviaba un beso por la línea y cortaba.

Se quedo mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa. Alan era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Amable, caballeroso, protector, sencillo y lo más importante, la amaba con locura y ella ahora también.

Cuando se conocieron hace años atrás, comenzaron una relación de amistad y pronto se transformaron en mejores amigos. En un inicio ella no lo amaba sólo lo estimaba como un gran amigo.

No recuerda en qué momento se enamoro de él, solo recuerda que un día, cuando una rubia le coqueteaba en sus narices descubrió que lo quería para él.

Inmediatamente ella lo invito a pasear por el parque, en algún momento terminaron sentados sobre la hierba. Se quedaron en silencio un momento y ella no lo resistió y se lanzo hacia él y le plantó un beso en los labios. Fue suave y sin profundizar. Cuando se separaron él la miraba con una sonrisa y le dijo "Después de esto no podrás impedir que yo haga lo mismo" a lo que ella le respondió "Quiero que lo hagas". Con esa palabas volvieron a besarse.

Desde ese día nada los separo. No fueron novios de inmediato, primero solo eran amigos que cuando estaban solos se besaban. Hasta que él se lo pidió. De eso ya hacía casi dos años.

Suspiro. Fue un largo camino el llegar decirle a Alan que lo amaba. Durante más tiempo del que hubiera querido la persiguió la sombra del recuerdo de Edward. Con el tiempo fue descubriendo que en Edward había depositado todos sus anhelos de príncipe de cuento de hadas. Lo idealizo hasta los cielos. Su belleza la cegó y no fue capaz de detener a su mente de idear la personalidad de Edward, Pasando por alto todos sus defectos. Tal vez su mente de niña y la ayuda de las novelas románticas que leyó crearon en su mente la historia de amor perfecta, con el hombre perfecto. Sin percatarse realmente hizo de ella la princesa en apuros y de Edward un compendio de todos los principes y caballeros que existían en la literatura.

En ese momento podía verlo con claridad, Edward era solo un hombre. No el príncipe que ella ideo para rescatarla del mundo. El ser consciente de esa realidad le ayudo profundamente para superarlo. Pues se convenció que se enamoro del ser magnifico que ella invento y no del real.

Suspiro por enésima vez y sin distraerse más comenzó su trabajo, había mucho que poner en orden.

Estaba ingresando valores en una base de datos que se usaba en la empresa para administrar la información cuando algo raro pasó.

La pantalla de su computador se congelo y luego comenzaron a aparecer signos extraños. Bella se asusto y trato de apagar el equipo, pero no pudo.

Salió de la oficina y al ver el monitor de su secretaria descubrió que estaba pasando lo mismo en todos los computadores.

—Bella, el jefe la llama— le dijo Lauren distraídamente, tratando de arreglar su computador. Al rato después.

Bella camino directamente al ascensor para ir al decimo piso. Cuando llego al piso, se encontró con que todos los computadores de esa área estaban funcionando normalmente. Se alarmo, por un momento pensó que había hecho algo mal. "No me sorprendería para nada" pensó.

Se anuncio con la secretaria que le indico que siguiera.

Al entrar a la oficina vio a un hombre de espaldas, hablando por teléfono. Al escuchar la puerta le hizo un gesto a Bella para que esperara.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa. Su primer día y ya tenía un problema grave. Ella no sabía mucho de informática, pero si el computador no respondía. Debía ser grave.

Se apoyo en un mueble cerca de la entrada. Mirando la decoración distraídamente. Cuando se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su jefe.

Esa voz pensó. La había escuchado antes, cuando levanto la cabeza y lo miro. Casi le da un infarto. Su feje era el primo de Nessie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derrotado. Así era como se había sentido por cuatro años.

Obsesionado, con alguien que quizá no exista mas. Muchas veces cuando la frustración lo superaba, trataba de convencerse que debía dejarlo. No buscarla más. Ya que podría ser que cuando la encontrara, ella no fuera ni la sombra de la Bella que lo amo.

Claro que ese pensamiento le duraba solo hasta que ideaba otra estrategia que lo pudiera llevar a ella.

Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Cuatro años y su búsqueda había sido infructuosa. A veces se sentía tonto por estar tan empecinado en encontrarla. Pero no había podido olvidarla. Tal vez la culpa no lo dejaba seguir adelante.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos códigos fuente de algunas páginas.

Para él era imposible que se la haya tragado la tierra. En algún lugar debía estar. El problema era donde. Cuando decidió buscarla estaba seguro que lo más difícil seria lograr su perdón. Nunca pensó que después de cuatro años aun estaría en la primera etapa de su plan. Hizo de todo. Contrato un investigador privado, incluso ocupo sus conocimientos de ingeniero informático para hacer un seguimiento a su seguro social. Lo que no sirvió de nada pues la chica era más sana que una lechuga por lo que nunca se enfermaba. En estos cuatro años no hubo ningún ingreso en algún hospital del país.

Eso por un lado era bueno. Significaba que estaba bien. Pero a la vez no era definitivo existían las clínicas privadas que mantenían las bases de datos de sus pacientes encriptados, por lo que ingresar a ellas no era imposible, pero si estúpido considerando que de inmediato rastrearían su dirección IP.

Lo más extremo que llego a hacer para encontrarla, fue contactar a su padre. No tuvo éxito, Charlie Swan a pesar de que lo recibió, demostró de inmediato una aversión hacia él que lo hizo pensar que sabía que él era el causante del traslado de Bella.

El hombre fue totalmente honesto con él. Sabia donde estaba su hija, pero no se lo dijo. A cambio le dijo que lo único importante era que estaba bien. Que no necesitaba saber más.

Edward no le creyó que estuviera bien, pues quería verificarlo por sus propios ojos. Pero cuatro años después aún no podía saberlo.

En estos años había pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones, esperanza, decepción, desesperación, frustración, ira y el peor de todas las emociones: el miedo, de no encontrarla nunca. En el inicio lidiar con tantas emociones era agotador para él. Estaba siempre mal humorado, cansado. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se fue haciendo inmune a todas esas emociones, pero las que siempre permanecieron fue el miedo de no saber nunca de ella y la incertidumbre. La incertidumbre lo mataba lentamente, porque al no encontrar a Bella se sentía totalmente perdido, no tenía un plan B. No sabía qué hacer si no la encontraba. No había planeado una vida sin ella. Cuando decidió buscarla y tenerla de vuelta jamás se le paso por la mente la posibilidad de no encontrarla.

Lo único que tenía claro era que aun no se daba por vencido. A veces en momentos de desesperación decidía que dejaría de buscarla y trataría de rehacer su vida. Con esa decisión se dormía. Pero al despertar inconscientemente comenzaba a idear formas de buscarla. Se había convertido en una enfermedad que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, su vida ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, ahora solo giraba en la frustración y esperanza de no encontrar a Bella.

Pero cada vez que veía un mes pasar la agonía aumentaba. Pensó en su hijo. Si es que existía debería tener casi cuatro años. Muchas veces pensaba que lo más probable era que no existiera, no creía a Bella capaz de quitarle la oportunidad de ser padre y recuperarla si había un hijo de por medio. A menos claro que haya encontrado otro padre para el niño.

Suspiro cansado, desde hacía cuatro años que no descansaba y no lo iba a hacer hasta descansar con ella en su cama abrazándolo.

Cuando pensó esas últimas palabras hizo una mueca de dolor. La amaba y le desesperaba no poder decírselo. Le dolía que huyera de él. Pero a la vez sabia se merecía esa respuesta de ella. Por ser idiota. Pero su forma de remediarlo no estaba dando resultado porque para remediarlo necesitaba encontrarla.

No se había percatado en qué momento había dejado de trabajar. Solo se vio mirando al vacío.

El sonido del teléfono lo sobresalto. Lo tomo y hablo cortante —dime Kate—

—Señor Cullen, tiene una llamada. Es urgente— dijo la secretaria con voz nasal

—Pásamela—ordeno y espero.

—¿Edward? — dijeron al otro lado de la línea y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella después de salir de shock inicial comenzó a sonreír lentamente y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio que él también le estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

—Vaya que pequeño es el mundo— dijo él poniéndose de pie —si me hubieran dicho que la chica que acompaño a mi prima a recogerme al Aeropuerto iba a trabajar para mí. Me habría reído en su cara— dijo dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella asintió —estoy tan sorprendida como tu— dijo acercándose lentamente hacia él.

En cuanto se encontraron se abrazaron, por un momento corto.

—Bella Swan— dijo con voz muy varonil.

—Alec Sheppard— contesto Bella a su vez —¿crees que Nessie sabría que nos encontraríamos aquí?— pregunto curiosa por qué no se lo haya dicho.

—Estoy seguro. Pequeña demonio— le daré su merecido después.

Se sentaron en sus correspondientes puestos y comenzaron a charlar del problema con la base de datos.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó— dijo Alec en tono completamente profesional.

—los computadores no respondieron y no se puede acceder a ellos. Las pantallas quedaron congeladas con imágenes distorsionadas del menú de la base de datos— relato Bella lo que vio.

—¿Qué crees que paso? — inquirió Alec con la cabeza ladeada.

—puede ser un virus, o bien el colapso de la red. No soy ingeniera informática, pero esto no es un simple descontrol del servidor— dijo Bella seria.

—lo imagine. Puede ser la competencia, hemos tenido un crecimiento muy rápido en esta sucursal a pesar que es nueva. No lo sé yo tampoco se de informática— dijo Alec.

—Sugiero, contratar a un especialista para que evalue el daño y cree una nueva base de datos más segura— dijo Bella.

Alec se quedo en silencio un momento evaluado las posibilidades. Hasta que de la nada sonrió ampliamente y tomo el teléfono.

—Conozco a la persona perfecta para lo que acabas de pedir. Contrataremos los servicios de la mejor empresa informática del país— dijo a la vez que marcaba el teléfono.

Bella observo que la conversación fue distendida y el trato con el interlocutor era informal, incluso cercano. No lo nombro en ningún momento. Pero la cercanía se notaba en sus palabras y en el tono.

—Si hombre te trataremos bien— oía Bella decir a Alec. —Por supuesto que sí—rodara los ojos Alec—es más pondré a una persona de mi confianza a trabajar codo a codo contigo, pasaran tanto tiempo que parecerán como hermanos— dicho eso le largo a reír —sé que no necesitas otro hermano, que con la que tienes te basta pero es mi manera de asegurarte que valdrá la pena. Además a quien pienso asignarte es linda— le guiño un ojo a Bella. Nuevamente se carcajeo —bien. ¿Cuándo te esperamos? —Pregunto— ¡perfecto! — exclamo complacido.

Al momento colgó y se volvió hacia Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

—Está todo solucionado. Mañana mismo llegará un ingeniero a hacerse cargo del problema y quiero que tu trabajes directamente ¿estás de acuerdo? —

A Bella sin ninguna razón en especial no le parecía. Nunca le había gustado interactuar con gente desconocida. Pero era nueva y no podía negarse. No le estaba pidiendo nada del otro mundo. Pero sin razón se sentía incomoda con la idea.

Alec al ver su indecisión le sonrió cálidamente —tranquila Bella no te estoy enviando a trabajar con ningún psicópata. Es de mi entera confianza. Es mi amigo desde hace años te puedo augurar que se llevaran muy bien. Él es bueno incluso esta tan enamorado que parece que idiota— dijo rodando los ojos.

—¡oye! — Lo interrumpió Bella — no le digas idiota por estar enamorado, yo también estoy enamorada y créeme no soy idiota— dijo fingiendo indignación.

Alec se largo a reír —créeme mi querida Bella. Mi amigo si parece idiota de lo enamorado que está. Incluso me preocupa un poco— dijo poniéndose serio de repente, pero disimulo rápidamente sonriendo de nuevo —y bien ¿estás de acuerdo? — pregunto finalmente.

Bella asintió sin pensarlo mucho, ¿qué malo podría ser trabajar con un desconocido? Se pregunto si lo harían siempre en la oficina.

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo con los detalles, volvió a su oficina y convoco a una junta extraordinaria para informar los pasos a seguir con respecto a la emergencia y después se dedico de lleno a redactar un informe para enviárselo al informático que llegaría al otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día paso volando y cuando llego la hora de irse se sintió agotada y decepcionada al recordar que Alan no estaría en casa.

Las horas que restaban para llegar al día siguiente pasaron volando. Edward al bajar del avión se sentía pésimo. No quería abandonar Seattle, era lo único que le quedaba de Bella. Los recuerdos con ella vividos en esa cuidad eran lo único que le quedaba.

Pero su amigo lo necesitaba, así que salió del aeropuerto hacia el hotel que previamente había reservado.

Su estadía en el hotel fue muy corta, solo se registro, se ducho, cambio de ropa a una más formal y salió directo a la oficina.

Al llegar le dijeron que el gerente lo estaba esperando. Subió directamente al último piso al despacho donde lo llamaban.

Al salir del ascensor camino directamente al despacho. Primero asomo solo la cabeza para mirar quien estaba dentro y vio a quien lo esperaba hablando animadamente con alguien. Una mujer que reía.

Cuando entro completamente la conversación termino.

—¡Edward! — Exclamaron —que eficiente. llegas temprano— le dijeron acercándose a él.

—Alec. Me alegra verte— dijo Edward a la vez que se reunían en el centro de la oficina y se daban un abrazo —tanto tiempo sin verte— dijo.

Alec se largo a reír mientras se separaban —bueno tu eres el culpable— le dijo mirándolo severamente.

Edward lo ignoro y se centro en la mujer sentada frente al escritorio. Estaba de espaldas, recta como una tabla. Tenía una cabellera que llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, de un liso perfecto, color chocolate. Suspiro ante eso. Se veía menuda y estaba vestida con ropa oscura.

Alec se percato que miraba a la chica sentada por lo que interrumpió los pensamientos de Edward.

—Edward ven para presentarte a quien trabajará contigo— dijo Alec.

Mientras se acercaban el corazón de Edward comenzó a latir frenéticamente sin saber por qué. Sus manos comenzaron a picarle, como si quisiera tocar algo desesperadamente. También en su estomago comenzó a bailar la misma lombriz que danzaba cuando sentía que estaba cerca de encontrar a Bella. No quería llamarla mariposa en el estomago. Eso era muy cursi y el era un hombre.

Nunca 4 pasos le habían parecido tan eternos. Eran tantas las emociones que le embargaban que le parecieron kilómetros. Porque a medida que se acercaba más hacia esa mujer, le embargaba una desesperación sin límites, sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire y a sudar las palmas de las manos. Su interior era un caos se sensaciones y ni siquiera el sabía por qué.

Al llegar a la altura del escritorio. Miro el perfil de la chica y el alma se le cayo a los pies rompiéndosele como si fuera un fino cristal. Todas las sensaciones anteriores se multiplicaron por mil.

Todo color se le fue de la cara. Su corazón martillaba como si quisiera romper su pecho para saltar hacia ella. Donde pertenecía.

Era ella. Estaba ahí. De pronto se sintió intimidado, no sabía como actuar. ¿Qué decirle?.

Alec interrumpió. —Edward ella es Bella Swan la gerente de administración y finanzas el área atacada. Bella él es Edward Cullen ingeniero informático de αβ-Cullen— presento formalmente Alec.

En ese momento Bella se giro hacia Edward con una cara de póker. Lo que frustro profundamente a Edward. Su expresión no demostraba ninguna emoción. Cuando planeaba encuentros imaginarios, contaba con que en su rostro podría leer lo que estaba pensando. Como siempre. Pensaba encontrar en el mejor de los casos, amor. Sorpresa. Incluso odio. Pero nunca lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Nada.

Se sentía tan frustrado que quería gritar. Pero lo único que salió de su boca como una plegaria fue:

—Bella— dijo como dándole gracias a dios por escuchar sus ruegos.

—Edward— dijo Bella con tono carente de emoción.

El aludido cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios. Había esperado tanto. Obviamente no era como esperaba. Ese tono tan impersonal sumado a esa expresión carente de emoción lo estaba matando. Pero la tenía en frente, tan cerca que podía olerla. Su piel ardía por lanzarse hacia ella y apretarla en su pecho con toda su alma. Para no dejarla ir jamás.

Después de ese intercambio se hizo un silencio incomodo. Alec sentía que sobraba.

Pues Edward y Bella se miraban fijamente como desafiándose a quien rompería primero el silencio.

Lo hizo el —muy bien, Edward recibiste el informe que te envié? —pregunto señalando sin palabras que las miraditas habían terminado. Y el trabajo comenzaba.

Edward se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Alec, se había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Carraspeo para verificar si su voz seguía ahí —si lo leí— dijo mirando a Bella que había desviado su mirada.

—Y bien. Cuál es el diagnostico? —inquirió Alec.

—Definitivamente fue un virus, no es demasiado grave. Creo que podrá recuperarse la mayoría de la información. Pero no el software. Aunque de todas maneras recomiendo usar otro, donde se pueda ingresar solo desde el edificio. Es más seguro. Incluso recomiendo cambiar todos los softwares de intranet por unos más seguros, que dependan de un servidor ubicado en estas mimas oficinas—

Edward estaba eufórico. Quería reír, gritar, llorary sobre todo quería tocarla. Pero ella ni siquiera lo miraba. Eso era malo, pero no el fin del mundo. Tenia fé, si la encontró debería significar algo.

—¿podrás encargarte tú de todo lo que propones? — lo interrumpió ALec.

—Por supuesto—dijo seguro.

—bien. Con Bella habíamos acordado que trabajaran en la sala de juntas del piso que administra ella. Para facilitarle las cosas con sus obligaciones—comenzó a dar órdenes el gerente —Por ahora quiero que se vayan de aquí y me redacten un informe con todo el plan de acción para ejecutar el proyecto— dijo dando a entender que era hora que se dedicaran a lo suyo.

Edward aún eufórico como niño de cinco años que ha consumido mucha azúcar se puso de pie de un salto y le tendió la mano a Bella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Necesitaba tocarla con desesperación.

Bella miro la mano que le extendían y subió la mirada lentamente por el brazo hasta llegar a su cara. Cuando Edward se topo con sus ojos se arrepintió de haber extendido la mano.

Bella miro hacia abajo y se inclino a recoger su bolso y se puso de pie. Sin la ayuda que le ofrecían.

Ese acto fue como una bofetada en la cara de Edward. No quería tocarlo. Suspiro. Y metió la mano rechazada en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Bella se puso de pie, se despidió de Alec y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Haciendo resonar sus tacones en una melodía que destilaba seguridad.

Edward la miro irse con angustia en los ojos. Pero se recompuso y la siguió rápidamente.

Alec quedo mirándolos irse. Suspiro dejándose caer en la silla cansadamente. "Ojalá haya hecho lo correcto y no terminen sacándose los ojos" pensó.

Edward por suerte alcanzo a tomar el ascensor metiendo la mano en la puerta mientras se cerraba.

Cuando entró. Bella estaba en la esquina opuesta apoyando un hombro en la pared de vidrio, con los pies cruzados con los ojos cerrados.

Ni siquiera lo miro cuando entro y respiro hondo por la carrera. Otra bofetada. Pero también le dio la oportunidad de mirarla con detenimiento. Había cambiado mucho.

Partió de sus pies, ahora usaba tacones, esos que odiaba cuando eran amigos.

Llevaba medias transparentes, que hacían creer que no usaba, y le dejaban ver sus piel y lo torneadas y bien formadas que eran. Una falda que terminaba debajo de sus rodillas y subía completamente ajustada a sus piernas, caderas hasta el inicio en su cintura. Trago en seco, sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco, su cintura contraído unos centímetros, y su busto "¡Madre mía!" pensó Edward se había desarrollado completamente como mujer y era una mujer hermosa.

Se sobresalto y cuando la campanilla del ascensor sonó y se encontró con los ojos chocolate de Bella.

Se ruborizo, al ser descubierto mirándola. Por lo que salió del ascensor rápidamente y la espero afuera.

Bella salió y otra vez ni siquiera un gesto con la mano le hizo para que lo siguiera.

Bella se fue directamente a abrir una puerta doble que había en la pared este del piso, la dando a conocer una sala de reuniones muy bien iluminada, con ernomes ventanales y una mesa enorme color caoba.

En silencio se ubicaron frente a frente, instalando sus computadores portátiles.

Cuando todo estuvo funcionando correctamente Bella levanto la mirada de su pantalla y clavo los ojos en los de él. Iba a hablar pero Edward la corto.

—Bella, me alegra mucho verte y saber que estas bien—dijo con voz suave. Tanteando terreno.

—Gracias— dijo con un tono de voz que él no recordaba como suyo. Era tan distante.

—Bella. Quisiera—_besarte_ quería decir pero se detuvo —hablar contigo— dijo finalmente.

Bella apoyo la espalda en respaldo de la silla e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándolos a ellos dos y luego sonrió. Esa sonrisa lo desalmo por completo. No era su sonrisa, era fingida y fría. —Cómo puedes ver estamos hablando—dijo solemnizando lo obvio.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento. "Esto está mal" pensó. El encuentro no debería ser así. Él lo había planeado por cuatro años y no se parecía en absolutamente nada.

Luego de unos segundos se recompuso —sí, pero me refiero a hablar de otra cosa— dijo con miedo de llevar a palabras lo que había hecho años atrás.

Bella alzo una ceja —y a qué otra cosa te refieres— dijo picándolo para que lo dijera.

Edward súbitamente se sintió derrotado, cansado. No quería que eso fuera asi.

Se quedo en silencio un momento buscando que hacer, para huir de ahí. de esa Bella desconocida para él. No era ni la sombra de la niña que fue su amiga hace años y eso le estaba quitado el alma lentamente.

Bella al ver que no dijo nada se inclino hacia su laptop, puso los codos a los lados de éste y entrelazo los dedos debajo de su barbilla. —Y bien Ingeniero Cullen. Dígame ¿Cómo realizaremos el trabajo que nos reúne aquí?—.

* * *

><p>Hagánme saber si les gustaría leer la percepción de Bella del encuentro.<p>

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a:**perl rose swan, sam c, nitzuki, mely ippen shinde miru, PrincesLynx, Chiyo-Sayuri, Aina-art, Molly.M94, Haruhi23, wendys81, lokadeamoooor, afroditacullen, Tutzy Cullen, Caro Bere Cullen.  
><strong>

Gracias por leer :D

Saludos a todas!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

_Sé que debia publicar el martes, pero tuve un problema con mi conexión a internet y el servicio técnico tardó una eternidad. Lo siento._

En mi perfil, dejé las apariencias de los personajes, si quieren ver cómo es Alan, el antes y el después de Edward, Bella y los demás ahí está!

Espero les guste el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Te busqué.<strong>

—Y bien, ¿eso es todo?— pregunto Rosaile mirando la caja que Emmet estaba sellando con cinta adhesiva.

Emmet termino lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a mirar a Rose que estaba con una cola de caballo. Se veía hermosa —Si preciosa. Es la última— dijo acercándose a ella con la intención de plantarle un beso y despedirse como se debe según él de la vieja casa. Haciéndolo en todas las habitaciones. Pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver su expresión.

Se mordía el labio como conteniendo los sollozos y tenía los ojos anegados de lagrimas y las manos detrás de su torso.

—¿Qué pasó reina? —pregunto Emmet en un tono tierno. Mientras tomaba su flequillo y lo dejaba detrás de su oreja.

Rosaile suspiro para calmarse y levantó la mirada hacia la de él. Una lágrima solitaria nació de su ojo derecho sin ser autorizada. Emmet el limpio pacientemente sin presionarla, ya sabía lo que había hecho. Otra vez.

Emmet deslizo la mano que tenía en su mejilla por su cuello, hacia el brazo derecho y descendiendo hasta llegar a su espalda, donde tenía el objeto oculto.

Rosaile al ver lo que Emmet pretendía, aferro más fuerte la cosa cuando la mano de Emmet llego a ella.

Lucho con ella unos segundos hasta que ella dejando salir una mezcla entre suspiro y sollozo, dejo que le quitaran el pequeño objeto.

—Dio negativo— susurro Rosaile a la vez que más lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer la blanca piel de sus mejillas, para después perderse en el infinito al caer por su barbilla.

Emmet suspiro y le arrebato la prueba de embarazo de las manos y la abrazo fuerte.

—Cariño, por qué te hiciste una—dijo suavemente Emmet.

—Tenia esperanza. Ya han pasado 2 meses desde la última vez—susurro.

—Rose, el médico dijo que no debías hacerte pruebas, no es sano para ti porque te presionas— le dijo acariciando su espalda.

—lo se pero, pensé que tal vez no sería necesario mudarnos— dijo todavía con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿No quieres mudarte? — pregunto Emmet ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—No creo que sea justo para ti Emmet, tenemos todo aquí, nuestra vida, amigos, crecimos aquí. No me gusta la idea de mudarnos y que dejes todo por ir a una ciudad tan lejana y que no conocemos— susurro.

—Cariño, yo quiero hacerlo, estaremos bien, no te preocupes por mi— dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿seguro? — insistió.

—por supuesto, yo lo veo como una nueva oportunidad, dejamos personas importantes aquí pero vamos en busca de nuestra propia familia— dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—y si no podemos Em. Y su todo el esfuerzo y lo que estamos dejando aquí no sirve de nada y no puedo embarazarme— dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Emmet suspiró, Rosaile había cambiado tanto en estos años, desde que se casaron y quisieron tener un hijo, se había convertido en una mujer insegura, temerosa de sus decisiones, eso le sorprendía, pero no por eso dejaba de amarla.

—Rose, la decisión ya la tomamos, además conseguí un trabajo realmente bueno. Y vamos a tratarnos con el mejor medico del país en el área. Tenemos que tener fe— dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Rosaile suspiro y después de meditarlo un poco sonrio tenuemente y asinto. No le quedaba otra alternativa ya lo habían decidido se mudarían a Los Angeles para consultar al mejor ginecólogo del país, especialista en embarazos difíciles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice se removió en la cama y se abrazo a la almohada, sonrió con los ojos cerrados al reconocer el aroma que más le encantaba. Estiro un brazo para abrazar al dueño de ese aroma y Frunció el ceño, al sentir el lugar de la cama vacio. Abrió los ojos y miro el lado opuesto de la cama y efectivamente estaba vacía.

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, no quería que pasara lo de la última vez, cuando se durmió aferrando el cuerpo de Jasper y despertó aferrando una almohada.

Se puso de pie y se miro. Estaba desnuda, como la última vez. Tomo una bata color marfil y se la puso anudándola firmemente en la cintura. Al salir de la sala, su miedo aumento. Todo estaba en silencio y en penumbras. Miro la hora en el reloj de que estaba sobre la mesa del pasillo. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Al llegar a la sala, no encontró a nadie. Trago con dificultad. "se ha ido, otra vez" pensó.

Se detuvo en medio de la sala y suspiro. Lo había hecho otra vez. De hecho, siempre lo hacía, estaba con ella y luego la dejaba sola, desnuda en su cama en mitad de la noche. Durante los últimos cuatro años había pasado lo mismo.

Apretó los dientes para no dejar que las lágrimas salieran. Boto todo el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, para calmarse.

Al entrar y encender la luz, soltó un grito ahogado al ver que Jasper estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina con un vaso de licor frente a él.

—Lo siento— dijo cuando vio a Alice.

Alice olvido todo el susto al verlo ahí sentado. No se había ido. Inevitablemente sonrió. Después de muchas veces él se había quedado.

—No importa. No ha sido tan grande el susto— dijo luego de un momento sonrojada.

—No lo decía por eso— respondió mirando la copa en frente de él —No te mereces esto. No sé que he hecho. Yo… lo siento— dijo incoherentemente.

Alice lo miro con ojos brillosos. Nunca, desde hacía 4 años habían hablado de su situación. Tomo un vaso con agua y se sentó frente a él en silencio. No sabía que decir ante sus palabras.

El silencio se prolongo por un momento. Jasper miraba a Alice atentamente, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada. Comenzó a dudar de su decisión, pero ya era tarde estaba hecho. La amaba, pero algo que no sabía que, le impedía volver a tener lo que tuvieron alguna vez.

El tiempo que pidió, hace 4 años en realidad nunca se dio. Pero no era realmente la culpa de Alice. Él tampoco podía resistirse. En cuanto la tenía cerca, un ansia que lo desesperaba comenzaba a invadir por tocarla, por tener ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos otra vez. Siempre termino dejándose llevar y ella nunca se negó. Durante estos 4 años se convirtieron en una especie de amantes, porque ni siquiera podían llamarse amigos con beneficios, ya que su relación se limitaba a encuentros fortuitos. Pero ya no podía mas, no soportaba tenerla así, la quería todo el tiempo. Ya no tenía caso resistirse.

—Alice— llamo luego de un momento — Esto —dudo— hay algo que debo decirte— dijo buscando sus ojos. Se quedo en silencio hasta que ella levanto la vista y lo miro.

Alice abrió los ojos ligeramente, no quería hacerse ilusiones, después de la tercera vez que llego a buscarla a su departamento a media noche para dejarla sola de madrugada, había perdido la esperanza de que sus conversaciones la llevaran a lo que tuvieron alguna vez. —Tu dirás— dijo mirándolo.

—Recibí una oferta de trabajo de docente y he aceptado—

A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió —¡Eso es genial!—exclamó— siempre has querido enseñar— dijo emocionada por él.

Jasper suspiro —La oferta es en UCLA me voy la semana entrante— lo soltó sin más.

La sonrisa de Alice se congelo y trago grueso. Frunció los labios y quiso hacer un gesto de simpatía por él o algo que le demostrara que de verdad se alegraba, pero solo salió una mueca, miro hacia el techo para que sus lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas.

El silencio que siguió a la última declaración de Jasper, fue ensordecedor. Los sonidos de la noche se sentían amplificados por mil.

Alice quería correr, gritar o mejor tomar a Jasper y no dejarlo ir nunca. Pero sabía que no podía, porque ya no eran nada así que no podía detenerlo, debía dejarlo pronto lo entendió todo. Su llegada de improviso, la pasión del acto y la mirada de culpa cuando todo acabo. Era una despedida. Era la última vez.

Miro a Jasper y por un momento sintió ira. Quería reclamarle, exigirle una explicación por su comportamiento durante los últimos 4 años. Pero estaba exhausta, sabía que se había equivocado y ahora lo estaba pagando.

—Alice. Dime algo— pidió Jasper.

—No tengo nada que decir, es —se cayó para evitar llorar—es lo que siempre has querido hacer—.

Jasper suspiro otra vez y se arrepintió de haber sido tan débil y tan orgulloso a la vez. Débil por no poder resistirse a ella y orgulloso por no poder superar algo que había pasado hace 4 años. Aun sentía la humillación del engaño y manipulación de Alice, no podía olvidarlo.

Jasper se puso de pie, iba a irse pero se detuvo —perdóname, pero no puedo— dijo antes de marchase sin mirar atrás.

Alice se quedo sentada en su cocina por horas, a veces quería salir corriendo a impedir que la dejara. Pero no tenia caso. Estaba cansada de luchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella cerró la puerta, se apoyo en ella y respiro hondo varias veces. Parecía que desde que escucho su voz había contenido la respiración y no había respirado como se debe hasta estar en la seguridad de su departamento.

Camino lentamente y se detuvo en el centro de la sala mirando todo y a la vez nada. No sabía que hacer, estaba desorientada. Dejo caer su bolso y se quito los zapatos.

Nuevamente se quedo quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Tantos pensamientos diferentes se agolpaban en su cabeza que de pronto se sintió un poco mareada.

Después de un momento fue a la cocina por una cerveza helada y salió al balcón se sentó en una encimera y comenzó a mirar la noche mientas recordaba, como había ido su día.

Esa era su rutina desde la última semana. Se sentía agotada. Sus días se hacían eternos y en la noche no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía esa mirada dirigida a ella. A veces intensa, otra anhelante, suplicante, furiosa, ese hombre la miraba de todas formas.

Cada día terminaba más agotada, por lo menos Edward no la acosaba, persiguiéndola a todos lados, pero era prácticamente imposible luchar contra las conversaciones que él quería tener, en cualquier momento, por lo menos una vez Edward intentaba sacar el tema del pasado. Ya se estaban acabando las excusas para no hablar del tema. No siempre la llamaba su secretaria o no siempre olvidaría unos documentos en su oficina.

Estaba cansada de huir de sus explicaciones, pero no quería escucharlas, ya las imaginaba, podía jurar que la culpa lo perseguía aun y que quería disculparse. Lo vio en sus ojos. Pero no quería escuchar vanas disculpas solo quería que la dejara en paz.

Esa etapa de su vida estaba totalmente superada y no tenia caso desenterrar esa el pasado. En la que era ilusa y débil. Esa mujer ya no existía.

Estuvo sentada en la noche como dos horas y luego se fue a la cama. Sola. Nuevamente Alan tuvo que salir de viaje, esta vez por una semana. Lo extrañaba mucho, necesitaba la paz que le producía su compañía.

Cuando estuvo en la cama, comenzó a ver televisión. En realidad a pasar los canales sin ver nada realmente. Hasta que se aburrió y comenzó a leer un libro. No se percató cuando se durmió.

Al día siguiente su rutina comenzó como siempre. Se levanto, se tomo un café muy cargado para despertar, se ducho y arreglo. Alrededor de las 8 de la mañana estaba saliendo hacia su trabajo.

Al llegar, la mitad de la mañana se la paso poniendo al día su trabajo de administración. Luego se tomo un café y tomando su laptop se traslado a la sala de juntas. Donde un ansioso Edward la esperaba.

Edward miraba a cada momento la puerta por donde solía entrar siempre Bella.

Esta semana había sido el cielo y el infierno a la vez. El cielo porque nunca se cansaba de verla, estaba tan hermosa, tan segura de sí misma, tan mujer. Ya no quedaba ni la sombra de la adolecente que él conoció hace años. Eso le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado le aterraba porque con solo verla odia ver que no era la misma y si no era la misma por fuera, era muy probable que por dentro tampoco.

Pero le encantaba como era ahora, esa gracia en todos sus movimientos, sus gestos, la seguridad, la forma de tratar a los demás. Lo dejaba embobado. Si bien hace años el también la amaba. En este momento la amaba con locura. Quería caer rendido ante su carácter y sus caricias.

Pero el infierno en el que había estado estos días, lo quemaba y exasperaba. No podía llegar a ella. Estaba completamente cerrada a él. Cualquier intento de conversación que los llevara hacia el pasado era completamente desviado. No podía, ella evitaba cualquier intento de su parte de explicarle que estaba arrepentido, que no se casó, que si tenía un hijo, quería hacerse cargo de él. Y lo más importante que la amaba. Que siempre la amo y que después de esos años la amaba aun más.

Sentía que estaba reteniendo todo el aire en sus pulmones y que de un momento a otro iba a reventar. Necesitaba decirle, que lo supiera.

Se sobresalto cuando la puerta que estuvo mirando toda la mañana se abrió.

—Buenos días— saludó Bella apenas mirando a Edward. Se sentó frente a él.

—Hola—dijo Edward mitad triste mitad enojado por la distancia que cada vez que se reunían, se encargaba restregársela en la cara.

—¿Cómo van la recuperación de los datos de la base? — pregunto mientras instalaba su laptop y la encendía.

Edward la miro a la cara, esperando que ella correspondiera el gesto. Cuando no paso —bien, es solo que es un trabajo que me llevará tiempo— dijo en un tono cortante que no quiso usar.

Bella se sorprendió por el tono usado y levanto la vista, él estaba con la vista pegada en su pantalla y tecleaba furiosamente. La sala de juntas se envolvió en silencio, como siempre. No hablaban más de lo necesario.

Bella volvió a levantar la vista cuando escucho un bufido. Vio a Edward tomándose el puente de la nariz y resoplando varias veces. —¿Qué pasa? — pregunto.

—Se sorprenden por un ataque de virus espía, cuando la protección antivirus que tienen es la más débil que existe en el mercado— dijo enojado.

—No todos somos ingenieros informáticos— dijo por lo bajo Bella pero Edward la escucho y la miro enfadado, pero su enfado se esfumó al ver la media sonrisa que tenia, aunque no lo miraba a él, sabía que era por eso. Volvió a su trabajo.

—y qué siguieres al respecto— dijo Bella luego de un momento.

—Contratar otro servicio antivirus— dijo Edward sin dejar de teclear.

—y cual recomienda el especialista— dijo Bella con tono cansino.

Edward dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro a los ojos.

—El mejor antivirus para este caso es AVG, te permite mantener en protegida la información confidencial, las contraseñas y lo que quieras en realidad.

Bella asintió —haré las gestiones para hacer el cambio de inmediato— dicho eso se largo a hacer una infinidad de llamadas.

Edward la miraba embobado interactuar, al hablar usaba un tono impersonal y profesional. Cuando la hacían esperar en línea, deslizaba hacia atrás la silla y cruzaba la pierna, reclinaba la espalda y comenzaba a mover rítmicamente los dedos sobre el block de notas. Cuando respondían al otro lado del a línea. Se acercaba rápidamente al escritorio y comenzaba a escribir lo que le decían. Hacia toda clase de muecas con las conversaciones, rodaba los ojos, sonreía, fruncía el ceño. Estaba maravillado, hasta podía imaginarse lo que le decían para obtener esas muecas.

Luego de un rato de llamadas telefónicas, Bella carraspeo —Bien, tengo luz verde para hacer lo cambios que sugieres— dijo mirando las notas que tenía en su block.

—Perfecto. — dijo mirándola. Después de eso no volvieron a hablar hasta la vuelta del almuerzo. Edward quería salir con ella a almorzar, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que era estupidez siquiera pensarlo.

De vuelta del almuerzo nuevamente estaban en silencio, hasta que Bella lo interrumpió.

—Te parece si me pongo en contacto con el proveedor de antivirus para anular el contrato— pregunto Bella después de un momento.

Edward dejo de teclear y la miro. Otra vez odio el océano que ella había impuesto entre los dos.

—Si, y puedes contactar al administrador de la empresa antivirus que he recomendado. Pronto lo necesitaremos— dijo mirando sus manos tomar el teléfono y sus dedos marcar las teclas.

Quería hablarle, quería mirarla, quería tocarla, quería sentir su aroma, quería sentir su calor, quería amarla. Pero ella no lo dejaba. Cada vez que intentaba hablar de lo que hizo hace años ella desviaba el tema. La Bella que el recordaba no haría eso, siempre le escuchaba aunque fueran tonterías. La miro de reojo hacer las llamadas y luego el silencio volvió a invadir la sala.

Cada uno estaba metido en sus asuntos, Edward miraba a Bella a cada segundo que podía. Hasta que no aguanto más.

—Te busqué—soltó sin más.

—¿Perdona?— dijo Bella alzando la mirada hacia él.

—Después que desapareciste hace años, te busque— explico.

—uhhm— murmuró Bella —y a qué viene ese comentario— dijo después.

—Que te debo una explicación— dijo —yo, hice las cosas mal y…—

—Edward— Bella no lo dejo seguir —eso ya no es relevante, es parte del pasado. No tiene caso recordarlo— dijo con tono neutro.

—Pero, yo quiero hacerlo— cuestiono Edward sorprendido de su tranquilidad— necesito hacerlo—susurro después.

—Pero no es necesario y yo no quiero escucharlo—argumento Bella.

—No me casé—soltó nuevamente haciendo que Bella volviera a mirarlo a la cara. Con ambas cejas arqueadas.

—Lo siento— dijo mirándolo, sin saber muy bien si era lo que él quería escuchar.

—pues yo no—dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, entonces bien por ti—respondió condescendientemente Bella, bajando la vista de vuelta a su pantalla.

Edward la miro con rabia en los ojos.

—Bella, por favor—dijo poniéndose los dedos en el puente de la nariz —escúchame, quiero contarte lo que paso y saber—Bella volvió a cortarlo.

—Necesito ir a mi oficina por unos documentos que necesito—dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo apresuradamente.

Edward miro con impotencia como se marchaba, no quería escuchar. Necesitaba desesperadamente disculparse y decirle que la amaba. Pero ella no parecía interesada.

No se percato en qué momento se puso de pie, solo fue consciente de su mano sujetando el brazo de Bella.

—Déjame hablar, necesito saber— se sintió extraño al tenerla tan cerca. Por un momento creyó ver la mirada que tenia la chica, su amiga de hace años, pero esta fue reemplazada rápidamente por una mirada distante y sin emociones.

—Edward no entiendo porque insistes. Entiéndelo ya no tiene caso—susurro con ese tono suave que tenia años atrás.

Edward, por un momento no escucho lo que dijo, estaba perdido en la cercanía que había entre los dos. En ese momento fue consciente de que aun tenía su brazo tomado. Fue consciente del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su aroma y por un momento se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejar que esas sensaciones lo embargaran.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, cuando ella se soltó y se alejo dispuesta a irse a su oficina.

—basta Edward. Qué pretendes—dijo Bella con tono duro.

—Quiero saber, qué paso después que te marchaste de mi vida— dijo con el mismo tono caminando unos pasos para acercarse a ella nuevamente.

Bella se encogió de hombros —que iba a hacer. Seguir con mi vida— dijo extrañada de la pregunta.

—Y bueno, que paso en tu vida—dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra vida y acercándose a ella, hasta acorralarla contra la pared —Dime, después de lo que paso entre nosotros, que paso, ¿quedaste embarazada? — dijo acercándose, más hacia su cara.

—¿Qué? — dijo escandalizada —¡No! ¿De qué estas hablando? —dijo enojada.

—No use condón— dijo solamente.

—Y ahora te lo preguntas— exclamo Bella enojada tratando de empujarlo.

—Siempre me lo he preguntado. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarlo antes. Ya que al parecer te trago la tierra— dijo entre dientes.

—Yo soy dueña de hacer lo que quiera, no te debía ninguna explicación, no teníamos nada—le dijo también enojada.

Edward desvio la mirada ante la veracidad de las palabras de Bella —No has respondido mi pregunta—dijo.

—No, no quede embarazada. Crees que además de ilusa era idiota— dijo levantando la barbilla demostrándose afendida.

Edward cerró los ojos y frunció los labios ante esas palabras —Bella, yo no quería —Bella lo cortó.

—No Edward, ya basta, entiéndelo de una vez. No sirve de nada— dicho esto lo empujo y salió apresuradamente de la sala.

Edward apoyo la frente en la pared. No podía ser. A ella no le importaba lo que había pasado antes. Estaba desesperado, ella ni siquiera se sonrojo al sacar el tema de lo que paso años atrás.

Volvió a su silla y trato de concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo, mas no pudo hacerlo. La imagen de Bella tratándolo de forma tan dura e indiferente lo mataba. Se sentía tan frustrado al no poder decirle todo lo que quería.

Cuando se marcho ya era de noche. No quería llegar a su departamento y ahogarse en la miseria de estar sin ella. Camino bajo las luces de la oscuridad hasta encontrar el primer bar y entro en el.

Al llegar a la barra pidió un whisky, se lo bebió todo. Cuando se giro para llamar al barman reparó en una mujer que estaba a su lado. Era una pelirroja, escultural que llevaba un mini vestido.

Cuando cruzaron miradas ella le guiño un ojo y acomodo su descarado escote.

Edward fingió no verla y espero al barman para pedirle otro trago.

—Hola— dijeron a su lado.

Edward se volvió y encontró que la pelirroja se había cambiado de lugar y ahora estaba a su lado.

Alzo una ceja —hola— le respondió.

—Como ha ido tú día— trato de hacer conversación la mujer.

Edward medito un momento que decirle —Como a ti no te importa— le dijo por fin.

—Aunch! —Exclamo la mujer fingiendo estar dolida—Que rudo. Me gusta— dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

Edward la miro despectivamente y volvió a fijarse en la nueva copa de whisky. Esa mujer era una regalada. Pero mierda que era sexy. Medito un momento sus posibilidades. Podría seguirle el juego y darse –por lo que pudo ver- un excelente revolcón. Eso estaba bien, necesitaba sacar la frustración que estaba acumulando desde que la encontró. Pero por otro lado, cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de tener sexo con alguna mujer. La imagen de Bella acudía a su mente. Pero ahora lo necesitaba. No sería infidelidad ya que desgraciadamente no tenían nada.

Se volvió hacia la mujer que aun permanecía a su lado y esta vez le sonrió.

La mujer se sonrió de vuelta encantada. Comenzaron una plática banal que Edward respondía con monosílabos. Hasta que su paciencia se agoto.

—Y bien…—dijo acercándose a ella y sonriéndole torcidamente —¿hay algún lugar por aquí donde podamos— alzo la ceja y la miro pícaramente. No fue necesario decir más.

La chica se puso de pie de un salto —creí que nunca lo dirías— exclamo aliviada. Enseguida lo tomo de la mano— no sé si sabes pero hay un excelente servicio sanitario aquí. Debes conocerlo— le dijo.

Edward se dejo guiar. Cuando llegaron al baño la mujer lo estampo contra la pared y comenzó a tocarlo y besarlo por todos lados. Edward se sintió confuso, no estaba sintiendo nada. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Bella.

En su mente vio el rostro de Bella, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, y se tenso completamente.

La culpa nuevamente lo embargo y alejo a la mujer que estaba desabrochando su camisa.

—No— fue lo único que dijo antes de salir apresuradamente del bar.

Nuevamente se encontró caminado bajo la noche, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

Sus pies lo llevaron por inercia al mismo lugar, ya no necesitaba pensar en la dirección para llegar ahí. Desde que supo donde estaba, se convirtió en una rutina el ir a ver su edificio.

Cuando llego al lugar se apoyo en el mismo árbol que había usado los días anteriores. Al mirar hacia el edificio sonrió. Su piso estaba iluminado.

Esperaba tener suerte y verla salir a tomar algo en el balcón. Como lo había hecho todas las noches.

Parecía un psicópata y quizás lo era, ya que su necesidad de verla era como una adicción. Cada vez que la veía necesitaba verla más.

Espero unos minutos pero no salió. Se sentó sobre la hierba apoyando su espalda en el tronco de árbol. Cerró los ojos y recordó la conversación. Hizo una mueca de pena.

Su indiferencia lo mataba. "Ya no me ama" pensó. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en esa posibilidad. No iba a rendirse. Necesitaba decirle que la amaba. Que siempre la amo. Que la busco para decírselo y pedirle perdón. Que si lo aceptaba se dedicaría únicamente a demostrárselo y hacerla feliz. Necesitaba decirle que no podría vivir sin ella. Que estos cuatro años sin saber de ella habían sido un infierno.

Se pondría de rodillas si era necesario. Pero no podía esperar más. El no decirle cuanto la amaba lo asfixiaba y necesitaba respirar.

Se puso de pie de un salto y sin pensarlo cruzo la calle hacia el edificio.

Cuando iba a tocar una anciana salió con un perro chiguagua en sus brazos, le sonrió y lo dejo entrar.

Al entrar en el ascensor sus nervios se dispararon. Comenzó a preguntarse que iba a decirle, como iba a explicarle que sabía donde vivía y si no quería dejarlo entrar, que pasaba si estaba dormida, era probable ya pasaba la media noche.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todas esas dudas que lo único que hacían era impulsarlo a devolverse por donde había llegado.

Pego un salto cuando la campanilla del ascensor le indico que había llegado al piso de Bella.

Salió y camino apresuradamente por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de Bella.

Respiro hondo para calmarse y arreglo su ropa; estiro su camisa, verifico su bragueta, paso las manos por su cabello y por su cara. "Debi afeitarme" pensó al sentir su barba de varios días.

Sin dudarlo más toco el timbre.

Su corazón latía desbocado, las manos le sudaban, otra vez esa lombriz se había alojado en sus estomago.

Escucho pasos al otro lado de la puerta y enderezo la espalda y espero.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos de Edward se agrandaron tanto que le dolieron. Su respiración se entrecorto, pudo sentir como la sangre comenzó a marcharse de su cara. Su corazón. Sintió que e desintegro.

Todo. Había pensado en todo. Pero nunca en lo que estaba al frente de él.

Al otro lado de la puerta la persona que lo miraba tenía una mano en el pomo y una sonrisa cordial, que poco a poco fue mutando a una mueca de preocupación.

Era un hombre, alto, rubio. Eso era normal, no era sorprendente, lo que casi hace que se orine en sus pantalones es que ese hombre estaba sin camisa, llevaba un pantalón de pijama y estaba descalzo.

No podía ser, aun sin decir nada trato de mirar el número del departamento y comprobar que se había equivocado. Eso debía ser debía haberse equivocado, era la única explicación.

—¿hola? — dijo el hombre en pijama en forma de pregunta.

Edward comenzó a negar. Si, estaba equivocado. Tenía que estar equivocado.

Edward carraspeo y siguió negando con la cabeza, iba a disculparse y decir que se había equivocado de piso cuando la escucho.

—Cariño quien es— dijo esa voz a la vez que se escuchaban sus pasos descalzos hacia la puerta.

"Corre" fue lo que grito su mente. Pero por masoquista, por idiota o una ridícula mezcla de ambas, se quedo ahí, como estatua mirando sobre el hombro del hombre. Esperando que apareciera.

—¿Alan? — pregunto de nuevo.

Cuando Bella llego a la puerta, fue como un huracán para Edward. Lo destruyo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por el mismo inconveniente mencionado al inicio, no pude responder los reviews, pero los leí todos y como siempre los amé!<strong>

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a:** Nina, noelhia, Molly.M94, Haruhi23, sam c, Lorena, CaroBereCullen, janalez, nelliel-kay, LoolecP, alma Cullen, alma Cullen, shannea, Aina-art.**

Quizá ando un poco sensible por no tener internet en estos días, pero quiero reiterar mi sincero agradecimiento a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, me siento realmente halagada por por ello. Lo repito ya que ustedes sin saberlo me ayudan a escribir la historia**.**

Asi que Chicas, son geniales!

Espero les haya gustado :D

Besos y nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.

Quisiera saber si les gustaría que pusiera canciones acordes a los momentos de la historia.

_Lo escrito en cursivas pertenece a un recuerdo._

Espero les guste el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pecado, mi alma.<strong>

Bella al llegar a su departamento estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Lo que tanto había temido había ocurrido. Edward la enfrentó.

Cuando escucho ese tono cortante su estomago dio un vuelco. No sabe cómo pudo comportarse con tanta entereza e indiferencia. Sonrió ante eso y se aplaudió mentalmente. No quería parecer débil frente a nadie más.

Paso directo al baño y dio la llave de la bañera y se sentó en el borde de ésta a esperar que se llenara. No daba crédito a sus palabras, la buscó, quería explicarle, no se casó, eran tantas cosas que estaba segura que más de alguna no la capto. Si hubiera sabido eso hace años atrás, habría saltado de felicidad y con tan solo esas palabras habría caído rendida otra vez, cegada por lo que alguna vez sintió.

Pero ahora, era diferente. Sintió muchas cosas durante esa conversación. Pero principalmente furia, por la forma en que la enfrento. Fue brusco con ella, el Edward que ella recordaba no era así. Otro punto a favor para su teoría ese no era el hombre perfecto que amó. Ese en realidad nunca existió.

Cuando la bañera estuvo lista se quito la ropa y se metió en ella. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Soltó una risa al recordar que Edward creía que había quedado embarazada, en ese momento totalmente relajada le causo gracia, pero en cuanto lo escucho sintió ganas de abofetearlo, por pensar que aparte de ilusa en creer en él era idiota. Si bien se comporto como idiota esperando que Edward se declarara tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para tomar una pastilla de emergencia.

Suspiro y dejo de pensar, incluso estuvo a punto de dormirse. Pero sintió el agua más fría por lo que se salió y se puso un pijama, de algodón; una camiseta rosada y un pantalón de pijama de Hello kitty, nada sexy. Estaba sola, Alan no llegaría hasta el día viernes y era miércoles.

Fue por algo de comer a la concina y se sentó en la sala a ver televisión. Después de pasar los canales por un tiempo se decidió a dejarla en la serie Lost tomo una manta del brazo del sofá y se tapo. En algún momento se durmió.

.

Alan corrió lo equivalente a tres triatlones para volver antes y estar con Bella. Cuando llego al aeropuerto de los Ángeles, tomo un taxi para ir directo a casa de Bella, quería dormir con ella.

Al llegar al edificio saludo a Jimmy el conserje quien ya lo conocía y lo dejo subir sin avisar a Bella.

Cuando llego a su piso uso la llave que Bella le había entregado en una ceremonia bastante inusual. Sonrió al recordarla y negó con la cabeza, pensando en las ocurrencias de Bella.

Cuando entro al departamento por un momento pensó que Bella no estaba. Todo estaba en penumbras y silencioso. Dejo la maleta cerca de la entrada y se encamino hacia la sala. Se asusto un poco al encontrarse con la pantalla de la tv encendida, pero se acerco al sofá y se encontró a Bella durmiendo en él. Estaba cubierta por una manta, sonrió al verla dormida, se veía hermosa.

Le acaricio la frente y las mejillas, ella se removió un poco por el tacto frio, pero sonrió.

—Alan— dijo aun durmiendo con media sonrisa en los labios.

Alan sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su nombre y se sentó en el borde del sillón a la altura de su cintura.

Se inclino y comenzó a dejarle besos suaves desde el cabello hasta el mentón para después devolverse hasta sus labios.

—Ya estoy aquí hermosa— le susurro cerca del oído.

—Alan— repitió Bella, a la vez que abría los ojos confundida mirando hacia todos lados tratando de enfocarse, cuando reparo que Alan estaba frente a ella. Sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos.

—¡Llegaste! — Exclamo a la vez que le llenaba la cara de besos —Te extrañe tanto— dijo mirándolo con ojos vidriosos

Alan soltó una risa hermosa y volvió a abrazarla —Yo también amor— le dijo.

—Pero ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Podría haber ido por ti al aeropuerto— dijo acariciando su cabello rubio.

Alan le sonrió —llegué hace un rato pero quería que fuera sorpresa— le dijo dejando un mechón de cabellos detrás de su oreja.

Bella se sonrojo un poco y dijo en voz baja —Deberías haberme avisado— dijo con un puchero.

Alan volvió a reír, se puso de pie y le tiro suavemente el brazo incitándola a levantarse. Frunció el ceño cuando ella se negó —vamos. Levántate— pidió.

—¡No! —Exclamo Bella —No estoy presentable— dijo aun mas sonrojada tratando de aferrar la manta a su cuerpo.

—¿ah si?, pues yo te veo muy presentable— le dijo guiñándole un ojo e insistiendo en tirarla fuera del sofá.

—No es que no sabes— dijo Bella tratando de mantener la manta en su lugar.

—Amor, de que manera podrías no estar presentable, ¿Desnuda? Olvidas que ya te he visto desnuda— dijo Alan tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

Estuvo forcejeando con ella, pero por ser amable. Hasta que se aburrió y la tomo de los brazos y la saco del sofá haciendo que se cayera la manta que la cubría.

No pudo evitarlo y se largo a reír, pero no sabía si era por la cara de pena de Bella o por su pijama.

—No te rías— dijo Bella entre dientes —Te dije que no estaba presentable— estaba con las mejillas rojas e infladas, su flequillo bailaba a medida que soltaba el aire que tenía acumulado en ellas.

—No. En serio, me gusta ese pijama. Es tierno— dijo acariciándole el rubor —creo que Hello Kitty es genial— dijo levantándole los pulgares en gesto de aprobación.

Bella soltó una risita y echo sus brazos al cuello. Se besaron un momento.

—Creo que necesito un baño. Apesto— dijo Alan arrugando la nariz.

Bella rio y le dio un suave empujón —Lamento ser yo quien lo diga pero, estas en lo cierto—

—Se suponía que debías decirme lo contrario— dijo Alan con un puchero.

—No, ve a ducharte yo me cambiare— dijo sonrojada al recordar su pijama de niña.

Dicho esto bella corrió hacia su cuarto a cambiarse.

Alan le grito —No es necesario, te dije que me gusta el pijama— burlándose de ella.

Soltó una carcajada cuando escucho un "Cállate" desde el vestidor.

Alan prácticamente corrió a ducharse, cuando salió del baño con una toalla enganchada en las caderas silbo.

—Ese pijama me gusta mucho mas— dijo mientras se secaba el cabello.

Bella se volteo sonriendo —¿Tienes hambre?—pregunto.

—Oh si— dijo Alan moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y tomándola de la cintura.

Bella rio —Me refería a comida— reprochó

Alan se golpeo teatralmente la frente —ahora que lo mencionas. Si—.

—Bien vístete mientras yo te preparo algo de comer— dándole un beso corto en los labios se fue a la cocina.

Alan se vistió sólo con un pantalón de pijama a rallas y salió en busca de Bella.

Alcanzo a poner un pie en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó.

Alan soltó un gemido lastimero —le dijiste a Jake— dijo casi llorando.

Bella no puedo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada —juro que no— declaro.

—Estoy seguro que Jake soborna a Jimmy, es imposible que siempre se entere cuando vengo a verte. Y haga visitas— hizo comillas en la ultima palabra— para sociabilizar— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Bella continuo riendo —No lo creo Jake no es ningún psicópata— lo defendió.

Alan rodo los ojos — Eso se decía de Jack el destripador— dijo devolviéndose hasta la puerta.

Alan se desesperaba con Jacob, desde que comenzó el noviazgo con Bella, estaba empecinado en proteger a Bella. Algo ridículo considerando que él mismo los presento.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió gratamente al constatar que no era Jake, pero el hombre en la puerta no lo había visto nunca.

Le brindo una sonrisa cordial, esperando que se presentara. Pero el hombre parecía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de ir al baño porque estaba rígido y pálido como el papel.

—¿Hola? — dijo en forma de pregunta esperando que él se presentara.

Alan frunció el ceño cuando el hombre comenzó a negar.

—¿Cariño quién es?— escucho que pregunto Bella. sintió sus pasos descalzos avanzar hacia donde él estaba.

—Alan— dijo ya llegando a la puerta Bella.

—¿Edward? — pregunto Bella confundida al verlo parado en la puerta de su casa como estatua.

Alan miro a Bella aun mas confundido, —¿lo conoces? — pregunto él.

Bella no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Tanto que se pavoneo de conocer a Edward, nunca lo vio de esa forma.

Estaba pálido, ojeroso, con la frente perlada de sudor, sus manos cerradas en puños, la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos nunca había visto unos ojos así.

La tenue luz del pasillo parecía un sol en contraste con los ojos de Edward. Estaban… sin vida. Un escalofrió la recorrió al ver esa mirada.

—Edward— volvió a llamarlo —¿Qué haces aquí?— insistió. Ahora con un tono más suave.

Edward pareció despertar de su ensoñación porque la vio con una mirada tan desecha que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la chica.

Edward negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y con ese acto saltaron pequeños diamantes. Que ella se negó a creer que eran lágrimas.

—No. Lo veremos mañana. No quise interrumpir— dijo Edward con una voz que si Bella no hubiera estado en frente de él. Hubiera jurado que no le pertenecía. Era una voz ronca, como conteniendo las lagrimas. Dicho eso salió corriendo y dejo a Bella de una pieza.

.

—_Dime una cosa Bella— dijo dejando su coca-cola sobre la hierba para mirarla —¿por qué no tienes novio?— pregunto curioso._

_Estaban en una de esas operaciones SOS. Así le llamaban cuando necesitaban urgentemente pasar tiempo a solas, los amigos la escuela y el trabajo no los dejaban verse tanto como quisieran_

_Bella se atoro con su coca-cola y comenzó a toser. Edward sonrió —Tranquila Bells, es solo una pregunta. Si tienes uno no le diré a Emmet— dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda._

_Edward amplio su sonrisa al ver el rubor que tenia Bella en sus mejillas, aunque esta vez no sabía si era por la pregunta o por la bebida. No pudo evitar pasar su pulgar por la mejilla sonrosada de Bella y volvió a sonreír cuando el tono de rojo aumento._

—_Y bien— le urgió._

_Bella desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio, pero se volvió a mirarlo —¿Y vas a seguir? Casi me matas y aun insistes— le dijo picándole el costado con una media sonrisa._

_Edward se carcajeo, un poco por ese tono bromista y otro por las cosquillas —si. Es que quiero saber. Tu eres hermosa y me extraña que no vea cientos de pretendientes haciendo cola para tener una cita— dijo un poco serio._

_Bella soltó una carcajada —Ridículo— lo acuso lanzándole un poco de césped cortado con su mano._

—_No en serio. Dime, no sé. ¿Tienes miedo?, ¿tuviste alguna mala experiencia?, ¿Lord Swan no lo permite?— lo ultimo lo dijo con una media sonrisa haciendo que Bella soltara una musical risa._

—_No. lord Swan se ha declarado incompetente y no quiere saber de mi vida amorosa— declaro con un perfecto acento inglés._

—_¿Entonces?— insistió._

_Bella soltó un gruñido frustrado— no vas a dejarlo verdad— afirmo._

—_Nunca— respondió automáticamente a la vez que se inclinaba más hacia la chica y rozaba con su nariz la frente de ella._

—_Bien— dijo alzando los brazos y rodando los ojos haciendo ver su exasperación —si ha habido cierto chico que ha manifestado su interés por mí, pero yo no estoy interesada— dijo evitando ver sus ojos._

—_¿Por qué? — Inquirió realmente curiosos acomodándose sobre la manta para escuchar el cotilleo — ¿es feo? ¿Tiene granos? —Puso sus dedos en la barbilla en gesto pensativo— Oh no mejor aun tiene mal aliento— declaro. _

_Bella rio — No nada de eso— dijo rodando los ojos —Edward te he dicho antes lo ridículo que eres— acoto como si se refiriera al clima._

_Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida _—S_iempre preciosa, pero no te desvíes del tema explícame— insistió._

—_Edward, ¿sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato? — acoto otra vez._

_Ahora Edward rodo los ojos y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera. Bella le saco la lengua._

—_Bueno, el chico es atractivo, pero no hay nada más que eso y no quiero involucrarme con alguien por quien tenga sentimientos superficiales, seria perder mi tiempo, que pasaría si por dejarme llevar por lo físico no veo y dejo ir al amor de mi vida, a mi otra mitad— dijo con voz soñadora — no quiero que pase eso, quiero estar disponible para cuando llegue— dijo sonrojada._

—_¿Tu otra mitad? — Pregunto —¿algo así como tu media naranja? —_

—_Si es que no lo llamo media naranja porque las naranjas me dan acidez y ya sabes no para mí no es una comparación agradable— dijo Bella sonriendo y poniendo su mano en su barriga._

—_Oh entiendo— rio Edward— es decir qué esperas a alguna especie de príncipe azul— dijo mirándola con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios._

—_Algo así— dijo Bella riendo nerviosamente._

—_Vaya chica me has sorprendido—desordeno su cabello— no te involucras con nadie porque no quieres perder tu tiempo. Muy típico de ti— le paso un brazo por los hombros. Y miro mal al chico que paso cerca mirando a Bella._

_.  
><em>

Edward al escuchar la voz de Bella volvió a ver a la Bella que ahora existía, no a la que estaba recordando. Ese recuerdo sumado a lo que sus ojos veían fueron demasiado para él. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y salió rápidamente del piso. No fue capaz de esperar el ascensor y bajo corriendo por las escaleras. Mala idea.

Si con ver a Bella con otro hombre, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Al bajar corriendo las escaleras simplemente no podía respirar.

Cuando logro llegar al primer piso tropezó con alguien, que ni siquiera volteo a ver.

Al salir al frio de la noche, atravesó la calle y se apoyo en un árbol cercano y vomito. Ver a Bella con otro hombre y que le llamara cariño le revolvió el estomago. Cree que vomito hasta lo que había comido el año anterior. Cuando las arcadas se calmaron camino unos pasos con la intención de irse de ahí. Pero no pudo caminar, no tenía fuerzas. Se dejo caer en la hierba y puso sus manos en la cabeza.

Sentía que iba a enloquecer. Siempre existió esa posibilidad, que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien más, pero nunca se detuvo a sopesarlo realmente. Siempre estuvo tan seguro del amor de ella por él.

"Bella ya no me ama" dijo, y esa verdad le golpeo de forma tan abrasadora que le falto el aire. No podía creerlo, aun sentía que algo no estaba en su lugar ella le pertenecía y debían estar juntos.

Tardo en percatarse que los sonidos extraños que escuchaba eran sus propios sollozos, estaba llorando. El miedo le invadió de una forma abrasadora al recordar esa conversación ¿y si ese hombre que estaba con ella era su príncipe azul? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, eso era imposible él debía, tenía que ser su príncipe azul.

Ella era para él. Sentía ira, quería ir de nuevo a ese departamento y arrastrar a ese hombre lejos de Bella. O mejor aun ir a buscarla llevarla a la fuerza y encerrarla en su casa donde nadie pudiera verla y dejarla solo para él.

En algún momento de la noche se calmo lo suficiente como para caminar de vuelta a su departamento. Al llegar miro su apartamento el orden lo desespero, lo enfermo que todo siguiera igual y él muriéndose por dentro y todo comenzó.

Lo destruyo todo, lanzo lámparas a los espejos, volteo las mesas, tiro los libros, los computadores. Y así sucesivamente a medida que avanzaba por el apartamento iba destruyendo todo a su paso. En algún momento se dejo caer cerca de su habitación y soltó una risa irónica entre los jadeos de cansancio al ver lo que quedaba de su departamento. Era exactamente como estaba su vida. No podía creerlo, debía haber una equivocación, recordó las palabras de Rosaile "_Bella besaba el piso que tu pisabas"_ si lo adoraba tanto como decían porque ahora estaba durmiendo con otro. Hizo una mueca de dolor e ira al admitir que Bella no solo estaba con otro hombre si no que también compartía su cama con él.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie rápidamente porque una nueva ola de arcadas lo abordaron al llegar al baño no vomito nada, todo lo había votado hace rato.

Las arcadas lo dejaron exhausto y se arrastro a su cama, se dejo caer con ropa mirando fijamente el techo.

Sentía que moriría. Un dolor físico que le invadía todo el cuerpo no lo dejo pegar un ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Estuvo horas recostado en su cama sin hacer nada, solo mirando el techo, pensando en nada, respirando por inercia, pestañeando por instinto, su corazón latiendo por supervivencia. Sobreviviendo. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya no le quedaba nada, si Bella estaba con otro no tenía nada más que hacer.

Cuando su alarma programada sonó, pego un brinco en la cama y volvió a su estado catatónico anterior.

Su primer pensamiento era que no iría a trabajar. No tenía sentido. Ya nada tenía sentido. Pero cuando recordó con quien trabajaba se paró de un salto. Tuvo que volver a sentarse porque se mareo.

Ese día mas que nunca debía ir a su trabajo, necesitaba una explicación, y esta vez no la dejaría ir hasta gritarle que la amaba. Que siempre la ha buscado porque le pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella despertó antes que Alan, se levanto con cuidado de no moverlo y se fue al baño.

Cuando estuvo frente al espejo nuevamente esa mirada desolada volvió a su cabeza. Nunca lo había visto así. Incluso sintió ganas de confortarlo.

Alejo ese pensamiento tan pronto como llego. No le importaba lo que pasaba con la vida de Edward Cullen.

Cuando llego a su trabajo, se le retorció el estomago. No quería ver esa mirada nuevamente.

Entro a la sala de juntas con la misma indiferencia de siempre. No sin antes aplazarlo lo más posible. Por lo que conocía a Edward apenas pusiera un pie en la sala se desataría la guerra.

Se sorprendió cuando al entrar a la sala encontró a Edward con Alec, al parecer estaban secreteándose, porque estaban muy cerca y Alec tenía una mano en su espalda. Cuando el jefe la apenas la vio, se puso de pie la saludo apresuradamente y salió.

Edward ni siquiera la miro. Durante el resto del día, podía sentir la mirada de Edward en ella, pero en cuanto alzaba la cabeza él estaba enfrascado en su computadora. Hasta llego a creer que estaba paranoica.

Se alegro cuando vio la hora y comprobó que solo faltaban cuarenta minutos para irse. A medida que el día avanzo el ambiente se fue tensando exponencialmente hasta llegar a un punto en que hasta el aire parecía huir de ahí por lo incomodo del lugar.

No soporto más y se dispuso a largarse de ahí. Ordeno sus cosas rápidamente, se puso de pie y soltó un gritito ahogado cuando la tomaron del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— dijo una voz oscura, un escalofrío la invadió pero se recompuso y miro mal a Edward.

—A mi oficina— dijo con voz neutral.

Edward se puso los dedos en el puente de la nariz —No puedes, debes escucharme— le ordeno.

Bella soltó una carcajada irónica —¿Debo escucharte? — Repitió —puedo hacer lo que quiera y créeme, eso es lo que precisamente no haré— trató de soltarse del agarre.

—Pues te guste o no vas a escucharme— casi le grito Edward con voz dura.

Bella se encogió por el tono usado por Edward y este se maldijo por ser idiota otra vez.

Bella vio como Edward tomo unas respiraciones —Lo siento, es que esta nueva tú me exaspera— dijo ahora en un tono normal.

Bella alzo una ceja —¿Nueva yo? — repitió.

—Esta Bella tan distante, fría. No sé cómo lidiar con ella— dijo soltándole el brazo por fin.

—No tienes que lidiar con ella— dijo Bella con ese ya tono tan característico de ella.

—Quiero hacerlo— Edward se acerco a ella —Aunque no lo entiendo. La Bella que yo recordaba era todo lo contrario a la que veo ahora— dijo más para él.

—La Bella que tu recordabas ya no existe. La vida la cambio— dijo ella levantando la barbilla.

Edward suspiro —Bella— dijo con ojos brillosos— Por favor necesito que me escuches—.

Bella suspiro cansada y se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, enojada. —Ya dije que no tengo nada que escuchar— se disponía a salir de la sala pero Edward la detuvo.

—Dije que me escucharas— hablo con voz contenida y furiosa— te guste o no lo harás— acercándola hacia él.

Bella volvió a mirarlo con miedo en los ojos y se alejo de él unos pasos.

Elevo los brazos al aire —está bien— dijo cansada. No tenia caso aplazarlo, si le rehuía, él la perseguiría hasta conseguir lo que quería —Habla— ordeno.

Edward la miro a los ojos un momento y trato de calmarse y acomodar sus ideas. —Lo de esa noche fue un error— dijo en un susurro mirando el suelo.

Bella sintió una bofetada por esa declaración, esperaba disculpas vacías no afirmaciones de que era un error —Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo— afirmo Bella volviendo a su máscara de frialdad.

Edward alzo la cabeza extrañado por el tono. En ese momento se percato de lo que dijo. Comenzó a negar y levanto los brazos acercándose a ella —no, no, no, eso no es lo que quise decir, me refiero a cómo te trate, lo que paso después, no debí hacerlo— dijo ahora mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Bella desvió la mirada, era demasiado intensa para ella —No te preocupes como ya lo he repetido, creo que un millón de veces eso pertenece al pasado y está superado— en ningún momento miro sus ojos.

—Bella, no me malentiendas, quiero decir que mi actuar después, no es justificable porque no lo sentí. Las cosas que hice después no fueron lo que realmente quería hacer— dijo acercándose y dejándola atrapada entre la mesa y su cuerpo.

Bella miro hacia un punto en la ventana, detrás de Edward y suspiro, pensando que quería largarse de ahí —Bien ¿Eso es todo?— lo miro a los ojos —porque tengo cosas que hacer y se me hace tarde— dijo escapando y dirigiéndose a tomar sus cosas.

—¿Tienes cosas que hacer?— gruño nuevamente furioso —como ir a revolcarte con ese rubio— se arrepintió. Juro que en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió, pero en su defensa los celos lo quemaban.

Bella se congelo en su sitio por las palabras y su cara se puso totalmente roja de la ira —Eso no es de tu incumbencia— dijo entre dientes. Ahora si dispuesta largarse de ahí.

Edward sintiéndose totalmente idiota volvió a detenerla —Bella, lo siento yo no quise decir eso— dijo con voz suplicante.

Bella no soporto mas y exploto —Por supuesto que quisiste decirlo. ¿Hasta cuándo? Me tienes harta. Vienes aquí a exigirme que te trate como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora me tratas como puta y aun así quieres que siga hablando contigo— le grito fuera de si.

Edward no se quedo atrás —No te trataría como puta si no te comportaras como una. Dejando hombres semidesnudos de porteros. Eso Bella no es de la chica decente que conocí años atrás— grito entre dientes acercándose a ella.

Bella soltó una risa burlona —¿Decente? — Inquirió —¿A caso tu sabes de decencia? — dijo apoyando su costado en el borde de la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

—Por supuesto— respondió automáticamente Edward —Yo no doy espectáculos con hombres en mi casa— dijo dándole la espalda.

Bella resoplo —Esto es demasiado. No tengo por qué escucharte— dijo ya cansada.

—No puedes irte, aun no he terminado— Edward estaba cegado por la furia y los celos.

—¿ Ah sí? — Interrogo alzando una ceja —¿qué?, aun no te has cansado de ofenderme— Edward iba a interrumpirla pero ella lo corto —Basta Edward, se lo que me dirás— con esas palabras Edward abrió los ojos y se puso pálido — y Créeme no quiero escucharlo. No me importan tus disculpas vacías, por fingir que no nos dimos un revolcón años tras— dijo ya con sus cosas en la mano dispuesta a irse aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Edward por un momento se quedo mudo y luego reacciono —¿crees que quiero darte vanas disculpas?— dijo incrédulo.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo cansada para seguir argumentando pero Edward la corto.

—¿Siempre has pensado eso?— inquirio escandalizado —No sabes nada, lo que he querido decirte todo este tiempo es que ¡te amo maldita sea! —grito sin importar que lo pudieran escuchar— Siempre te he amado. Porque te amo estoy aquí, por eso te busque como un loco psicópata todos estos años, porque tú eres mía y te quiero conmigo solo con migo, cualquier otra persona sobra, solo somos tu y yo, siempre hemos sido tu y yo— Bella no pudo responder nada a eso, se quedo de piedra, y se pregunto que sentía al escuchar esas palabras por un tiempo tan deseadas. Negó con la cabeza, No.

Edward al verla negar con la cabeza se acerco a ella en dos zancadas y le tomo los hombros —Es cierto, se que hice todo mal, que te hice daño, pero ahora es diferente, te amo, me costó entenderlo, pero ahora estoy seguro, te he amado siempre, desde que te vi en ese parque. Te amo, soy yo tu príncipe azul, el que siempre has esperado. Te prometo que desde ahora en adelante dedicare el resto de mi vida a demostrarte cuanto te amo y a reivindicar el daño que te cause. Míranos —soltó una risita histérica— somos perfectos juntos, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tú y yo podemos llegar a la luna si queremos. Nuestro amor será tan grande que marcaremos la historia—.

Edward se cayó abruptamente al ver la expresión de Bella. Ya no era esa mascara fría que tanto odiaba, pero algo no estaba bien, su mirada estaba perdida, distante y sus labios convertidos en una línea. Cuando enfoco la vista en él, lo comprendió todo y dio dos pasos alejándose como si de la nada su cercanía quemara.

Trago grueso —t-tú n-no me crees— susurro a la vez que la miraba con el poco valor que le quedaba.

Bella suspiro y dejo caer los hombros —No. Lo siento— ese tono de voz lo asesino, porque dijo esas palabras como si de verdad lo sintiera.

—P-pero si es la verdad. Te lo juro por todo lo que quieras que es la verdad— trato de refutarle pero fue en vano.

Bella volvió a negar —No puedo creerte. Quizás la otra Bella, tu amiga hubiera creído todo lo que tú dices. Pero como dije esa Bella ya no existe. No existirá más— dijo tan calmada que a Edward le causo miedo.

—P-pero si tú me amabas— afirmo. Pero dudando de lo que siempre había creido.

Bella miro el suelo culpable —No Edward, yo creí amarte. Me enamore de alguien que yo cree a partir de ti, nunca vi al verdadero Edward, solo que el que yo quise ver. Eso no es amor— dijo Bella sonando culpable.

Edward cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizo sin permiso por sus mejillas. Se la limpio bruscamente y levanto la mirada hacia Bella que estaba parada frente a él.

Ese día más que nunca la encontró tan hermosa que le dolían los ojos al verla. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado con un pequeño escote y llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, tenía su pelo tomado y el flequillo hacia un lado.

Perfecta, que no daría él por poder abrazar esa cintura que lo llamaba a gritos. Hermosa, la belleza que tenia frente a él era tan extrema que no podía creerlo. Después al mirar nuevamente su cara y esa expresión tan fría y distante lo comprendió todo. Esa, era la belleza exclusiva de los malos.

Sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer, pero su alma luchadora o quizás masoquista no lo dejo rendirse —Bella por favor danos una oportunidad— rogo.

Bella lo miro unos segundos que para Edward fueron eternos y volvió a negar por enésima vez en la conversación —Ya me destruiste una vez, no puedo dejar que lo hagas de nuevo— con esas palabras salió de la sala y Edward no pudo detenerla. Era lo que más quería hacer pero no pudo. No tuvo argumentos para demostrarle que lo que dijo era un error.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward no quiso volver a su departamento, no había nada ahí, estaba todo destruido. Ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo que le dijo al conserje por el alboroto y no le importaba.

Ya nada le importaba. Camino sin rumbo fijo con nada que temer ni nada que perder. Ya lo había perdido todo.

Sus pies lo llevaron a un parque, no le prestó mucha atención a la arquitectura del lugar. Camino mirando el suelo un rato. Por instinto levanto la vista y casi ríe por la ironía.

Hasta el destino quería burlarse de él, de restregarle en la cara lo que había perdido. Frente a él había un sector del parque casi idéntico al lugar donde conoció a Bella, no pudo evitar como el masoquista profesional que era encaminarse hacia ahí, embobado por el parecido del sitio. Se dejo caer en la hierba y suspiro.

Derrotado, esa era la palabra que lo describía en ese momento. Bella de verdad no lo amaba. Había llegado tarde, no tenía nada que hacer, ella definitivamente no era para él.

Algo en su interior no le dejaba aceptar que ese era el fin, no concebía su vida sin ella, la necesitaba junto a él. Se negaba a creer que tantos años planeando encuentros y su vida juntos serian para nada.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y esta vez no lo retuvo, simplemente lloro y se desahogo. Mierda como dolía que no lo amaran.

"_Mi pecado, mi alma_" dijo a nadie en particular.

Ese era su castigo. De alguna forma debía pagar el daño que causo. Que peor que no siendo correspondido.

Estuvo horas sentado en ese lugar, buscando que hacer. Pero no encontraba ninguna solución. Todos los caminos lo llevaban a lo mismo. Bella no lo quería en su vida.

Nunca había experimentado no ser amado, era horrible, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro y la hierba húmeda por el rocío, se puso de pie, estaba todo perdido, no había nada que hacer, solo seguir adelante. No podía verla si ella no era para él. Era masoquista pero no tanto como para verla ser feliz con otro.

Pensando en eso se fue caminando apresuradamente a su casa, a recoger lo que quedaba en ella. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>¿Creen que Edward ya ha sufrido lo suficiente?<p>

Qué les pareció?... qué creen que hará Edward... Será tan cobarde para irse? o cometerá alguna locura?

Estoy en deuda con el avance de las hostorias de Jasper y Rosaile... tambien soy conciente que he dejado totalmente olvidado a Nessie, Jacob, Alec, pero buscaré la forma de ordenar los siguientes cap para sus historias avancen.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a:** Janalez, perl rose swan, serenasexilady, CaroBereCullen, Lorena, Molly.M94, daia, sam c, Haruhi23, dianitha vaMpire, Aina-art,ale-cullen4, crisvel, Alejandra Yaruro, MarielithaCullen. **

**Sam c, daia, Lorena... quiero responderles su Review.. pero no tienen cuenta! y bueno si alguien más no tiene cuenta... tambien mándeme el suyo, obvio. les dejo mi mail, para que me manden el suyo: Inexs_319hotmail . com (sin espacios)  
><strong>

Espero les haya gustado :D

Besos y nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

Espero les guste el capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.

_Otra vez, Internet se comporta como las olas en la playa va y vuelve... _

Las frases de la ultima parte pertenecen a la canción La noche de Los Prisioneros.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor de noche<strong>

—_Soy Alec. La he cagado necesito que me ayudes —dijo preocupado._

—_Que paso? — preguntaron al otro lado de la línea._

_Alec resumió brevemente lo que había hecho, en respuesta solo se escuchaban ohh y shuu —No sé cómo arreglarlo— dijo al final realmente afectado y temeroso._

—_Eres un idiota— le gritaron en respuesta._

—_lo sé— acepto derrotado —quise hacer las cosas bien y salió todo lo contrario—._

_Resoplaron al otro lado de la línea —iré para allá, no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue. Esto puede ponerse feo— dijeron y colgó._

_Miércoles _

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. La abrió bruscamente y… vacio. Otra vez.

En esa ocasión no hizo lo que en esos últimos 5 días se había vuelto una rutina. Devolverse hacia su oficina. Primero contenta, después aliviada pero en esa ocasión se sentía preocupada.

Ya entendía porque el origen de la frase "las mujeres son complicadas" ya que ni ella se entendía. Quería saber de él, pero por otro lado era un alivio que ya no estuviera presionando sus nervios hasta lo imposible. ¿Quién la entendía? Ella misma no lo hacía.

Sinceramente se negaba a creer que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto una perra sin corazón que lo quería todo. Al perfecto novio y al torturado y arrepentido hombre que volvía del pasado a decirle lo que siempre había querido escuchar. Todo para subirle el ego.

No. Eso era imposible. En realidad estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por Alan y definitivamente no quería que Edward volviera a atosigarla con sentimientos añejos. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él. A pesar de todo ella no tenía ningún sentimiento de absurda venganza como el "ojo por ojo" hacia él.

Tomo uno de sus lápices y comenzó a girarlo en su mano pensando "donde estas" se pregunto.

Miro el teléfono y se mordió el labio inferior. Una persona era seguro que sabía de él. No porque era su jefe sino que además era un amigo. Seria simple llamarlo y averiguar si estaba bien. Si sería muy simple si la persona no tuviera la opción de hacer preguntas. Que le diría, "_No Alec, resulta que el viernes tuvimos una discusión muy densa, ya sabes cosas del pasado, y creo que me pase un poco y quedo algo afectado me dirías si está bien y no hizo alguna locura dramática. Lo conoces verdad, sabes que puede hacerlas_"

No. Absolutamente mala idea, estaba totalmente descartado decir eso. Pero quería saber.

Tomo el teléfono y suspiro, "en preguntar no hay engaño" dijo, solo es una pregunta, es su compañero de trabajo y tiene derecho a saber de él.

Marco la extensión directa al despacho de Alec y espero. Sin darse cuenta su pierna comenzó a botar sobre la alfombra.

—¿Quien?— Ladró más que pregunto Alec

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió algo removerse en su estomago, era probable que fuera su desayuno.

—¿Quién habla?— insistió ya definitivamente furioso Alec.

—Bella, habla Bella— tartamudeo.

—Oh Bella, lo siento no he tenido buenos días— dijo Alec volviendo a su tono amable —dime en que puedo ayudarte— soltó al grano.

—eh, quería saber si— cerro los ojos —podría tomarme la tarde libre, necesito hacer unos trámites— improvisó.

—Oh, si no hay problema— dijo Alec ausente no muy consciente de lo que decía. Su mente estaba en otro lado.

—está bien, lo compensare. Gracias— dijo.

—Ok— dijo y colgó.

Bella al cortar la comunicación grito frustrada y tomo sus cosas con furia saliendo del edificio.

No pudo hacer una estúpida pregunta, obviamente Alec no preguntaría nada extraño, ella era la paranoica.

No quiso pensar mas camino hacia Central Park.

Todo estaba tan bien, hasta que volvió Edward a alterarlo todo. No es que estuviera confundida con sus sentimientos a Alan, pero contradictoriamente había algo que la llamaba siempre a terminar pensando en Edward. No eran pensamientos románticos, solo lo recordaba cuando eran amigos, cuando pasaban tiempo juntos riéndose de la gente que pasaba, apostando por cosas estúpidas, podía entenderlo, extrañaba a ese Edward tan despreocupado y feliz. Porque el que había visto no era ni la sombra del que recordaba parecía otra persona. No podía soportar que alguien sufriera y ser consciente que era por su causa. Se golpeó mentalmente al percatarse de otra contradicción, pues no le gustaba saber que Edward sufría por ella, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar su felicidad y estabilidad por alivianar su dolor.

Camino por mucho tiempo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese último tiempo, las conversaciones con Edward, las miradas y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. No le creía.

Si bien era lo que siempre quiso, por mucho tiempo espero que Edward "despertara" de su sueño y descubriera que ella era la mujer a la que amaba. Simplemente no podía creer que por lo que lloro, pataleo y sufrió, haya llegado así, de la nada, justo cuando ella ya tenía a su verdadero príncipe.

Se detuvo cuando el sendero que siguió llego a su fin, lanzo un grito frustrado y llego a la conclusión que ya no pensaría más.

Iba a devolverse cuando escucho unos sollozos que provenían del otro lado de un Arce. Su primer impulso fue devolverse silenciosamente para no tener que acercarse. Le bastaba con sus problemas, pero después de pensarlo y escuchar ese llanto decidió a acercarse y verificar si necesitaban ayuda.

Al atravesar el frondoso árbol se encontró con una mujer rubia llorando. Le estaba dando la espalda. De fijo en sus ropas. No estaban sucias ni desgarradas. Se alivio al ver que no había sido asaltada. Pero seguía llorando. Dudo un momento tal vez la chica quería estar sola. Rodo los ojos nadie quería estar solo cuando estaba sufriendo.

Se acerco con precaución y sin tocar a la chica —Hey ¿estás bien?— se pateo mentalmente al preguntar eso, era obvio que no estaba bien por eso lloraba. Se sentó en la banca al lado de la mujer.

La chica se sobresalto y se limpio apresuradamente las mejillas, corriendo su maquillaje —si si son las hormonas ya sabes —hizo un gesto con la mano volviéndose hacia quien pregunto. Tratando de sonreír. Frunció el ceño —Oye me parece haberte visto antes— dijo

Bella estudio su rostro y también frunció el ceño —A mi también—susurro pensativa.

De pronto la chica abrió los ojos estupefacta —¿Bella Swan eres tú? — pregunto ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y echando su pelo hacia la espalda.

Bella frunció mas el seño si fuera posible ese gesto le resulto familiar —¿Rosaile? —pregunto incrédula.

—¡Eres tú! — Exclamo Rosaile realmente sorprendida—pero mírate estas hermosa— dijo tocando su cabello liso.

Bella se sonrojo —gracias— susurro.

—Vaya el mundo realmente es muy pequeño, de todas las personas que pensé encontrarme en un momento como este, créeme tu eres la ultima—dijo con una media sonrisa nostálgica en la cara.

—Ya lo creo —miro hacia los arboles y se quedo en silencio un momento — bueno, que le pasa a la gran Rosaile Hele que está llorando como magdalena. Recuerdo que ese no es tu estilo— pregunto con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

Rosaile soltó una risita, recordando cuando años atrás había encontrado a Bella llorando y en vez de consolarla la reprendió diciéndole que ningún pene valía sus lagrimas. —Bueno —mordió su labio —ahora soy Rosaile McCarthy— dijo alzando su mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo.

Bella alzo ambas cejas —wow! Felicidades, ¿Hace cuánto que eres la señora McCarthy?— dijo sonriendo.

—hace tres años fue hermoso algo sencillo solo los más cercanos— dijo melancólica desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje.

Bella sonrió —pero Rosaile no te hagas la idiota, cuéntame que te pasa— dijo mirándola seria y golpeando su hombro.

Rosaile se sorprendió por la seguridad en las palabras y en la mirada y lo directa que era.

—Son problemas, personales—Bella alzo una ceja— muy personales. En serio sería algo incomodo contártelo después de no verte por más de cuatro años— dijo incomoda.

—mm si tienes razón, Pero insisto, tu no lloras porque se te quebró una uña, debe ser algo grande. Más si huyes de Emmet para desahogarte— insistió Bella perspicaz.

Rosaile suspiro y le tembló la barbilla —bueno, es—dudo—complicado— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Rosaile, no te presionare, es solo que tú no eres así y bueno si puedo hacer algo por ti no dudes en pedírmelo— dijo Bella haciendo que Rosaile abriera los ojos como plato.

—no puedo creer que tú me ofrezcas consuelo cuando yo no te lo di cuando lo necesitaste— susurro Rosaile.

Bella se encogió de hombros —si anduviéramos por la vida haciendo favores solo a quienes nos hacen uno primero—negó —estaríamos completamente solos—.

Rosaile suspiro sintiéndose peor. "ella es mejor que yo" pensó y sintió algo de envidia, por su entereza, la paz que demostraba con ella misma y con quienes la rodeaban.

Ella quería ser así, quería volver a ser esa mujer segura de sí misma y feliz con lo que tenia y lo que no.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando todos esos malos pensamientos y respiro hondo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que no fuera Emmet —cuando cumplimos poco más de un año de casados —bella no se volvió a mirarla, solo escucho —decidimos agrandar la familia —soltó una risa por el dicho — al parecer el problema lo tengo yo— se le rompió la voz al final.

Bella entendió de inmediato de que iba y se quedo en silencio un momento buscando las palabras —La Rosaile que yo recuerdo no se dejaría derrumbar por suposiciones— dijo después mirándola fijamente con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—la Rosaile que tu recuerdas ya está cansada de luchar— dijo tristemente —ya van a ser dos años sin resultados— desvió la mirada para nos mostrar las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

—como puedes decir eso, todo la espera y lo que tengas que hacer lo vale cuando se trata de tu familia— le dijo Bella con firmeza.

Rosaile otra vez la miro asombrada —has crecido tanto Bella— con vos contenida —por lo que veo ya ni sombra queda de la niña tonta ilusa — le sonrió.

Bella correspondió la sonrisa —Si, me lo han dicho— soltó una carcajada.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando hasta que Rosaile intervino.

—Bella, me gustaría—dudo y Bella se tenso —que habláramos de lo que paso hace tiempo— bajo la mirada.

Bella suspiro. Otra vez con el mismo tema —Rosaile, eso ya es parte del pasado— dijo recordando inevitablemente a Edward.

—Pero quedo inconcluso— dijo mirándola a la cara.

—No quedo, el tiempo paso y cada uno siguió con su vida, si hubiera quedado inconcluso no se habría podido hacer eso— Bella hablo sinceramente.

Rosaile sonrió con melancolía —Lo sé, es sólo que no puedo imaginar lo que sentiste para haber llegado a marcharte— dijo mas para ella, aunque Bella la escucho.

—No trates de imaginarlo, ya no tiene sentido, las cosas ya fueron así. Además todo lo vivido en el pasado me convirtió en lo que soy ahora— le sonrió para demostrarle que estaba bien.

—Sí y veo que ahora por fin has dejado los cuentos de hadas y te has dedicado a vivir de verdad. Me alegra mucho eso— volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

— Bella de verdad siento mucho lo que paso, es, es… imperdonable. No voy a pedirte perdón, eso es forzarte a decirme lo que quiero escuchar y aliviar mi conciencia—dijo un momento después.

Bella sonrió y volvió a mirarla directamente a la cara —es bueno que no lo hagas. Porque en este momento no podría darte ese perdón si lo pidieras. Yo estoy bien, me he reconciliado con la situación ya que me guste o no me hizo crecer, madurar y encontrar las personas que me rodean ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea amargo recordarlo— dijo Bella melancólica.

—Lo sé, por eso Emmet y yo les insistimos tanto a los demás que te dejaran en paz. El daño ya estaba hecho y no había nada que hacer para borrarlo— soltó una risa —me parece insólito estar hablando esto contigo de esta forma tan pacifica— volvió a reír

Bella la compaña —si, créeme hasta a mi me sorprende—.

—Rose— se escucho un grito chillón como de niña —Reina aquí estas te busque por todos lados— apareció Emmet alterado.

—Dios Emmet sigues gritando como nenita— soltó Bella mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Emmet se volvió sorprendido —¿Disculpa?— dijo analizando a la chica sentada al lado de Rosaile. Le pareció conocida pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Bella— dijo Rosaile indicándole con la mirada a la chica.

—Si mi reina es muy bella esta chica— dijo aun mirándola para reconocerla.

Rosaile le golpeo la cabeza haciendo exclamar un Auch a Emmet —te digo que es Bella, idiota— dijo rodando los ojos.

Emmet soltó una estruendosa carcajada pero se le congelo cuando asimilo las palabras de Rosaile —¿Bella Swan? — pregunto estúpidamente.

—Sí, realmente crees que existan dos madres en el mundo capaces de ponerle el mismo estúpido nombre a sus hijas— Bella estaba sonriendo.

—¡No claro que no! Dios nos libre de semejante aberración— Dijo Emmet siguiendo el juego. Hace años Emmet siempre la molestaba diciéndole que su nombre era raro.

—Pequeña estas toda una mujer— dijo mirándola con cariño.

Estuvieron un rato hablando trivialidades, hasta que Emmet miro la hora en su teléfono.

—Rose es la hora— dijo haciendo que la aludida se pusiera pálida.

Bella miro sin entender a Rosaile que se ponía de pie. —Tengo cita con el médico—explico.

—Oh bueno, que te vaya muy bien— dijo honestamente Bella.

—gracias. Sé que ya no merecemos tu amistad, pero aun no pierdo la esperanza de que en algún momento cuando tu estés lista, podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas— dijo Rosaile.

Bella suspiro, indecisa. Sabía que Rosaile estaba susceptible por su situación, pero no quería engañarla —dejemos que el tiempo sea quien determine eso— dijo al final, despidiéndose con la mano y marchándose por donde había aparecido.

—Dios Emmet la hubieras escuchado. Ella es mucho mejor que todos nosotros. Me escucho y fue capaz de recordarme quien soy, después de todo lo que sufrió por nuestra causa. Yo esperaba que disfrutara el mal momento que estamos pasando, que me dijera que era lo que merecía después de lo mala que fui. Pero solo me dio frases de apoyo—tomo aire — es increíble que aun después de todo lo que ha pasado siga dándonos lecciones de vida— miro a Emmet quien la miraba asombrado por el discurso.

—Bueno—dijo después de un momento Emmet —No me sorprende en realidad, siempre he pensado que Bella tiene un alma pura que no malgastaría su tiempo con malos sentimientos ni venganzas. Así que si, es mucho mejor que nosotros— sonrió y le tomo la mano para guiarla al auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Así que es verdad— afirmaron a su espalda.

Jasper volteo a ver quien hablaba y sonrió ampliamente, poniéndose de pie —Kate— saludo con un abrazo.

—Jasper cuanto tiempo ¿desde la universidad?— pregunto devolviendo el abrazo.

—eso creo. Uf ha pasado un montón de años, míranos hasta estamos más viejos— dijo sonriendo.

—¡Oye! habla por ti, yo sigo igual— dijo Kate dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Jasper sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a sentarse.

Los miraron mal de los puestos cercanos por el alboroto. Todos se tomaban muy enserio que debía haber silencio en la biblioteca.

Hablaron trivialidades por un momento hasta que Kate llego a la pregunta que tanto quería hacer y a la Jasper no quería responder.

—¿Y qué hay de tu novia la pequeña?— pregunto despectivamente y sin anestesia.

Jasper alzo las cejas — Wow que directa—declaro—Ella y yo—dudo —no dimos un tiempo— dijo al final.

—Oh en serio, lo siento— dijo con fingida empatía —¿y cómo lo llevas?— pregunto acariciando su brazo. Sonriendo internamente. Esta vez haría todo para que Jasper no se le escapara.

—Gracias— respondió Jasper —y bueno he tenido algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea, aunque creo que aun hay posibilidades— dijo sonriendo.

Kate frunció el ceño y luego sonrió fingidamente—bueno Jasper que te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido— dijo mirándolo coqueta.

Jasper sin entender el mensaje le sonrió amigablemente —me parece perfecto. Qué tal si empezamos ahora mismo yendo a almorzar. Aun no conozco muy bien la cuidad. Y muro de hambre—.

Kate se puso de pie de un salto —no se hable más. Yo seré tu guía oficial— dijo haciendo sonreír a Jasper.

Kate era una amiga cercana de Jasper, que quería algo mas, pero que paso al olvido cuando Alice apareció. El chico se volvió a mirar a la mujer que lo acompañaba y sonrió, era bueno tener alguien conocido y de confianza para pasar el tiempo.

Dejaron el auto de Jasper en un estacionamiento y caminaron lentamente al patio de comidas del centro comercial más grande de Los Ángeles.

Jasper no escuchaba realmente lo que Kate le decía. Iba mirando los escaparates. Cuando se congelo. Cerró los ojos pensando que era una de esas absurdas bromas que salen en las malas películas. Cuando volvió a abrirlo su corazón latió acelerado. Se detuvo abruptamente olvidando a Kate. Quien se volteo a verlo extrañada y abrió los ojos como plato para después bufar exasperada.

—¿Alice? — dijo un confundido Jasper.

La aludida se volteo sobresaltada —Jasper— dijo Bajando la mirada para no mostrar la alegría que había en sus ojos.

—¿qué haces aquí?— pregunto Jasper sorprendido y ¿esperanzado?.

Alice rodo los ojos —que te parece que hago, comprando— dijo alzando las cejas y mostrando las bolsas.

En otro momento Jasper habría reído pero no en ese, no era lo que quería escuchar —me refiero a aquí en la cuidad— no la dejo responder —¿Me estas siguiendo?— pregunto entre esperanzado y enojado.

Alice cruzo los brazos —por supuesto que no— dijo ofendida.

—¿Entonces?—cuestiono con una ceja alzada —qué haces en la misma cuidad a la que me mude? —.

Alice frunció los labios contendiendo las ganas de llorar de impotencia —sabias que Edward se mudo aquí por trabajo. De hecho trabaja con Bella— dijo mirándolo fijamente para hacerle ver que no mentía.

Jasper alzo las cejas sorprendido —Bella, Bella Swan— pregunto estúpidamente.

—si la misma. Al parecer siempre estuvo aquí lo que realmente tiene sentido ya que su padre es de los Ángeles. — dijo Alice recién recordando ese detalle.

—Vaya— dijo asombrado Jasper —realmente el mundo es my pequeño bella y Edward trabajando juntos, eso debe ser incomodo— hizo una mueca.

—Si ya puedes imaginarlo— dijo bajando la mirada hacia su celular.

—Y dime una cosa, ¿Has visto a Bella?— pregunto Jasper suspicaz.

—No— respondió sin levantar la vista.

—Podrías buscarla, y bueno ya sabes pedirle perdón— dijo mirándola intensamente.

Alice lo miro con furia contenida —basta Jasper, sé que he cometido errores, y créeme los he pagado caro, pero no te metas en esto. Acaso tú has hecho algo por ella, ya que tanto te autoproclamaste su amigo y defensor. En cuanto se fue la olvidaste y para lo único que la recordabas era para restregarme en la cara lo mala amiga que fui— todo lo dijo en susurros pero no por ello ocultando su enfado.

Jasper la miro asombrado sin saber realmente que decir, ya que ella tenía razón para lo único que recordaba a Bella era para criticar a Alice. Cerró los ojos un momento sintiéndose realmente estúpido por todo lo que había hecho. Iba a hablar pero lo interrumpieron.

—¡Alice!— exclamo exageradamente Kate colgándose del brazo de Jasper—no esperaba verte por aquí— dijo con voz dulce y mirando coquetamente a Jasper.

Alice rodo los ojos y su furia aumento —Kate, cuánto tiempo. Qué alegría verte— dijo con puro sarcasmo.

—A mí también me alegra mucho verte— seguía acariciando el bíceps de Jasper. —y ¿qué haces aquí? Acaso piensas recuperar lo perdido—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jasper y soltando una risita que nadie siguió.

Jasper miro a Kate con los ojos abiertos y se volvió a mirar a Alice quien lo miraba acusatoriamente entendiendo que le había contado de su ruptura.

Alice sonrió —puedes estar tranquila Kate, solo vine a ayudar a mi hermano y luego volveré a casa— dijo a Kate pero mirando directamente a Jasper, después se acerco a la chica y le susurro para que solo ella escuchara —esta vez no te lo quitare— _el solo volverá_ dijo para sí Alice ampliando mas su sonrisa.

Kate se puso roja de furia y eso hizo a Alice soltar una pequeña carcajada —Bueno chicos debo irme, un gusto verlos, diviértanse— dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kate.

No le dio tiempo a ninguno de responderle solo se marcho, furiosa _qué hace mi Jasper con la perra de Kate_ pensaba. Tomaba respiraciones profundas y procuraba tener una imagen mental sólo de Kate para así la pena transformarla en furia y no largarse a llorar como magdalena. No podía dejar de pensar en la asquerosa mano de Kate en el bíceps de Jasper SU bíceps. Pasó a una tienda y comenzó a probarse vestidos ausentemente, sonrió tristemente cuando se vio metida en un vestido rojo ceñido. Le recordó al que llevaba cuando Jasper le pidió ser su novia.

¿Sería posible que? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero estaba ahí, asechándola esperando en alguna parte de su cerebro para que la pronunciara en voz alta. Podría ser que Jasper la haya dejado atrás. Su corazón se estrujo al pensar en esa posibilidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que había cometido errores con Jasper al engañarlo, pero en su defensa solo podía decir que estaba tan enamorada que le desesperaba no tenerlo. Cómo Jasper no entendía que todo lo que hizo; mentir, comportarse como no era y manipular lo hizo solo por amor.

Tal vez no la amaba.

"Me lo merezco por ser una perra egoísta" dijo en voz baja mirando su rostro empapado de lagrimas en el espejo.

.

.

Jasper quedo de piedra cuando vio a Alice marcharse, el encuentro le dejo un sabor amargo; la Alice que él recordaba habría hecho un gran escándalo por la compañía. Por primera vez en todos esos años se pregunto realmente si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Miro a Kate cuando lo jalo para llevarlo al restaurant. Después de mucho tiempo fue capaz de admitirse a sí mismo que realmente ese no era el lugar ni la compañía que quería.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Era viernes y Bella ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a la sala de juntas, él no iba a llegar.

Ese día se cumplió una semana, estaba casi segura que en cualquier momento Alec le llamaría para anunciarle al nuevo ingeniero.

Sacudió la cabeza "No voy a pensar más" estaba cansada de preocuparse. Miro la hora y sonrió faltaba menos para llegar y acurrucarse en los brazos de Alan.

Suspiro como boba enamorada al recordarlo, cada cosa que hacia lo convertía en alguien más perfecto a sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos recordando el día que tuvo esa intensa conversación con Edward.

Llego a su departamento temblando como una hoja, tantos sentimientos contradictorios se mezclaban en su interior que no sabía cómo sentirse.

Alan estaba en la cocina preparando la cena de ambos. En cuanto la vio corrió a abrazarla preocupado, mas no le presiono para saber qué pasaba. Solo la mantuvo cerca toda la noche dándole el espacio que necesitaba con silencio.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente aferrada al cuerpo de él comprendió que no importaba lo que Edward le dijera, ella amaba a Alan.

Se sobresalto cuando golpearon la puerta de su oficina. Frunció el ceño y murmuro suavemente un pase.

Cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron se abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Bella— se paro frente a su escritorio.

—Edward— entro con tanta energía y una mirada tan decidida que le hizo ponerse de pie.

—¿Podemos hablar?— pregunto mirándola intensamente.

Bella estudio su cara un momento, tenia ojeras, no había cortado su barba, incluso parecía un poco más delgado. Dejando de lado eso parecía que estaba bien. Al menos no tenia golpes en la cara ni, no se quejaba al respirar ni cojeaba eso quería decir que se había comportado y no había salido a buscar pelea como solía hacerlo cuando algo lo superaba.

Edward miro a Bella y contuvo un suspiro, seguía igual de hermosa. Incluso más si fuera posible. Al constatar eso más le dolía su decisión pero ya estaba tomada. No había vuelta atrás.

Bella le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y el se sentó frente a ella.

—Bella yo— tomo aire —te amo— volvió a hablar antes de que Bella lo cortara —aunque no me creas o pienses que es por causa de la culpa. De verdad te amo, desde siempre— dijo con una determinación que le causo un estremecimiento a la chica.

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza e iba a decir algo pero Edward fue más rápido.

—Pero lo entendí— dijo haciendo que Bella lo mirara extrañada.

—¿Entendiste qué? —inquino.

—Entendí que tú hiciste tu elección y lo respetare. Si yo te quiero y tú no me quieres no hay nada que hacer. Tuve mi oportunidad de tenerte y la perdí— dijo siempre mirándola a los ojos.

Bella estaba asombrada por ese cambio tan radical de actitud. Pero la aliviaba. —Edward, esto no se trata de oportunidades ni de posesiones, es sobre lo sentimientos. No podemos mandarlos, solo —hizo un gesto con los brazos hacia adelante — dejarlos fluir—.

—Sí. Ahora puedo verlo. Ya sabes, soy un poco lento para algunas cosas— le sonrió de lado.

Bella soltó una risita —Tú lo has dicho— levanto los brazos como expiándose de responsabilidades —Qué pasará con el trabajo que tenemos pendiente— pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Lo siendo por eso, pero tuve cosas que hacer— dijo bajando la mirada. Bella entendió el mensaje —Debemos ponernos al día— la miro apenado.

—No está bien, estos días me sirvieron para ponerme al día en lo administrativo— dijo para confortarlo.

—Bueno, yo quiero comprometerme contigo—bella lo miro alzando ambas cejas —Si y es serio así que no me mires así— le advirtió.

—Lo siento— susurro Bella.

—Bien, yo me comprometo a no hacerte pasar momentos incómodos. Hare lo posible por hacer que el trabajo sea armonioso. Ya asumí que seguiste con tu vida y lo respetare— dijo solemne.

—Gracias. Edward esto es muy importante para mí— dijo sobrecogida —creo que nos llevaremos bien— dijo sonriendo.

_**1 Mes después.**_

Edward iba llegando al trabajo atrasado, cuando salió del ascensor casi corrió a la oficina de Bella. Si desde aquel compromiso la relación entre ellos mejoro hasta se podría decir que volvieron a ser los amigos de antes. con la diferencia que ahora era otro en enamorado en secreto. Por lo que se habían trasladado a la oficina de Bella, como era amplia no había problema.

Entro sin golpear en la oficina —Hey Bell—dijo sentándose frente a ella como siempre.

Bella le hizo un gesto de silencio mientras hablaba por teléfono. La miro hablar y usar ese tono que él tanto odiaba, ese tono que ya no era para él.

Cuando colgó —Buenas noches— dijo mirando la hora teatralmente en su muñeca sin reloj.

—Buenos días lady Swan— dijo haciendo una reverencia solo con la cabeza.

Bella rodo los ojos —me dejaste sola, vino en señor Jenks y me dio la lata como una hora sobre la importancia de tener un alero para la temporada lluviosa— Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Oh lo siento, olvide que hoy había reunión con el señor cornisa— dijo con esa mirada picara que demostraba todo lo contrario a lo que decía.

Bella le lanzo una carpeta —Ahí está la orden que debes firmar para mandar a pedir los nuevos servidores— dijo. Volviendo a su trabajo.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó como niña sobándose la cabeza —Bell no te enojes. Fue el trafico— Bella miro la hora —Bueno perdí mi llave y quede encerrado dentro de mi propio apartamento —la chica frunció los labios para no sonreír —No. Te diré la verdad, pero debes mantenlo en secreto. Me han abducido— susurro. Haciendo que Bella soltara una carcajada.

—Ridículo— dijo lanzándole una bola de papel —exijo compensación por los daños causados— le desafío.

Edward la miro un momento encendió su computadora y comenzó a teclear rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos susurro un listo.

—Bien la compensación empezara en 5 minutos, así que ponte de pie y mueve tu humanidad— dijo el haciendo lo mismo.

A Bella solo le tomo unos segundos entenderlo —Oh no, no seré parte de esto otra vez— dijo con voz seria pero con ojos divertidos. Negándose a ponerse de pie.

—Oh si lo harás, esto es para ti— dijo rodeando el escritorio y tomándola del brazo y jalándola obligándola a ponerse de pie— Bella se rindió y Edward le hizo un gesto de silencio mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—Que hiciste esta vez— pregunto ya sonriendo abiertamente y negando con la cabeza.

—Ya lo verás. Niña impaciente— le reprendió. Miro su reloj —saldremos en un minuto y caminaremos hacia el asenso y por favor —rogo —no sobreactúes, se natural. Solo vamos al ascensor.

—Si claro como si fuera fácil, no reír— rodo los ojos.

Salieron de la oficina y Bella se quedo detrás de Edward. En cuanto la puerta se escucho la secretaria de Bella se puso de pie como resorte, se recogió la falda y acomodo descaradamente su escote. Sonrió a Edward tan ampliamente que le recordó al bufón de Batman,

—Señor Cullen necesita algo— se entrego en bandeja de cartón.

—No, no gracias— dijo Edward siguiendo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando Edward le dio la espalda a Lauren, se escucho un enorme eructo que hizo sobresaltar a Bella.

Luego otro y otro Edward se volvió a Lauren que estaba fucsia de vergüenza y trataba de calmar a su computador poniendo las manos a cada lado del monitor o presionando teclas con mucho cuidado como si fueran a explotar.

—¿Le pasa algo señorita Mallory?— pregunto Edward.

Ella lo miro apenada —no, no gracias estoy bien— dijo desviando la mirada y golpeando "disimuladamente" el CPU que estaba en el suelo.

—Tal vez debería tomarse un antiácido— dijo Edward encaminándose hacia el ascensor.

Bella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y apresuro el paso para escapar.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron ambos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas.

Por unos minutos ninguno hacia más que reír, —Oh Dios viste su cara— pregunto Bella.

—¡Mierda si!— exclamó Edward volviendo a reír.

Cuando lograron calmarse se percataron que habían llegado al ultimo piso del elevador —vamos a fumar un cigarrillo— dijo saliendo hacia la azotea.

—tú no fumas— dijo Bella. El chico se encogió de hombros.

Cuando el aire fresco les golpeo pudieron calmarse, pero aun soltaban risitas.

—Edward, te pasas. Pobre Lauren siempre es tu victima— le reprendió.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia —Se lo merece por perra. Ella me incomoda todo el tiempo mostrándome los implantes enormes que tiene—.

Bella se rio —Eso no importa, hombre tienes 27 años. Tu eres el maduro aquí debes comportarte— se rio al ver la expresión de enfado fingido.

—Bella a quien engañas, si lo disfrutaste tanto como yo— la acuso apuntándola con un dedo.

—Es verdad— admitió —que le hiciste esta vez— pregunto curiosa.

—infiltre un programa en su computadora que al ejecutarse emite eructos— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella alzo las cejas sorprendida —¿existen esas cosas?— pregunto.

—te sorprenderías mucho más si vieras todo lo que existe— dijo mirando la cuidad desde la altura.

Se quedaron en silencio y Edward se volvió a mirar a Bella que estaba contemplando la cuidad en la mañana. Reparo que detrás de ella sobre su hombro derecho estaba el inicio de la escalera de incendios.

Apunto el lugar —mira ¿Te acuerdas?— pregunto.

Bella miro donde le indicaban y sonrió —si, lo recuerdo— dijo sonrojándose —No puedo creer que encontrara romántico que subieras por la escalera de incendios y treparas hasta mi ventana— dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Lo sé—Rio Edward— cuando me dijiste que no te molestaba y que al contrario te parecía romántico realmente pensé que estabas loca, incluso temí por mi integridad— dijo riendo haciendo a Bella descubrir su cara y reír con el.

—Y porque seguiste haciéndolo? Si me temías— preguntó con la expresión que Edward llamaba "cara de gato enojado"

—Nah! En ese tiempo las practicas y las clases no me dejaban verte en horarios decentes. Amaba conversar contigo y en algún momento tenía que hacerlo— dijo con una sonrisa un poco melancólica.

—Nunca me dijiste porque te parecía romántico— preguntó un poco después Edward.

Bella volvió a sonrojarse —realmente necesitas saberlo— pregunto de vuelta.

—Oh si y ahora mas con esa respuesta— sonrió pícaro.

Bella suspiro —es que en ese tiempo leí una saga de vampiros donde el protagonista trepaba hasta la ventana de la chica para colarse en su habitación, verla dormir y hacerle compañía— dijo riendo al pensar que de ahí comenzó su idealización de Edward. En ese tiempo creyó que él era su vampiro perfecto y ella la muchacha locamente enamorada.

—y cómo se llamaba el protagonista— inquirió mirando su perfil.

—Edward— dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Y la chica— pregunto confuso.

—Bella— respondió haciendo melancólica su sonrisa. De verdad ella lo creyó en ese tiempo.

—Es una broma cierto— inquirió horrorizado Edward.

La chica se volvió con una enorme sonrisa hacia — si. Lo es— dijo caminando hacia la puerta. A medio camino se volteo hacia él y lo invito con su mano —vamos, volvamos al trabajo—.

Edward hizo lo único que podía y quería hacer, seguirla.

.

.

El día paso volando para Edward, como todos desde que habían hecho ese tratado de paz. Cuando volvieron al trabajo después de la charla en la azotea Lauren se oculto debajo del escritorio para no verlos. Ambos volvieron a reír.

La seguía amando, incluso la amaba más si era posible, por lo menos podía disimularlo delante de ella, era más precavido para mirarla.

A veces se maldecía por haberse puesto en esa situación. Estaba en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez.

El cielo porque casi lo hacía estallar de alegría la cercanía y complicidad que habían logrado en ese tiempo. Ella volvió a ser en parte la amiga que el recordaba, aunque todavía conservando su lado maduro. Pasar tiempo con ella, escucharla hablar, reír, preocuparse por él era su cielo personal. Estaba en éxtasis. No podía creer cuán grande era la capacidad de perdón que tenia Bella, eso hacía que la amara hasta lo imposible.

Pero rápidamente caía en el infierno al recordar que esa mujer no le pertenecía. Cuando la escuchaba hablar con el que si la tenía, Por suerte Bella no era cursi al hablar con Alan, sino estaba seguro que vomitaría sobre el escritorio. Ese era su constante recuerdo de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser el ser humano. Y lo peor de todo era fingir ser solo su amigo, fingir que no le importaba que siguiera con su vida y a él solo lo incluyera como un amigo. Fingir que estaba bien con la situación que él mismo había propuesto de ser amigos y llevarse bien. Realmente era masoquista.

El único momento en que podía dejar salir su amor por ella, era en la soledad de su departamento, en la noche donde nadie podía verlo, juzgarlo y recordarle que todo era su culpa.

Bella se había vuelto un imposible, era inalcanzable. Lo único que le quedaba era amarla durante la noche y esperar al día siguiente para llenarse de los pedazos que ella dejaba caer para él.

Edward nunca se imagino que bella se convertiría en su amor de noche.

_Tu amor de noche me llegó_

_Y un claro día se me fue_

_De noche sueño en nuestro ayer_

_Y cuando llega el despertar_

_Yo te maldigo sin querer_

_Y es que te quiero a mi pesar_

_La noche, me hace al volver, enloquecer_

_La noche me hace recordar_

_Que no soy nada sin tu amor_

* * *

><p>Qué les pareció? el encuentro RosaileBella, creo que tal vez esperaban peleas gritos, pero Bella es mejor que eso ;)

**Bueno por mis problemas técnico no pude poner la lista, pero de igual estoy muy agradecida, de sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**Un gracias y saludos muy especial a las chicas que no tienen cuenta y me dejan su opinión XD  
><strong>

Gracias por leer :D

Saludos y nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

Por medio de este capítulo quiero dar mis sinceros agradecimientos a Karla, quien con una paciencia infinita, soportó mi crisis existencial. Karla, eres un sol!

Esta vez no fue internet, el problema... ¡fui yo!, espero haya valido la pena la espera :D

Espero les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Alerta<strong>

El camino a la clínica de Emmet y Rosaile fue en silencio. Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para hablar de algo.

Cada uno estaba enfrentando sus propios temores por lo que las palabras sobraran. Habían pasado 48 horas desde que habían visto a Bella, el tiempo en que los exámenes que se habían tomado estaban listos. Como pacto silencioso no habían sacado el tema de Bella y Edward. En ese momento tal vez por el estrés de los resultados surgió.

Luego de esperar en una luz roja Emmet susurro de forma suave para no desatar su ira.

—Rose, tú crees que —hizo una pausa— deberíamos…

Rosaile capto de inmediato las intenciones de Emmet y lo corto.

—¿Avisarle a Edward? —se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Emmet sonrió culpable y asintió.

—Creo que —dudo— no sé. Es difícil tomar una decisión, si Bella se alejo fue por una razón y nosotros acordamos respetar su distancia.

Emmet estaciono en la clínica, salió y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Rosaile. Luego le tomo la mano y no la soltó.

—Lo sé. Pero tú has visto a Edward desde que Bella se fue. Estaba destruido, de hecho sabes que aun no lo supera. A pesar de que actuó mal, creo que merece la oportunidad de explicarse.

Rosaile apretó más la mano de Emmet en cuanto entraron a la clínica.

—Es verdad, pero creo que nosotros no debemos interferir en eso. Bella se ve bien, no es justo que aparezcamos nosotros a alterarle su tranquilidad.

Emmet hizo un mohín.

—Pero Rose, es bueno que hablen. Estoy seguro que si Bella sabe que Edward la ama, todo cambiario.

Rosaile se cruzo de brazos y lo miro mal.

—Emmet, no haremos nada. No forzaremos las cosas, si ellos necesitan conversar al respecto no seremos nosotros los que propiciaremos eso. ¿Está claro? —Emmet asintió como niño regañado—. Bien, espérame aquí que iré a recoger los exámenes para pasar a hablar con el médico. —dicho eso Rosaile se acerco hacia la enfermera que la esperaba.

Emmet miro a Rosaile hasta que esta desapareció tras el consultorio. En cuanto la perdió de vista, se acerco hacia la ventana y tomo su teléfono.

—¡Eddy! Necesito verte —exclamo en cuanto le contestaron.

Edward como primer impulso sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo y luego frunció el ceño después por el apodo.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Eddie —reprendió entre dientes.

Emmet se largo a reír.

—Y tu sabes que yo siempre hago lo contrario a lo que dices —dijo entre risas.

Edward rio, causando que Bella lo mirara curiosa.

—Lo sé— fue todo lo que dijo, al ver la cara de Bella.

—Eddy no tengo mucho tiempo. Si Rose me pilla me matara. Estoy en Los Ángeles. Necesito que vengas porque aquí hay algo que te interesa. —dijo todo muy rápido.

Edward se echo a reír.

—Actualízate —le pidió— estoy en Los Ángeles trabajando. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estas en los Ángeles? Estas bromeando— grito.

Edward rio y se alejo el teléfono de la oreja.

—No estoy bromeando— fue todo lo que dijo.

—Bueno como sea, eso nos ahorra tiempo. Necesito que nos juntemos, hay algo importante que debes saber.

—¿juntarnos? —repitió Edward causando que Bella volviera a mirarlo. —está bien.

Emmet rio.

—vaya Edward, sabía que me extrañabas pero deberías disimularlo. Suenas como chica fácil, estoy seguro que si fueras mujer con solo pestañar te llevaría a la cama. —dijo Emmet con voz maliciosa—. Creo que tendrías como 20 hijos —agrego pensativo unos segundos después.

Edward se carcajeo.

—Bueno, es inevitable. —iba a seguir hablando, pero Emmet lo corto.

—Mierda viene Rose. Debo cortar o ella me cortara las pelotas. —susurro realmente asustado.

Edward volvió a reír.

—Está bien, luego te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo. —dicho eso colgó.

Después de dejar el teléfono en la mesa miro a Bella quien lo miraba con una expresión difícil de identificar.

—¿Alice? —pregunto adivinando quien llamaba.

Edward sonrió de forma torcida, al ver lo curiosa que estaba Bella. Y negó.

Bella alzo ambas cejas y se reclino en su asiento.

—Alguna amiga tal vez —insistió

Edward amplio su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? —pregunto poniendo sus dedos de forma pensativa en la barbilla.

Bella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—Nada, solo curiosidad, nunca te había visto tan alegre hablar por teléfono. —se encogió de hombros.

Edward estaba en la gloria, podría jurar que ella estaba celosa.

—Sí, es una amiga —afirmo con un leve escalofrío al imaginar a Emmet de mujer, pero aun así sonrió—. Nos reuniremos en unos días.

Bella sonrió forzadamente y cerró un libro.

—Me alegra mucho por ti —dijo aun un poco sonrojada y se puso de pie —debo irme, almorzare con una amiga —tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

Edward se puso de pie y rio, con las manos en las caderas. Camino y se sentó en el asiento de Bella, giro la silla hacia las ventas y puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

Bella estaba celosa. Eso era un avance.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

—Haber haber, tiempo fuera— pidió Angela levantando ambas manos— haber, vamos por partes — dudo— No. Cuéntamelo todo de nuevo— dijo finalmente.

Bella rodo los ojos y se largo a contar todo nuevamente, pero esta vez como se lo explicara a una niña de 5 años.

—Oh-por-Dios— enfatizo cada palabra —Wow, no se cómo puedes soportar tanta presión, son tantas cosas. Si yo fuera tu estaría encerrada en mi departamento con barricadas en las puertas y armada con ollas y sartenes— Bella se largo a reír —en serio te han pasado muchas cosas— dijo Angela tomando su mano.

Bella suspiro y se quedo en silencio, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, era verdad. Le habían pasado muchas cosas.

—Hay algo que aun no termino de entender—Angela la miro suspicaz —Cómo es que terminaste siendo amiga de Edward otra vez— alzo una ceja esperando su respuesta.

Bella palideció imperceptiblemente, desvió la mirada y suspiro. Temía esa pregunta.

Angela le dio su tiempo, la dejo acomodar sus ideas. Pero estaba atenta a sus movimientos.

Cuando Bella estaba dispuesta a dar su respuesta se sobresalto al escuchar el teléfono de Angela.

—Lo siento, debo irme Ben me espera— dijo Angela guardando su celular.

—¿Quién es Ben? — dijo confundida Bella.

Angela miro a Bella y sonrió —Oh amiga has estado tan ocupada en este tiempo que no te has enterado de nada, Ben es mi "amigo" — hizo comillas en el aire —Pero en fin eso será tema para otro día. Ah! Y no me olvido que me debes esa respuesta y será mejor que sea muy bien fundamentada —dijo lanzándole un beso mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Angela estaba yéndose cuando Bella la detuvo —Hey, Angela, y has sabido algo de la pequeña existencia de Nessie —pregunto realmente extrañada.

Angela rio —mmm, no. Debe estar disfrutando de Jacoblandia. Él tiene vacaciones. —movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Bella se golpeo la frente —ahora entiendo —fue todo lo que dijo.

Bella sonrió, y se relajo en el asiento. Otra vez no quería pensar.

Le sonrió al camarero cuando fue a retirar los platos y le pidió un café. Estaba cómoda en ese lugar y no quería irse aun.

Cuando Angela se fue, Bella se repitió internamente la pregunta que su amiga le hizo.

¿Cómo termino siendo amiga de Edward otra vez?

Miro la taza de café negro al frente de y los recuerdos llegaron a ella.

Desde que se fue dejando todo atrás, estaba tan herida que no se permitió extrañarlo, es más lo borró de su mente.

Muchas veces trato de transformar el dolor en rencor. Para no sufrir, pero no pudo hacerlo. El rencor no bastaba para dejar de sufrir. No tenía sentido envenenarse en alma con rencor porque el dolor siguió ahí. Hasta que se prohibió recordar lo que hizo.

Pero eso la llevo a no recordar lo bueno. Nunca se detuvo a pensar si realmente extrañaba lo bueno que vivió con Edward, nunca hasta que lo volvió a ver.

Después de esa especie de tregua, las cosas estuvieron en calma. Edward estaba más tranquilo y el trabajo no se hacía insoportable. Pronto se dio cuenta que el Edward que ella recordaba, el que conoció primero, su amigo seguía ahí. Cuando fue consciente de eso, pudo admitir que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus bromas, chistes, incluso su mal humor.

Sonrió al recordarlo, cuando podía ver a Edward de forma imparcial, era tan gruñón, siempre acelerado, queriendo hacer todo a la vez, maniático por el orden en el escritorio.

Le agradaba mucho más ese Edward que el que ella creo. Este no era perfecto, tenia defectos por montones pero eso lo hacía real. Por supuesto que no era un príncipe, nunca lo seria. Simplemente era Edward, su amigo. El que la hacía enfadar apropósito. Para reírse de su cara de su mal humor y poca tolerancia.

.

Cuando volvió al trabajo Edward ya estaba ahí. Levanto la cabeza cuando la vio y le sonrió de lado sin muchas ganas. Oh oh algo había pasado.

—Hey como fue el almuerzo— dijo Bella sentándose en su puesto.

Edward la miro mal —Cambia de secretaria— fue todo lo que respondió.

Bella contuvo una risa —De qué hablas Edward— interrogo haciéndose la inocente.

—Bella, esto es acoso sexual— gimió—no me deja en paz, me persigue por todos lados. Cuando me habla lo hace como si perteneciera a una línea caliente. No respeta mi espacio personal, siempre tiene que andar poniendo sus pechos cerca de mi cara. Es horrible. No la soporto. —Dijo frustrado.

Bella puso una mano el su brazo y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Vamos Edward, no puede ser tan malo, tal vez la chica está enamorada— dijo tratando de no reír. Ponía expresiones que le recordaban a un niño.

Edward la miro como si estuviera loca y con ira contenida en sus ojos.

—Enamorada dices tú —Bella asintió — ¿de mi? —Asintió nuevamente— Vaya chica realmente estas mal de la cabeza.

Bella le golpeo el brazo ofendida —Oye me ofendes, y qué, todos podemos enamorarnos —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé, pero ella —apunto hacia fuera de la oficina —No se enamora, si a todos los hombres que ve se les ofrece.

—No puede ser cierto —rebatió Bella— si hace tantas cosas será por algo —Bella trato de confortarlo.

Edward iba a replicar pero Lauren la interrumpió, venia con la que Edward llamaba "cara de sexo gratis"

Edward sonrió y miro a Bella con una ceja alzada y sonrisa torcida —Fíjate ahora está en plan atrapa hombre —le susurro a Bella quien reprimió una risita.

—Bella tienes una visita —dijo Lauren con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo su trasero exageradamente, por lo que Edward se volvió a mirar a Bella haciendo un gesto de "Te lo dije".

En cuanto lo dijo entro Alan sonriendo.

Bella se paro con una sonrisa enorme a recibirlo.

Edward hizo una mueca que no paso desapercibida para Alan.

—Alan que sorpresa —dijo acercándose a él con un brazo extendido que paso por su cuello para darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña —le brindo una sonrisa que hacía a Bella derretirse.

Ella le tomo la mano y lo llevo donde estaba Edward sentado con la mandíbula apretada.

Bella iba a hablar pero se interrumpió al ver a Lauren aún parada cerca de la puerta —Gracias Lauren, puedes retirarte. —Dijo Bella mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La secretaria pego un brinco y salió con mala cara.

Edward le sonrió, a Bella mostrándole que tenía razón.

—Alan, el es Edward. Mi amigo y compañero de trabajo —dijo Bella haciendo las presentaciones. —Edward, él es Alan. Mi novio —declaro, algo incomoda.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Alan con una sonrisa cordial

Edward correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa forzada —lo mismo digo.

Bella noto la incomodidad de Edward por lo que trato de distender el ambiente con conversaciones triviales.

—Bella me ha hablado de ti, de las bromas— dijo Alan sonriendo.

La primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente a Edward fue: Bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo Bella no habla de ti, es mas, creo que ella ni te recuerda cuando esta con migo.

Pero solo se limito a decir.

—SI, bueno —se encogió de hombros Edward— algo hay que hacer para pasar el tiempo.

La conversación fue breve pero Edward quería lanzarse al cuello de Alan sin razón aparente.

—Bueno chicos —dijo Alan— Creo que su hora laboral ha finalizado, qué les parece si vamos a cenar. Conozco un restaurant que prepara una comida china excelente, se lo merecen por su arduo trabajo —Bella se congelo en su camino de tomar su bolso.

—Alan, no creo que sea buena idea, Edward no —se sobresalto cuando sintió la mano de Edward en su brazo, al alzar la mirada se encontró con sus ojos que eran intensos como siempre.

—Bella, está bien —dijo Edward, prefería soportar una cena que entrar a explicar el por qué era mejor que no fuera.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta agradeciéndole con la mirada el gesto, ella tampoco quería explicar. Alan estaba tomando su chaqueta para ir saliendo por lo que no se percato de esos intercambios.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor Bella colgó su enorme bolso en su hombro izquierdo y se removió incomoda. Estaba en medio de los dos guapos hombres.

Alan la miro hacer ese gesto y sonrió. Y le dio un pequeño empujón que la hizo desequilibrarse un poco y apoyarse en el brazo de Edward para no caer. Se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Alan solo sonrió de nuevo y le arrebato su bolso.

—caramba Bella que llevas aquí ¿Piedras? —Dijo colgándose el bolso blanco en su hombro y haciendo una mueca exagerada por el peso— Ahora entiendo porque eres bajita, con este peso no me extrañaría que en vez de crecer te achiques.—despeino su cabello.

Bella le saco la lengua y presiono el botón del ascensor otra vez.

Edward, quiso rodar los ojos, o peor aun burlarse de Alan por llevar un bolso de mujer. Decirle a Bella que era afeminado y que no debía estar con él, pero luego comprendió al ver la cara de Bella que ella estaba feliz con el gesto de Alan, lo demostraba su mirada risueña y el leve rubor en las mejillas. Quiso ser él, el causante de esa sonrisa y ser él el que llevara su bolso, para que esa expresión fuera por su causa. En cuanto el ascensor se abrió el entro. No quería ver esos intercambios de complicidad que él quería tener con Bella.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant se sentaron en una mesa para tres ubicada cerca de la ventana.

En cuanto ordenaron se obligo a estar atento en la conversación, pero él no quería hacer nada más que mirar a Bella, de embriagarse de ella para cuando no la tuviera cerca.

Con ese pensamiento quiso subir a la azotea del edificio más alto y lanzarse, se había vuelto un completo marica, sensible y dramático.

En cuanto pusieron los platos frente de ellos su tortura comenzó.

—No se comer con palillos —Dijo Bella con una mueca graciosa que hizo a Edward sonreír tontamente.

Alan le arrebato los palillos —yo te enseñaré —Edward hizo una mueca desdeñosa, internamente diciendo "Por supuesto príncipe Alan, salve a la damisela de su apuro"

—Y tú Edward ¿Sabes usar los palillos? —pregunto Bella. Luego de intentar unas veces sin éxito.

Edward le sonrió y le mostro el tenedor. Bella sonrió ampliamente y suspiro aliviada —Por lo menos no soy la única que no sabe —dijo haciendo reír a los dos hombres.

Edward casi no pudo comer, debía golpearse mentalmente cada dos minutos para no quedarse viendo a Bella con cara de bobo.

Edward miro a Alan sonriendo mientras Bella intentaba comer con los palillos la comida. Trataba de enseñarle, tomando su mano y acomodando los palillos en sus dedos, ella reía cuando la comida se caía, por suerte en el mismo plato.

La situación era absurda, ¿acaso Alan no sabía que tan torpe era Bella? Eso era caso perdido.

—Me rindo —dijo poco después Bella y le acaricio la mejilla a Alan —te agradezco que lo intentaras —lo miraba con ojos emocionados.

Edward quiso dejar de respirar hasta ahogarse al entenderlo todo. Alan sabia que Bella no aprendería a usar lo palillos, solo lo hacía para complacerla, hacerla feliz, le tenía paciencia y le ayudaba a intentarlo. El era mucho mas práctico, en vez de enseñarle, le habría dicho, "Bella comamos con los tenedores, sino se enfriará". Gimió internamente, era tan anti-romántico.

Cuando les faltaba poco para terminar la cena estaba tan frustrado que quería, no, necesitaba destruir algo.

Le gustaría encontrar algún defecto en Alan, pero el idiota era perfecto. Se deshacía en atenciones para Bella, le abría la puerta del coche, la ayudaba a ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad, abría las puertas para ingresar a cualquier lugar, le ayudaba a cargar sus cosas, no le importaba verse afeminado con tal de que ella estuviera cómoda. Le ayudaba a ponerse y quitarse el abrigo, le corría la silla, constantemente le preguntaba si necesitaba algo. Era enfermante. Si, era enfermante, porque a ella parecía encantarle toda esa atención, siempre le respondía con una sonrisa, una mirada iluminada, alegre, un roce en la mejilla, en el brazo o en el mejor de los casos un corto beso en los labios.

Lo más desesperante de todo es que él nunca hizo eso, incluso jamás se le paso por la mente. no es que fuera un hombre de las cavernas pero él nunca había tenido ninguna de esas atenciones con Bella ni con ninguna mujer. En ese momento aprendió que debería tenerlas por lo menos con la mujer que amaba.

Incluso le gustaría decir que Alan era pesado, pero el tipo era tan agradable que le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. En ningún momento lo hizo sentir incomodo, marcando su territorio con Bella. Como él lo hubiera hecho. No es que hubiera orinado sobre Bella, pero si ella le perteneciera de alguna forma daría a entender que era así. Al contrario el tipo trataba de integrarlo en las conversaciones, incluso sacaba temas en los que los tres podían opinar y lo más importante no tenia demostraciones de cariño que hicieran sentir incomodo al que esta con ellos. Era atento, si, pero no por eso estaba pegado a ella todo el rato, besándola o manoseándola.

Inclino un poco la cabeza para mirar a Bella y la vista fue dulce y agria a la vez. dulce porque se veía feliz y agria porque él no era el causante de esa felicidad.

Sacudió la cabeza y disimuladamente reviso si no había un poco de baba en su barbilla, otra vez se había quedado mirándola más tiempo del necesario. Se dedico a mirar su comida.

—Así que Edward, qué pretendes— dijo serio Alan.

Edward alzo la cabeza de golpe y lo vio tomar de su copa de vino blanco. Estaba serio pero no parecía enojado. Miro hacia su lado y vio que el puesto de Bella estaba vacio.

—De qué hablas —pregunto de vuelta Edward.

—He visto como la miras —Alan dejo la copa y junto sus manos sobre la mesa.

Edward alzo las cejas pensando "ops!"

—Se que ustedes se conocen de años, que fueron amigos. —Siguió Alan— Pero también sé porque ella se distancio de ustedes.

Edward abrió los ojos como plato, "Mierda que autocontrol tiene este hombre" pensó. Ya que si él estuviera en sus zapatos ya lo habría molido a golpes.

Rápidamente se recompuso.

—Alan no pretendo nada —_Solo arrebatártela _Pensó para él.

—Mira Edward, seré claro. Sé que sientes algo por ella, se nota a leguas. No sé si ese sentimiento surgió antes o después de lo que paso. Lo que si se es que tú y los que se decían sus amigos la dejaron sola cuando ella los necesito. No permitiré que vuelvas después de años a hacer lo mismo.

Edward no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Después de todo no era el rey del autocontrol, sino que Bella no le conto toda la historia. Le surgió la una necesidad abrumadora de preguntarle porque había omitido algo tan relevante de la historia.

—Yo puedo soportar —Prosiguió Alan— que ella te haya perdonado y vuelva a ser tu amigo. Pero lo que no aguantaré es que la hagas sentir incomoda y le faltes el respeto. Bella está conmigo y yo no voy a dejarla. Te lo aclaro por si en algún momento pensaste en la posibilidad de que yo me hiciera a un lado, al ver que me salió competencia al camino. Estaré a su lado mientras ella me quiera ahí. —todo lo dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sin ninguna duda o titubeo.

Edward soltó una risa.

—Nunca he pensado que te harías a un lado. Yo no lo haría. Porque deberías hacerlo tú.

Alan frunció el ceño un poco y después sonrió levemente.

—Por supuesto que no lo haría, solo lo digo para aclarar los hechos. Por si estos años te has vuelto algo sensible y has visto muchas películas románticas, donde el nuevo novio hace ese gesto noble de hacerse a un lado para que los antiguos amigos vivan su romance. —Se inclino en la mesa— aquí no pasara, yo no soy noble. No si eso hace que tenga que dejarla.

A Edward le hirvió la sangre, por sugerirle que era un marica y por menospreciarlo al nuevamente insinuar que de la única forma que podría tener a Bella seria que él se hiciera a un lado.

—Sí. Tienes razón. La amo —Alan abrió los ojos por las palabras tan directas— La he amado desde siempre y fue mi error no verlo antes. Pero no le faltaré el respeto. Porque ante todo y aunque me pese acato sus decisiones. Y si ella quiere estar contigo. Bien. Pero estaré ahí, esperando que te equivoques para aprovechar mi oportunidad —Edward se inclino hacia atrás apoyándose en el espaldar de la silla.

La tensión comenzó a aumentar, los dos se miraban fijamente.

—Me sorprende tu honestidad, pero me agrada—Dijo Alan— es lo que yo haría si estuviera en tu lugar. Creo que si no fuera esta la situación hasta podríamos llevarnos bien.

Edward sonrió con cinismo y bebió de su copa de vino.

—Lástima que no pueda decir que es reciproco —dijo Edward.

En ese momento volvió Bella.

—Me perdí de algo —pregunto al sentarse.

—Nada interesante —respondieron ambos hombres a la vez. Causando que Bella frunciera el seño.

Cuando la cena termino Edward se fue a su departamento exhausto y derrotado. Realmente empezaba a creer que Alan era mejor para ella que él.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Edward odiaba los viernes, al contrario de toda la gente normal. Primero porque era el inicio de su martirio, dos días sin ver a bella, segundo porque al no trabajar su mente traidora imaginaba que cosas haría Bella en su tiempo libre con el idiota-simpático de su novio. Si. Alan era agradable, casi imposible de odiar, pero no por eso no lo llamaría idiota. Mínimo, por están con su Bella.

Esos dos días y tres noches se le hacían eternos sin saber nada de Bella, si bien su relación no tan solo era cordial sino que poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser los amigos de antes, aun no había traspasado el umbral del fin de semana. No se veían en esos días. Lo que era desesperante porque la extrañaba horrores y eso lo hacía ponerse de mal humor.

Se sobresalto al escuchar su teléfono. Al mirar la pantalla rodo los ojos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto cortante.

—Huy, que humor —Dijeron al otro lado.

—Que quieres Alice —dijo cansado.

—Edward te llamaba para invitarte al cine —dijo Alice, entusiasmada.

—No puedo —dijo Edward.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —reclamo Alice.

—Ambas — respondió Edward ya perdiendo la poca paciencia.

—Edward, esto no te hace bien. Aléjate de ella estas sufriendo por algo que no tiene vuelta atrás —Iba a seguir con su diatriba pero Edward la corto.

—Alice, no te metas en mi vida, que yo no me meto en la tuya —declaro con el tono de voz que Alice sabia reconocer como un ultimátum. Pero esa vez la ignoro.

—Edward, tu vida ya no es vida, vives a la sombra de lo que ella te da —insistió Alice.

—Alice, preocúpate de arreglar tu vida y después hablamos de la mía —dicho eso colgó.

Suspiro cansado, amaba a su hermana, pero esa era su guerra y su sufrimiento. No necesitaba que le dijeran algo. Además ese día estaba haciendo algo diferente.

Tomo su chaqueta y salió al bar.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la barra y pedir un trago. Miro la hora y había llegado antes. Se burlarían de él.

Estaba martirizándose pensando que estaría haciendo Bella en ese momento cuando se sobresalto.

—¡Eddie! —gritaron cerca de su oído.

Edward se volteo lentamente hacia la voz e inevitablemente sonrió.

—Uf, pensé que estaría borracho cuando por fin consiguieras el permiso para salir —Dijo Edward con una sonrisa ladeada.

—idiota, ven aquí — y sin decir más Emmet lo empujo hacia él y lo abrazo. —Es bueno verte —dijo.

—lo sé —Edward respondió el abrazo.

Luego de unos segundos el cobrizo tuvo que afirmarse de la barra para no caer. Miro confundido a Emmet por haberlo empujado.

—Edward, deja de abrazarme pareces marica —dijo Emmet con una voz extremadamente masculina.

El aludido rodo los ojos y le indico una mesa vacía que estaba cerca de la puerta de emergencia.

—Emmet, puedes dejar de fingir que eres un macho alfa, se que Rose es la que lleva los pantalones —dijo luego se tomar asiento.

Emmet suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla al frente de Edward.

—En serio? Gracias, es realmente incomodo fingir. No se me da bien. —dijo simulando sacudir una cabellera larga.

—Entiendo, es que lo amanerado te sale innato —se agacho cuando Emmet le lanzo el cenicero.

Edward rio, alzando la mano para llamar al camarero.

—Y bien, ¿Para qué necesitabas verme con tanta urgencia? —Pregunto con el seño levemente fruncido.

Emmet lo miro con expresión seria.

—Es que —se vio ¿Nervioso?— ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —bajo la cabeza y se fingió llorar.

Edward se carcajeo.

—Emmet ¿estás seguro que amas a Rose o solo es una pantalla? —alzo una ceja y puso mirada coqueta.

Luego se una pausa ambos se echaron a reir.

—estoy seguro que todos pensaras que si somos gays —dijo Emmet entre risas. Edward asintió y de pronto la suspicacia lleno su rostro.

—Y cómo es que llegaste a vivir a Los Ángeles —pregunto luego de pedir cerveza para ambos.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —Emmet alzo una ceja y puso mirada traviesa.

—sí, pero yo pregunte primero —Edward bebió de su cerveza con altivez.

Emmet hizo un puchero de niño y bebió cerveza.

—Rose quiere que tengamos un hijo —fue todo lo que dijo.

Edward se quedo en silencio esperando que continuara pero como no lo hizo hablo.

—mmhm y se supone que aquí es más cálido para eso—pregunto Edward tratando hacer a Emmet contar que pasaba

Emmet bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un trago y levanto la mano para pedir otra ronda. Suspiro para mirar a Edward con una expresión seria.

—Van a ser dos años que llevamos intentándolo —se calló cuando el camarero llego con la orden— y vinimos porque es aquí donde está el médico más destacado del país en cuestiones de fertilidad.

—Lo siento, Emmet debe ser horrible la situación —dijo Edward empatizando— Y como esta Rose, y tu.

Emmet suspiro y apoyo la espalda en la silla —Rose, esta destruyéndose en el intento, ya no es ni la sombra de la que tu conociste. Y yo. Yo solo quiero verla feliz.

Edward estaba en blanco, no sabía que decir. Cómo consolar a alguien en esa situación. Como saber que decirle para confortarlo.

—Lo siento Emmet, de verdad lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Emmet sonrió.

—Está bien Edward —dijo golpeándole la espalda— son cosas que pasan.

Edward sonrió levemente.

—y que tal ha ido con el nuevo medico.

Emmet volvió a suspirar y se paso las manos por la cara.

—no muy bien, llevamos poco tiempo aquí, pero sin resultados. Eso vuelve loca a Rose. Los análisis preliminares no hacer ver nada fuera de lugar. Ni en ella ni en mi. Pero eso es peor porque no se sabe por dónde empezar.

Edward se quedo en silencio, analizando las palaras de Emmet. Cuando lo miro toda esa historia le parecía mentira. Emmet y Rose eran personas sanas, buenas. Que clase de mundo impide a una familia consolidarse. A la única conclusión que pudo llegar era a que la vida era una mierda cuando quería serlo serlo.

—Y tu Emmet —aun en la oscuridad podían verse sus ojos entrecerrados— me dijiste que Rosaile quiere ser madre, pero ¿tú quieres ser padre? —Edward pregunto con suspicacia.

Emmet sonrió. Sin duda Edward seguía siendo Edward, siempre leyendo entre líneas.

—sinceramente, yo nunca me lo había planteado hasta que Rose lo hizo. —Hizo una pausa para beber— para mí la idea de familia era una casa y Rose. No necesito nada más. Pero quiero que sea feliz y si ella necesita un bebe para serlo se lo daré.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Edward entendía a Emmet, él pensaba igual, solo quería ver feliz a Bella.

—Entonces —dijo Emmet— por qué estás aquí —pregunto moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Edward se sorprendió del drástico cambio de tema, pero no lo presiono. Por lo que conocía a Emmet estaba seguro que no le había sido fácil decir esas palabras.

—recuerdas a Alec? —pregunto Edward.

—eeh nop —respondió Emmet bebiendo.

—Como sea —hizo un gesto restándole importancia— el caso es que él tuvo una emergencia en su base de datos y me llamo para solucionarlo.

Emmet alzo las cejas y comenzó a reír. El chico lo miro confundido.

—En serio Edward, me crees tan idiota como para tragarme ese cuento —dijo Emmet riendo.

—Ciertamente, te creo algo idiota, pero es la verdad —Edward bebió de su cerveza.

Y esquivo el manotazo que Emmet trato de propinarle.

—está bien, fingiré que te creo. Aunque yo pensé que estabas aquí por algo mas…. Digo como dejaste todo tu negocio prácticamente botado para venir aquí —movió las cejas sugestivamente.

—mmm ¿no? —Sonó a pregunta— Alec es un buen amigo y me pidió como favor que arreglara su problema—

Emmet repitió la frase de Edward con tono de mujer, haciéndolos reir a los dos.

—Oh vamos, por favor no te hagas el idiota —exclamo Emmet, pasándose las manos por su cabello frustrado.— se que Bella vive aquí, pensé que te habías enterado y habías venido por ella.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—cómo sabes que Bella esta acá —frunció el ceño.

—Rose se encontró con ella el parque cercano al centro, yo me encontré con ella en ese parque —dijo indicándose a sí mismo con ambos pulgares.

Edward alzo ambas cejas y dejo caer la espalda en la silla.

—que coincidencia, es increíble —aun estaba incrédulo.

—¿y no lo sabías? —Pregunto escéptico— Edward, ni tú te lo crees.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, trabajo con ella —dijo frustrado pero tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto.

Emmet escupió el licor que tenía en la boca y se carcajeo haciendo que otras personas lo miraran.

—No te creo, estas mintiendo —exclamo señalándolo con el dedo.

Edward no dijo nada solo asintió.

—debe sr una broma, me niego a creer que el azar hizo que después de tanto tiempo terminaran trabajando juntos.

—no lo sé Emmet, viéndolo así tienes razón, es extraño. Pero el hecho es que trabajamos juntos.

—Vaya, y que tal, va todo. Cómo va el plan reconquista —pregunto en plan cotilla.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Plan de reconquista? —inquirió Edward frunciendo el ceño

Emmet lo miro un momento esperando que riera, pero cuando no lo hizo. Lo empujo de forma juguetona casi haciendo que cayera de la silla.

—Oh, vamos, crees que me trago tu plan de "Yo no quebró un huevo" —hizo las comillas en el aire e hizo una voz chillona— vamos, a quien quieres engañar, te conozco Ed y sé que si la quieres contigo no te quedaras de brazos cruzados.

—Pues no estoy haciendo nada —dijo Edward— ella tiene novio.

—Basta Edward, deja de decir idioteces, cómo Bella va a tener novio— Emmet estaba incrédulo.

—Pues créelo, lo tiene —dijo recordando amargamente al estúpida cara del perfecto novio—. Es un idiota perfecto.

Acerca de Alan

—oh, esto es increíble. Creo que me dará algo con tanta información —puso su mano sobre su pecho teatralmente— Pero cuéntame como fue el reencuentro, como se llevan. Quiero saber todo.

Edward rio al ver a Emmet tan entusiasmado por el chisme.

—Emmet aun sigues siendo una vieja conventillera —dijo derrotado riendo.

—Aun asi te gusto —le lanzo besos con la mano.

—Ridículo —espeto Edward riendo y lanzándole una papa frita.

—Cuéntame —ordeno.

Edward comenzó a contarle todo. Como fue el primer encuentro, las discusiones hasta la tregua.

—Y de verdad piensas hacer lo que dijiste —pregunto un incrédulo Emmet.

—Por supuesto, es la única forma de tenerla cerca. Parece que realmente esta enamorada —susurro lo último.

—O mierda —exclamo Emmet—. Pero tu la quieres verdad —afirmo mas que pregunto.

Edward miro a Emmet con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—Si Emmet. La amo, por eso prefiero ser su amigo que no verla.

—Edward, no quería admitirlo pero debo hacerlo: ¡Te has vuelto un marica! —lo señalo con el dedo, el chico solo asintió admitiéndolo—. Si la amas, lucha por ella. Tráela de vuelta. —dijo demasiado serio—.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Emmet pregunto.

—¿Y has sabido algo de Jasper? —pregunto después.

Edward lo miro mal.

—Emmet sabes que Jasper no es mi persona favorita en el mundo desde que dejo a mi hermana —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Oh lo olvidaba. Pensaba que habían vuelto —dijo Emmet con cara culpable.

—No. Y estoy a punto de ir a rogarle a Jasper de rodillas que vuelva con ella. Alice esta insoportable, no tiene vida. Su trabajo y pasatiempo es molestarme y no dejarme vivir —dijo simulando ahorcarse.

Emmet rio.

—yo lo vi hace como una semana y lo que vi no te gustara. —movió las cejas.

—¿Entonces es cierto que se mudo aquí? —Pregunto Edward, ignorando el tono cotilla de Emmet. No quería mas dramas por esa noche—. Creí que eran mentiras de Alice.

Emmet se carcajeo

—Dale aunque sea el beneficio de la duda a tu hermana.

Siguieron conversando, por unas horas. Recordando viejos tiempos. Hablando del presente y del futuro como los amigos que siempre había sido.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Bella llego al hotel diez minutos retrasada. Ese día había sido de perros. Primero Alec llega exigiéndole a Edward y ella que la base de datos debe estar operativa en una semana. ¡Una semana! Y ni siquiera habían llegado los servidores.

Después Alec la llama a su despacho y le pide de "favor" que vaya a un hotel donde debe seleccionar a una modelo para una campaña publicitaria de la compañía.

Bufo al recordar la situación. Como había llegado a eso, si ni siquiera sabía cómo elegir una modelo.

Cuando entro al salón reservado para el casting, llevaba una café en su mano porque no había alcanzado a almorzar.

Llego directamente donde Jimmy el encargado para terminar con todo de una vez.

—¿Señor Jimmy Diesel? —pregunto Bella

El hombre se volvió a ella, con cara exasperada pero al verla sonrió.

—Sí, con el mismo. Tú debes der Bella Swan, Alec me indico que vendrías —tomo su manos y la beso.

Bella le sonrió por el gesto y se sonrojo un poco.

—Te parece si empezamos. —pregunto indicándole hacia el improvisado escenario.

—Por supuesto. —dicho eso aplaudió llamando la atención de las modelos que corrían de allá para acá.

La tarde comenzó a pasar y estaba aburrida de ver modelos desfilando en frente de ella, nada la convencía.

Por suerte Alec le había enviado una carpeta con los estándares mínimos para elegir a la modelo.

No soporto más y pidió un receso. Salió directo hacia la cafetería por un café.

Al llegar a la cafetería hizo una mueca por lo llena que estaba, se paro en la fila y espero.

—¿Está todo listo para cuando sea mi turno? —Bella frunció el ceño por esa voz nasal. Le pareció conocida.

—Si señorita, pero no debe preocuparse, es obvio que le darán la campaña. —una voz nerviosa, dijo eso.

—lo sé —Bella se volvió y se sorprendió por quien estaba detrás de ella.

En ese momento la mujer también la miro. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después la escaneo descaradamente, en sus ropas y estilo.

—vaya vaya, eres tu —pregunto incrédula y con una sonrisa altanera.

Bella alzo una ceja y la miro a la cara. Sabía quien era. Esa estúpida cara no la olvidaría nunca, pero se hizo la desentendida para hacerla enojar.

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunto—¿ Nos conocemos?

La mujer la miro con ojos entrecerrados, enojada.

—Bella eres tu —pregunto— Soy Tanya, ¿me recuerdas?.

Bella quiso rodar los ojos, pero en cambio solo mantuvo una postura serena.

—¿Tanya? La Tanya de Seattle? —pregunto de vuelta.

—Si Bella, soy yo, como has estado —pregunto tocando su brazo como dándole el pésame.

—Muy bien —contesto Bella girándose levemente para que la soltara— ¿Y tú? —pregunto por cortesía.

—Bien gracias. Pero como has estado que ha sido de tu vida —interrogo Tanya realmente interesada.

Bella avanzo en la fila y fue su turno. No le respondió a Tanya y se volvió a hacer su pedido. En cuanto lo hizo se volvió con la intención de irse a esperar en otro lado.

—Estoy muy bien, Tanya gracias por preguntar, ahora debo irme. Tengo trabajo —dijo Bella despidiéndose de con la mano.

Tanya la siguió y le tomo el brazo.

—Bella hace mucho tiempo, que quería hablar contigo —dijo con tono serio.

Esta vez Bella no se reprimió y rodo los ojos.

—Tanya, sea lo que sea que quieras decir, sinceramente no es de mi interés —dijo Bella con altivez, dejando perpleja a la modelo.

—Bella yo —insistió la chica— no quise hacerte daño, no era mi intención. No me case con Edward lo deje por lo que te hizo.

Bella trataba de no reír, le parecía tan ridícula la escena que estaba a punto de largarse a reír en su cara.

—Bien, ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto, Tanya asintió y sonrió—. Y ahora qué. Se supone que seremos las mejores amigas después de esto.

La sonrisa de Tanya se amplio.

—Bueno, es más de lo que esperaba pero me parece una genial idea. —dijo tomando del brazo a la chica, quien de inmediato se zafó y sonrió de manera fría.

—mmm bueno el problema es que a mí no me interesa tu amistad— Bella se volvió a recoger el café que le entregaban.

Tanya la miro horrorizada.

—Oh vamos querida, tú no eres así. Aguantas todo y sigues cerca de las personas. Sé que siempre quisiste que nos lleváramos bien, me constan tus intentos. Ahora estoy dispuesta —dijo sacudiendo su cabellera.

Bella sintió nauseas, y unas ganas arrebatadoras de reír.

—Pues, yo no estoy dispuesta ahora. —Dicho eso la dejo con la mirada confundida.

Llego al salón y siguió con las audiciones. Estaba por terminar y nadie cumplía con los requisitos.

Cuando llamaron a la siguiente modelo. Gimió y se cubrió la cara. La dejo adicionar y era impresionante lo fingida que era.

Tanya como siempre llego muy segura de conseguir el trabajo. Pero en cuanto fue su turno se quedo en blanco. Lo último que esperaba era que Bella Swan fuera quien decidía.

Fingió que no le importo y trato de hacer lo que siempre hacia: mostrar su hermoso cuerpo. Con eso esperaba que todo acabara, como siempre. Cada vez que era su turno en una audición, esta llegaba a su fin. Ya que automáticamente la elegían a ella. En cuanto termino, se quedo esperando que le dieran la noticia que siempre le daban: que era la elegida.

Miro a Bella que estaba escribiendo en una libreta y frunció el ceño.

—La siguiente. —dijo Bella sin levantar la vista.

Tanya palideció y se quedo en su lugar.

Bella al no ver movimiento por el rabillo de sus ojos alzo la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto dejando el lápiz y cruzando los brazos sobre el cuaderno de notas.

—Ninguno en general —dijo Tanya airada— pero preferiría que me dijeras que el contrato es mío de inmediato.

Bella se echo a reír.

—¿y que te hace pensar que has sido seleccionada? —alzo una ceja.

Tanya rodo los ojos y jugó con su cabellera.

—Es obvio —uso un tono perezoso— a audición que voy siempre soy la que escogen.

—Bueno no es tan obvio —enfatizo el mismo tono de ella en la última palabra—. Sinceramente no me convences —dijo haciendo que todos en el salón se callaran.

Tanya se puso roja de la ira y camino hasta quedar frente a frente de Bella pero separada por el mesón.

—¿Quien te crees que eres?, mocosa resentida —le grito haciendo sobresaltar a las personas que estaban cerca-

Bella sonrió con frialdad.

—Me creo solo lo que soy, querida —dijo con repudio la última palabra— quien decide.

Tanya aumento el rojo de su cara si era posible.

—Bella no seas estúpida, no por los problemas del pasado vas a perder de trabajar conmigo. Madura. —dijo airada pero con algo de temor.

Esta vez Bella no aguanto y se largo a reír.

—sinceramente, estoy segura que soy más madura que tu. Sin embargo creo que esta vez me prescindiré del honor —hizo comillas en el aire— de trabajar contigo.

Tanya palideció.

—Bella, separa lo personal de lo laboral. Sabes que soy la indicada para el trabajo. No dejes que lo que paso hace tiempo impida que ambas hagamos bien las cosas. —uso un tono demasiado suave.

Bella alzo las cejas y sonrió de lado. Por el increíble cambio en su tono de voz.

—Tanya esto no es personal, son solo negocios* —se inclino para acercarse más a la modelo— te pido por favor que nos dejes seguir con nuestro trabajo. —le indico la salida.

Tanya volvió a ruborizarse de ira.

—Dime una cosa, mocosa, dame alguna razón para que no te parezca perfecta para el trabajo —hablo entre dientes.

Bella sonrió con procacidad, se tomo su tiempo para responder.

—mm La verdad tu forma me parece fingida y artificial — sonrió al ver la cara desencajada de Tanya. —reitero, danos espacio para seguir con nuestro trabajo.

Tanya se inclino para acercarse a Bella.

—No puedes negarme que haces esto porque antes te quite a Edward. —Sonrió— si porque siempre supe que lo amabas. No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en una perra rencorosa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—puede ser, pero a quien le importa. Lo importante aquí es que no eres de mi agrado para el trabajo y lamentablemente, para ti. Yo decido.

Tanya iba a golpear a Bella pero Jimmy fue más rápido y la detuvo. Se encargo de ella, sacándola a rastras del salón.

Bella suspiro y volvió al trabajo. Pero con una sonrisa. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente encontrarse con ella alguna vez, de hecho no le tenia ni el mas minimo rencor. Pero siempre quiso borrarle esa sonrisa de "soy perfecta y consigo lo que quiero" que tenia cada vez que abrazaba a Edward delante de ella.

.

Cuando por fin Bella consiguió una modelo volvió a la compañía para entregar la información a Alec.

Al llegar al edificio se percato que la hora de salida había pasado. El edificio estaba casi vacío.

Dudo un poco en la puerta pensando que no encontraría a Alec. Pero después de un momento decidió dejar la carpeta con las fotos de la chica seleccionada en su escritorio. Al fin y al cabo ya había hecho el viaje.

Tomo el ascensor directamente hacia el último piso. Al llegar como era de esperarse estaba todo solitario y silencioso.

Camino lentamente hacia el despacho y a medio camino escucho voces. Se detuvo.

Se acerco hasta pegar su oreja en la puerta, distinguió la voz de Alec y una mujer, no conocía esa voz.

Algo se removió en su interior al escuchar esas voces así que sin pensarlo mucho activo a manilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Asomo solo los ojos y vio a Alec sentado en el sillón frente a su escritorio, hablaba despacio y tomaba la mano de la chica, era menuda tenía el cabello largo pero sin duda era la mujer más pequeña que había visto, solo comparable a… sacudió la cabeza y puso atención a la conversación.

—¿Qué pasa si se entera? — escucho a Alec preguntar.

—Imposible, esa no es una posibilidad, no puede enterarse. De ninguna manera —respondió firmemente la chica.

Bella frunció el ceño, esa voz la había escuchado antes. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y su mente voló hacia el pasado. Los abrió abruptamente. Imposible. Pensó.

Miro nuevamente hacia el interior y palideció. Era ella.

"¿Qué hace Alice aquí?" se pregunto. "¿Qué tiene que ver con Alec?" estaba muy confundida.

—Tienes razón, pero de todas maneras es algo que debe considerarse, debemos tener un plan de acción por si pasa— Alec se veía ¿Asustado?

—No es necesario Alec. Entiéndelo de una vez, no puede enterarse. Menos ahora que se están llevando mejor. Conozco a Edward y no me lo perdonaría— bajo la vista ante eso.

—¿Y Bella? —Pregunto Alec haciendo que el corazón de la aludida se largara a latir —Qué pasa si ella se entera de lo que hicimos. Dios Alice cada vez me arrepiento más de esto. Creo que no debimos forzar las cosas— Alec se veía como si hubiera cometido asesinato.

—Tranquilo. Esto pasaría en algún momento, nosotros solo adelantamos las cosas— dijo Alice convencida.

Alec se cubrió la cara con las manos —No puedo creer que me haya prestado para esto —lo dijo mas para él que para ella.

—Lo hiciste porque es lo correcto, por el bien de Edward incluso el de Bella. Porque queremos que sean felices. —hablaba con tanta seguridad que incluso logro calmar a Alec.

—si lo dices así, incluso pareciera que estuvo bien. Pero ya tuvimos una crisis con Edward porque las cosas se salieron de control. Creo que tal vez no era el momento indicado todavía. Me preocupa que alguno de los dos salga muy dañado, viste a Edward. —Alec realmente estaba asustado y arrepentido.

La chica le resto importancia —No te preocupes Alec, todo estará bien. Mientras Bella y Edward no se enteren de lo que hicimos no habrá problema —dijo confortándolo.

Bella se asusto y su primer impulso fue enfrentarlos para saber que pasaba pero, su lado racional gano, necesitaba más información.

—Bueno como lo dices suena muy fácil, pero creo que esto se nos puede salir de las manos en cualquier momento y no quiero perderla ella es un buen elemento para la compañía.—Era obvio que nada lograba que el chico se calmara.

Alice rodo los ojos y levanto los brazos cansada —Basta Alec. Nadie se enterara, además nadie lo sabe. Dime Como podría Bella enterarse de que tu le diste este trabajo solo para que se reuniera con Edward— lo miro alzando las cejas —es absurdo— se puso de pie y puso sus manos en la cintura.

Bella palideció y se cubrió la boca con las manos para no gritar. Su primer impulso fue huir, pero algo se lo impidió.

La furia, la embargo de una forma abrumarte, cerró los ojos para contener el grito. No pensó solo actuó, termino de entrar al despacho y cerró la puerta de un estruendoso golpe haciendo saltar en su lugar a las dos personas que estaban conversando.

El primero en reaccionar fue Alec que se puso de pie y se acerco hacia Bella con cautela con las manos en alto —Bella, tranquila esto —se detuvo —Puedo explicarlo —dijo tratando de calmar la situación.

Bella no sabe que expresión tenía en su rostro porque cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Alec, éste detuvo su avance.

Camino lentamente hacia el centro de la oficina hasta llegar a la altura de de Alice. Al mirarla y confirmar que efectivamente si era ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y la furia se transformo en ira.

—Bella —dijo Alec tratando de calmar la situación.

La chica estaba en shock su mundo, su seguridad comenzaron a derrumbarse. Se apoyo en un mueble para no caer. No podía creerlo.

—Entonces, nunca me contrataste porque era buena para el trabajo —afirmo mirando el vacio— lo hiciste porque me necesitabas para tu plan enfermo —termino entre dientes alzando la cabeza.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Se cubrió la cara con las manos lo último que quería era llorar delante de ellos. Se sentía tan estúpida, respiro un par de veces y se calmo un poco.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Alice y Alec descubrió que estaban en la misma posición.

Alec trato de acercarse a ella pero levanto las manos indicándole que no.

—Ósea que todo fue mentira, el problema informático, mi trabajo. El que era la indicada por mi perfecto historial académico —negó con la cabeza— es increíble.

—Bella por favor no te lo tomes así, realmente —Bella negó con la cabeza y no lo dejo terminar.

—Alec, podrías dejarme a solas con ella, necesito decirle un par de cosas. —había acero en sus palabras y el fuego de la ira en su mirada.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Cuando Edward y Emmet salieron del bar era ya pasada la media noche. El tiempo había pasado volando.

Ambos andaban sin auto por lo que se quedaron en la acera esperando un taxi.

Los dos reían por alguna broma o quizás por inercia.

Cuando vieron un taxi, Edward se adelanto para hacerlo parar.

Todo paso rápido, Emmet solo vio una luz y trato de tomar a Edward del brazo pero ya estaba muy lejos.

—¡Edward! —grito Emmet con pánico.

Edward se volvió riendo, listo para decirle alguna broma de su grito afeminado. Pero se congelo cuando la luz lo cegó.

Edward solo atino a cubrirse la cabeza y pensó "Bella".

Después todo fue negro.

* * *

><p>*<em> esa frase aparece en la película El padrino II<em>.

Qué les parecio? la pequeña interacción Alan/Edward... se viene: Bella/Alice...! Realmente no era mi intencion dejarlas en eso pero el cap me salio demasiado largo.

No pude responder los Reviews, Pero los leí todos y como siempre me hacen muy feliz XDD.

Graaaaacias por leer :D

Besitos y nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Espero les guste el cap.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dimención desconocida.<strong>

Alec se quedo en blanco cuando Bella hablo.

Bella en cambio camino con seguridad y garbo hacia Alec y le entrego la carpeta que tenía en su mano.

—Encontré lo que buscabas, la modelo es perfecta para lo que quieres —Dijo suavizando un poco el tono de voz— Ahora podrías… —le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Alec, realmente parecía un cachorro mojado. Asintió y se encamino a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se volvió —Bella por favor no tomes una decisión apresurada con respecto al trabajo. Las cosas no son como piensas. Necesitamos hablarlo —Bella asintió y Alec inclino la cabeza y salió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a espaldas de Alec, Alice salto en su lugar.

Bella paseo por la oficina un momento para no gritarle.

—Vas a quedarte callada para siempre —Bella se volvió a mirar a Alice que tenia la vista en su regazo.

Alice se encogió en su lugar, pero no alzo la cabeza ni dijo nada.

Bella camino hacia la ventana y miro hacia el horizonte unos momentos, esperando que Alice se decidiera a hablar.

Como no lo hizo resoplo haciendo que la chica en el asiento escuchara su inconformidad. Bella tomo una respiración profunda y se volteo.

—Vaya —tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro—. Ahora no hablas —Puso sus manos en las caderas— es extraño porque me imagino que para planear cosas hablas sin ningún problema.

Alice permaneció sentada pero esta vez alzo la cabeza. No le salían las palabras. Lo único que había en su cabeza era "Oh mierda la cagué otra vez".

Miro a Bella y si hubiera sido otra la situación habría sonreído, con razón Edward seguía aferrándose a cualquier oportunidad por recuperar algo con ella, aunque fuera la amistad.

Bella había cambiado tanto, estaba hermosa. Pero su fuerza era lo que asombraba, si esto hubiera pasado años atrás, Bella jamás la habría enfrentado de esa forma tan directa.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Bella se sentó en el sofá, le sorprendió también la forma refinada y elegante en que lo hizo. Cruzo las piernas y un brazo lo extendió por sobre el espaldar del sillón.

—Será mejor que hables, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que lo hagas —sonó como una advertencia que se le haría a un niño para que termine su tarea.

—Te ves bien, tu estilo —hizo un ademan apuntando su ropa— es exquisito, sabes combinar muy bien los colores y los accesorios. Tu cabellos es perfecto con el estilo de ropa que llevas aunque estoy segura que se verá perfecto también con ropa casual. —Alice hablo rápido y sin detenerse haciendo gestos y ademanes. Demostrando su nerviosismo.

Bella rodó los ojos y suspiro exasperada. —Bueno, después del minuto de la moda con Alice ¿Podríamos hablar de lo realmente importante? —Levanto una ceja mirándola.

Otra vez silencio. Bella no sabía si reírse o enfadarse. La Alice que recordaba era decidida y no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran.

Pero en ese momento Alice era lo que nunca demostró ser: tímida, callada. Era increíble.

Luego de un momento Bella resoplo sonoramente.

—Bueno Alice, si no quieres hablar. Hay sólo una cosa que me interesa saber y le pido al cielo que realmente los ratones te devuelvan la lengua para que puedas contestar —miro al cielo en gesto cansado— Quiero saber si Edward está al tanto de todo —dijo con tono neutro.

Era tonto, tal vez pero necesitaba saberlo. Quizás teniéndolo cerca había vuelto a florecer su vena masoquista, no estaba segura. De lo que si estaba segura era si Edward formaba parte de esa estupidez, lo sacaría de su vida para siempre.

En cuanto dijo las palabras la cabeza de Alice se levanto como resorte. Cuando Bella vio sus ojos se sorprendió lo que veía en ellos nunca lo había visto. Temor. ¿Por qué Alice sentía temor por las palabras que Bella acababa de pronunciar?

Bella alzo las cejas cuando vio a Alice ponerse de pie. La vio caminar lentamente pero con paso firme. La siguió con su mirada y se obligo a no hacer ni decir nada cuando la vio caminar con dirección a la puerta.

Estaba dejando caer la desilusión sobre sus hombros cuando la vio desviarse y sentarse frente a ella en el sillón de una persona. No sabe distinguir si se sintió aliviada o espantada al verla más cerca sentada con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y con expresión grave en el rostro.

—Edward no lo sabe y si fuera mucho pedir por favor no le digas nada —hablo en un tono extremadamente suave.

Bella no se percato que se había inclinado más hacia Alice. Hasta que se reclino hacia el espaldar del sillón.

—Si es mucho pedir —dijo en tono cortante.

Alice abrió los ojos y palideció un poco.

—Bella, si Edward se entera de esto no me lo perdonará y… y es mi hermano, no quiero perderlo —dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

Bella la miro un momento. Pensando en que decir.

—Bueno, tal vez debiste pensar antes de hacer las cosas. —alzo una ceja— yo no te debo nada Alice, así que no me pidas nada.

Alice suspiro. Era verdad.

—Bella, yo… —su primer impulso fue pedirle perdón pero inmediatamente comprendió que no tenía sentido—.

—Por qué Alice —Bella la corto— porque lo haces.

Alice bajo la mirada y apretó los labios para que no viera que le temblaba la barbilla. Tomo unas respiraciones y volvió a mirarla.

—Porque me equivoqué— dijo simplemente.

—Y ahora no? —devolvió Bella.

Alice sonrió ligeramente —SI pero estaba planeando como arreglarlo y el agravio no hubiera sido tan alto si tú no te hubieras enterado —volvió a su expresión grave pero con ojos brillantes.

Bella sonrió brevemente, le daba crédito. Al ver que la chica estaba cooperando, en su cabeza se comenzaron a formar un montón de dudas.

—Cómo, cómo supiste donde estaba —No pudo contenerse de preguntar.

Bella vio a Alice que se quitaba la chaqueta y se ponía cómoda en el sillón. Alzo ambas cejas al entender la indirecta. Eso iba para largo.

Alice se aclaro la garganta y cruzo la pierna.

—Bueno, nosotros conocemos a Alec desde la secundaria, más bien Edward lo conoce de ese tiempo. Es su amigo más cercano desde el instituto. Por eso tu comprenderás que Alec obviamente se entero de lo que paso años atrás. —Bella asintió— pero esta vez no por el mismo Edward, si no que yo se lo conté. Alec me llamo un día preguntándome por qué mi hermano no le respondía las llamadas ni los mails.

Y bueno yo… —dudo, sintiéndose culpable— yo estaba desesperada y me sentía culpable —susurro para sí lo ultimo pero Bella la escucho— por lo que le conté todo.

Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bella se encontró con una mirada de confusión. Lo entendió de inmediato.

—desde que tú te fuiste Edward dejo de ser él. Se volvió loco buscándote, hablo con tus compañeros de la universidad, contrato un investigador privado. Hasta llego a hablar con tu padre. —Alice tenía cara culpable por revelar eso.

Bella abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso, él nunca se lo había dicho.

—desde esa conversación con Alec, es que comenzamos a mantenernos en contacto. Alec estaba cada vez más preocupado por Edward al ver que no superaba lo que paso. Hasta que una vez se lo comento a su prima Nessie. —Alice se quedo en silencio.

Bella alzo las cejas y suspiro. Por supuesto, entonces era verdad que las noticias volaban. Pensó.

—Cuando Alec hablo con Nessie, no creyó que fuera la misma Bella, ya que ella menciono que tenia una amiga llamada Bella, no entro en detalles. Por eso comenzaron las averiguaciones correspondientes. Alec me contacto a mí para llevarla a cabo. Pero básicamente todo el trabajo lo hizo Nessie, ella averiguo todo, lo que según recuerdo no fue tan fácil ya que al parecer había alguna especie de pacto silencioso por el que no hablaban de tu pasado.

Bella asintió recordando ese peculiar interés de Nessie por su pasado. En ese entonces no le dio importancia, le pareció simple curiosidad. Ahora, lo entendía todo. Apretó los puños sintiéndose tonta. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, 4 años para ser exacta.

—Cuando Nessie confirmo que eras tú, Alec y yo comenzamos a planear que hacer— se quedo en silencio recordando.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿y por qué no solo le dijeron a Edward donde estaba? —pregunto confundida Bella.

Alice suspiro y tomo una pausa.

—Bella, conozco a Edward. Sé que si te hubiera visto feliz, con tu vida formada. El no se habría acercado nunca a ti. —uso un tono grave.

—Y no crees que eso es lo que debió hacer— pregunto Bella con una ceja alzada.

—No porque Edward necesitaba explicarse, necesitaba tenerte cerca. Yo se que tu en el fondo lo quieres y por eso necesitábamos planear la forma en que se reuniera casualmente —Alice hablo con esa seguridad que la caracterizaba. Como cuando era pequeña y decía tener una visión.

—¿desde cuándo que tenían planeado este encuentro "casual"? —Hizo comillas en el aire.

—Desde hace 1 año y medio. —susurro Alice desviando la mirada.

Bella se puso de pie bruscamente y comenzó a pasearse por la oficina. No sabía si reír o llorar. No sabía si felicitarla o matarla. Le habían planeado su vida desde antes que terminara la universidad.

—No puedo creer que hayan planeado mi vida. Eso es enfermo. ¿Que sigue ahora? Alice, me ascenderán en 1 año y en ese tiempo dejare a Alan para quedarme con Edward.

Alice frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Por el tono sarcástico de Bella.

—Se porque lo digo, tu lo amabas y ese amor no desaparece de la noche a la mañana —recrimino segura Alice.

Bella levanto los brazos frustrada.

—eso fue hace cuatro años— replico cansada—. Sinceramente no tengo que explicarte nada.

—yo solo quiero lo mejor para todos —Alice volvió a sentarse.

—¿Y lo mejor para todos según tu es organizar sus vidas a tu antojo? —Bella camino hasta quedar frente a Alice mirándola con expresión fiera.

—No es eso, es solo que quiero que las cosas estén en su lugar —dijo Alice con una tranquilidad impresionante.

Bella negó con la cabeza, esta chica realmente estaba loca.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que lejos de ayudar le arruinas mas la vida a las personas? —pregunto ya perdiendo totalmente la compostura.

Alice negó —yo no creo eso, solo facilito las cosas. Y siento que es un don—dijo segura.

Bella se dejo caer en el sillón y miro a Alice sin saber que decir… esta chica realmente creía en lo que decía.

—Solo escucha —Alice se sentó al lado de Bella— tal vez ahora sientes que no amas a mi hermano, pero yo se que si, piensas que no es correcto porque estas con alguien más, pero…

—nunca vas a entenderlo verdad. Nadie quiere ni necesita que tú te metas en sus vidas— la interrumpió Bella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Alice se quedo en silencio por las palabras y de pronto recordó a Jasper. Él se lo había dicho antes.

—Déjame explicarte Bella, todo tiene una explicación —pidió Alice.

Bella se puso de pie tomando distancia.

—¿y qué vas a explicarme? que como Tanya no quiso a Edward, vuelves y me buscas a mí para que me quede con el… ¿por qué? Si nunca me quisiste cerca de tu hermano—

—No, te explicaré desde el principio —dijo Alice seria— ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —Bella asintió— bueno ese día te odie.

Declaro haciendo que Bella alzara las cejas.

—lo hice porque al ver lo que tu tenias con mi hermano yo quise tenerlo con él. —se quedo en silencio.

Bella frunció el ceño recordando ese día, Alice se había comportado totalmente contraria a lo que le había dicho Edward. Fue callada, distante incluso la miraba de mala manera. No se molesto en demostrar una aversión hacia ella sin siquiera conocerla. Se sintió mal, pensó que era algo que había dicho o hecho, Edward también lo noto porque se disculpo por la forma de actuar de su hermana. Ese día no le entendió. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto con tono escandalizado.

—Porque Edward era tan feliz contigo. Y conmigo nunca fue así. Siempre quise que tuviéramos lo tu tenias con él, esa complicidad, la confianza pero nunca pude. Te envidie, porque estaba segura que tú conocías más a mi hermano que yo misma. Por eso ese día al volver a casa llame a Tanya para que saliera con Edward y lo alejara de ti—susurro totalmente avergonzada.

Bella se puso roja de furia y se paro frente a ella.

—Estas enferma Alice— susurro Bella horrorizada

Bella se volvió hacia el sillón y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Alice la vio espantada y se paro para intentar detenerla.

—Bella, no te vayas aun no termino. Déjame explicarte. Edward es mi hermano menor y yo lo amo. Por eso yo debía ser su mejor amiga, su confidente. No tú. —le tomo el brazo.

Bella miro con una ceja alzada donde le tenía tomado el brazo y Alice automáticamente la soltó.

—No necesito escuchar más. Para mi es suficiente. —dijo fríamente. Poniéndose su chaqueta.

—Bella por favor, debes saberlo todo yo…

—Basta —la corto Bella— no me interesa Alice con lo que has dicho no necesito mas —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Bella se que hice las cosas mal, antes y ahora, pero todo lo que he hecho es para tratar de que todos sean felices.

—Ese es tu problema, tu no decides Alice entiende eso. Preocúpate de solucionar tu vida y después hablamos de la de los demás —dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

Alice soltó una risita —es exactamente lo que me dijo Edward.

—Por algo ha de ser —dijo Bella abriendo la puerta.

—Bella por favor no todo lo que he hecho es malo, debes escuchar todo. —rogo por última vez.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta y suspiro.

—Ya no importa Alice, porque estoy segura que lo malo supera lo bueno con creces— después de decir es Bella salió apresuradamente del edificio.

Nunca debió enfrentarla. Todo le parecía enfermo que hasta pensó que era mejor no saber. Pobre Edward, estaba segura que no tenía idea de la clase de hermana que tenia. Ella no ama a su hermano, -pensó- ese afán por controlar su vida a su antojo no es amor. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que esa conversación no había terminado. Obligadamente debía tener un segundo round.

Al llegar a su departamento dejo caer su bolso con un ruido sordo y también los zapatos. Camino lentamente directo al estudio sabía que Alan estaría ahí.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a ser consciente de todas las emociones que la embargaban.

Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta. No podía creer hasta donde era capaz de llegar Alice. Su trabajo era una mentira, no lo consiguió por ella misma. Ahora entendía que lo habría conseguido aunque fuera la última de la clase.

Al llegar al estudio se paro en la puerta y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Alan se paró de un salto al verla y corrió hacia ella. Sin preguntar nada la abrazo fuerte.

Bella lloro en los brazos de Alan, él solo la consoló y le brindo el consuelo que necesitaba, pero estaba muy preocupado hacia mucho que no la veía así.

—Estoy tan casada de todo —dijo entre sollozos Bella.

—Tranquila princesa, lo solucionaremos —dijo Alan llevándosela hacia el sofá que estaba en el estudio.

—Todo —hipo— todo es una mentira.

—Tranquila princesa, cálmate. —Alan acariciaba su espalda.

Bella se dejo consolar. Eso era lo que amaba de Alan su paciencia y dedicación con ella. Se sentía tan amada y protegida con él.

Después de un momento cuando se calmo le conto todo a Alan, él la escucho pacientemente hasta que termino su relato.

—Tranquila amor, no dejaremos que esa mujer se meta en tu vida otra vez —dijo Alan acariciando su espalda— y ¿has pensado si le dirás a Edward todo? —estrecho los ojos al nombrarlo.

Bella suspiro. —no lo sé —se encogió de hombros— me gustaría decírselo pero es su hermana y no sé, no quiero meterme porque a pesar de todo son familia —suspiro al final.

Alan también suspiro, todo era demasiado complejo.

—Grrrh — grito Bella frustrada, haciendo que Alan se sobresaltara— me da tanta rabia su actitud, se siente como si fuera la dueña del destino. Trata de enseñarme a quien debo amar. Me tiene tan aburrida su imagen de vidente, jura que ve el futuro y ni siquiera es capaz de ver el suyo —en algún momento se puso de pie y se paseaba por el estudio, Alan tenía ganas de reír al ver sus gestos y ademanes, pero no era una buena idea estaba realmente enojada.

—cariño, cálmate. No entiendo hace como 5 minutos estabas llorando y ahora estas enfadada. —dijo tratando de contener una risa.

—Me da tristeza que el buen trabajo que tengo no lo consiguiese por mi misma sino pos ese plan mórbido de Alice, pero me enferma y enfurece que ella aun este metiéndose en la vida de quien quiera y nadie le diga algo —apretó los puños con fuera, haciéndose daño en las palmas de las manos.

Alan le tomo las manos y las abrió para que no se hiciera más daño —tranquila cariño no dejaremos que ella vuelva a entrometerse en tu vida —la abrazo y beso su cabello.

Se quedaron un momento en ese estado disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

Ambos se separaron frunciendo el ceño. Nadie los llamaba a ese teléfono.

Alan se puso de pie y contesto. Su expresión se mantuvo indescifrable en la conversación y finalizo la llamada con un escueto "está bien le diré"

Al dejar el teléfono se quedo en su lugar, necesitaba ver la cara de Bella cuando se lo dijera.

—Era esa tal Alice —Bella comenzó a negar— Edward tuvo —dudo— tuvo un accidente y está hospitalizado —dijo con tono suave.

Bella se quedo en blanco un momento asimilando las palabras y cuando lo hizo palideció y murmuro un "Oh Dios" luego se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunto confundido Alan

Bella se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Alan

—no lo sé —susurro— ¿Dónde lo tienen internado? —pregunto con los nervios de punta.

Alan la miro asombrado y camino hacia ella. Resoplo y miro a Bella quien lo veía confundida.

—¿Piensas ir? —pregunto confundido.

Bella lo miro por unos segundos.

—Por supuesto me preocupa, es mi amigo. —aclaro al final.

Alan resoplo.

—Bella, has sido testigo de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar esa tal Alice y aun así vas cuando te llama —pregunto Alan un poco incrédulo

Bella cruzo los brazos en forma defensiva.

—Es a Edward a quien voy a ver, él no tiene la culpa de tener esa clase de hermana. —declaro mirándolo un poco confundida.

—Bella no vayas, mírate como estas —Bella por reflejo se miro— estas muy nerviosa y no es bueno que te alteres mas, mañana iremos. —la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente.

Bella frunció el ceño Alan siempre había respetado sus decisiones era primera vez que se oponía a algo.

—Quiero asegurarme que este bien —dijo extrañada.

—Podemos llamar al hospital y averiguar su estado, no es necesario que vayas —susurro de manera conciliadora.

—Sabes que no entregan información por teléfono, Alan y quiero saber —dijo un poco cansada de la insistencia.

Alan se alejo de ella y la miro perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Por qué quieres ir? —Bella se sorprendió de lo frio de su tono— sabes que ellos lo único que te han traído han sido problemas y sufrimiento. Ellos no merecen tu preocupación.

—Alan necesito saber de él. Ya te lo dije —insistió volviéndose a la puerta para salir.

—No te entiendo, parece que te gusta sufrir, sabes que ellos no llevan nada bueno a tu vida, pero aun así vas corriendo donde cuando te llaman. Y cuando te dañan vienes corriendo a mi —le la miro fríamente.

Bella lo miro dolida y tomo sus cosas.

—No sabía que fuera una molestia para ti el contarte lo que me aqueja. Pero lo tendré en cuenta. —camino apresuradamente hacia la salida.

Salió del departamento y se apoyo al lado de la puerta y suspiro conteniendo un sollozo. Era su primera pelea con Alan, y era justamente por ellos.

Se sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió y Alan salió disparado hacia el ascensor, se detuvo al tocar el botón, miro de reojo y vio a Bella apoyada en la pared.

Alan volvió hacia ella y el abrazo fuerte.

Bella correspondió inmediatamente el abrazo.

—Cariño, sabes que nunca interfiero en tus decisiones pero es que todo lo que me cuentas es tan monstruoso que no quiero que estés cerca de ellos. Temo que te dañen. —dijo mirándola a los ojos y sacando las lagrimas sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

Bella soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—No quiero pelear contigo, hoy he descubierto que odio hacerlo —susurro quedamente. Acariciando su mejilla.

—También lo odio —dijo Alan— y Bella por supuesto que siempre voy a escucharte, eres lo más importante para mí —le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Bella soltó una risita.

—¿Más importante que Kate? —pregunto Bella con mirada picara.

Alan soltó una carcajada y la volvió a abrazar.

—No me pongas en aprietos Bella — dijo en su pelo— mira que no se definir si eres más importante que la novia que tuve en el jardín infantil…

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse hasta que Bella de separo y lo miro dubitativa mordiendo su labio.

—Alan, yo —se detuvo, no quería volver a pelear— yo quiero saber….

Alan suspiro. No le sorprendía lo terca que podía llegar a ser Bella, pero no podía quejarse, así la amaba.

—Quieres saber cómo esta Edward— le acaricio la mejilla— lo sé, puedes ser muy terca cuando quieres.

Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

—Si soy consciente de todo lo que ha pasado, créeme no lo olvido. Pero Edward está muy solo y de cierta forma creo que lo perdone. —susurro Bella.

Alan suspiro. —bien iremos verlo. — dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola al ascensor.

El camino al hospital fue silencioso. Bella no podía creer que haya discutido con Alan por culpa de ellos. Aunque la pelea no fue tan grave pero aun así le sorprendía mucho.

Al llegar al hospital encontraron a Alec con Emmet y Nessie en la sala de espera.

En cuanto Alec la vio corrió hacia ella.

—Bella, que bueno que viniste. El quiere verte —miro con una disculpa a Alan.

Bella se mordió el labio y miro a Alan.

Alan le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego en la frente.

—Ve tranquila— le susurro besando su cabello.

Bella se separo un poco pero de repente se abalanzo contra él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Te amo —dijo contra su pecho.

—yo también— respondió Alan besando su cabello.

Bella camino con Alec hacia los cuartos.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Bella.

—Estaba en un bar con Emmet y al salir un conductor borracho lo arrollo — dijo Alec con voz grave.

Bella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y contuvo un sollozo.

—¿Como esta?— pregunto cuando pudo reponerse.

Alec suspiro —mejor, lo acaban de pasar al cuarto. Despertó hace como media hora y no ha querido que lo seden otra vez quiere verte antes. —Bella trago grueso y asintió.

Al llegar al cuarto Alec abrió la puerta lentamente y la dejo entrar.

Bella dudo un poco y luego camino.

Lo que vio le partió el alma.

Edward estaba en la cama tenía un yeso en su brazo derecho y moretones por su cara. Alice estaba con él y le acariciaba el pelo.

En cuanto Bella entro Edward automáticamente abrió los ojos y miro hacia la puerta.

—Bella— susurro.

Alice se volteo a verla y le dio espacio. Bella paso por su lado y no la miro, estaba centrada en Edward.

Ella llego a su lado sosteniendo la respiración para no llorar.

Al acercarse Edward le sonrió. Pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Quería verte —dijo simplemente mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Bella sonrió y lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla. Se veía tan frágil en esa cama que de pronto le surgieron unas ganas de abrazarlo.

—No preciosa no llores— pidió Edward.

—Edward, debes dejar que te seden. Debes descansar —pidió Bella en un susurro.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento —lo sé —dijo con los ojos aun cerrados— pero quería verte, sabía que vendrías —volvió a sonreír mirándola.

—¿llamo a la enfermera para que te de un sedante? —pregunto acariciando su cabello.

Edward cerró los ojos por el contacto y solo asintió. Bella se giro para pedirle a Alec que lo hiciera pero no se dio cuenta que los habían dejado solos. Pulso el timbre para llamar a la enfermera. Quien llego de inmediato.

—Puede darle el tranquilizante al señor —pidió Bella. Haciendo que Edward abriera los ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sonrieron. Bella no sabía cómo pudo sonreír, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar al ver así a Edward.

Edward sonreía porque ella estaba ahí, con él. Después de eso podía descansar.

La enfermera se retiro de inmediato en silencio. Ellos ni siquiera se percataron de ello.

—Bella— susurro Edward— toma mi mano —pidió señalándole la mano izquierda. Bella lo hizo.

Edward la miro fijamente, sus ojos comenzaron a pesar por el somnífero. Lucho por mantenerlos abiertos y sonreírle.

—Te amo —declaro de forma clara haciendo que Bella apretara un poco mas su mano, Edward sonrió por ello.

—Bella —llamo nuevamente— dime que me amas, aunque no sea cierto —pidió con los ojos brillantes por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos y apretando de vuelta su mano.

Se deslizaron lágrimas por las mejillas de Bella y acaricio su cabello.

—Te amo— le dijo la chica.

Edward sonrió, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Bella se tapo la boca con la mano y sollozo en silencio.

**2 semanas después. **

—Bell puedes acomodar esta carpeta en ese estante —pidió con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella levanto la mirada de unos papeles y rodo los ojos. Poniéndose de pie.

—Edward, tienes un brazo roto, no la pierna. Puedes caminar— dijo Bella quietándole la carpeta de las manos.

—lo sé —suspiro— lo confieso, me he vuelto un chico mimado.

Bella rio mientras trataba de dejar la carpeta en su lugar, no alcanzaba. Por lo que tuvo que empinarse.

Lo que hizo que Edward pudiera apreciar su figura sin disimulo. Si, Edward sin duda se había convertido en un fisgón. Sonrió ante eso, era verdad, miraba a Bella cada vez que podía, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella se había comportado como una reina con él. Lo cuidaba y hacia las cosas que él no podía por su brazo inmovilizado. Eso hacia que la amara más. Sonrió internamente, todo hacia que amara mas a Bella.

Nunca hablaron de lo le pidió en el hospital que le dijera, porque si lo recordaba, le rogo que le dijera que lo amaba aunque no fuera cierto. Cuando despertó se sintió idiota por pedirle eso, estaba seguro que ella pensaba que era un perdedor, pero no pudo evitarlo. Al verla ahí tomando su mano la sintió tan cerca que lo único que faltaba para que la situación fuera perfecta era que correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Bella volvió en silencio hasta su puesto y siguió trabajando.

—Estoy segura que hay alguien muy interesada en mimarte — dijo Bella con mirada traviesa.

Edward la miro horrorizado.

—Prefiero que me mimes tu —dijo con voz sedosa y sonrisa torcida.

Bella se sonrojo y se quedo en silencio.

Edward miro a Bella trabajar y recordó que en realidad si lo mimaba. Desde que salió del hospital Bella lo cuidaba en el trabajo y lo pasaba a dejar y recoger a su departamento. Pero nunca entraba. Siempre lo esperaba afuera.

También, había descubierto hace como una semana que ella y Alice no se hablaban, lo que si era extraño.

Cuando se percato de eso quiso preguntárselo a Bella pero lo olvido.

—Bella —esta lo miro— hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo.

Ella asintió indicándole que lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Alice? —pregunto estrechando los ojos al ver que ella se ponía nerviosa.

—¿En serio no he hablando con ella? —Trato de disimular— no lo había notado, pero no es por nada en especial, estoy segura que no se ha dado la situación —sonrió tensa al final.

Edward rodo los ojos.

—Bella sabes que mientes pésimo. Dime qué pasa. ¿Te trato mal? —Interrogo frunciendo el ceño— porque si es así hablare con ella…

—No, no Edward —suspiro—Hablé con ella hace tiempo. —declaro derrotada.

—¿De qué hablaron? —se inclino en el escritorio apoyando su barbilla en su mano buena.

—De cosas Edward —dijo en tono cansado.

—¿De cosas que me involucran a mi? —pregunto suspicaz.

Bella suspiro derrotada.

—Sí, de cosas que te involucran a ti y a mi —dijo después.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

—Le he dicho un millón de veces que no se meta, es una bruta —dijo entre dientes.

Bella soltó una risita al verlo enojado.

—Bella, lo que sea que ella te haya dicho, olvídala está loca. Te lo digo yo que soy su hermano. —dijo tratando de minimizar cualquier estupidez que haya dicho.

Bella rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Te creo. Ya lo comprobé —dijo Bella aun con una sonrisa.

Edward la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hay algo mas verdad —dijo Edward queriendo matar a Alice por bocona.

Bella suspiro y tomo su mano por sobre la mesa.

—Si Edward hay mas, pero yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo. Debes preguntárselo a ella. —Dijo demasiado seria para el gusto de Edward-

—¿Por qué? —interrogo confundido.

—Porque la situación es demasiado compleja y estoy segura que cuando lo sepas tendrás un montón de dudas que yo no puedo responder.

Edward asintió y ambos volvieron al trabajo.

El día paso tranquilo, con mucho trabajo no hablaron mas de Alice y el ambiente después de esa conversación no había vuelto a ser el mismo, estaba un poco pesado por lo complejo del tema.

—Edward pásame la grapadora — pidió Bella ordenando unos papeles. Estaba sentada a su lado en los sillones de para visitas del escritorio.

Edward la tomo ausentemente e iba a pasársela cuando a mitad de camino se arrepintió u sonrió pícaramente.

—Ooh ¿Quieres esto? —pregunto llamando su atención.

Bella lo miro extrañado y frunció el ceño por su expresión traviesa.

—¿Si? —respondió dudosa.

—Ven por ella —acercándola y luego alejándola.

Bella rio y trato de alcanzarla. Edward cada vez que Bella estaba cerca de tomarla la alejaba mas.

—¡Edward, pásamela! —ordenaba riendo.

—Te lo dije ¡alcánzala! —Edward también reía por las expresiones de frustración que Bella mostraba.

La chica hizo un intento de alcanzar la grapadora y al no hacerlo hizo un mohín que a Edward le pareció adorable.

—Me rindo —declaro. Volviendo a su lugar.

Edward sonrió y también volvió a su lugar. Miro a Bella de reojo que se mordía el labio y miraba su regazo.

De pronto Bella se abalanzo sobre él haciendo que casi cayera de la silla.

—¡Dame la puta grapadora! —exigió Bella.

—Vaya eres todo una dama lady Swan —dijo sarcástico riendo.

Bella rio y sin darse cuenta se impulso con mucha fuerza y quedo casi encima de él.

Edward quedo con el tronco girado hacia Bella e inclinado hacia atrás con su mano izquierda alejada todo lo que podía, sosteniendo la grapadora.

Bella quedo con su tronco inclinado sobre el de Edward y con su brazo tratando de alcanzar la grapadora.

Cuando ambos fueron consientes de su cercanía dejaron de reír y se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron fue como si hubieran entrado en una dimensión desconocida, todo desapareció a su alrededor. Solo existían los ojos del otro.

Edward se embriago del aroma de Bella, podía sentir sus pechos rozándose y el calor que trasmitía su cuerpo llegaba a su piel a pesar de la ropa.

Bella se sentía hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes, sentía que podía ver por ellos.

Edward en un impulso miro los labios de la chica y como respuesta a un estimulo ella hizo lo mismo.

Edward comenzó a inclinar la cabeza lentamente. No pensaba, solo sentía. Y lo que sentía era unas ganas arrebatadoras de besar esos labios carmín que lo invitaban a acercarse.

Bella vio que Edward comenzó a acercarse pero no pudo apartarse, si creyó que lo ojos de Edward la hipnotizaban solo pudo pensar que sus labios la embrujaban, no podía dejar de mirarlo y el ver que se acercaban hacia los suyos solo le parecía una promesa.

Edward al ver que Bella no se alejo se acerco más rápido hasta que pudo rozar los labios.

Ambos cerraron los ojos por el contacto. Y se quedaron un tiempo quietos solo rozando los labios y sintiendo la tibieza del halito del otro. Edward se inclino más y finalmente poso sus labios sobre los de Bella. Fue un beso suave, dulce, sin mover los labios.

De pronto escucharon un estruendoso portazo que los hizo separarse abruptamente.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta recién cerrada y se miraron confundidos.

Pero ambos pensando la misma cosa.

"Quién mierda los vio"


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Espero les guste el cap.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué significa un beso?<strong>

Miraron la puerta por lo que pareció una eternidad, como pidiéndole que explicase ella misma por qué se abrio y dejo entrar a alguien.

Cuando se convencieron de que la puerta no hablaba. La incomodidad llego para quedarse.

Ambos con movimientos mecánicos se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia la puerta para ver quién estaba detrás.

Al salir todo estaba silencioso, no había nadie excepto Lauren.

Ambos se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la secretaria.

Edward se adelanto hacia ella.

—Lauren, ¿Hay alguna novedad? —pregunto tratando de obtener información.

La chica lo miro seria y luego volvió a poner atención a su computador.

—No señor Cullen, ninguna novedad aun. —dijo en tono profesional.

Edward se quedo en ese lugar dudando si preguntar directamente quien había entrado en la oficina. Pero no quería ser obvio, la chica era una cotilla profesional y no quería dar pie a habladurías.

Bella se acerco y con su siempre tono impersonal y autoritario le hablo a la secretaria.

—Lauren, fuiste por las copias que te pedí.

—Si señorita Bella, es mas acabo de llegar. —se puso de pie y las busco.

Ambos se miraron y recibieron dichas copias que estaban tibias por la fotocopiadora y en silencio volvieron a su oficina.

Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y se alejaron lo mas posible el uno del otro.

Bella estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar. Y Edward, trataba de reprimir una risa nerviosa.

—¿Quién…? —Bella no pudo terminar la frase.

Edward suspiro pasando la mano por su cabello.

—No lo se, pudo haber sido cualquier persona. —volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello y comenzó a pasear por el lugar.

Bella lo miro caminar y comenzó a desesperarse así que tomo sus cosas y se encamino rápidamente a la puerta.

Edward no la detuvo, aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del asesor Bella sintió que pudo respirar un poco mejor.

La había cagado. Era la mujer más estúpida que había conocido en su vida. No tenía cara para mirar a Alan ahora.

Apoyo su nuca en la pared del ascensor y cerró los ojos. Se sobresalto cuando escucho su teléfono. Cuando lo vio creyó que moriría. Era Alan.

"mierda" pensó, había olvidado como la gran idiota que era que él la pasaría a recoger para cenar fuera. Salió del ascensor directamente al estacionamiento y solo cuando se sintió refugiada en su auto tuvo el valor de revisar el detalle de las llamadas de Alan.

"Doble mierda" pensó. La había llamado 5 veces y no hacía más de 15 minutos de la última llamada. Dejo caer el teléfono y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

Su mente trabajo a una velocidad impresionante analizando los hechos. El golpe furioso en la puerta. Lauren andaba recogiendo las copias que le había encargado. El horario en que la llamo. Todo calzaba. Hasta pudo imaginarse a Alan haciendo el recorrido. Llego al piso y al no ver a Lauren en su puesto se decidió a entrar sin ser anunciado, incluso pudo imaginarse su cara con la sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando la veía. Lo imagino entrar en la oficina y se congelándose en la puerta él y su sonrisa. al ver a Bella prácticamente encima de Edward besándose. Su aplomo no le permitió hacer un escándalo por lo que se va golpeando la puerta estruendosamente.

El corazón de Bella latía desbocadamente, había sido él. Alan los había visto. Pensó con el estomago revuelto.

Una bocina la sobresalto y se apresuro a salir del edificio. Manejo atenta a las condiciones del tránsito para evitar pensar en todo.

Cuando se bajo del auto había una pregunta rondándola; ¿Por qué? Que la había llevado a hacer eso. Apretó sus manos en puños por ira contenida al ser consciente que seguía siendo la misma niña tonta de años atrás. Ya había sufrido bastante por esos besos, pero no. Ella tenía que volver a saborearlos para volver a sufrir.

Su mente analítica comenzó a ver las posibilidades. Eran demasiadas las coincidencias como para tratar de convencerse de que Alan no había sido el que los vio.

Ahora su pregunta era ¿qué haría Alan? En cuanto la idea de que la dejara le llego, el pánico la invadió de una forma aterradora.

En cuanto se subió al ascensor de su edificio maldijo. Había estado todo el tiempo divagando estupideces que no había pensado en como excusarse con Alan. Lo primero que llego a su mente fue: _Lo siento Alan, no quise besarlo. No, espera. Parece que si porque él me dio la oportunidad de que lo alejara pero no lo hice. Chistoso ¿no? En fin, olvídalo, no fue nada del otro mundo un simple beso. Mmm te parece si tu besas a alguien mas y quedamos a mano?_ Negó con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Ni en momentos realmente importantes podía dejar de pensar idioteces.

Antes de entrar en su departamento tomo varias respiraciones profundas para serenarse. Si Alan la veía hecha un manojo de nervios no le creería nada.

Lo último que pensó antes de abrir la puerta era que quería a Alan con ella.

Cuando entro en el departamento todo estaba en silencio y en penumbras. Dejo las llaves y soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Las llaves de Alan estaban ahí.

Camino lentamente para prolongar la agonía de la incertidumbre.

Al llegar a la sala se sorprendió de encontrarlo sentado en la sala sin la luz encendida. Estaba sentado en un sillón individual dándole la espalda a la ventana. Por lo que no podía ver su expresión. Lo único distinguible era su silueta.

Ella alargo la mano y acciono el interruptor. Dejando una luz amarillenta tenue. Miro la sala y estaba tal cual la habían dejado en la mañana. Eso era algo por lo menos no había tenido un ataque de ira y había destrozado todo.

Su mirada vago por la estancia hasta toparse con su pie. Su mirada subió lentamente por sus pantalones de vestir color caqui. Hasta llegar al cinturón negro y a su camisa blanca con leves rayas azules, que ella misma había abotonado en la mañana. Al llegar a su cara su estomago se retorció.

Estaba serio y la miraba inexpresivamente.

Sus nervios afloraron y comenzó a sudar frio.

—Hola —susurro mirando su boca.

—Hola —dijo Alan dejando la copa que sostenía en la mesa de centro.

Bella quería huir, pero huir con él. Cómo explicarle que lo que vio no era nada. Que seguía amándolo y no quería perderlo.

—Debes odiarme cierto. — Declaro en tono distante.

Bella frunció el ceño por las palabras de Alan y comenzó a negar sin saber que decir.

—No yo…

Alan sonrió levemente al ver su cara confundida.

—créeme yo también lo haría —la interrumpió Alan.

Bella entrecerró los ojos sorprendida, Alan no era de las personas que decían cosas para hacer sentir mal a los demás.

—Alan yo… —se detuvo porque no sabía que decir para excusarse.

Alan la estudio un momento y se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear lentamente por la sala.

Bella al verlo de pie se encogió.

—Bella —la interrumpió— necesito pensar. No puedo tomar una decisión apresurada.

Bella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Su primer impulso fue bajar la cabeza y asentir, pero luego una nueva fuerza la invadió. Lo amaba así que debía luchar.

—Alan no hagas esto —pidió en un susurro.

Alan se detuvo de su paseo y suspiro.

—Bella me conoces. Sabes que no tomo decisiones impulsivas. —se sentó nuevamente, tomo su copa y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo.

Bella se sintió aludida por la palabra impulsiva. Su mente estaba bloqueada. No estaba preparada para ese tipo de charla. Esperaba gritos, recriminaciones, preguntas, celos. Lo que fuera, pero no esa indiferencia, eso le hizo pensar que tal vez Alan no la amaba tanto y no le importaba lo que había visto. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en eso.

—Alan —carraspeo— habla conmigo. —pidió.

Alan suspiro y paso sus manos por el cabello.

—se que normalmente tomaríamos una decisión juntos pero es obvio que en esta ocasión es diferente. —dijo suavemente apoyando sus codos en sus muslos.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio. Por supuesto que la decisión solo era de él, pero no podía creer que ni siquiera le diera la oportunidad de defenderse. Aunque no tuviera como.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Bella estaba en el mismo lugar de cuando entro. Se sentía derrotada y ni siquiera había luchado.

Alan suspiro haciendo que Bella lo mirara.

—Ven aquí —ordeno.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y camino con paso titubeante hacia él. Al llegar a su lado empuño las manos con fuerza para reprimirse y no acariciar su cabello.

Alan el tomo de la cintura, la sentó en su regazo y el abrazo fuerte.

Bella totalmente sorprendida, se sintió ladrona de un abrazo que no merecía, pero no pudo resistirse y se dejo envolver por el calor que tanto amaba.

—Cariño, sé que es difícil, pero no tomare ninguna decisión sin pensarla y eventualmente la consultare contigo. —dijo sobre su cabello y acariciando su espalda.

Bella estaba totalmente confundida.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunto contra su pecho. Sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero no podía permitir que la dejara.

Alan soltó una risita y le beso el cabello.

—por supuesto querida. No podría ser de otra manera. Te había prometido que no viajaría mas por trabajo y apenas cumplí mi promesa por un mes y ya me piden que vuelva a controlar las sucursales de la constructora. Insisto debes odiarme. —volvió a besar su cabello.

Bella abrió los ojos abruptamente y se separo de Alan para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Debes irte por trabajo? —pregunto alucinada.

Alan rio y la miro con una ceja alzada todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

—eso es lo que te dije en el correo de voz que deje en tu teléfono porque no me contestaste —tenia los labios fruncidos para no reír.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero el alivio que sintió fue impagable.

—No escuche el mensaje —se mordió el labio bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Alan rio y le beso la mejilla.

—Me queda claro —dijo con falsa indignación— pero te cuento para que no lo escuches —le pico el costado haciéndola saltar— habíamos quedado en que hoy cenaríamos fuera —Bella asintió— y cuando estaba a punto salir del trabajo Marco me llamo y me dijo que necesitaba que volviera a ser el controlador de las sucursales. Le dije que no me era posible pero tú sabes cómo es Marco —Bella asintió otra vez— me dijo que lo pensara. Que duplicaría mi sueldo y bla bla. Por eso te llame antes de reunirme con él porque habla demasiado así que sabía que me demoraría. Pero no respondiste así que te deje un mensaje en tu buzón.

Bella frunció los labios sonrojada.

—No escuche el teléfono cuando me llamaste y lo vi al salir. Al ver tus llamadas junto con lo tarde que era me apresure en llegar a casa. —se excuso.

Alan negó y sonrió tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice.

—Hay Bella. Eres la reina de las distraídas. —rio un poco— ¿De qué pensabas que estábamos hablando que te veías tan asustada? —aun sonreía pero la miraba con atención.

Bella desvió la mirada un momento y luego lo miro con una sonrisa.

—No sabía de que hablábamos. Por eso estaba asustada —puso los ojos en blanco.

Alan se carcajeo.

—Bueno, ahora que mi novia la señorita distracción está al tanto de todo. ¿Podríamos cenar? —rogo con un puchero.

Bella rio más tranquila.

—Sí, pero antes, quiero ponerme más cómoda —dijo indicando sus zapatos de tacón.

Alan rio.

—Muy bien quiero ver eso —dijo moviendo las cejas —pediré comida, es muy tarde para cocinar — tomo el teléfono y se fue a la cocina.

Bella camino temblorosa hacia su cuarto. Entro directamente al baño y se miro en el espejo.

Tenía los ojos brillosos y aun estaba un poco sonrojada. Toco sus labios levemente y de pronto se sintió sucia.

Dio la llave del agua y se lavó los dientes furiosamente. No contenta con eso tomo mas pasta dental y comenzó a frotar sus labios. Se sentía sucia, sentía que después de lo que había hecho no merecía besar a Alan. Pero diablos que quería hacerlo.

Luego de un rato apoyo las manos en el lavabo y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Sus labios estaba muy rojos por haberlos fregado.

Suspiro y camino hacia el vestidor y tomo su pijama se cambio pensando la sensación que le provocaba el descubrir que Alan no era el que los había visto.

Se sintió… aliviada. Aun no entendía por que había besado a Edward, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que el solo pensamiento de que Alan la dejara la aterro hasta lo imposible.

Termino de dejar la ropa en la cesta y volvió con Alan. Cenaron, recogieron todo entre los dos, conversaron, vieron televisión y luego de un rato se fueron a la cama.

Ya en la cama Bella se acurruco lo más cerca de él que pudo.

—Abrázame fuerte —le pidió contra su pecho.

Alan hizo lo que le pidió y suspiro preocupado pensando que se sentía temerosa por la posible separación por trabajo.

Bella lo abrazo con fuerza porque ese tiempo que pensó que Alan la dejaría la aterro y necesitaba sentirlo cerca para cerciorarse de que aun estaba con ella.

Cuando Alan paso su brazo por sus cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Bella suspiro satisfecha y tranquila. Su día había terminado.

. . . . . . .

Edward bloqueo su mente para no pensar en ese beso. No era sano. Así que con movimientos lentos llamo un taxi para irse a su casa. Estaba ensimismado pero con la mente en blanco. Aunque su mente traidora se las arreglaba para mostrarle imágenes rápidas de la cercanía de Bella, sus labios, su piel y sus ojos. Pero trataba de desecharlas, por su bien, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas porque ¿Qué significa un beso? Pensó. Para él, el significado era subjetivo, podía representar lo que se quisiera.

Se sentía exhausto por intentar no pensar. Le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba descansar pero no del trabajo sino que de su situación con Bella.

Al entrar en su departamento se encontró con Alice que estaba mirando por la ventana. Abría poco la cortina desde el borde de del vidrio para que no la vieran de afuera.

—Alice, deja de fisgonear —dijo Edward dejándose caer en el sofá.

Alice se sobresalto, miro a Edward, se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar.

—Por qué Bella no vino a dejarte hoy —se volteo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido— si desde que estas con la escayola lo hace.

Edward rodo los ojos y se puso los dedos en las sienes.

—Basta Alice, no digas tonterías.

Alice hizo un mohín. Y camino hasta sentarse al lado de su hermano.

—¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? —pregunto cruzando los brazos.

—Porque me duele la cabeza —dijo Edward ausentemente.

—No me refiero ahora. Nunca hablas conmigo. Yo quiero ayudarte pero tu no me dejas. Pareciera que no confías en mí —lo último lo susurro.

—No digas tonterías Alice —Edward no la miro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, los dos metidos en sus pensamientos.

—Vamos Edward, cuéntame. Confía en mí. —pidió Alice después de unos minutos.

Edward resoplo cansado.

—Qué quieres que te cuente Alice. No tengo nada que contar.

Alice resoplo enojada. Cruzando los brazos haciendo un mohín.

—Por supuesto que a mí no tienes nada que contarme, pero si a Bella —susurro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto como si pensara que estaba loca.

—Lo que oíste, a Bella si puedes contarle todo y a mí no —reclamo pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

Edward le dio una mirada aburrida y rodo los ojos.

—No digas tonterías Alice.

—Por qué Edward? Por qué siempre confías mas en cualquier desconocido que en mi. —susurro realmente dolida—. Primero fue Alec en el instituto, después Emmet en la universidad. Incluso con Jasper tuviste tus momentos de confianza. ¡Con Jasper! Que era Mi novio. —Rio frustrada— pero nunca conmigo. Yo que soy tu hermana.

—Alice, basta. Estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza y el brazo así que no hablemos más de esto. —pidió masajeando el inicio de su brazo.

—No Edward. Quiero saber por qué no hablas conmigo, somos hermanos, deberíamos tenernos confianza, complicidad y ser los mejores amigos.

—Alice, hay cosas que no me siento cómodo hablándolas contigo eso es todo. No es nada personal sino que simplemente hay temas que no las comento con nadie. Me conoces siempre he sido así. —Edward se esmero en sus argumentos para así zanjar el tema.

—yo recuerdo muy bien que hace años podías pasarte horas hablando con Bella y le contabas de todo y nunca lo has hecho conmigo.

Edward rodo los ojos y se paso las manos por el cabello desordenándolo.

—No digas tonterías Alice.

—¡Deja de decirme que no diga tonterías! —Exclamo perdiendo la paciencia— y dime de una vez porque no confías en mí. No lo entiendo somos hermanos gemelos, deberíamos tener una conexión especial, algo de sangre, todos los hermanos gemelos lo tienen y nosotros no. —fruncía el ceño buscando una respuesta.

—Alice aun no superas el haber visto "juego de gemelas" eso es ficción. —Edward sonrió de lado al ver a Alice mas enojada.

—¡Basta! No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me digas que fue lo que hice para que no quieras contarme nada de tu vida. —cruzo los brazos enfurruñada.

Edward suspiro y miro hacia el frente recordando Porque no confiaba en Alice.

—Recuerdas el día que te confesé que me gustaba Leah —ella asintió— te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie y al otro día llegue a clases y lo primero que me dice Alec es si era verdad que me gustaba su novia Lea —miro a Alice alzando una ceja— desde ese día no confió en ti.

Alice abrió los ojos como plato y trato de controlarse.

—Yo no dije nada —aseguro tercamente.

Edward soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Por supuesto que no hermanita. Fui yo el que le conto a mi mejor amigo que me pasaban cosas con su novia. —dijo totalmente serio.

Alice desvió la mirada y suspiro.

—Yo no le dije a Alec. —Confeso después— se lo dije a Charlotte y ella me juro que no se lo diría a nadie. —susurro rogando para que Edward no la escuchara.

—¡En serio Alice! sólo le dijiste a Charlotte —rio sin nada de humor— ahora entiendo. Perdón Alice por dejarte fuera de mi vida todos estos años. No tenias la culpa si tu solo le contaste a la chica mas chismosa de la escuela. —levanto el brazo cansado.

—Edward, yo no sabía ella me prometió que no le diría a nadie. Y yo le creí.

—Ese es el problema Alice. Tú no tenías por que andar buscando promesas para contar mis cosas. Te las conté a ti para que me escucharas no para que todos se enteraran —dijo con vos monotonía mirando la pared frente a él.

Alice resoplo.

—Edward eso paso hace muchos años, supéralo. —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me humillaste Alice. Me humillaste con mis amigos y mis compañeros. Para ti fue fácil solo constaste un chisme mas pero a mí me quedaron las consecuencias. ¿Sabes cuánto se burlaron de mi por eso? —Alice se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos enormes— si Alice todos se burlaban por eso, decían que yo era el mejor amigo del mundo. —suspiro ausentemente recordando las bromas que le hacían por eso.

—Edward lo siento yo no sabía eso. Solo quise ayudarte.

Edward rio. Estaba claro todo lo que Alice hacia era para "ayudar".

—Alice, no uses esa estúpida excusa conmigo. Te conozco. Desde pequeña cuando te han descubierto haciendo cosas siempre decías. "Solo quería ayudar" —imito su voz—. Con nuestros padres y los que no te conocen eso funciona. Pero no conmigo. —miro a Alice con el seño fruncido.

La chica bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

—No era mi intención —declaro.

—lo sé Alice. Te creo —suspiro Edward— por eso no confió en ti. —dijo en un tono más ligero.

—Edward aunque no me creas yo quería ayudarte —insistió la chica.

Edward resoplo.

—ese es el inconveniente Alice. Yo nunca he pedido ni he querido que me ayudes. Solo que estés ahí. Apoyándome pero sin intervenir. ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil para ti?

Alice soltó una risita, contagiando a Edward.

—Lo intentare. —prometió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—No creas que no olvido lo que hiciste con Tanya hace años atrás. Pero no te culpo del todo, fue mi error cegarme y dejar ir a Bella. Pero también valoro que ese fue tu último intento de "ayuda" —hizo las comillas con una mano— de tu parte. —sonrió y le jalo levemente la cabellera de forma juguetona.

Alice palideció y trago con dificultad.

—Y ahora hermanita si quiero tu ayuda. Hazme la cena —lo pensó— No. Mejor pide algo de comida, muero de hambre. —le golpeo levemente la rodilla con la suya.

Alice sonrió forzadamente y se paró a tomar el teléfono.

—ah y Alice una última cosa —llamo Edward, haciendo que Alice se volviera— deja de decirle al mundo que eres mi hermana mayor —pidió con una media sonrisa.

—Pero lo soy —reclamo Alice.

Edward rodo los ojos.

—Por tres minutos —aclaro.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así lo soy —rebatió apresurándose a tomar el teléfono.

Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza. Alice era imposible. Pero le aliviaba de alguna forma haber aclarado todo. Además admitía y valoraba su esfuerzo por darle espacio. Podía verlo con Bella. Sabía que le costaba casi todo su autocontrol el no meterse. Bueno así era Alice, y lamentablemente no se podían elegir los hermanos.

Rio ante eso, pero su sonrisa se borro a al recordar a Bella. Sabía que en algún momento debía pensar en lo que paso, pero esa noche no. Estaba cansado de esperar.

. . . . . . .

Alice espero que Edward tomara el taxi hacia el trabajo y tomo su bolso para salir.

Frunció el seño al recordar lo extraño que estaba Edward y más extraño aun que Bella no lo haya ido a dejar a su departamento. Era algo que debía averiguar, pero después. Tal vez llamaría a Alec.

Tomo un taxi y llego al lugar con tiempo. Lo espero cerca pero él al salir del salón no la vio, así que lo persiguió por el pasillo que iba hacia los jardines de la UCLA. Lo llamo pero no respondió su teléfono. Quería reunirse con él. Por eso no pudo esperar más y fue a verlo a su trabajo. Lo que era un arma de doble filo.

Cuando salieron al exterior apresuro su paso hasta tomarle el brazo.

Jasper automáticamente se detuvo y se volteo con una sonrisa que se congelo inmediatamente al ver quien lo sostenía.

—¿Alice qué haces aquí? —pregunto confundido Jasper mirando por encima de su cabeza hacia atrás.

Alice frunció el ceño y miro hacia atrás. No vio nada especial.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo y no respondiste mis llamadas. —dijo aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaba ocupado Alice.

Alice se removió incomoda. Estaba cambiado. La miraba distante y se notaba que estaba muy preocupado de otra cosa por como miraba hacia todas direcciones. Estaba en otro mundo y parecía que ella no le importara.

Alice carraspeo para traer su atención.

—Bien. ¿Podemos hablar? No tomara mucho tiempo. —pidió preocupada por su actitud

Jasper la miro y resoplo evidentemente exasperado.

—está bien. Pero que sea breve tengo cosas que hacer.

Alice desvió la mirada por su frialdad. Eso no estaba bien. Tanta distancia la estaba alarmando.

—Podríamos ir a un lugar más privado —pregunto algo indecisa Alice.

Jasper rodo los ojos exasperado.

—Alice en serio estoy ocupado, tengo exámenes que revisar. ¿Te parece bien ese lugar? —indico una banca debajo de un roble.

Alice asintió y camino al lado de Jasper en silencio. Se sentaron y Alice comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

Alzo la cabeza para mirar a Jasper y frunció los labios a ver su expresión nada amable.

—yo… bueno me dijiste que después que hablara con Bella te buscara —dijo rápido y titubeante.

Jasper la miro sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —Alice asintió mirando su regazo— ¿Tú la buscaste?

Alice hizo una mueca recordando cómo se encontró con Bella.

—Más bien ella me encontró a mi— susurro.

Jasper la miro en silencio. Sin saber que decir. Es cierto le había pedido que después de que se disculpara con Bella lo buscara pero eso fue antes. Hace tiempo. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

—Sí, bueno tenias razón —continúo Alice con una leve sonrisa— no fue fácil pero lo intentamos —desvió la mirada.

Jasper la miro sorprendido.

—¿en serio? — pregunto interesado.

Alice sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y miro la gente pasar.

—Sí. Hablamos de lo que paso antes, de todos los errores que cometí —suspiro.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Alice, estoy seguro que ahora te sientes mucho mejor —dijo por fin con una sonrisa sincera.

Alice sonrió casi deslumbrada por su sonrisa.

—Bueno no te hagas ilusiones —volvió a su tono alegre de siempre— no es que ahora seamos las mejores amigas del mundo pero por lo menos hemos hablado —declaro con los labios fruncidos.

Jasper rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No esperaba menos —dijo de acuerdo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Alice indecisa, sin saber que decir y aun un poco recelosa por su actitud anterior.

Jasper miro la gente pasar y se sintió incomodo de hablar con ella negó imperceptiblemente. Era imposible que las cosas no cambiaran.

—Y... bueno ahora que —tartamudeo Alice— ¿Qué se supone que venía después de que yo hablara con bella? —pregunto tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

Jasper se volvió a mirar a Alice de golpe y estaba pensando en que responder.

Alice lo miraba expectante…

—¿Profesor Withlock? —le interrumpió una voz suave y tímida.

Jasper miro a la chica que le hablo y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Jane, dime ¿qué necesitas? —pregunto aun sonriente.

La chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

—Solo quería decirle que hice el ensayo de la guerra civil y me gustaría que lo revisara antes de leerlo en público —pidió en un susurro.

Alice frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de la chica y más aun la de Jasper. La chica era pequeña, como ella, pero era rubia y se comportaba como una niña totalmente tímida casi sin personalidad.

Pero Jasper estaba muy contento de verla y le hablaba con ¿Ternura?

Hizo las manos puños para sofocar las ganas de cubrirse la boca horrorizada. No podía ser, pensó. No presto atención, estaba demasiado sorprendida para eso.

Cuando la chica se fue miro a Jasper con los labios en una línea.

—¿Tienes una aventura con una alumna? —soltó entre enfadada y escandalizada.

Jasper por un momento se sorprendió, pero después solo suspiro. Alice era Alice, no tenía visiones del futuro pero si era muy observadora.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Alice —dijo calmado.

—¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? —Chillo enfadada— por supuesto que lo es. —Jasper la iba a interrumpir pero ella no lo dejo— es de mi incumbencia desde que pensaste que eras mucho mejor que yo y que para merecerte necesitaba hacer "las cosas bien" —hizo comillas en el aire— Ahora que enfrento mis errores y vengo a buscarte me encuentro que tu no eres mejor que yo… no tienes ética ni respeto por tu trabajo —hablo entre dientes.

Jasper se quedo mudo se la impresión, nunca nadie le había dicho las cosas de esa forma tan directa.

—Alice, esto… yo no podía esperarte por siempre —susurro.

Alice negó y cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran por sus palabras.

—Podría denunciarte sabes —dijo un momento después.

Jasper bufo.

—Esto no es la secundaria Alice, ella no es menor de edad —la miro de soslayo.

Alice se quedo en silencio por un momento y después suspiro rendida entendiéndolo todo.

—Nunca ibas a volver conmigo verdad —Jasper no respondió— debiste ser claro desde un principio, no hubiera perdido mi tiempo —susurro exhausta.

—Yo… Alice… lo intente —dijo Jasper sintiéndose pésimo.

Alice cerró los ojos conteniéndose.

—En serio no hay nada que pueda hacer —pregunto ya sin esperanzas.

—Yo... Alice… debo irme —fue lo que respondió Jasper antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el edificio.

Alice se cubrió la boca con las manos pero en un arrebato corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Le tomo del brazo con una fuerza sorprendente y paso su mano por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia él.

Estampo sus labios en los de Jasper con furia y lo aferro hacia ella con una fuerza inhumana. Jasper no se opuso solo se dejo llevar.

Cuando se separaron ella respiraba de forma agitada y Jasper solo la miraba de forma inexpresiva.

—Lo siento Alice —dijo antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Alice poso sus dedos sobre los labios y por fin dejo que las lágrimas retenidas salieran.

"no quedaba nada" pensó.

.

.

**Un beso no significa nada.**

* * *

><p>Bueno... No fue Alan... Quién creen que los vió?... ^^<p>

Por si les interesa... tengo algo... es un Drabble de cuando Alice conoció a Bella... a algunas niñas ya se los he enviado... si alguien más lo quiere puede pedirmelo y yo con gusto lo envío...

Eso por ahora, se que he me demoré mucho pero en mi defensa puedo decir que el 70% del cap lo escribí esta tarde... eso lo dice todo... :/

En fin...

Besitos y nos leemos...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.

**SolMenalva**:_ FanFiction borró tu mail, asi que no pude envarte el Drabble. Debes escribir tu mail con espacios, o bien, enviame un mail a inexs_319 hotmail . com (sin espacios) Saludos y gracias por tu Review :D_

Espero les guste el cap.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Team Edward o Team Alan?<strong>

Edward despertó y se sentó abruptamente, sobresaltado, sudando y con la respiración agitada. Miro hacia el lado derecho de la cama y estaba vacía. Como siempre.

Se dejo caer en la cama y cubrió su frente con la mano. Otra vez el mismo sueño. Parecía tan real que era muy fácil dejarse llevar por él. Miro el techo y sintió un nudo en la garganta por aquella fantasía. Era el mismo desde hace 4 días.

_En un principio era tan perfecto, estaba él sentado sobre la hierba mirando el horizonte y de pronto alguien lo abrazaba por atrás. Bella. En ese momento le parecía tan real, su olor era el mismo, incluso podía sentir la suavidad de su cabello rozando su mejilla. Lo abrazaba y le indicaba el frente. Edward quedaba embobado mirando su mano izquierda un momento, para después mirar en la dirección indicada._

_El paisaje cambiaba automáticamente y al mirar al frente no era el horizonte lo que veía, si no una hermosa casa blanca de tres pisos con amplios ventanales y un hermoso jardín. Edward fruncía el ceño ya que la casa no le era conocida._

_De un momento a otro Bella se sentaba en su regazo y lo abrazaba acercándose a él. "Si amor mío esta es nuestra casa" le decía con una voz tan cálida. Edward no podía creer que fuera verdad. Solo podía mirar a Bella tan cerca de él._

_"Qué esperas. Llévame a dentro" le decía Bella riendo._

_Edward aun un poco confundido se ponía de pie con ella en sus brazos y avanzaba a la casa, sentía que no caminaba sino que flotaba._

_Estaba a punto de convencerse que era real cuando de la nada se trasladaba a una habitación, que recordaba muy bien. No podía ver bien, trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía solo veía borroso. Paseaba la mirada por el cuarto y a su lado estaba Bella levantándose desnuda con el mismo cuerpo de adolecente que tenia años atrás._

_ La veía pasear por el cuarto recogiendo su ropa._

_La veía acercarse a él y acariciar su mejilla._

_Cuando Edward reconoció la situación comenzó a desesperarse. Trataba de levantarse pero invisibles amarras se lo impedían. Trataba de hablarle, de gritarle que no se fuera. Que la amaba a ella. Pero no podía hablar._

En ese momento despertaba, cuando Bella desaparecía por la puerta. Cada vez que salía del sueño, lo hacía de la misma forma, desesperado, con un opresión en el pecho tratando de orientarse y verificar si realmente estaba en su antiguo cuarto y si realmente era la mañana después de la ocasión en que durmió con Bella. Cuando descubría que no era así, la desolación y desesperanza lo embargaban al constatar que no era una segunda oportunidad lo que le estaban dando sino un recordatorio de su gran error.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando las imágenes de ese sueño. Se estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no tenía fuerzas para intentarlo, ya que sabía que perdería lo poco que le quedaba con Bella después de ese beso de hace días atrás.

Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la pared en la oscuridad. Ya no podría dormir. Suspiro y se paso la mano por el cabello. Todo había empeorado desde el beso.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a ser como cuando se habían vuelto a ver. Apenas hablaban lo necesario no se miraban. Del ambiente que había sido muy ameno y relajado ya no quedaba nada.

En cuanto vio a Bella el día después del beso supo que todo empeoraría. El esperaba que por la cercanía que se había forjado entre ellos por lo menos pudieran hablarlo de forma madura y civilizada pero todo quedo claro cuando ella a penas lo miraba a la cara.

Le dolía demasiado que ella no quisiera saber nada de él. No es que pensara que ella al día siguiente le diría que lo amaba, pero si esperaba no retroceder lo poco avanzado.

Poco a poco fue dejando de pensar hasta que volvió a dormirse.

Horas después se levanto con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Por lo menos ya le habían quitado la escayola así que era más libre.

Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, antes tenía la amistad de Bella pero después de ese gran regalo que recibió no tenía nada. Si antes sabía que ella ya no lo amaba, se conformaba con verla feliz y estar con ella. Todo había empeorado, no tenía nada, ni su amor, ni su risa, sus palabras ni su amatad.

Suspiro frustrado camino al trabajo, nada era como lo esperaba. No con Bella. Pero ni siquiera él sabia como quería que fueran las cosas. Cuando decidió quedarse cerca de ella lo hizo con una leve esperanza de conquistarla. Pero con el tiempo comenzó a ver que ella estaba demasiado feliz como para querer buscar un nuevo amor o volver a uno antiguo. Todos sus planes de reconquista se vieron frustrados cuando descubrió que ella era inmune a sus encantos o tal vez él ya no recordaba cómo usarlos. Así eran los días para Edward. Un verdadero karma.

**. . .**

Bella se comportaba como autómata en el trabajo. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, controlados y premeditados.

Miro ausentemente la pantalla se su computador. Definitivamente era una idiota, había arruinado todo. Ahora nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Alzo su cabeza como resorte cuando escucho voces al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta. Trago grueso. Era él.

Edward entro a la oficina llevando consigo unos sobres.

Bella frunció el ceño y miro su estomago. ¿Por qué sentía mariposas ahí? Hizo una línea con los labios reprendiéndose internamente. Eso no era bueno.

—Hola —dijo Edward sentándose frente a ella.

—Hola —Bella volvió a mirar su pantalla.

Esa era la rutina instalada entre ellos desde hace unos días. Saludos cortos, sin miradas, hasta Lauren había notado que el ambiente era tenso entre ellos.

Había momentos en que Edward estaba a punto de colapsar y tener un ataque de ansiedad por todo lo vivido y todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

El silencio se hizo incomodo. "No me mira. Otra vez" pensó Edward. ¿Cómo interpretar eso? podría ser porque le da mucha vergüenza lo que hizo. Y la vergüenza podía ser porque ella lo quería pero no debía. O simplemente porque se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Hizo una mueca por lo segundo. Era lo más probable.

Suspiro y bufo levemente, desde el beso que tenía las mismas cavilaciones respecto a Bella.

Volvió a mirarla y ella miraba cualquier cosa menos a él. "oook entendí el mensaje Isabella" pensó Edward. No quería hablar. Sinceramente él tampoco porque si ella le decía que no significo nada o peor aun que fue un error y se arrepentía era probable que rompiera toda la oficina o bien se pusiera a llorar como un marica. Tal como estaban las cosas. Todo podía pasar. Especialmente al ver como pasaban los días ante sus ojos y no veía intenciones por parte de Bella para hablar.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a trabajar en silencio. Era la moda.

Paso toda la mañana y Bella no podía evitar mirar a hurtadillas a Edward. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

Alzo las cejas levemente, lo entendía ella debería estar igual.

—Listo —dijo Edward con un simbólico "Enter" en su teclado.

Bella alzo la mirada y frunció el ceño. Él la miraba directamente y eso hizo que otra vez le bailaran mariposas en el estomago.

—La base de datos —aclaro Edward— está operativa.

Bella por primera vez en días sonrió genuinamente.

—Eso es genial. Tienes que decirme como funciona ¡Ya! —pidió con una sonrisa.

Edward la miro un momento y suspiro. Cuando se trataba de trabajo todo volvía a ser como antes.

Se paró de su lugar y se inclino sobre su hombro para mirar la pantalla.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento. Podía sentir su calor. Trago grueso extrañada ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Bien. Debes reiniciar tu sistema para que el acceso directo a la base de datos aparezca en tu escritorio. —en cuanto lo dijo procedió a cerrar todas las aplicaciones y efectivamente reiniciar su sistema.

Bella lo miro hacer todo en silencio. Veía su mano teclear y moverse con el mouse. De pronto quiso tocarla. Nunca se había detenido a mirar sus manos. Eran hermosas. Sus dedos eran finos y largos su piel clara y suave a la vista.

Cerró los ojos, no podía pensar así. Flector su brazos sobre el escritorio y empuño las manos.

—Bueno. Ahora —índico Edward, cuando el computador volvió a encender— ejecutas el acceso directo y esperas que cargue. Es posible que tarde unos segundos, pero será solo al inicio cuando termine de configurarla debería andar bien —Edward hizo lo que dijo y se inclino más para mirar la pantalla mejor.

Bella sostuvo el aire un momento. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué me importa? Se volvió a preguntar.

Cuando el programa cargo Edward comenzó a indicarle como ingresar datos, como importar planillas de Excel, como exportarlas. Todo, pero Bella no prestaba atención. Podía sentir su aliento tibio en la nuca, su olor la rodeaba, su brazo rosaba el de ella cuando digitaba datos en el teclado.

Se estaba volviendo loca. "esto está mal, esto está mal" se repetía.

—Bueno eso es lo principal —dijo Edward alejándose renuentemente.

Bella carraspeo y se puso de pie rápidamente pasando a llevar un poco a Edward.

—Tengo que irme —dijo de forma apresurada tomando su bolso y saliendo de la oficina como una rayo.

Camino apresuradamente al ascensor. Tomo su teléfono de forma apresurada y marco.

—S.O.S Mey day mey day —dijo en cuanto le contestaron— reunión urgente ahora —pidió.

—En 15 minutos donde siempre —le colgaron.

Suspiro un poco más calmada necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Al llegar al restaurante busco con la mirada y vio a Angela sentada en la mesa más alejada de todas, en la terraza interior. Camino apresuradamente allá y en cuanto se vieron ambas se abrazaron. Se extrañaban mucho al parecer el hablar por teléfono casi todos los días no era suficiente.

—Angela, la he cagado no se que hice. Soy una idiota —dijo Bella casi al borde de las lagrimas.

—Tranquila cariño, cálmate que ha pasado —pregunto Angela.

Bella se sentó y respiro hondo no quería llorar. No antes de contar todo. Miro a Angela y sintió vergüenza de ella misma por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hace unos días besé a Edward —soltó de sopetón.

Angela alzo ambas cejas y asintió en silencio.

Bella no dijo nada mas, estaba demasiado avergonzada. No miraba a su amiga a la cara, temía lo que pudiera ver en ella.

Angela tomo su mamo que estaba apretada en un puño sobre la mesa.

—Bella, tranquila. ¿Cuéntame cómo pasó? —pregunto apretando cariñosamente la mano de la chica.

Bella la miro por primera vez después de haber dicho las palabras. Suspiro temblorosamente.

—No lo sé. Él solo… yo… estábamos cerca y él… y yo… me acerqué… y me deje… —sacudió la cabeza y no pudo continuar.

—Hey tranquila, mírame —Bella lo hizo— solo soy yo…

La chica asintió y se mordió el labio.

—Angela no sé por qué lo hice… no se en que estaba pensando… No sé porque lo hice.

—Bella tranquila, ya no importa por qué lo hiciste. No te atormentes con en buscar una explicación. Lo importante ahora es ¿Qué sentiste?

—No lo sé. No lo recuerdo en el momento todo paso tan rápido y después, no tuve tiempo detenerme a pensar en ello. —jugaba con la servilleta para no mirarla.

Angela lo pensó un momento y luego suspiro.

—Y ahora qué sientes respecto a ello. ¿Quieres volver a besarlo?

Bella alzo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —dijo un poco más alto, haciendo que la miraran.

Angela miro alrededor topándose con las miradas curiosas y negó con la cabeza.

—Si piensas que estoy loca, está bien. Pero los demás no tienen porque enterarse —tenía una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo siento, es que ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? —estaba horrorizada.

Angela le resto importancia con una mano.

—Oye, no me digas que no has pensado al respecto.

Bella bajo la mirada.

—Lo he pensado y mi respuesta es no. Quiero decir, estuvo mal. No debí hacerlo. Estoy con Alan, lo amo. Tenemos algo hermoso y no quiero arruinarlo.

Angela se dejo caer en el espaldar de la silla con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Vaya, has estudiado muy bien que respuestas dar en el interrogatorio —alzo una ceja.

Bella sonrió forzadamente no pudiendo negar nada. Suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Es cierto, la verdad he estado evitando pensar en todo lo que tiene que ver con ese día. Fue horrible. Y no puedo estar tranquila. El saber que hay alguien por ahí que nos vio me tiene aterrada con que pueda contarle a Alan…

—¡Que! Espera espera. ¿Cómo que alguien lo sabe? —pregunto pálida.

—Si —suspiro— cuando estábamos en "eso" nos interrumpió un portazo. Alguien nos vio y cerró la puerta de golpe. No supimos quien era. Aun no lo sabemos. —poso su mano en la frente preocupada.

—¡Santa mierda! Eso sí que es tener mala suerte —exclamo Angela incrédula.

Bella asintió de acuerdo.

—Has pensado qué hacer si por alguna razón se entera Alan — pregunto Angela luego.

Bella bebió un poco de su soda.

—No lo sé, supongo que si se entera no tendré el valor para negárselo y solo me quedara rogarle para que no me dejes.

Cubrió su cara con sus manos y negó.

—No puedo creer que este en esta situación. Angela debes pensar que soy una golfa idiota masoquista.

Angela negó e iba a intervenir pero Bella no se lo permitió.

—Es verdad. No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, soy idiota. Tú sabes muy bien todo lo que pase por su causa y me tienes aquí diciéndote que lo bese. Después de todo lo que llore por él y justo ahora que tengo a Alan que me hace tan feliz y jamás me dañaría. Angela puso su mano en el hombro de Bella consolándola en silencio.

—Bella la vida es así. A veces una toma decisiones sin pensar. Lo importante es saber cuándo te equivocas. —apretó su mano cariñosamente.

—No lo entiendo, Parece que me gusta sufrir, me gusta tener drama en mi vida. No puedo estar en paz con la persona que se no me hará daño. Tengo que hacer algo para arruinar todo y sufrir…

—Bella, no seas ridícula, estoy segura que no eres una masoquista dramática, sino hace 4 años te hubieras quedado en Seattle viendo como el hombre que amabas se casaba. —tenía una ceja alzada mientras hablaba.

—Dios mío no puedo creer que haya hecho todo esto. Debes pensar que como tuve cara para reprenderte por serle infiel a Mike Newton, cuando yo hago lo mismo. —se limpio una lagrima y aspiro hondo para calmarse.

Angela rio.

—No recordaba eso, pero en todo caso Bella por favor, estas comenzado a ofenderme, yo no te juzgo…

—Pero yo te juzgue hace años —interrumpió Bella.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no cuenta, no me juzgaste, solo me dijiste que si no lo quería no tenía que seguir con él, que no me engañara a mí misma. Eso mismo te digo a ti ahora. —bebió de su copa.

Bella bajo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Es más —continuo Angela sonrojándose— no tengo cara para juzgarte. Yo no soy la señorita moralidad… es decir he hecho cosas que…

—Angela, no digas esas cosas, yo te conozco y sé que lo dices solo por hacerme sentir mejor. —sonrió levemente.

Angela suspiro y negó con los labios fruncidos…

—Bella, hay algo que no te he contado… —uso una voz tan grave que hizo que Bella se tensara.

Bella frunció el ceño y le dio un asentimiento para que continuara.

—Recuerdas a mi amigo Ben, del que te hablé —Bella asintió— bien, el no es precisamente mi amigo. —Se sonrojo— somos algo así… como… es decir nos estamos liando —sacudió la cabeza.

Bella alzo una ceja y finalmente sonrió.

—Bien eso es bueno Angela, —se encogió de hombros— ¡Estas saliendo con alguien! —Exclamó— hace mucho que no lo hacías no veo….

—Es casado— la corto Angela y frunció los labios.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Bueno eso es… complicado —fue todo lo que pudo decir Bella.

—Lo sé. Por eso no tengo cara para juzgarte, soy peor que tu. —susurro avergonzada.

—Angela, no digas eso ¿cómo paso? —ahora Bella consolaba a Angela.

—lo sé, se que dije que era lo más bajo que una mujer podía hacer y cuando Jessica me lo hizo a mí. Me llene la boca diciendo que yo jamás lo haría. Y no puedo más que tragarme mis propias palabras. Porque todo se dio de una forma en que no quise evitarlo. Lo amo —Angela tenía lagrimas sin derramar en sus ojos.

Bella se cambio se asiento quedando a su lado y la abrazo.

—Cariño tranquila, lo solucionaras. Estoy segura que te quieres más que esto. Cuando llegue el momento harás lo que sea correcto para ti.

—Ese es el problema, creo que lo correcto para mi es esperar a que el la deje. Sé que está mal pero lo amo.

Bella estaba incrédula, por un momento sintió furia contra ese tal Ben, nunca había visto a su amiga tan destruida, se veía tan desilusionada de sí misma.

—Angela —la separo levemente de si para mirarla a los ojos —recuerdas nuestro pacto de hace tiempo.

Angela se sorbió la nariz y asintió.

—Siempre decirnos lo que pensamos y la verdad aunque duela. —cito Angela con voz temblorosa por el llanto.

—Creo que ese tipo no te quiere. No si te hace pasar por esta situación —dijo Bella con voz suave pero sincera— no es un buen hombre Ang, no si engaña a su mujer. Mereces alguien mejor.

Angela termino de deshacer el abrazo para mirar de frente a Bella.

—lo sé Bella, créeme que he pensado en todo lo que dices, pero aun así lo amo. Aun así siento atracción por él. Es algo visceral no puedo controlarlo. Sé que no se ha comportado como un buen hombre, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sea. O tal vez puede que realmente no lo sea, es difícil de precisar. Lo único claro que tengo es lo que siento cuando él me habla, me toca.

Bella negó incrédula. Nunca imagino ver a Angela en esa situación.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto mas para ella en un susurro.

—Porque a veces uno no ama a quien debe, solo ama. Sé que Ben no es el correcto, que hay una posibilidad de que me haga sufrir, que vuelva con su esposa. Pero lo amo. Y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que sea solo una aventura fuera del matrimonio porque sé que todo lo vivido vale la pena por sentir un amor así.

Bella se quedo en silencio un momento sin saber que decir, Angela se veía tan grande. Le parecía admirable la madurez con la que enfrentaba la situación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a abrazarla.

—Angela mereces lo mejor. Yo te apoyare en cada decisión que tomes y si no resulta juntas podemos salir a cazar a Ben y cortarle las pelotas. —prometió de manera honorable.

Angela rio entre lágrimas y luego de unos momentos se recompuso.

—Bueno, si me preguntas volviendo al tema original. Soy Team Alan siempre. Todo el rato —alzo ambos pulgares— ¡Alan forever!

Ambas se carcajearon y cambiaron el tema a cosas más tranquilas.

Cuando se despidieron Bella volvió al trabajo sumida totalmente en sus pensamientos.

Si era sincera consigo misma, ella también era team Alan, era lo más seguro que había tenido en su vida. Incluso mucho más que el conservador y estricto de su padre. Con Alan era todo tan fácil y pacifico. No había problemas, malos entendidos, discusiones. Alan la protegía, consentía y la hacía sentir amada.

Con Edward era todo lo contrario, se sentía nerviosa, alterada, siempre al borde. A pesar de que se divertía mucho con él. Las conversaciones eran profundas. Pero Edward era engreído, petulante y la hacía sentir insegura.

De pronto recordó las palabras de Angela. ¿Sería posible que fuera verdad? ¿Sería posible que no siempre se quiera al indicado? ¿Podría ella querer a Edward por encima de Alan a pesar de todo? Sacudió la cabeza. Eran muchas preguntas y se sentía exhausta de buscar respuestas y pensar.

Tan solo en pensar en Alan una sonrisa se plantaba en sus labios. Pero si pensaba en Edward un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. ¿Qué significaban esas reacciones tan distintas pero tan viscerales a la vez?

Nuevamente un escalofrío la recorrió entera al pensar en la posibilidad de que sintiera algo más por Edward. Eso no podía ser. El la había hecho sufrir demasiado y su etapa de masoquista ya había pasado.

Iba entrando por la puerta del frente de la empresa cuando soltó un grito ahogado.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. No quise asustarte —dudo— en realidad sí. Es tan divertido ver tu cara de asustada. —Sonrió como angelito.

Bella se mordió el labio para no reír. Y alzo una ceja tratando de parecer enfadada.

—Ah ¿sí? Y ¿Qué tiene de chistosa mi —hizo comillas— cara asustada?

El chico rio bajito.

—¿En serio? ¿No te has visto la cara cuando te asustas? —pregunto fingiendo incredulidad.

Bella puso una mano en su hombro y negó apenada.

—Lo siento, es que siempre olvido mírame a un espejo cuando me asusto —maldijo entre dientes fingiendo estar enfadada por no haberlo hecho antes.

—Me extraña Bella. —Dijo con tono soberbio— pensé que eras mas astuta —negó apesadumbrado.

—Vaya. Me sorprendes. Has aprendido una palabra nueva —dijo alzando una ceja.

El chico la miro mal e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Como sea. Tu cara asustada es muy divertida —Bella soltó una risita y negó.

Le chico también y la abrazo fuerte casi quitándole el aire.

—Hola pequeña amiguita —saludo despeinando su cabello.

Bella sonrió al escuchar cómo le llamaba hace tiempo atrás.

—Hola Emmycito —correspondió el mismo saludo.

—Crees que podríamos hablar un momento —pidió Emmet con cara de niño bueno.

Bella miro hacia el edificio y dudo un momento. Pero al pensar en quien estaría allí. Se decidió.

—Se supone que debo trabajar pero —le resto importancia— las cosas están al día no hay mucho que hacer —le indico el camino a una plaza cercana.

Caminaron el silencio, uno al lado del otro. "Esto es grave" pensó Bella. Emmet solo andaba callado cuando algo importante pasaba.

Se sentaron en una banca mirando hacia los prados.

—Cuéntame Emmet, ¿qué ha sucedido? —Bella lo miro fijamente, como tratando de infundirle valor.

—Me gustaría que hablaras con Rosaile —pidió.

Bella frunció el ceño y lo miro sin comprender.

—No se encuentra muy bien —continuo Emmet— ha estado algo triste. —estaba mirando sus pies.

Bella sonrió son ternura, realmente Emmet a veces parecía un niño.

—No hay problema —dijo Bella— es solo que no entiendo —susurro despacio como si estuviera apenada de pedir explicaciones.

—Es que la semana pasada el doctor nos entrego los exámenes finales de fertilidad de ambos…

_Rosaile estaba sentada en la sala de espera, su pierna botaba ansiosamente en el piso. Emmet tomo su mano haciendo que se volviera a mirarlo. Le brindo una leve sonrisa. _

—_Tranquila cariño, sino te quedara una pierna mas musculosa que la otra —le sonrió de lado mientras le ponía una mano en la rodilla para detener el movimiento. _

_Rosaile rodo los ojos, pero sonrió. Emmet siempre trataba de hacerla olvidar la tensión._

_Cuando entraron al despacho del medico el estomago de Rosaile se retorcía con tanta fuerza que por un momento ella pensó en que necesitaría ir al baño. _

—_Bueno Rosaile, Emmet ya tengo los resultados de todos los análisis que les pedí hacer. Hemos discutido su caso en un consejo de médicos destacados y todos llegamos a la misma conclusión. _

_Rosaile y Emmet se inclinaron más hacia el médico. Prestando atención._

—_El diagnostico es que no hay problemas a la vista. —el médico cruzo los brazos sobre el escritorio esperando alguna reacción._

—_C-cómo? —pregunto una incrédula Rosaile._

—_Así es, biológicamente no hay nada que les impida ser padres, usted señora McCarthy eres una mujer sana y fuerte al igual que su esposo. _

_Rosaile no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Por un lado se alegraba pero por otro._

—_Pero si es así, ¿Por qué no he podido embarazarme en ente tiempo?. Llevamos mucho intentándolo. —Sacudió la cabeza— no entiendo._

_El médico suspiro. _

—_Eso ya no lo sabemos, lo hemos evaluado y no hay una explicación científica para la situación. Creo que debería consultar a un psiquiatra, tal vez la presión autoimpuesta por usted misma. Es posible que sea por un exceso de estrés. _

_Rosaile frunció los labios para no soltarle un par de insultos. _

—_¿Entonces, todo el tiempo y esperanzas perdido en estos exámenes no sirvieron de nada porque aun así no sabe que pasa? —Emmet realmente se veía atemorizante. Tanto que hizo retroceder al doctor._

—_Eh, si… no… es decir debe consultar a otro especialista —dijo muy rápido muerto de miedo por la mirada furiosa de Emmet._

_Rosaile logro calmar a Emmet y sacarlo de ahí. _

_Cuando la locura de Emmet pasó. La calma hizo que la realidad se cerniera sobre ellos. _

_Y el silencio reino entre ellos._

Cuando Emmet termino el relato Bella estaba conmovida.

—Y ¿cuándo se enteraron de los resultados? —pregunto Bella luego de un rato

Emmet lo pensó un momento.

—Hace unos días y Rose no ha estado muy bien desde ese día. Pasa encerrada en el cuarto, apenas come y llora mucho. —Tomo las manos de Bella— por eso quiero pedirte que hables con ella la otra vez que lo hiciste ella se sintió mejor por días gracias tus palabras. Yo ya no se qué hacer para verla mejor —dijo apretando levemente las manos de la chica y mirándola fijamente.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón al ver la preocupación por ella.

—Emmet no tienes que pedirlo, solo decirme. Por supuesto que si puedo ayudarla lo hare. Ustedes fueron muy buenos conmigo.

Emmet sonrió y jalo los brazos de Bella para abrazarla.

—Gracias Bella. — dijo apretándola contra él.

Luego cuando Emmet por fin se digno a soltarla. Ella le golpeo el brazo.

—oye Emmet y por qué esperaste tanto para llamarme. Podrías haberlo hecho de inmediato —le reprocho.

Emmet soltó risitas… y frunció los labios para no carcajearse.

—Es que no quise interrumpir tu momento —movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogo completamente confundida.

Emmet comenzó a soltar risitas cómplices que hicieron que Bella frunciera más el ceño.

—¡Vamos! No te hagas… —siguió moviendo sus cejas, cundo vio que Bella realmente estaba confundida suspiro.

—Quise llamarte antes, pero no tenia tu numero, pero sabia donde trabajabas… así que fui a buscarte ahí… pero no hable contigo porque no quise interrumpir…. —volvió a mover sus cejas esta vez mucho mas exagerado.

Bella entrecerró los ojos un momento hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza. En solo segundos se puso pálida como papel y después roja como tomate, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y después lo miro con ojos como plato.

—¡fuiste tuuu! —grito apuntándolo con el dedo.

Emmet se carcajeo.

—Obvio quien más que el sabio Emmet para descubrir los secretos más sucios de todos —volvió a carcajearse al final.

Bella se sonrojo. Y después volvió a golpearle el hombro.

—Auch! No me lastimes —chillo.

—Tú fuiste por qué diste ese portazo. Casi me da un infarto.

Emmet se rio estruendosamente al ver la cara de pavor de Bella.

—Nah! —le resto importancia con la mano. —tú sabes la adrenalina lo hace más excitante. Lo hice para que disfrutaran más. —movió las cejas. Otra vez— además he conocido que hay algunos que les gusta saberse observados.

Bella abrió la boca sorprendida. Y después gruño y trato de darle su mejor golpe en brazo.

—Eres un pervertido. —Acuso—deja de mover las cejas pareces un depravado.

Emmet solo reía. Pronto Bella no lo resistió y también lo acompaño. Estaba más relajada al saber que Emmet quien ni siquiera había visto a Alan alguna vez los había visto.

—y bien —susurro cubriéndose la boca y acercándose al oído de la chica como si fuera un secreto— ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Bella se alejo bruscamente y lo miro confundida.

—¿Qué cosas?

Emmet bufo.

—Tu reconquista, reencuentro… lo que sea que quieras llamarle. —le pico el costado de manera cómplice.

—Emmet no hay tal reencuentro —suspiro— lo que viste…

—está bien está bien —levanto los brazos derrotado—. Si no quieres develar el romance está bien. Lo único que te digo es —Alzo ambos pulgares— soy totalmente Team Edward!

Bella rodo los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Emmet no es lo que….

—Basta de charlas vamos a ver a mi Rose —demando jalándola fuera de la banca. —Ah! Lo olvidaba, tranquila no diré nada de lo que mis vírgenes ojos vieron —le guiño.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y rio.

El viaje fue en silencio y Bella por segunda vez en el día se planteo la posibilidad de sentir algo más por Edward.

**. . .**

Edward estaba recostado cómodamente en el sillón de su sala. Aun le parecía extraño sentir la libertad de su brazo. Por eso lo movía de una lado hacia otro.

Alice apareció en la sala y se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a Edward. Carraspeo.

—Edward, ehh ahora que ya te han quitado la escayola. Quiero que sepas que volveré a Seattle— dijo mirando su regazo.

Edward alzo las cejas y en un segundo lo entendió.

—Qué te hizo el estúpido de Jasper —dijo entre dientes— le daré la golpiza de su vida —dijo mas para sí.

Alice alzo la cabeza alarmada.

—No. No Edward. El no tiene la culpa, fui yo. Él la miro escéptico— es verdad. Tranquilo no hay nada malo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos no creyéndole.

—En serio. Vuelvo porque ahora que estas mejor ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Tengo mi tienda allá, la he dejado muy abandonada y tengo que renovarla —sonrió levemente.

Edward suspiro.

—¿Estás segura? —quiso saber —es verdad que a veces puedes ser un dolor en el trasero pero ya me acostumbre, no me molesta que estés aquí— le revolvió el cabello, tenía una media sonrisa en los labios.

Alice sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias hermanito. Es muy importante para mí que me ofrezcas esa posibilidad. Pero de verdad necesito volver a mi hogar para seguir con mi vida. —susurro con voz triste.

Edward la estudio por un momento, la veía que no estaba muy bien, pero entendía que necesitaba su espacio.

—Ven aquí— le dijo jalándola para que se sentara junto a él. Encendió la televisión y comenzaron a ver una película en silencio. Era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Alice era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que necesitaba consuelo.

Vieron la película en silencio. Ambos viendo sin ver. Ambos pensando en lo que los atormentaba.

—Gracias —dijo Alice dejándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hermano. Cuando termino Alice se paro dispuesta a irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Edward sonrió levemente y cuando Alice iba a mitad de la sala él recordó.

—Alice, me olvidaba— dijo haciendo que la chica se volviera— ¿por qué no hablas con Bella?

Gracias a la penumbra de la sala Edward no pudo ver como Alice palideció.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Instinto Cruel<strong>

Alice forzó una sonrisa para no demostrar su nerviosismo cuando Edward dio golpecitos a su lado en el sillón indicándole que se sentara.

Alice tomo una respiración profunda y dejo caer los hombros rendida. No había caso, tenía que decirle la verdad. Conocía a Edward y él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber.

Camino vacilante hacia Edward y se sentó a su lado sin mirarlo. Paso unos minutos pensando en que decir, Edward la había tomando por sorpresa al sacar ese tema de conversación después de tanto tiempo. En un inicio pensó que Bella correría a contarle a Edward, pero con el tiempo se relajo al ver que Edward no le decía nada.

—Alice —rodo los ojos— en serio espero dormir en algún momento esta noche, así que responde— pidió Edward.

Alice soltó una risita nerviosa. La había pillado con la guardia totalmente baja.

—Por nada en especial —le resto importancia con una mano— debe ser que aun no supera lo que paso contigo hace años y creo que me odia porque nunca la preferí a ella como cuñada —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Edward se quedo en silencio un momento analizando las palabras de su hermana.

—¿Tú crees? —Se volvió a mirarla —No me parece que sea por algo tan superficial como eso.

—Por supuesto que sí —tomo confianza en sus palabras pensando que Edward le había creído —tan solo mirarla, aun es una niña tiene sólo 23 años, es inmadura, creo que siempre espero que yo la prefiriera a ella por el hecho de que le di trabajo y bla bla…

Edward suspiro un poco decepcionado.

—Alice, ¿sabias que Bella habla con Emmet y Rosaile? —pregunto de la nada.

La chica frunció el ceño por la pregunta. Pero rápidamente dejo que el alivio la invadiera al pensar que ya había olvidado el tema.

—¿Ah si? —respondió sin saber a qué se debía el cambio de tema.

—así es, ella misma me lo dijo, se encontraron hace un tiempo y la semana pasada Emmet la busco para que visitara a Rosaile. —Se volvió a mirarla con una ceja alzada— ¿qué te parece eso?

Alice se quedo en silencio un momento no terminando de entender su punto.

—Y también hemos vuelto a ser amigos ella y yo —siguió Edward— no los que éramos hace años pero tenemos un trato cercano —se quedo en silencio un momento —¿no te suena extraño eso? —volvió a insistir.

Alice se encogió de hombros de pronto sintiéndose un poco acorralada. Al no saber la respuesta que esperaba su hermano.

—No, es decir no entiendo tu punto —declaro finalmente.

—lo que quiero decir es que no creo que tu teoría sea acertada, si fuera por eso tampoco hablaría con Rosaile y menos conmigo. Creo que es todo lo contrario ella es muy madura para su edad. Así que —negó— no creo que sea eso.

Alice trago con dificultad, Edward lo sabía, o por lo menos algo sabía.

—Bueno, entonces no se qué sucede. —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Edward se paso las manos por el cabello frustrado.

—Lo sabes Alice, así que dime —dijo entre dientes.

Alice palideció y abrió los ojos como plato. Miraba fijamente a Edward. Bella fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, era obvio que Bella le había dicho todo. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Lo primero que pensó fue culpar a Bella o Alec, pero luego recapacito, no tenía sentido. Estaba perdida, eran muchos errores, lo mejor era enfrentar, de todas formas ya había decidido irse.

—Cuéntame todo Alice, no puedo asegurarte que no me enojaré, ya que por tu cara puedo ver que es serio, pero si te aseguro que te escuchare. —le dijo sin mirarla.

—Edward —gimió Alice— en serio no vale la pena, ya es pasado y créeme es mejor que lo dejemos donde esta —suplico al borde las lagrimas Alice.

Edward la miro un momento, nunca había visto tan afligida a su hermana, pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue saber que no le conmovía, su curiosidad era más grande, necesitaba saber que era todo eso, porque aun podía recordar la expresión en la cara de Bella cuando se lo pregunto. Pudo ver esa chispa de enfado, impotencia y también algo de pena, no estaba seguro en lo ultimo pero Bella no era ninguna exagerada, algo importante había en todo eso.

—Alice, dilo ahora, sabes que me enterare en algún momento y será peor. —dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Alice se quedo en silencio.

—Pero si no hay nada que saber, yo no entiendo por qué Bella habla con todos menos con migo y sinceramente no me importa mayormente. —se encogió de hombros.

Edward se puso los dedos en el puente de la nariz y miro a Alice de una forma que le helo la sangre.

"Basta de bromas" pensó Alice.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo hace tiempo atrás comencé a tener contacto con Alec. —se quedo en silencio como esperando que él lo olvidara.

Edward asintió sin decir nada, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver eso.

—Edward —gimió—yo… yo todo lo que hice lo hice pensando en tu bien, estabas tan destruido. No quería verte así —lo miro suplicante, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Todas las alertas de Edward se activaron, esas palabras nunca le habían significado nada bueno. Apretó la mandíbula para contenerse a sacudirla para que hablara.

—Habla claro —la voz de Edward sonó como la de otra persona.

Alice se limpio los ojos y tomo respiraciones profundas. Definitivamente nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

— el reencuentro con Bella no fue casual, lo planeamos Alec y yo —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento. Después soltó una risa sin nada de humor, por supuesto, estaba hablando con Alice, no debería sorprenderle lo que escuchaba.

Pero aun así le sorprendía, sabía que Alice siempre había tenido esa fijación de querer controlar todo, especialmente su vida, pero en un determinado momento pensó que viviría su vida y le dejaría a él hacerlo también. Que equivocado estaba.

Reacciono cuando Alice se puso de pie, él rápidamente tomo su muñeca.

—¿A Dónde vas? —pregunto con voz fría.

Alice se congelo en su lugar.

—M-me voy a un hotel, entiendo que no quieras tenerme cerca —susurro culpable.

Edward soltó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Y ahora que quieres huir te lo planteas? —Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados— no te moverás de aquí, quiero saberlo todo —ordeno.

Alice se dejo caer otra vez en el sillón mirando el suelo.

Edward se paro y comenzó a caminar como animal enjaulado. Tantas cosas se le venían a la mente con esa nueva información. Las forma en cómo haba hecho todo hasta ese momento, las decisiones que tomo, ahora nada de eso tenía los argumentos que el siempre pensó.

Se paso la mano por el pelo desordenándolo estaba frustrado. Se volvió a mirar a Alice.

—Dime cómo lo hiciste y —tomo aire— ¿por qué? —cerro los ojos como haciéndose esa pregunta a sí mismo.

Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos. Todo estaba perdido.

—Yo, yo te vi tan mal, que quise hacer algo, verte sufrir me hacía daño a mí misma, estabas perdiéndote en el recuerdo de ella y no la olvidabas. —Sollozo— y juro que fue casualidad, estaba desesperada por verte mejor y justo en ese momento apareció de la nada esta oportunidad y yo la tome. —no pudo seguir los sollozos se le hicieron incontrolables.

Edward se detuvo frente a la ventana cuando Alice comenzó a hablar. Cuando la escucho llorar ni siquiera por instinto se volvió a verla, no podía, todo era demasiado.

Cerró los ojos y apoyo la frente en la ventana, negó imperceptiblemente, otra vez no.

—¿Cómo?— insistió aun con la frente apoyada en el vidrio.

Alice sorbió un poco hasta calmarse.

—Nessie, la prima de Alec, por ella nos enteramos dónde estaba Bella y… todo coincidió y parecía demasiado perfecto para no hacerlo—todo el tiempo miro sus manos.

Edward apretó los puños hasta volver los nudillos blancos. No podía creer que Alec se haya prestado para eso, aunque estaban hablando con Alice, ella manipulaba a todo el mundo. "Dios, en qué momento decidiste mandarme una hermana tan loca" pensó negando con la cabeza.

Edward se volvió y la miro de forma distante, resoplo y desvió la mirada, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no podía creer que ese ser tan pequeño llegara a ser tan molesto. Volvió a reír, de manera sarcástica.

—¿Quien te entiende? —negó apesadumbrado— hace tiempo lo único que querías era que me alejara de Bella y me quedara con Tanya —Alice abrió los ojos muy grandes— si Alice, ahora puedo verlo con claridad, no sé que tuviste contra Bella, pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo único que tratabas de hacer era alejarla de mi, aun sabiendo lo importante que era para mí —se dejo caer en el sillón y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. —Y ahora mírate, maquinas cosas raras para juntarme con Bella, no lo entiendo.

Alice trago grueso y se quedo pensando en las palabras de Edward. La verdad ella nunca iba a preferir a Bella, pero prefería verlo con ella a como estaba; tan destruido. Bella no era de su agrado, pero admitía que desde que él volvió a verla, prácticamente le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo.

—¿Qué te hizo Bella? —pregunto luego de unos segundos. Alice no respondió —no me hagas enfadar, mira que estoy demasiado tranquilo dada la situación, habla ahora. Después no te escucharé —le advirtió.

Alice hizo una línea con los labios, "esto es insólito" pensó, "trato de arreglar las cosas y siempre me culpan de todo". "Bella Bella Bella" pensó, siempre Bella. Miro a Edward y cerró los ojos, su hermano estaba dándole la última oportunidad antes de ignorarla por el resto de sus vidas ¿y todo por quien? Bella.

Tuvo ganas de gritar. Qué tenía esa mosca muerta que todos la defendían y la preferían a ella.

—Habla— ordeno Edward.

—¡Bella es el problema! —Exploto— ¡Desde que ella llego a tu vida siempre la has preferido a ella que a mí!. ¡Yo debería ser tu amiga, yo debería ser la persona en que confías, yo debería reírme de tus bromas yo debería estar ahí, no ella! —Se paro mientras gritaba y cuando termino se dejo caer en el sillón, abatida. Era la primera vez que decía eso en voz alta.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Por un momento sintió miedo, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar Alice?

—¿De eso se trata todo? —pregunto entre escandalizado y extrañado Edward. Alice no respondió —¿estás celosa? —Negó incrédulo —todo lo haces porque estas celosa de Bella. No puedo creerlo —susurro para sí mismo pasándose ambas manos por el cabello desordenándolo.

—Ella termino de alejarte de mí cuando apareció en tu vida —dijo ausentemente Alice, recordando la vez que la conoció, recordando el fuego que le invadió cuando los vio interactuar. —en mi defensa digo que fui capaz de dejar eso atrás para reunirte con ella otra vez. ¿Eso debe contar no? —pregunto como tratando de embaucar a Edward.

—No funciona así Alice, no cuando tú quieres y nada justifica que quieras que viva mi vida como tú quieres, ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho? Ella ya tenía una vida cuando comenzaste a maquinar planes macabros. Y —negó — jamás me hubiera acercado de saberlo antes. Nunca quise arruinar su tranquilidad.

Alice alzo la cabeza y miro a Edward con ojos llameantes de furia.

—¡Entonces de eso se trata todo! —hizo un gesto con las manos indicándolos a ellos— de que su tranquilidad ha sido alterada, no se trata de ti de que aun la quieres. Sino de que le has alterado su vida perfecta —lo miraba furiosa e incrédula.

Edward suspiro de pronto sintiéndose cansado, por la charla de Alice.

—No Alice, se trata de que no tienes derecho de interferir en todo y querer cambiar las decisiones que todos toman por las que a ti te parecen. Yo no viviré mi vida como tú quieres. Tan simple como eso. —Se encogió de hombros.

Alice bufo.

—Esto es increíble —susurro mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos— ella te ha roto el corazón restregándote en la cara que tiene a otro que es mejor que tu y aun así te preocupas de ella y la defiendes como si fuera de cristal no quieres molestarla, no quieres alterar su calma. —sonreía con sarcasmo con las palabras. —ella no merece tanta deferencia Edward, no es tan buena como parece. Ella no es un ángel.

—Sí lo es —la interrumpió Edward.

Alice soltó una carcajada y se cruzo de brazos.

—Edward, estas ciego. Ella no se preocupa por ti. Sino por qué crees que no le importo el enterarse que todo esto lo hicimos con Alec, para que tu tuvieras la oportunidad de reconquistarla— soltó con todo el resentimiento que tenia contra Bella. Si, era mentira lo que decía, pero Edward no lo sabría.

Edward por una fracción de segundo sintió que la agonía lo invadía por las palabras, pero luego recordó con quien estaba hablando.

—¿En serio Alice? y por qué entonces Bella te ignora descaradamente cuando coinciden en algún lado. —pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Ya era suficiente, no iba a permitir que Alice tratara de manipularlo.

Alice desvió la mirada.

—Bue- bueno porque ella sabe que se —dijo entre titubeos.

—¿Estás segura? — insistió Edward.

—Por supuesto, ella es lo peor está con otro pero aun así quiere tenerte ahí babeando por ella, disfruta ver que te andas arrastrando con las migajas de cariño que te da. Y lo mantendré siempre.

Alice hablaba con una seguridad que cualquiera que apenas la conoce le creería a ojos cerrados.

Ni siquiera Alice estaba segura de en qué momento se desarrollo ese odio indiscriminado contra Bella, lo único que sabía es que de pronto había visto la verdad, Bella era culpable de todo lo que le había pasado. Bella había aparecido de la nada, con esa cara de adolescente enamorada a quitarle a su hermano gemelo.

Alice soltó un grito cuando asintió a Edward tomar su brazo firmemente y comenzar a arrastrarla a través de la sala.

—¿A-a d-donde me llevas? —pregunto asustada cuando lo vio tomar las llaves del auto.

Edward no respondió solo la arrastro por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y la lanzo sin nada de amabilidad dentro de éste, entrando él después.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando? —insistió Alice, pero se quedo en silencio al ver la mirada helada que le dio su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo de edificio volvió a tomarla fuertemente del brazo y siguió arrastrándola hasta llegar a su vehículo.

—Edward me estas lastimando —gimió Alice, muerta de miedo— ¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunto con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras la lanzaba al asiento del copiloto.

Edward la miro con frialdad.

—Vamos a aclarar todo— dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza y caminando firmemente hacia el lado del conductor.

Alice comenzó a llorar con fuerza al entender el significado de las palabras que le había dicho Edward.

Edward condujo con mucha velocidad y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

Tenía que irse. Fue lo primero que decidió, ya no podía quedarse esperando que Bella lo amara, ya no tenía una razón.

Antes su argumento era que el destino los había vuelto a reunir. Antes lo mantenía en pie el pensar que debía haber una razón para que se hayan vuelto a reunir, por eso estaba ahí, viéndola ser feliz, porque pensaba que había una razón, que si esperaba lo suficiente, su destino se cumpliría y estarían juntos. Después de hablar con Alice, no tenía nada.

Volvió a apretar la mandíbula esta vez por el nudo que se formo en su garganta al aceptar la decisión. Debía dejarla ser feliz.

Bella comenzó preparar la cena sin ganas. Estaba exhausta, ya no iba a soportar mucho más.

Ya se estaba volviendo insoportable la situación. Le mataba ser indiferente con Edward. No podía soportar el ver su cara desolada cuando apenas le saludaba. Lo extrañaba, pero sabía que no podía ser egoísta, con hechos debía hacer que Edward no confundiera más las cosas.

Se apoyo en la encimera. Suspirando. Nada era como antes.

Desde que Alan había vuelto a supervisar las sucursales de la compañía, se sentía sola y desvalida.

A pesar de que no vivían juntos, parecía que sí, pero cada uno tenía su departamento y a veces pasaban la noche en el del otro. Como esa noche, estaban aprovechando los días que él no tenía que salir de la ciudad por trabajo, así que probablemente se quedara un par de días.

Se sentía perdida, sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal. Sin querer estaba alejando a Alan, justo en ese momento cuando más lo necesitaba.

Normalmente Alan le ayudaba con la cena, pero ahora él estaba en el despacho mandando unos mails y él nunca llevaba trabajo a la casa.

Estaba segura que Alan podía leer en su frente la palabra culpable por lo que había hecho. Y ella no tenía cara para negárselo pero tampoco para confesárselo.

Negó y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¿En qué momento lo había jodido todo? Se pregunto.

Cuando termino la cena, sola. Fue en busca de Alan, se detuvo en la puerta al verlo tan concentrado mirando unos papeles.

Bella suspiro, se veía tan guapo, tan concentrado, tan distante. Se apoyo en el marco de su propio despacho que Alan había ocupado. Mirándolo trabajar.

De pronto Alan alzo la cabeza y le sonrió.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunto haciendo que bella frunciera imperceptiblemente el ceño.

—Ya sabes —continuo Alan con la sonrisa que ella llamaba sonrisa-sexy-inocente de Alan que siempre le daba— es tu despacho, puedes entrar cuando quieras —le dio una mirada coqueta— es más, puedes sentarte aquí — sonrió de manera inocente indicándole su regazo.

Bella sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en… Días. Y camino lento mirando fijamente los ojos de Alan. Él la miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa.

Cuando Bella se dejo caer en su regazo lo abrazo con fuerza, aspirando su aroma y dejando que la paz de siempre la envolviera. Pero no paso. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y su respiración gradualmente fue haciéndose más agitada.

Se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos. No encontró lo que siempre había ahí.

—La cena esta lista— dijo tratando de ocultar sus repentinas ganas de romper en llanto.

Alan sonrió.

—Lo siento por no ayudarte a prepararla, es que me tienen hasta aquí —marco una línea imaginaria con su mano sobre la cabeza.

—Está bien— dijo Bella besándole la frente antes de ponerse de pie —vamos.

Cenaron en silencio, solo hablando trivialidades. Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Bella pensaba frenéticamente en cómo recuperar su vida y también en cómo saber que pensaba Alan.

Después de cenar lavaron y guardaron los platos, luego de eso se sentaron en la sala bebiendo un poco de vino. Siempre con pequeñas conversaciones pero mayoritariamente en silencio.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de hablar con claridad respecto a lo que pasaba. Bella tenía demasiado miedo como para querer hablar de algo que era muy probable que ella fuera la culpable.

En algún momento cuando ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos sonó el timbre. Bella miro a Alan con el ceño fruncido pero le indico que ella vería quien era.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió sin mirar.

—E-Edward— dijo como si no fuera cierto.

—Bella, buenas noches. Siento molestarte a esta hora pero necesito hablar contigo. O más bien aclarar algo contigo —flexiono su brazo y apareció una Alice totalmente arruinada en la puerta— ¿podemos pasar? —insistió.

Bella estaba atónita, nunca había visto a Alice de esa forma. Estaba con la ropa arrugada, el maquillaje corrido, se notaba que había estado llorando.

Se hizo un lado y los hermanos pasaron.

Al llegar a la sala encontraron a Alan de pie esperando.

Por primera vez Edward sonrió un poco, por lo menos no estaba "tan cómodo" como lo estaba la primera y última vez que visito a Bella en su apartamento. Los tres primeros botones desabrochados de su camisa ni se comparaban con el cómodo pijama en que lo vio esa vez.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que Alan correspondió y se volvió hacia Bella.

Zamarreo un poco a Alice.

—Alice, dice que tú siempre supiste lo que ella planeo con Alec y que no te importo —dijo Edward mirando alternadamente la cara de confusión y la cabeza gacha de Alice.

Bella suspiro mirando a Alice.

—Me entere cuando la escuche a ella hablarlo con Alec —dijo Bella mirando solo a Edward mientras hablo y después volvió a mirar fijamente a Alice. —¿Qué has hecho ahora Alice? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Alice la miro con un odio que nunca había visto y después se volvió a mirar a Edward de forma suplicante.

—Vámonos de aquí, ella nunca lo admitirá. No tiene caso —suplico.

Edward negó y la soltó.

—Aquí la única que no admitirá nada eres tu Alice —dijo Edward entre dientes.

Alice se cruzo de brazos y miro a Bella con furia.

—Yo no tengo nada que admitir, dije la verdad. Bella sabía todo y no le importo. Es más mírala esta aquí divirtiéndose con su novio y ni siquiera recuerda que tu existes —dijo Alice ya fuera de si.

—¿De qué estás hablando loca? — pregunto Bella anonadada por la seguridad con la que decía las palabras Alice.

—Ignórala Bella, solo vine aquí esperando que recapacitara sobre sus mentiras. Pero —suspiro— es imposible.

Bella asintió tragando grueso, sintiéndose mal por Edward. Que su propia hermana tratara de arruinarlo debía ser horrible.

—¿Que no lo ves? —Insistió Alice hablándole a Edward— te tiene totalmente hechizado.

—Basta Alice —dijo Edward —vete de aquí, vete de mi vida. No te quiero cerca de mí nunca más —le dijo mirándola fijamente.

La barbilla de Alice comenzó a temblar. Iba a hablar pero Edward no la dejo.

—es enserio, todo esto me supera. —dijo mirándola.

Por un momento todo queso en silencio. Alice hizo un amago se acercarse a Edward, pero se lo pensó mejor y se giro. Miro con todo el odio que tenía en su alma a Bella ty salió sin decir palabra del apartamento.

Después de un momento Edward se volvió a Bella con una mirada torturada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte? —dijo Edward con pena en la voz.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No pensé que llegaría tan lejos —susurro.

—Lo sabías —le reprocho Edward— siempre lo supiste y no me lo dijiste —la miro con los ojos llameantes y dando dos pasos para acercarse a ella.

—Edward, yo te dije que ella era la que tenía que decirte lo que hizo —Bella comenzó a desesperarse para hacer que la entendiera.

Edward negó mirando al suelo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo tomándola de los hombros—la conoces, sabes que nunca iba a confesármelo a menos que la obligara, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te conté que había hecho las paces con ella por el pasado? ¿Por qué permitiste que siguiera pensando que ella merecía una oportunidad? ¿Por qué permitiste que confiara en ella? —la zamarreo un poco desesperado.

Alan que se había mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación en ese momento hizo notar.

—No la trates así —dijo tomándole el brazo fuertemente a Edward —déjala en paz.

—No te metas en esto —le dijo entre dientes Edward mirándolo con furia.

—Por supuesto que me meto. Es mi novia. No permitiré que un idiota venga a ponerle una mano encima —en ese momento Alan logro separarlo de Bella.

—No sabes lo que pasa aquí, así que te reitero no te metas —hablo con voz oscura.

Bella trago grueso, conocía ese tono de voz. Estaba a punto de explotar.

—No lo sé—admitió Alan con una calma espeluznante— pero lo que si se, es que Bella no tiene la culpa de que tu tengas una hermana retorcida y loca —dijo acercándose más a Edward.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Bella soltó un grito ahogado por sus propias palmas que estaban cubriendo su boca.

Lo único que vio fue que Edward se lanzo con fuerza hacia Alan y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Le volvió la cara del impacto pero logro afirmarse en un mueble.

Alan se incorporo rápidamente y se lazo contra Edward golpeándole en la ceja izquierda. Edward se tambaleo un poco pero se recupero volviendo a lanzarse contra Alan haciéndolo chocar contra el borde de un mueble. Se quejo un poco pero cuando logro liberar su brazo derecho le dio de lleno con el puño en el labio. Haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

En algún momento todo comenzó a pasar muy rápido y Bella no pudo captar lo que se hacían, solo vio que Edward recupero el equilibrio volvió a lanzarse con todo contra Alan pero Alan era más rápido y mas ágil por lo que ocupo su mismo impulso para golpearte con todo en el estomago.

Edward soltó un gruñido de dolor y se desvaneció un poco por la falta de aire, Alan le tomo de la camisa evitando que callera.

En ese momento Bella fue consciente de lo que pasaba y de pronto una desesperación la invadió al ver lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Cuando vio a Alan alzar el puño para darle otro golpe reacciono soltando un sollozo profundo.

—¡No! Alan no lo lastimes —grito entre lágrimas corriendo hacia donde estaban.

Alan soltó a Edward dejándolo caer al suelo y miro a Bella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Bella no pensó en lo que había hecho. Solo se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Se sintió desesperada de ver que estaban lastimando a Edward, por lo que su primer impulso fue correr hacia el y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

En cuando se dejo hacer a su lado y llorando comenzó a tocar con delicadeza los moretones que tenía en la mandíbula, el labio y la ceja sangrantes.

—Oh Edward, estas herido —dijo acariciando cariñosamente su rostro y poniendo su mano suavemente en su abdomen. Bella lloraba al ver la condición de Edward.

Alan se puso de pie y se tambaleo hacia atrás haciendo que un mueble rechinara contra el suelo al deslizarse.

Bella alzo la cabeza y miro confundida hacia donde provenía el sonido y se congelo.

"Alan" pensó. Se había olvidado completamente que era con Alan con quien estaba peleando Edward.

Soltó un jadeo y cubrió su boca al ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Estaba preocupada por Edward cuando Alan estaba ahí, alejándose de ella mirándola con dolor.

—A-Alan— dijo alejándose de Edward— ¡Alan! —volvió a llamar cuando lo vio alejarse tambaleante.

Bella se puso de pie, ¿Qué hacia? No quería dejar a Edward, se veía mucho más lastimado que Alan, pero Alan era su novio. Miro a Edward y volvió donde él. Tomo un cojín y lo puso bajo su cabeza.

Camino apresuradamente hacia Alan que había tomado su chaqueta e intentaba ponérsela.

—Alan espera —trato de detenerlo— No… —sollozo— por favor —suplico.

Alan se volvió y la miro con tanto dolor que Bella volvió a sollozar siendo consciente de lo que había hecho ante los ojos de Alan.

—Tranquila Bella —dijo Alan con voz ausente— está bien, entiendo —dijo rindiéndose en el intento de ponerse la chaqueta y colgándola en su brazo.

—Alan —suplico Bella— no te vayas, no puedes irte así. Este herido —suplico tocando su brazo.

Alan sonrió.

—En serio Bella, entiendo. No te preocupes, además puedo irme solo, somos vecinos. Vivo en el edificio del frente —le recordó.

— Peor aun así —insistió bella— no estás del todo bien, déjame curarte. —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Tranquila, el otro salió peor —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Bella soltó una risita entre lágrimas. Pero de inmediato la desesperación la invadió. Esto estaba mal, Alan no tenía que irse, Edward tenía que hacerlo. Ella debía cuidar a Alan.

—Iré contigo —declaro tomando su brazo.

Alan cerró los ojos un momento y se dejo guiar.

Al llegar al apartamento de Alan, él se dejo caer en la cama.

Bella paso apresuradamente hacia el baño en busca del botiquín. Se paro entre las piernas abiertas del chico y delicadamente comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

Bella se mordió el labio pensando en que había hecho. Debía explicarle pero no sabía cómo, porque no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

—Alan yo… no es… no quise… —titubeo sin saber que decir.

Alan suspiro, pero no hablo. Solo dejo que le curara la herida en la ceja en silencio.

Bella estaba mordiéndose fuertemente el labio contendiendo las ganas de llorar. Todo era demasiado, lo único que quería era largarse a llorar como nenita.

Termino de curarle mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido. Se sentó a su lado y suspiro.

—Alan yo te amo —fue todo lo que pudo decir Bella.

Alan sonrió y la miro.

—Bella, aun lo dices después de lo que paso en tu casa —dijo con una calma imposible.

—Yo n-no sé qué paso. Pero eres tú. Lo sé —insistió Bella mirándolo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Alan suspiro buscando las palabras.

—Instinto— declaro después de unos minutos, haciendo que Bella lo mirara confundida— actuaste por instinto —aclaro— y eso no tiene nada de malo Bella.

—No, Alan no fue así— trato de contradecir Bella sin argumentos.

—Bella, fue así. Trataste de proteger a quien es importante para ti es decir a quien amas, eso es algo bastante aceptable —Le dijo desviando la mirada.

—Te amo — insistió Bella.

—Le amas a él —corrigió Alan.

—Te amo a ti —aclaro Bella.

Alan rio. Siempre Bella fue tan testaruda.

— Yo también lo creía porque era así. Me amabas, pero ya no, te enamoraste de él —desviando la mirada.

—No Alan por favor no hagas esto —pidió Bella con ojos suplicantes.

—No estoy haciendo nada. Solo aceptando la verdad— susurro Alan.

Bella frunció el ceño y busco los ojos de Alan.

—¿La verdad? —Repitió— ¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablas?

Alan suspiro cansado y se volvió a mirarla de frente.

—Por favor vete Bella, estoy exhausto, necesito descansar —dijo Alan arrastrándose hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Bella se quedo un momento en la misma posición. Sin saber qué hacer.

Paso algún momento sin moverse hasta que algo se activo en su interior.

Era una especie de piloto automático que la hizo salir del departamento de Alan.

Al salir del edificio la brisa inusualmente fría la hizo despertar. Se volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

"Instinto" susurro.

Un instinto cruel que le hace dañar a quien no merece. A quien la defiende. A quien la ama. A quien la cuida. Cayeron infinidad de lagrimas por sus mejillas mientas miraba el edificio de Alan.

Pensó en todo lo sucedido. Por qué se olvido completamente de Alan al ver a Edward herido. Por qué lo beso. Por qué en ese momento que sabía que todo lo que tenía con Alan había acabado no se sentía como pensó. No sentía esa agonía que siempre pensó sentir si alguna vez Alan la dejara.

"Soy mala" se dijo de pronto sintiendo el peso de su verdad en ese momento. Esa era la única explicación posible para ella. Si fuera buena no habría dañado a Alan. Si fuera buena haría lo correcto. Si fuera buena lo único importante seria Alan. Si fuera buena no habría besado a Edward. Si fuera buena le habría dicho la verdad sobre Alice.

Comenzó a sentirse ahogada. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensó.

"¿En qué momento me convertí en esto?" se miro horrorizada. Sus manos blancas como la cal temblaban.

Siempre había sido la víctima. Siempre había sido a quien dañaban, a quien pisoteaban. Siempre había sido ella la que sufría y la que debía perdonar las injusticias que se cometían con ella.

Miro el cielo negro de la noche y pensó que en ese minuto podía decir que sabía lo que era ser el victimario.

Se sentía vacio.

* * *

><p>El siguiente cap será 100% Alan. Ahi veremos que piensa y por qué hace lo que hace. será como un outakke.<p>

Besitos y gracias por leer. :D


	13. Outakke Alan

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

Primero que todo, siento mucho la demora, lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo un segundo semestre express, asi que no tengo tiempo para nada.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Las letras en curviva pertenecen a la cancion Put your head on my shoulder, version de Michael Bublé, les dejo el video por si uieren escucharla; http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=diMfFrjPyTo&feature=related

Espero les guste el cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke<strong>: **Aliviado**

Alan gimió al removerse un poco en la cama, miro la ventana y suspiro. Aun era de noche eso quería decir que había dormido máximo dos horas. El departamento estaba en tanto silencio que podía escuchar la gota que escapaba de la llave del lavaplatos en la cocina. Las cortinas estaban semiabiertas y podía ver un trozo de cielo desde su cama, trozo que irónicamente era totalmente negro.

Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Suspiro y de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta. Todo había acabado.

Como impulso miro la hora y suspiro, eran las 5 de la madrugada. Era seguro que no dormiría mas, por lo que decidió levantarse y evaluar los daños de la pelea de hace unas horas.

Volvió a gemir al sentarse en la cama. Le dolía el costado, Edward no era bueno peleando pero los pocos golpes que le dio fueron certeros. Sacudió la cabeza, hasta el mismo se desconoció en ese momento, él no era de los que peleaban. No sabe que lo invadió, solo respondió los golpes y quiso más, sintió un escalofrió al recordar que en ese momento realmente quiso dañarlo.

Camino lentamente hacia el baño, al pararse frente al espejo la imagen que el espejo reflejaba parecía de otra persona.

Tenía una contusión en el lado derecho de la mandíbula y el ojo izquierdo un poco hinchado. Alzo las cejas con dificultad cuando se aprecio del todo. Ese no era él.

Bajo la vista para tomar su cepillo de dientes y se topo con el de Bella. Cerró los ojos un momento. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Botarlo? O esperar a que ella fuera por sus cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza no queriendo pensar en eso.

Camino de vuelta a su cama y se dejo caer atravesado en ellacerrando los ojos. Su mente se vio llena de recuerdos.

Recordó el día que la vio por primera vez. Estaba sentado en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca, leyendo el código penal, muy aburrido. De la nada levanto la cabeza y al otro lado de la biblioteca vio a una chica caminar lentamente leyendo el enorme libro que llevaba en sus brazos.

La siguió con su mirada, tenía el pelo color chocolate, en suaves ondas, la piel muy blanca, era bajita y menuda.

Le pareció la persona más abrazable que había visto en su vida. Tuvo unas arrebatadoras ganas abrazarla fuerte y no dejarla ir jamás. La chica iba tan distraída, caminaba por inercia, incluso choco con alguien, ni siquiera levanto la cabeza de su libro solo murmuro lo que a él pensó debió ser una disculpa.

Sonrío y volvió a su lectura. No estaba seguro que le impidió acercarse a ella ese día, tal vez la encontró demasiado concentrada y no quiso molestarla.

Unos días después su día se ilumino. Cuando vio a Jacob hablar con ella sentados en el césped. Desde ese día persiguió al chico hasta que se la presento.

Recordó la primera vez que habló con ella. Esa misma noche decidió que quería estar con ella. Incluso estaba tan decidido que al día siguiente rompió con su novia Maddy, con la que tenía una relación de un año.

Abrió los ojos de golpe recordando ese hecho. Realmente era otro en ese tiempo. Estaba tan seguro de lo que quería y que iba a conseguirlo que dejo a su novia para estar libre para Bella. Pero funciono, finalmente Bella estuvo con él y eran felices.

También recordó el día que supo que la amaba. Para él no fue nada difícil amarla, tan solo tuvo que pasar tiempo con ella y paso. Pero ella era otra historia, no había que ser un genio para ver que la chica estaba muy dañada. Su forma de actuar la delataba, siempre desconfiada y tratando de ocultar lo que pensaba y sentía. Por eso fueron amigos por un tiempo. Hasta que ella confió en él y pudo mostrarse como realmente era. Ahí fue cuando supo que la amaba. Era día jueves en la tarde, ella lo había esperado para irse juntos a casa después de clases. Después de debatirlo unos minutos decidieron caminar. El día estaba nublado pero corría una brisa tibia que te llamaba a estar fuera. Por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo Bella. Caminaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que un trueno hizo la saltar y tomarse del brazo de él. Tan solo en unos segundos comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia. Alan le dijo que se resguardaran y esperaran a que pasara. Pero Bella lo ínsito a que caminaran bajo esas gotas que no eran tan fuertes.

Unos minutos después la lluvia se hizo torrencial inundando las calles y empapándolos. Bella lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a correr hasta llegar al apartamento de Bella. Se quedaron unos minutos en el porche mirando la lluvia caer.

Alan se volvió a mirar a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios, pensaba decirle que nunca la había escuchado reír tanto. Pero se quedo en silencio viéndola. Ella miraba la lluvia con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba empapada y aun jadeaba por la carrera.

La vio ahí tan cerca, tan hermosa, tan natural, tan normal que no pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera que la amaba.

Ese fue el inicio de una persecución larga. Pues él la amaba pero Bella lo quería como amigo. Le costó mucho conquistarla, ya que ella huía en cuanto veía un intento amoroso de alguien. Por eso tuvo que ser sutil y no mostrarse como un macho alfa en celo. En un inicio partió por tener más atenciones con ella, que primero la sorprendieron, pero no tanto como para huir de él, las permitía. La primera vez que pudo sentir que tenía un avance fue cuando logro hacerla sonrojar. Esa noche fue muy buena para él. Se sonrojo muchas veces. Pero no se apartaba, no le pedía que se detuviera, solo lo miraba con ojitos avergonzados y le sonreía levemente eso era lo mejor de todo. Se sonrojo cuando le tomo la mano para ayudarle a bajar del auto, cuando la guio hacia el interior del restaurante con su mano en la espalda baja de ella, cuando corrió la silla para que se sentara, cuando le ofreció más vino, cuando quito un poco de salsa de su barbilla con su dedo. Esa noche por fin pudo sentir que sus esfuerzos sutiles estaban teniendo resultado. Tiempo después le agradeció enormemente a su paciencia por no presionarla ya que ella sola se dio cuenta de que lo quería. Ese día que una chica de la que apenas recuerda su cara trato de ligar con él. También le agradeció mucho a esa chica, porque ella hizo despertar a Bella y darle el valor para que perdiera el miedo y dejara fluir sus sentimientos.

Desde ese día en el parque cuando ella le beso, no pudo ni quiso alejarse de ella. Comenzaron una relación, bastante peculiar, ya que en un inicio su interacción no cambio mucho de los amigos que eran. Amaba cuando estaban juntos haciendo cosas cotidianas que siempre hacían, pero con la diferencia que en cualquier momento podía tomarla de la cintura y plantarle un beso en los labios. También amaba verla sonrojada después de eso.

Recordó esa vez que estaban fuera del cine discutiendo que película ver y como por primera vez pudo convencerla y hacerle callar sus argumentos tan racionales con un beso.

Inevitablemente sonrió al recordar los besos de Bella, los amaba, sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que nunca un beso le parecia suficiente. Dejó fluir la noche mas especial de su vida. A su mente fueron los versos que salieron de sus labios sin premeditación alguna.

_Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro_

_Sostenme en tus brazos, bebé._

_Apriétame firmemente_

_Muéstrame que también me amas. _

Cerró los ojos y su corazón se oprimió herido en su interior.

Una lagrima se deslizo de la comisura de su ojo hasta perderse por su sien. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Quería que esa noche fuera la más especial de su vida, por eso en un arrebato que la hizo pararse y bailar con él. Le canto esa canción en el oído y despues la hizo suya con reverencia, delicadeza y mucho amor.

sacudió la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para soportar esa clase de recuerdos. Pero como si su mente estuviera programada después de esos buenos momentos, recordó el día en que todo cambio. Cuando supo que ya nada era igual.

Había comenzado como un día normal, había pasado la noche anterior con Bella, en la mañana ella había salido algo atrasada al trabajo ya que se habían dormido tarde. Le llamo un par de veces diciéndole lo que estaba haciendo. Nada nuevo, siempre se llamaban, para contar cualquier cosa, anécdotas o lo que ambos llamaban "datos curiosos", que consistían en cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. En la noche, al llegar Bella, estaba perturbada, decepcionada y triste. Él trato de confortarla, escuchandola y consolandola, luego de un rato, había logrado su cometido y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ahora lo veía diferente, no era normalidad, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Todo cambio en su interior después de esa llamada.

En un inicio culpo a esa llamada, por todo lo que había descubierto, pero luego de cierta forma la agradeció, prefería saber una verdad que lo destruyese a ser ignorante de ella y esa noche pudo ver todo con claridad.

Nunca había peleado con Bella, hasta esa noche. Nunca había tratado de manipular a Bella, hasta esa noche. Nunca le había dicho cosas hirientes, hasta esa noche.

La desesperación lo invadió cuando la vio tan preocupada. Sintió que la estaba perdiendo.

Tal vez ella no fue consciente de su reacción, pero él pudo verla perfectamente. Su rostro se desencajo y perdió todo color. Actuó como autómata, moviéndose por inercia, solo pensando en estar con Edward, si, él estaba herido pero su forma de actuar superaba con creces la preocupación por un amigo. Estaba desesperada por estar cerca de él. No le importaba nada solo Edward, ni siquiera le importo enfrentarse a él y mucho menos las cosas hirientes que le dijo. Las escucho y le dolieron pero aun así salió corriendo a verlo.

En ese momento Alan se pregunto por qué había tomado esas decisiones. En aquel entonces dada la situación le parecieron las más acertadas pero después de esa pelea, le parecieron desesperadas e insanas.

Cuando la vio tan preocupada, quiso detenerla, como si eso significara que se quedaría con él. Incluso la chantajeo, le saco en cara todo lo que ella le había confiado sobre ellos. Pero a ella no le importo. Aun así quería estar con Edward. Y él no pudo hacer nada más que acompañarla, como si eso ayudara a que no sintiera.

Ella nunca fue consciente de los cambios que sufrió. Por eso mismo él podía jactarse de conocerla mejor que ella misma. Los cambios fueron cosas sutiles, pero significativas.

Estaba más callada, muchas veces la encontraba perdida en un mundo al que no podía acceder, ya no se preocupaba por sorprenderlo con algo nuevo, de a poco comenzó a alejarse hasta en la cama, de pronto dejo de usar su pecho como almohada. Cuando estaba despierta lo hacía, pero mientras dormía se alejaba de él y dormía acurrucada en su lado de la cama abrazándose a sí misma.

En resumen su relación se volvió una rutina, algo que ambos odiaban y lo peor de todo es que Bella estaba bien con eso.

Tal vez fue su parecer pero todo eso se acentuó después de que visitara a Edward en el hospital, siempre pensó que algo paso dentro de esa habitación, pero ya no quería saberlo, dadas las circunstancias no era relevante.

Tiempo después cuando pudo pensar todo con calma, su primera opción fue dejarla. Era lo más sano, ya que el ver como la perdía poco a poco le mataba.

No sabe en qué momento modifico su plan original de dejarla, para quedarse con ella sabiendo que ya no sentía lo mismo. Se convenció de que era para despedirse de ella, de que necesitaba tiempo para tener el valor de alejarse. Pero no era cierto. Ese momento nunca llegaba él se quedaba a su lado a veces sintiéndose un ladrón por compartir momentos con ella que no debería. Pero ¿Quién dijo que él era noble Y haría lo que debía? Ella no se había percatado de lo que sentía o tal vez se negaba a aceptarlo. No importaba, era mejor así, ya que eso le daba más tiempo con ella.

Incluso en momentos de desesperación se planteo para calmar su consciencia que no debía irse, porque ella no se lo había pedido.

Lo peor de todo según Alan, era que él aun la amaba. Tuvo tiempo para despedirse y alejarse. Pero no lo uso para eso, sino que para llenarse de ella antes de que lo sacara de su vida.

"Bueno nadie se ha muerto de amor ¿cierto?" dijo a la habitación vacía.

Después de esa declaración, lo invadieron unas fuerzas que no sabe de donde salieron, tal vez fueron las mismas que lo invadieron cuando por impulso pidió a su jefe que le asignara nuevamente el trabajo de supervisor las sucursales.

Eso fue lo único que pudo hacer para alejarse un poco de Bella, ya que tenerla cerca le hacía querer quedarse más tiempo.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y camino lentamente, como tratando de atrasar su decisión. Al llegar al armario no se detuvo a pensar lo que hacía, ya que si lo pensaba su mente rebuscaría excusas para no hacer nada. Comenzó a empacar sus cosas con calma y con la parsimonia que merecía el despedirse del amor.

Alan perdió la noción del tiempo, solo guardo su ropa y empaco lo más importante, mandaría por lo demás. Solo necesitaba distancia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto alarmada Bella.

Alan se sobresalto y se volvió lentamente hacia la voz. La chica estaba en la entrada de la sala con una mano cubriéndose la boca y pálida como un papel.

Volvió a darle la espalda y termino de guardar unos libros. Después de eso se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué parece que hago? —pregunto de vuelta con un tono que no quiso sonar tan duro.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acerco unos pasos.

—Alan, no. No tienes que hacer esto. Por favor —pidió Bella desesperada.

—Si Bella, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y lo sabes —dijo Alan con voz distante.

Bella detuvo el andar de Alan poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él.

Alan cerró los ojos por el toque, era absurdo pero esperaba que después de tener la certeza de que no era el elegido, el toque de Bella se sentiría diferente. Pero no. Aun sentía esa calidez tan familiar traspasar su ropa.

—Alan yo quiero estar contigo —insistió tercamente Bella.

—Por qué te resistes Bella, en el fondo sabes que no es cierto —interrogo algo dolido por ver su insistencia y que no pensara en que su actuar lo dañaba.

Bella se alejo un paso de Alan y lo miro casi como si fuera un desconocido.

—Cómo puedes saber lo que yo siento —pregunto confundida.

Alan resoplo.

—Porque te conozco Bella. Más que tú misma. —respondió simplemente.

Alan se sentó en el sofá de tres cuerpos, sabia cuan testaruda podía ser Bella.

Ella se dejo caer a su lado y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, se veía tan asustada. Pero se contuvo a tiempo ya no podía permitirse flaquear ante ella. Por su salud mental no podía hacerlo.

— No tienes que ser noble Alan y hacerte un lado. Yo no quiero que te hagas un lado. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. —dijo con voz suplicante Bella.

Alan sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa. De todas las personas que lo conocían, Bella era la única que realmente esperaba y estaba segura que todos sus actos eran buenos, de forma noble.

—No me hago a un lado porque soy noble Bella lo hago porque ya no tiene sentido seguir luchando. Ya no me amaas. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. —su voz sonó tan calmada que Bella se volvió a mirarlo para verificar si era el mismo Alan el que hablaba.

—Lo eres Alan, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, y no mereces esto. Mereces que te amen y no te abandonen. —le tembló la voz al final.

Alan cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza en el borde el respaldo del sillón. ¿Era posible llegar a ser cruel con buenas intenciones? Al parecer si porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Por si tenía dudas, esa declaración las despejo todas. Quería quedarse con él porque para ella era lo correcto, no porque lo amara.

—Bella, las cosas no funcionan así. No tienes que quedarte porque crees que lo merezco. Yo no quiero eso. —dijo Alan comenzando a alterarse.

—No quiero que sufras —susurro Bella ya entre lagrimas— de todos eres el que menos lo merece —dijo Bella.

Alan la miro unos segundos y de pronto una furia lo invadió. Se puso de pie ignorando el dolor en su costado y se volvió hacia Bella con ojos llameantes.

—Yo no soy quien piensas Bella. —Dijo entre dientes— lo supe desde que paso. —Bella frunció el ceño— que lo amabas, que ya no me amabas a mí. Pero aun así me quede contigo, porque no quería dejarte, aun sabiendo que en el fondo de ti querías estar con él. ¿Aun piensas que soy bueno Bella?

Bella lo miro sin saber que decir.

Alan respiraba acelerado por su declaración, no pensaba decírselo, pero la vio tan culpable que le enfermo la forma en que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus sentimientos por alguien más.

Vio a Bella suspirar.

—No me importa Alan —susurro y por un momento Alan se asusto un poco. La vio tan asustada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Claro que importa Bella, no fui honesto contigo, te manipule y te prive de dejarte elegir — insistió Bella.

Se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas. Bella lo miraba con una mezcla de anhelo y temor.

Y Alan quería paz.

En un movimiento rápido, Bella se puso de pie y se situó frente a él y le tomo los hombros.

—Alan, yo… yo… no… —se atragantaba con su propio llanto— no sé qué hacer si no estás conmigo. Tú me guías. Sin ti no sé cómo seguir. Tengo miedo —suplico llorando.

Alan acaricio su mejilla tiernamente.

—Vive Bella —le dijo antes de depositar un suave y corto beso en sus labios.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hasta su cuarto. Pero esta vez no era para retrasar el momento. Era porque estaba exhausto y le dolía el costado.

Se sentó en la cama y espero. No sabe cuánto, solo sabe que cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpe seco…. Se sintió… aliviado.

Y por fin lo comprendió. No era tan fuerte como pensaba, la relación con Bella lo había agotado. Necesitaba un respiro. El tener esa certeza le dolía casi lo mismo que el saber que ella no le amaba.

Porque la amaba y el sentir alivio al ver que ella se alejaba demostraba lo contrario. Pero ¿Cómo explicar que estaba cansado de todo el drama que envolvía a Bella? ¿Cómo explicarlo sin parecer insensible ni que no la quería? Porque no es que no quisiera a Bella. No es que no la amara, pero la situación, el ser consciente de que Bella en el fondo amaba a otro y él tercamente quedarse con ella lo estaba agotando. Porque poco después comprendió que Bella jamás iba admitir que amaba a Edward, era demasiado terca para eso. O tal vez muy racional, ya que ante sus sentimientos siempre imponía lo que había pasado años atrás. No podía quererlo porque él la había dañado. Bueno, él pensaba lo mismo pero qué podía hacer al respecto era ella la que sentía.

Por un momento se sintio mal, por sentirse aliviado, pero después recordo que era normal, nadie podia culparlo de alejarse de lo que lo dañaba. Era simpelmente la naturaleza de todo ser vivo.

Y despúes de todo, la vida era asi, nunca terminaban siendo felices los tres, alguien debía sufrir y preferia ser él quien sufruiera antes que Bella, porque él tenia esperanza para seguir adelante desde cero y Bella ya había sufrido bastante. Sólo esperaba que Bella fuera feliz, aunque fuera con Edward. Ella realmente merecia ese final feliz.

* * *

><p>Bueno.. era lo qué esperaban? lo odiaron? fue confuso?...<p>

Ya el siguiente cap, volverá con la trama normal... Rosaile... Edward... Bella... etc etc...

Mis clases y pruebas son culpables de no haber constestado los reviews, me gusta mucho contestarlos, pero esta vez preferí actualizar.

Besos y espero hayan disfrutado. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. En especial a _miadharu28_ y _ Lorena_ No puedo responderles su review si ni tienen cuenta.

Las letras en curviva pertenecen a la canción Quando quando quando de engelbert humperdinck les dejo el video por si quieren escucharlo http : / www ./watch?v=GeV0ewzoQ00

Espero les guste el cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Rendirse<strong>

— Bella en serio no es necesario esto. Quiero que te quedes.

Bella miro esa cara de angustia y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y firmar la carta de renuncia.

—ya hablamos de esto Alec, sabias que una vez que la base de datos estuviera operativa y actualizada me iría. —dijo Bella extendiéndole la carta firmada.

Alec miro la carta por un momento y soltando un suspiro derrotado la tomo.

—Sabia que Alice me metería en problemas— dijo por lo bajo.

Bella soltó una risita.

—no culpes a Alice de todo, siempre pudiste decir que no —se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

Alec se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder.

—Entonces ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes? —cambio de tema.

Bella sonrió.

—No no hay nada que hacer. —tomo su bolso, lo colgó en su hombro y extendió su mano hacia Alec. —Fue un gusto conocerte Alec, hasta que te metiste en mi vida —dijo seria.

Alec bajo la cabeza y enrojeció de la vergüenza.

Bella no lo dejo explicarse, no era relevante para ella. No quería escuchar disculpas vacías y fingir que las aceptaba y que todo estaba bien, era demasiado para ella.

Salió del despacho de Alec directo hacia la calle, estaba todo listo, días antes había sacado sus cosas y ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Camino con paso decidido y garbo hacia la salida. Se sentía tan aliviada de haber dejado eso atrás. Ya que al saber que su trabajo había sido planeado por otras personas y no por sus capacidades la hacían sentir enferma, como si de cierta forma fuera parte de todo eso.

Salió a la calle y alzo la cabeza y cerró los ojos recibiendo el cálido sol primaveral. Era increíble pero se sentía libre. Tomo un taxi hacia su departamento ya que su auto estaba en el mecánico e hizo el viaje de vuelta a su hogar más feliz en mucho tiempo.

En cuanto puso un pie en su departamento sonó su teléfono. Rodo los ojos, pero sonrió. Se quito los zapatos y se dejo caer en el sofá para rebuscar en su bolso y contestar. No se preocupo de que cortaran si no contestaba de inmediato no cortaba hasta que saltaba al buzón y volvía a llamar.

—Hola— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y tono suave.

—Hola amiga— le contestaron con voz risueña.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto al grano.

Edward soltó una risita.

—Nada, ¿por qué? ¿A caso no puedo llamar a mi amiga Bella para saber como esta? —pregunto haciendo el inocente.

La chica rodo los ojos como si él pudiera verla.

—Si puedes— dijo bella— pero esta es la sexta vez que llamas para saber cómo estoy— tenía una sonrisa en los labios que Edward no podía ver.

El chico rio escuchándose completamente culpable.

—Bueno, realmente quiero saber cómo estas —susurro con voz apenas audible.

Bella rio.

—¿Quieres saber como estoy o si lo hice? —pregunto Bella con suspicacia.

—Oh apropósito ¿Lo hiciste? —pregunto Edward tratando de sonar casual.

Bella se carcajeo.

—Edward, sabias que no eres nada discreto en preguntar —dijo Bella riendo.

Bella rio al escuchar bufar a Edward.

—Sí, lo hice, renuncie. —declaro cuando su risa se calmo.

Se escucho suspirar a Edward.

—Siento que hayas tenido que hacerlo —susurro Edward.

Bella frunció el seño, pues sonó como si Edward considerara que era su culpa.

—No lo sientas, después de haber salido de ahí, me siento mucho más tranquila —dijo Bella aun con el seño fruncido.

—Puede ser, pero has tenido que dejar de lado una muy buena oportunidad por causa de mi hermana y de mí… —susurro apenas audiblemente la última parte.

—Edward— dijo Bella en tono de advertencia— ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedes culparte por las decisiones que toman los demás.

Lo escucho suspirar del otro lado de la línea.

—lo sé, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en el buen trabajo que dejas por causa de mi hermana y me enferma todo esto. —resoplo frustrado.

—Tranquilo Edward, ya paso. Dime ¿Cuándo vuelves? —pregunto Bella tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Mañana por la noche. Las cosas estaban mejor de lo que pensaba, después de todo James no es tan ineficiente como creí. De hecho me ha sorprendido bastante, por lo menos no tiene en la ruina mi negocio.

Bella rio.

—Eso es genial. Me alegro mucho —dijo aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

Edward se quedo en silencio y después de un momento suspiro tomando valor.

—Bella, te parece si cuando vuelva nos juntamos, es decir, salimos —pregunto un tanto nervioso.

El primer impulso de Bella fue tomarle el pelo, diciéndole tal vez, que lo pensaría o que salían todo el tiempo. Pero en cambio respondió con naturalidad.

—SI, me gustaría.

Cuando Bella colgó el teléfono se recostó a lo largo del sofá y cerró los ojos.

Pensó vagamente en la llamada que recién había recibido. Y sonrió pensando en lo irónico de la vida. Si hace tiempo atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que Edward estaría llamándola más de 5 veces al día cuando no estaba cerca de ella para saber cómo estaba, hubiera rodado los ojos. Es más si alguien le hubiera dicho que ella estaría bien con eso e incluso esperando esas llamadas se hubiera reído en su cara. Pero así era.

Inevitablemente su mente bajo hacia tres un mes y medio atrás, cuando la bomba que estaba alojada en su interior exploto.

Todas las señales estaban ahí, pero ella no las vio. O lo más probable era que no haya querido verlas. Era casi inaudito que Alan tuviera que decirle en la cara lo que sentía. No descubrirlo ni mucho menos aceptarlo por ella misma.

Pero Alan tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Y ella también lo supo. Lo supo cuando salió derrotada del apartamento de Alan y al llegar al suyo Edward no estaba. Su corazón latió frenéticamente, un sudor frio le cubrió la frente, las manos le temblaban, un nudo se formo en su estomago. En simples palabras estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad por el solo hecho de no verlo ahí. Se desespero pero todo eso de evaporo como por arte de magia cuando lo encontró tratando de llegar al primer piso por las escaleras.

Soltó un bufido a la vez que se sonrojaba de vergüenza. En ese momento se sentía tan estúpida y egoísta al recordar lo que intento hacer.

Sabía que Alan tenía razón. Ya no sentía lo mismo, aun no sabía en qué momento eso había cambiado, solo que cuando Alan se lo dijo, la verdad de esas palabras le cayó de forma arrasadora. Pero no tenía argumentos para discutirlas. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo y lo único que sintió fue… miedo. Terror. Porque en el momento en que esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, un montón de imágenes de lo que le sucedió en el pasado llegaron a su mente. Cuando se enamoro de ese hombre, cuando fue rechazada y relegada como un objeto sin importancia ni aprecio. Al igual que las sensaciones pasaron por su corazón. El dolor, la esperanza, la desilusión la resignación y el vacio.

Su primer impulso, el de supervivencia que todo humano posee fue el de protegerse. No quería volver a sufrir.

Por eso quiso quedarse con Alan. Por eso trato de retenerlo a su lado. Él era lo más bueno y constante que le había pasado. Lo necesitaba con ella. Necesitaba la comodidad que otorga la seguridad ya que si se quedaba sin él no podría lidiar con todo.

Se sintió horrible al pensar en Alan como la opción más viable emocionalmente, la que no la haría sufrir. Pero en su defensa podía decir que estaba haciendo lo que el mismo Alan le había enseñado. Preocuparse primero de su felicidad y seguridad. Y después preocuparse del daño colateral.

Ella estaba segura que estaría bien con Alan, además él merecía estar con la persona que él amaba. Pero después, mientras escuchaba sus palabras comprendió que no tan solo necesitaba estar con quien él amaba. Sino también con quien lo amara a él con la misma intensidad y entrega.

Por eso, en acto de valentía o simplemente en un impulso, decidió dejarlo libre.

Todo pasaba por la empatía.

Ya que en el segundo en que se planteo si le gustaría que alguien quisiera estar con ella porque era lo más seguro. Sintió que su corazón se estrujó. No podía hacer lo que no quería que le hicieran.

Alan le había enseñado a perdonar, a amar, a sentir. Lo había aprendido casi todo de él. Entonces necesitaba seguir sin él. Vivir. Tomar sus propias decisiones. Equivocarse y acertar. Todo, pero por su cuenta en base a sus elecciones.

Alan merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella. Y esa certeza la dejaba tranquila. Con la esperanza de que la encontraría en algún momento.

Se levanto con pereza del sillón y camino a tientas hacia su cuarto. Estaba cansada de resistirse a lo que sentía y quería.

Necesito recordar todo lo que había hecho, para saber que ella no era perfecta, que había cometido errores. Había mentido, engañado, manipulado. Pero ya no se torturaba por eso, solo aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Por eso es que tenía la certeza de que podía dejar el miedo atrás y hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo quería.

Se dejo caer en la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez se equivocaba. Rio audiblemente al ser consciente de que ya no le importaba si se equivocaba, porque ahora sabía que tenía la suficiente entereza y fuerza para recuperarse y levantarse si se equivocaba.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, sofocando su risa. Estaba decidida. No iba a esperar más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rosaile entro en la clínica sintiéndose una ladrona. Observo con hacia todos lados como verificando que estuviera despejado y avanzo hacia la recepción. Dio su nombre y se sentó a esperar su turno.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Se sintió culpable faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Emmet. Habían hablado muchas veces la situación y él le había hecho prometer que no buscaría más médicos para que la analizaran buscando algo mal en ella.

Suspiro. Él no lo entendía, necesitaba una razón. Necesitaba saber el por qué no podía quedarse embarazada. Los diagnósticos que le habían entregado no le servían, era imposible que todo estuviera fisiológicamente bien en su organismo pero aun así no podía concebir. Necesitaba que le dijeran claramente, que no podía ser madre. Para terminar con la tortura de la incertidumbre que la embargaba. Necesitaba que le dijeran "No. No puedes tener hijos" para así ya no tener esperanzas.

Se sobresalto cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. Se giro y bufo audiblemente al ver quién era.

Era un mujer de alrededor de 25 años. Tenía piel clara y cabello negro. Estaba ojerosa y delgada. Pero lo que sintió como una bofetada en su rostro fue su estado. Estaba embarazada, tenía una barriga enorme, fácilmente se podría decir que tenía 8 meses de embarazo.

Parecía que el destino se burlaba de ella. Desvió la mirada del vientre abultado y cerró los ojos tratando de quitar esa imagen de su cabeza.

No lo entendía, ¿Realmente era posible desear algo con tanta fuerza y no poder conseguirlo?. Frunció los labios tratando de retener el nudo en la garanta.

Volvió a mirar el vientre abultado. ¿Qué se sentiría tener el vientre de esa forma? Con una vida en su interior. Hizo su mano un puño para no tocarlo.

Miro a la chica y se sobresalto al descubrir que ella la miraba.

—¿Quieres tocar? —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Rosaile frunció los labios. No debería.

Extendió sus largos dedos temblorosos y acaricio el vientre de la chica. Cerró los ojos por el contacto. Se sentía firme, cálido y… vivo. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió una patada en su mano.

La chica soltó una risita. Por la cara de espanto de Rosaile.

—Le agradas —declaro ella.

Rosaile la miro con escepticismo.

—Es cierto. Cuando alguien no le agrada se queda quieta como una estatua —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Acariciando a su bebe.

Rosaile sonrió, pero una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla y sin permiso volvió a posar su mano sobre el vientre.

—¿Es niña? —pregunto con voz temblorosa. Y volvió a sonreír cuando sintió otra patada.

—Si…. ¿Ves le agrada hasta tu voz? Por eso esta simulando que soy una pelota a la que golpear… —iba a agregar algo mas pero la enfermera las interrumpió pidiéndoles disculpa por un retraso del doctor.

—Te parece si vamos a la cafetería del frente —invito la chica con una sonrisa—mi nombre es Bree —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Rosaile sonrió levemente y correspondió el saludo.

—Rosaile— sonrió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la salida. Rosaile volvió a ayudarla a sentarse y luego tomo lugar en frente de Bree.

—Y bien —dijo Bree— cuéntame tu historia Rosaile —dijo simplemente.

Rosaile frunció el ceño a la defensiva.

—No tengo nada que contar —dijo con voz firme y con la espalda recta.

Bree sonrió.

—Si tienes, tu mirada lo dice. A veces es mejor desahogarse con un desconocido, es más neutral.

Rosaile suspiro y miro la taza de café que había pedido.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a hablar. Le conto todo, todo lo que había tenido que pasar visitando a diferentes médicos sin resultados. La esperanza cada vez que visitaba uno nuevo, la frustración al no tener respuestas claras. El miedo de no poder ser madre nunca. Hablo con tanta facilidad que ella misma se sorprendió de la forma en que salían sus palabras. Cuando termino soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo hace tiempo. Se sintió tan aliviada. De que esa mujer desconocida la escuchara y no la juzgara diciéndole que tenía todo y que había cosas que no podría tener.

Luego de un momento Bree cuadro los hombros y suspiro como dándose valor.

—Bien. Estoy segura que eres la indicada. —declaro después de un silencio.

Rosaile alzo la cabeza con sorpresa.

—¿La indicada? —repitió con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu Rosaile, eres la indicada para cuidad a mi bebe. Te lo daré a ti —dijo con una calma escalofriante.

Rosaile se alejo apoyando su espalda en el asiento. Horrorizada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Estás loca?

Bree suspiro y se paso la mano ordenando su cabello.

—No estoy loca y no estoy jugando contigo. Ya te lo dije quiero que tu cuides a mi bebe, yo no puedo hacerlo —declaro con la mirada perdida.

Rosaile no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. No podía creer que así de la nada le estaba regalando su hijo. Al verla podía pensar cualquier cosa de ella, menos que no quería a su hijo. De pronto su estomago se revolvió.

—No puedo creerlo —susurro mas para ella.

—Rosaile —dijo bree tomando su mano— desde que me entere del embarazo he estado buscando a quien cuide de él. Me he entrevistado con un montón de mujeres pero ninguna me ha parecido la adecuada. Solo tu —susurro.

—No entiendo —tartamudeo Rosaile— ¿por qué quieres entregar a tu hija? ¿Por qué yo? Si no me conoces. Hemos hablado solo unas horas. ¿Y quieres entregarme a tu hija? —pregunto incrédula y después negó.

—te elegí a ti porque de todas las mujeres que he conocido en este tiempo. Tú eres la única que realmente desea ser madre con toda su alma. No porque ya estás en edad, o porque tu familia te lo exige, o es el último recurso para que tu matrimonio no se arruine. Tú lo deseas con tanta fuerza. Que lo mereces. Es lo único que quieres. Y lo quieres porque quieres sentir lo que es ser madre, quieres tener una vida dependiendo de ti, cuidarla y darle todo tu amor. Eso es lo que yo quiero para mi hija. Una madre como tú. —dijo con ojos llorosos.

Rosaile se quedo en silencio. Era verdad lo que decía respecto a ella. Quería ser madre porque tenía tanto amor que entregar.

—Eso no lo justifica —debatió en un susurro— ¿cómo puedes querer entregar a tu bebe? —insisto.

Bree suspiro y se paso una mano por su cara.

—Estoy muriendo —dijo simplemente luego de un silencio.

Rosaile la miro sin dimensionar el real significado de las palabras. Pero cuando pudo hacerlo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos tratando de acallar el sollozo que broto de su alma.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, debe haber algo que hacer. tú tienes que cuidar de tu bebe. —dijo desesperada.

Bree sonrió agradecida. Pero negó con pesadez.

—No se puede hacer nada Rosaile. Me diagnosticaron leucemia cuando tenía dos meses de embarazo y era mi bebe o mi tratamiento. No había nada que pensar.

—¿P-pe-pero no hay otra opción? Debe haberla —insistió Rosaile.

Bree suspiro.

—Estoy sola Rosaile, era hija única y mis padres murieron hace tiempo. Ellos también eran hijos únicos. No tengo más familia. Y yo moriré, por eso necesito que alguien cuide de mi bebe —hablo con una calma envidiable. Como si no estuviera hablando de que su vida terminaría.

—¿Y.. y… el padre? —pregunto en un susurro.

Bree suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

—No hay padre Rosaile. Yo nunca pensé en casarme, sólo quería ser madre. Así que Salí un día y conocí a un hombre y bueno concebí a mi hija —volvió a acariciar su barriga.

Rosaile la miro asombrada.

—¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable? —le reclamo.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

—tenía un objetivo e hice lo necesario para conseguirlo. Estoy segura que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Rosaile no pudo responder nada a eso.

—Por qué elegir la vida de alguien que no podrás cuidar. No te parece un poco cruel de tu parte dejar a tu hija sola en este mundo —pregunto sin anestesia Rosaile.

Bree sonrió no sintiéndose para nada herida con las palabras tan directas de Rosaile. Al contrario por eso pensaba que ella era la indicada. Según Bree la mujer tenía un letrero pegado en la frente que decía "Cuidado que pateo culos" eso era lo que necesitaba para su hija. Una mujer como ella.

—Porque quiero dejar registro de que pase por este mundo —dijo con ojos brillosos— no tengo a nadie y moriré, nadie me extrañara. Si mi bebe no quedara en la tierra cuando yo me vaya, es como si no hubiera existido— por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban hablando rodaron lagrimas por las mejillas de Bree.

Rosaile se quedo en silencio. Recordó lo bien que se sintió la patadita en su mano. Imagino como seria, su madre era hermosa, solo un poco desgastada por lo que ahora sabia, su enfermedad. Por una parte lejana de su mente paso el pensamiento de que alguien más lo cuidara y se desespero. No. Ella cuidaría a esa princesa que estaba por llegar.

—¿Cuándo nace? —pregunto Rosaile después de un momento con voz temblorosa.

Bree sonrió y acaricio su barriga con ternura.

—Tengo 32 semanas —dijo con duda en sus ojos —Así que, ¿qué piensas? —pregunto.

Rosaile suspiro y enderezo la espalda.

—Yo la cuidare —dijo solemnemente.

Bree soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. Sintiendo que por fin podía descansar.

Tomo ambas manos de Rosaile sobre la mesa.

—Gracias. Gracias. Estoy segura que no puede quedar con alguien mejor. —dijo llena de gratitud.

Siguieron conversando sobre el bebe. Rosaile le pregunto qué nombre quería que le pusiera, pero Bree respondió que ella seria la madre por lo que ella debía darle nombre.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando sobre lo que venía para ellas. Rosaile había aceptado en un impulso. Desde el fondo de su interior surgió un instinto de protección que no pudo ignorar.

Suspiro sonriendo a Bree. Pero pensando en cómo le diría a Emmet lo que acababa de pasar. Frunció los labios imperceptiblemente, ya no había marcha atrás. Lo único que esperaba era que Emmet aceptara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward miro la hora y resoplo. ¿Realmente era posible que hayan pasado solo 3 minutos desde la última vez que miro el reloj? Se paso la mano por el cabello ansioso. Pero detuvo su mano en la mitad del trayecto y se congelo. Saco su mano como si quemara. Había pasado como una hora tratando de ordenar su cabello y había conseguido que se viera aceptable, pero lo había arruinado en tan solo un segundo.

Bufo y negó repetidamente, su cabello y su paciencia eran un caso perdido así que decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer para calmarse un poco. Despeinar su cabello.

Eran las 7 de la noche y ya estaba listo. Recién bañado, bien vestido, perfumado y hasta hace algunos segundos atrás, peinado. Pero tenía que pasar a recoger a Bella a las 8 30.

Se rio de sí mismo, no podía ocultar ni por broma el hecho de que quería ver a Bella lo antes posible. Había intentado hacer de todo para distraerse y que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Trato de leer un libro, el periódico, limpiar la casa, ordenar sus cds por año y preferencia. Pero todo era imposible, ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando su mente traidora lo llevaba a lo que Bella estaría haciendo en ese momento. ¿Qué vestido usaría? ¿Qué color? ¿O tal vez usaría pantalones? ¿Su cabello lo llevaría suelto o en un moño? Él lo prefería suelto, ya que le era más fácil sentir su aroma. ¿Usaría tacos o zapatos bajos? Él prefería los tacos, se veía tan sexy con tacos además con los centímetros extra que ganaba con ellos su frente quedaba justo al alcance de sus labios y podía besarla sin ningún esfuerzo.

Se dejo caer en el sillón y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Realmente estaba perdido. Sabía que era posible, pero nunca había tenido esa convicción con tanta fuerza. Realmente no podía vivir sin ella.

Recordó el día que peleo con Alan. Todavía juraba que había escuchado su corazón romperse cuando ella había tratado de detenerlo y finalmente se había ido con él. No pudo ni siquiera mirar la escena, por eso se hizo el inconsciente. Después trato de irse, por las escaleras ya que el asesor demoraba demasiado y el necesitaba huir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando ella lo detuvo en las escaleras y lo obligo a volver a su apartamento para curarlo.

Después de eso todo pasó demasiado rápido para él. Alan dejo a Bella, Alan se mudo y Bella estaba sola. Él ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, obviamente iba a estar ahí con ella, porque la amaba y ella se veía tan frágil. Y él ante todo, incluido de él mismo quería verla bien.

También le sorprendió, pero tampoco podía quejarse de que ella no busco a Alan. Solo vivió el duelo correspondiente y después siguió con su vida.

Edward no podía estar más contento por eso. Porque por un lado ella estaba bien y por otro eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de una reconciliación.

Él y Bella se volvieron muy unidos después que Alan desapareciera. Y cada vez la veía más receptiva a sus atenciones. Pero aun así no la presiono para pasar a algo más que no fuera amistad ya que si bien ya no estaba con Alan y se veía bien, sabía que él había sido muy importante para ella y lo más importante, no sabía cómo se sentía ella respecto a él. Si bien era posible que Bella sintiera algo parecido por él, también había una posibilidad de que ella solo lo quisiera como amigo. Esa opción hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera. Porque no podía siguiera imaginarse tratando de seguir con su vida sin Bella o con ella como su amiga. No podría.

Además él no haría algo para incomodarla y también era muy consciente que Bella poco a poco había cambiado su actitud con él.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Ella sentía algo, no sabía qué pero estaba ahí. Lo podía ver en su cara cuando la pillaba mirándolo a hurtadillas. Él jamás menciono nada al respecto, no quería asustarla y sabía que necesitaba tiempo.

Por la última palabra, se volvió a mirar el reloj en la pared y sonrió poniéndose de pie de un salto. Pensar en Bella siempre hacia que el tiempo volara.

Tomo las llaves y salió a recoger a Bella.

En cuanto llego al edificio salió apresuradamente hacia el ascensor. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento, se detuvo a tomar unas respiraciones profundas para recuperar el aliento.

En cuanto Bella abrió la puerta Edward sintió que el aire se quedaba atascado en su garganta.

—Ho-hola —dijo torpemente cuando se percato que la estaba mirando mucho. Estaba gloriosa en ese vestido negro que se le ajustaba a la perfección. No provocador pero si incitador.

—Hola Edward —dijo Bella con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios —voy por mi bolso y nos vamos —dijo indicándole que pasara.

Edward asintió embobado e hizo mecánicamente lo que ella le indico.

El trayecto hacia el restaurante paso como una nebulosa para Edward, iba casi flotando por la dicha de que Bella fuera de su brazo.

Llegaron a un restaurante elegante, tranquilo y hermoso. Bastante cliché para las citas, pensó Edward, pero ahí servían la mejor comida de la ciudad. Lo valía. Además tomando en cuenta lo que tenía planeado, el restaurante era lo de menos.

A llegar se sintió orgulloso de guiarla hacia la mesa y ayudarle a sentarse. Antes nunca hubiera hecho eso.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —pregunto tratando de esconder su incomodidad.

Bella sonrió con ojos brillantes.

—Es hermoso —dijo echando un vistazo a su alrededor— Nunca había venido aquí antes —declaro después de mirarlo todo.

Edward sonrió.

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente.

Bella lo miro y le sonrio.

—¿y como está todo en Seattle ¿—pregunto Bella después de un momento de silencio.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Bien, el negocio marcha bien. Estuvimos estudiando la posibilidad de abrir una sucursal en otra ciudad. Y bueno pase a ver a mi padre. Está bien. —se encogió de hombros.

Bella se mordió el labio como debatiéndose entre preguntar o no.

—¿Y has sabido algo de ella? —susurro mirando como pasaba su dedo por el borde de la copa de vino.

Edward suspiro.

—No, papa no sabe nada de ella. Incluso llame a Jasper y él tampoco sabe de Alice. Realmente parece que se la trago la tierra. —soltó un suspiro y bebió de su copa.

—¿tú, crees que tal vez fuimos muy duros con ella? —pregunto Bella mirándolo con ojos angustiados.

Edward sonrió levemente y negó.

—No Bella, Alice siempre ha tenido esa cosa rara conmigo. De querer controlar mi vida y yo antes siempre la había dejado, porque no era algo que realmente me molestara. Pero esta vez se paso, ya que no solo lo hizo conmigo sino también involucro a otras personas. No podía esperar que esta vez se la dejara pasar. Tarde aprendí que todos los actos tienen consecuencias. Es hora que ella también lo haga.

Bella miro fijamente por un momento a Edward y luego asintió y bebió de su copa.

En ese momento recibieron la cena y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Edward atento a cualquier movimiento que hacia Bella, por más mínimo que fuera.

Y Bella se sonrojaba cada vez que Edward la sorprendía mirándolo.

En algún momento de la velada el ambiente entre ellos cambio, paso de ser una cena entre amigos a ser una autentica cita. Con coquetería de parte de ambos.

Bella miraba entre sus pestañas a Edward y le sonreía.

Edward por un momento se sorprendió de la actitud de Bella, pero después solo se dejo llevar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que has dejado tu trabajo? —pregunto Edward mientras esperaban el postre.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que buscaré otro trabajo —dijo con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

Edward soltó una risita y negó.

—En realidad —continuo Bella— hace unos días me encontré con un folleto de la Universidad de Los Ángeles que promocionaba un diplomado muy interesante en literatura… —Edward la interrumpió.

—¿Literatura? —Repitió ahora él con una ceja levantada— eso como que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que estudiaste —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo sé, pero también sabes bien que la literatura es lo que siempre me ha apasionado —tenía los ojos brillosos.

Edward sonrió por esa mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. De hecho me extraño mucho cuando descubrí que eras administradora. Eso es todo lo opuesto lo que querías antes. —dijo con una sensación extraña.

Bella se sonrojo y por primera vez en la noche bajo la mirada. Se quedo en silencio.

—Si, supongo que quería ser alguien totalmente diferente. —susurro sintiéndose culpable.

Edward le tomo la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente. Entendiendo el sentido de sus palabras. Quería ser alguien diferente a lo que había planeado cuando eran amigos. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, tener la certeza de que Bella había querido borrarlo completamente, no lo destruía, por primera vez, solo lo lamentaba.

—está bien Bella, todos tenemos diferentes formas enfrentar las cosas.

Ella alzo la cabeza y sonrió, con los ojos brillosos.

En ese momento llego el mesero que hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza a Edward otra vez. No le gustaba nada esa mirada evaluadora que le daba.

El garzón entrego la cuenta y se retiro sonrojado al verse descubierto por Edward.

Él iba a tomar la bandeja con la cuenta cuando Bella lo detuvo.

—Compartiremos gastos— declaro.

Edward soltó un suspiro exasperado. Había tardado bastante en salir con su asunto de todos somos iguales.

—No Bella, yo te invite. Así que yo pago —dijo quitando rápidamente la cuenta de sus manos y poniendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—No importa quién invito. —Discutió bella— debemos compartir los gastos.

Edward rodo los ojos.

—basta Bella, yo pagaré. Además tú debes cuidar tu dinero, recuerda que eres desempleada —dijo guiñándole un ojo y entregándole rápidamente la cuenta al mesero.

Bella lo miro mal por un momento y después sus ojos brillaron.

—eso no es problema, además siempre puedo recurrir a mi papito para que me auxilie en caso que necesite dinero —dijo.

Edward la miro horrorizado.

—Oh no Lord Swan no por favor —dijo fingiendo miedo. Bella soltó una carcajada fuerte y luego se cubrió la boca. Cuando vio que todos la miraron.

—En serio Bella Lord Swan debe saber de una vez por todas que estamos en América y no en Londres. Porque todo aquí es tan burdo y de mal gusto —dijo imitando el acento inglés de Charlie Swan cuando iban de camino a la salida del restaurante.

Bella le golpeo el brazo.

—No te burles de mi padre —dijo tratando sin éxito de no reírse.

Edward soltó una carcajada contagiando a Bella.

—Y a propósito ¿qué es de Lord Swan, nunca te escucho hablar de él? —pregunto con curiosead Edward.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad hablo con él como una vez por semana, pero la relación sigue igual de distante, incluso más ahora que volvió a casarse. —Edward alzo ambas cejas— si, ¿No te lo había mencionado? —Edward negó— se caso hace casi un año con su ama de llaves. Su.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? —pregunto Edward con cierto aire preocupado.

Bella sonrió.

—Bien, creo que es bueno que Charlie lo haya hecho oficial. Me deja más tranquila el saber que no esta tan solo —sonrió al final.

Edward sonrió y negó suavemente.

—¿Dónde vamos? Este no es el camino a mi casa —dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Edward rio.

—Por supuesto que no es el camino a tu casa. ¿Pensabas que la velada terminaría así sin más?

Bella sonrió. Siguieron el viaje en silencio hasta que llegaron a un parque a las afueras de la cuidad. La noche era cálida, por eso había gente paseando aun por el lugar.

Cuando se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar. Edward tomo la mano de Bella y sonrió cuando ella no la aparto.

—Así que Charlie se ha casado… ¿Debería suponer que se le ha pasado lo amargado? —pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella rodo los ojos.

—No estoy segura… depende a lo que llames amargado.

Edward rio y acomodo el cabello de Bella en su espalda.

—La verdad, siempre le temí a Charlie, digamos que él nunca fue muy agradable con migo… especialmente la última vez que lo vi… casi me manda a sacar con los guardias de seguridad en cuanto le pregunte por ti… —se detuvo sabiendo que había soltado demasiada información.

Bella se detuvo abruptamente y se giro lentamente hacia Edward.

—¿Fuiste donde mi padre? —pregunto entre desconcertada y encantada. Ya que ella sabía perfectamente de esa especie de fobia hacia Charlie Swan. Siempre lo evitaba, cada vez que él iba a visitarla Edward se desaparecía por el tiempo que durara la visita.

Edward bajo la mirada.

—Quería encontrarte. No importaba como —susurro mirándola intensamente.

Bella sonrió levemente.

Luego de unos minutos mirándose siguieron el sendero que los llevaba hacia el interior del parque.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo. Haciéndose compañía ñutamente. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

De improviso Edward tomo el brazo de Bella y la hizo detenerse.

—Bella, necesito saber… —se detuvo tratando de ordenar sus ideas— t… tu m…me has perdonado por lo que hice —cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta.

Era algo que necesitaba saber para seguir adelante. Era algo que le carcomía por dentro. Si bien el que ella fuera su amiga significaba que lo había superado de cierto modo. Pero necesitaba saber si le había perdonado de verdad, de corazón.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Bella en sus mejillas.

—Edward, yo creía que había superado todo. Pero no fue hasta que te volví a ver que me percate que había ciertas cosas que aun no superaba completamente. Pero ahora, que estás aquí. —Suspiro— Si, lo he superado y no es que te haya perdonado, sino que me perdone a mi misma por como hice las cosas y ya no tengo resentimientos en contra de nadie.

Edward puso los labios en una línea. Iba a hablar pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, no solo tú te equivocaste, yo también. Y si hay una cosa que Alan me enseño —Edward hizo una mueca que hizo reír a Bella— es que si uno comete errores, no debe quedarse a lamentarlos mucho tiempo, hay que vivir el duelo y seguir adelante. Yo ya los lamente lo suficiente. Y respondiendo tu pregunta. Si Edward te he perdonado. Te perdone el día que descubrí que extrañaba más tu compañía antes que cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido antes.

Edward no lo resistió mas y la tomo fuerte de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

La abrazo con toda su alma. Y Bella respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

"gracias, gracias" susurraba sobre su pelo.

Pudo haber pasado una eternidad pero ellos seguían así. En los brazos del otro. Cuando se separaron Bella quedo embobada al ver la mirada de Edward.

Era esa mirada, la que ella amaba, la que aun amaba. Esos ojos verdes brillantes y alegres que la hacían perder el aliento y preguntarse si eran reales.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una fuente de agua ubicada en el centro del parque. Era redonda desde el contorno salían chorros de que se unían en el centro. Formando arcos de colores que iban desde el anaranjado en el centro hasta el azul en el perímetro.

—Es hermosa —susurro Bella sonriendo.

—Lo sé — dijo Edward mirando su perfil.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento contemplando el juego de luces de la fuente. Hasta que él le tomo la cintura y la giro para quedar frente a frente.

—Baila conmigo —dijo simplemente Edward.

Bella soltó una risita nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor a las pocas personas que quedaban cerca.

—¿Aquí? —pregunto comenzando a sonrojarse.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto Edward de vuelta tomando su mano y dejándola en su hombro y dejando en alto sus otras manos en el lado opuesto.

—No hay música —declaro como si con ello fuera imposible seguir adelante.

Edward alzo y dejo caer un hombro.

—Eso no es problema. Yo puedo cantar —dijo Edward como si fuera obvio.

Bella frunció los labios para no reír.

—¿En serio Edward? —Pregunto con una ceja alzada alejándose un poco de él para verle a los ojos— ¿estoy hablando con el mismo Edward que yo conozco que no canta ni en la ducha? —pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero con una media sonrisa.

Edward rio y la tiro hacia su pecho de vuelta, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que soltara un gritito ahogado.

—Bella. No digas nada —le ordeno y volvió a dejarlos en la posición listos para el baile.

Bella con un suspiro se rindió.

Comenzó a escucharse una leve melodía a lo lejos, Bella se alejo un poco de Edward y lo haciendo la pregunta silenciosa de si que él escuchaba lo mismo que ella o lo estaba imaginando.

Edward rodo los ojos y la acerco otra vez a su pecho. Bella finalmente se encogió de hombros y se dejo llevar.

Esa melodía de fondo siguió sonando, no era tan lenta para como ellos la bailaban pero y se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento de de Edward en su oído. Sonrió, realmente estaba cantando.

_Dime cuando serás mía._

_Dime cuando cuando cuando._

_Podemos compartir un amor divino._

_Por favor no me hagas esperar._

Bella cerró los ojos y dejo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

_Cada momento a diario_

_Cada día parece una vida_

_Déjame mostrarte el camino_

_Para una alegría sin comparación. _

_Cuando me dirás que si_

_Dime cuando cuando cuando._

_Tú significas felicidad para mí _

_Oh mi amor dime cuando._

Mágicamente la melodía que Bella creyó escuchar en su imaginación desapareció cuando Edward dejo de cantar.

Sinceramente el canto no era lo de Edward, para nada. Pero le derritió el corazón que lo hiciera Por ella.

Se alejo lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos y los tenia brillantes. Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.

—Ahora— dijo Bella haciendo que Edward frunciera el seño. Iba a preguntar qué significaba esa palabra pero Bella no le dejo.

Se empino en las puntas de sus pies y le planto un beso en los labios. Que Edward demoro medio segundo en responder por la sorpresa.

En cuando se recupero la abrazo con fuerza de la cintura y la alzo para tener mejor acceso a sus labios.

El beso saco chispas de ellos. Ambos se sentían en la gloria.

Edward estaba embriagado por su sabor, suavidad, calidez y olor.

Después de unos momentos se alejaron para respirar, pero Edward dejo pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias —repetía entre beso y beso— te prometo que no volveré a dañarte. No te dejare.

Bella detuvo sus besos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—No me prometas nada Edward, sólo ámame —le dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Estuvieron besándose por horas en ese mismo lugar, como adolecentes.

Ninguno tenía miedo de la decisión que habían tomado, porque sabían que se tenían el uno al otro para socorrerse si se equivocaban.

* * *

><p>Qué les parecio?... prefieren que se quede con Edward o con Alan...?<p>

Bueno... No sé que decir... solo que lamento mucho el retraso pero me tienen vuelta loca con tantos trabajos y pruebas...

Bueno desde ya les agradezco a las que han tenido paciencia y siguen ahi...:)

Muchos cariños y les deseo que pasen una muuuuy feliz navidad :D


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.  
><em>

_Me da una vergüenza horrible haber tardado tanto. No daré excusas baratas sólo les pido mil disculpas._

_Les dejo el link de la canción que intenta bailar Emmet, es... especial XD_

_http : /www. youtube. com/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE&ob=av2e_

* * *

><p><strong>Del cielo al infierno<strong>

_Tres meses atrás._

_Rosaile entró con precaución a su casa. La sala estaba a oscuras, sólo se veía la tenue luz de la cocina iluminando apenas el pasillo. Se escuchaban ruidos de trastos, cajones abrirse y cerrarse y por supuesto la inconfundible voz de Emmet cantando fuera de tono la canción baby de Justin Bieber_

_Rosaile soltó un suspiro tembloroso pero sonrió. Camino lentamente. Y al entrar a la cocina no pudo evitar reír Emmet estaba moviéndose al ritmo de su canción y tenia puesto un delantal que decía eat me y una cuchara de madera en su mano._

_Se giro haciendo un paso de la coreografía del video de LMFAO I'm sexy and I now it _

_—Hey Rose, estoy haciendo mi especialidad, pasta con salsa napolitana— dijo alzando un pulgar en aprobación después de meterse un poco de salsa en la boca._

_Rosaile sonrió con tristeza. Lo que hizo que Emmet se pusiera alerta._

_—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Emmet dejando la cuchara de madera en la mesa y limpiándose las manos._

_Rosaile camino hasta la isla de la cocina y se sentó apoyando su cabeza en las manos._

_—Hoy he ido al medico —susurro con ojos brillosos pero mirándolo fijamente._

_Emmet soltó el aire que contenía con pesadez y empuño las manos con fuerza._

_—Vaya, pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo —dijo con calma pero con ojos llameantes. Se estaba conteniendo._

_—Emmet… —iba a seguir pero él la interrumpió._

_—Rose —suspiro calmándose— no quiero que veas más médicos porque lo único que logramos es que te hagas daño. Y me mata verte así —rodeo la mesa y se sentó en el taburete a su lado tomando sus manos._

_Rosaile suspiro y sonrió ligeramente, pensando en cuanto amaba a su esposo._

_—No entre a la consulta, —dijo luego de un momento —conocí a alguien._

_Emmet frunció el seño sin saber muy bien como tomar esa declaración._

_—Su nombre es Bree —Emmet entrecerró los ojos sin saber hacia donde iba la conversación.— y… me conto su historia y bueno —titubeo— he tomado una decisión._

_Emmet frunció el seño, por la forma en que lo dijo. Ya que esa declaración significaba que haría lo que tenia planeado aunque el no estuviera de acuerdo. La conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo no dijo nada, solo espero en silencio que ella continuara._

_—Voy a adoptar a su bebé —dijo luego de lo que pareció una eternidad._

_Emmet alzo las cejas y se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla mejor. Sin saber como reaccionar, no por el hecho de la adopción sino porque lo dijo en singular._

_—¿Por qué? —pregunto después de un momento._

_Rosaile suspiro y dejo caer los hombros un poco._

_—Porque quiero ser madre, Emmet, lo sabes siempre lo he querido._

_Emmet suspiro y se paso las manos por el pelo._

_—Rose, podemos esperar, los médicos no han dicho nada respecto a que no puedas ser madre, dicen que te autoexiges mucho y esta muy estresada, no es necesario—_

_Rosaile cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas._

_—¿Esperar Dices? —Repitió—¿Cuánto tendré que esperar? Ya llevamos esperando años ¿Cuánto mas falta? ¿Dos, tres más? ¿O por siempre? Estoy cansada de esperar Emmet. Ya no me importa si ese bebe viene o no de mi, tengo tanto amor que entregar que… me ahoga. —se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de tapar sus lagrimas, pero no pudo controlar los sollozos._

_Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, Emmet la miraba desde su puesto, por primera vez sin saber que hacer. El único pensamiento que corría por su mente era que la estaba perdiendo. Se le estaba yendo la vida y la esperanza por lo que mas quería. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla, de que dejara de ser ella._

_Rosaile no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que debió haber hablado todo con Emmet desde el inicio. No tomar una decisión antes de hablarlo con el, pero, no podía dejar ir esa oportunidad. El sentir a esa bebe en el vientre de Bree era lo mas cercano que había sentido alguna vez de ser madre. Y no estaba dispuesta dejarlo pasar._

_Si Emmet no estaba de acuerdo, no le quedaba mas que seguir adelante sin el. Por ese pensamiento no podía dejar de llorar. Porque lo amaba tanto. Desde que lo conoció en la universidad y se comporto como un idiota con ella por ser rubia. Lo amaba. No estaba segura de si podría seguir del todo sin él. Pero quería con tanta fuerza a esa bebe. ¿Acaso no podía aunque fuera por alguna vez tenerlo todo? Se pregunto. Suspiro entre sollozos, por el silencio de Emmet parecía que no._

_En el silencio de la cocina, ambos sintieron que pasaron horas, cuando en realidad no pasaron más de 5 minutos. Cuando Rosaile logro calmarse enderezo la espalda y se limpio las lagrimas._

_—Bueno yo… —dijo con voz enronquecida por el llanto— no cambiare de opinión Emmet —volvió a sollozar— te entiendo y sé que no puedo exigirte nada, así que seguiré con esto sola— susurro lo ultimo y aguanto la respiración para no volver a llorar._

_Emmet cerró los ojos y negó bajando la cabeza._

_—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Emmet enojado haciendo una pausa para calmarse—Rose, no. Yo… no… no tienes que hacerlo sola. Si un bebe es lo que quieres yo también lo quiero— dijo tomando su mano y jalándola para sentarla en su regazo._

_Rosaile lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_—¿Ha-hablas en serio? ¿Estas seguro?—pregunto con voz temblorosa._

_Emmet volvió a cerrar los ojos. No estaba seguro, tenia miedo de que él beba la deprimiera más. Que lejos de aliviarla fuera un recuerdo diario de lo que no nacer de sus entrañas. Pero prefería estar ahí para asegurarse de que estaba bien._

_—Si estoy seguro —le dijo dejando de lado sus miedos._

_Rosaile rio y Emmet de inmediato supo que no podía arrepentirse de esa decisión, se veía tan feliz._

_Ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba "gracias, gracias, gracias tenia tanto miedo que no quisieras"_

_Luego de unos minutos ella se alejó de él y lo miro con ojos brillantes de emoción. Se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano._

_—¿Quieres conocerla? —pregunto Rosaile dando saltitos._

_Emmet la miro con miedo._

_—¿A-ahora? —pregunto en un susurro._

_—Por su puesto —exclamo jalándolo fuera de la silla. Tiro de él arrastrándolo hacia la sala donde había dejado su bolso._

_Emmet no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía tan feliz, hacia mucho que no la veía de así._

_Se dejo caer, en el sillón con ella a su lado tomando su bolso._

_—Rose— la llamo Emmet— todo sabemos que no se puede llevar un bebé en un bolso —dijo Emmet volviendo a su tono bromista. Pero en el fondo aliviado de que el bebé no estuviera ahí de verdad, realmente necesitaba asimilarlo primero._

_Rosaile rodo los ojos, pero le planto un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso hasta encontrar una carpeta amarilla. Emmet podía ver que las manos le temblaban, paso su brazo por sus hombros trayéndola hacia él, para confortarla, ella lo miro con los ojos emocionados y felices. Volvió suspirar, lo valía._

_—Aquí esta —dijo Rosaile— esta es —dijo extendiéndole, una captura de un ultrasonido._

_Emmet la miro fijamente sin tomarla y de pronto sintió un nudo en el estomago._

_Sin darse cuenta se la quito de las manos a Rosaile y la puso cerca de su cara para verla mejor. El bebé era perfectamente distinguible en la foto._

_Se quedo en silencio, observándola, no podía creer lo que sentía en su interior. Jamás pensó sentir algo así por alguien que no fuera Rosaile. Sentía… pertenencia. En ese momento miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente. Él sosteniendo un bebé, él abrazando a Rosaile mientras sostenía al bebé, él alimentado al bebé, cargándolo, jugando. Leyéndole un cuento, acompañándolo a dormir, viéndolo dormir, se vio en muchas imágenes y lo sintió correcto._

_—Oh dios —susurro volviéndose a mirar a Rosaile —Seremos padres —dijo con voz contenida mientras volvía a mirar la fotografía y deslizaba sus dedos con delicadeza por el rostro del bebé._

_—Así es— dijo Rosaile en el mismo tono. Enormemente feliz por la reacción de Emmet._

_Emmet estaba embobado mirando la fotografía.—¿Qué será? —pregunto mirando hacia el frente metido en sus pensamientos._

_—Será una niña —dijo Rosaile mientras se limpiaba una lagrima._

_Emmet suspiro y se paso las manos por el cabello._

_—Tendré que espantarle los novios —dijo pensativo._

_Rosaile abrazo lo abrazo con fuerza._

_—Gracias cariño. Te amo— le dijo repartiendo besos por toda su cara._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Presente_

Bella se miro en el espejo y sonrió, el vestido que había elegido era perfecto. Elegante, sofisticado y lo suficientemente rectado como para estar en una ceremonia religiosa. Tomo unos pendientes que le había regalado su padre y se los puso. Fue a la mesita de noche y sacó la pulsera que le había pertenecido a su abuela materna. Estaba retocando su maquillaje cuando el timbre sonó. Se miro por última vez en el espejo y corrió tomando su bolso en el camino. Cuando abrió la puerta sonrió al ver a Edward.

Quien alzo ambas cejas al verla y exclamo un "guau!" haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

—Estas hermosa— dijo pasándole una mano por la cintura y plantándole un suave beso en los labios.

Bella sonrió y miro el cuerpo de Edward descaradamente.

—Tu también estas muy guapo —dijo tomándole la mano y jalándolo suavemente hacia el ascensor.

Edward negó suavemente encantado con su comentario. Cada dia Bella le sorprendia con un nuevo aspecto de su personalidad que lo dejaba mas prendado de ella. Si fuera posible.

El camino hacia el auto lo hicieron en silencio, sin embargo ambos estaban muy contentos por lo que sucedería y de que ellos fueran los elegidos. Iban por llegar al auto de Edward que estaba aparcado al frente de la entrada del edificio cuando una mano detuvo a Bella.

Edward se volvió con una mirada tan furiosa y dispuesto a hacer a quien fuera que sacara sus sucias manos de encima de su Bella.

—¿Jacob? —sonó mas a pregunta el tono de Bella. Ese comentario hizo que Edward lograra contenerse por un momento.

Era un chico alto casi más alto que el mismo él. Corpulento, de piel morena y una sonrisa enorme. Eso no le gusto para nada, porque esa sonrisa enorme iba dirigida a Bella.

El chico sonrió aun más si fuera posible al ver que Bella lo reconocía.

—Así es —le dijo el chico jalándola hacia ella y dándole un abrazo. Lo único que hizo que Edward estuviera tranquilo en su lugar fue que Bella en ningún momento soltó su mano. Y correspondió torpemente el abrazo.

—Vaya— dijo apuntándola cuando se separaron —Lindo— asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Bella rodo lo ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo estas Jake, hace mucho que no sabia de ti? —pregunto Bella acariciando la mano de Edward con la que no estaba entrelazada con la de él.

Jacob soltó una risita culpable.

—Lo se, soy un pésimo amigo, en mi defensa puedo decir que he estado demasiado ocupado.

Bella alzo una ceja, demostrándole que no le creía nada.

—Y cuéntame Bells, que ha sido de tu vida, ¿Cómo esta Alan? —pregunto mirando de soslayo las manos unidas de Edward y Bella.

Bella carraspeo y apretó el agarre en su mano de Edward.

—Hace mucho que no se de Alan, eso se acabó —dijo Bella simplemente encogiéndose he hombros.

Jacob asintió. Mirando las manos unidas y después la cara de Edward.

—Bueno y me presentaras en algún momento a la persona que le tienes cautiva su mano— pregunto Jacob con una media sonrisa.

Bella se cubrió la boca percatándose de que no los había presentado.

—Lo siento— dijo apenada— Jacob él es Edward Cullen mi novio— dijo sonriéndole a Edward —Edward él es Jacob Black un amigo de la universidad.

Edward le tendió la mano a Jacob quien lo miro con ojos entrecerrados reconociendo su nombre.

—Un gusto— dijo Edward con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Jacob apretando su mano más de lo necesario.

Bella carraspeo para cortar las miradas inquisidoras que se estaban haciendo ambos hombres.

—Y ahora tú ¿Me dirás por qué no me habías llamado en todos estos meses? —inquirió Bella mitad curiosa, mitad queriendo cortar las miradas entre su novio y su amigo.

Jacob desvió la mirada y se sonrojo un poco. Haciendo que Bella alzara ambas cejas por ese hecho. Eso si que era extraño pensó Bella, Jacob nunca se sonrojaba.

—Quise hablarte pero no me atrevía, por lo que paso— hizo un gesto con las manos en el aire.

Bella asintió entendiendo de inmediato a que se refería. —Bueno en todo caso, eso no tenía relación contigo, —Jacob frunció los labios— supongo –término susurrando Bella por su expresión.

Jacob se paso las manos por el cabello frustrado. Edward veía el intercambio como si fuera un partido de tenis, del que no sabia como se jugaba. Ya que no entendía de qué hablaban.

Jacob suspiro derrotado.

—Lo sabia— declaro como si eso significaba que fuera directo a la silla eléctrica. –y bueno en ese tiempo, no pensé que fuera tan grave, la verdad no le presté atención, sólo la dejé que hiciera lo que le parecía bien. No lo vi realmente como seria. Lo siento tanto Bella yo debí hacer algo, simplemente deje que hicieran todo… —iba a seguir hablando pero Bella lo corto.

—Jacob, basta no es el momento para hablar de esto. Vamos retrasados. –los indico a ella y Edward.

Jacob frunció los labios en una línea. Pero asintió derrotado, no tenia derecho a pedir nada.

La despedida fue tensa y Jacob vio a Edward y Bella alejarse tomados de la mano hacia el carro. En un momento Edward le dijo algo en el oído lo que hizo que Bella soltara una risita tonta y se sonrojara. Jacob alzo las cejas sorprendido. Nunca la había visto sonrojarse por una razón diferente que no fuera enojo. Ni siquiera Alan la hacia sonrojar. Por lo menos no en público. Negó con la cabeza. Se sentía totalmente atado de manos. Nunca imagino que el juego absurdo de su novia terminaría de esa forma. Con Bella dejando a Alan y quedándose con la persona de la que huyo. Eso estaba mal, pensó Jacob. De cierta forma se sentía responsable por la situación y por eso, sentía que debía hacer algo.

En el carro, después de un momento de silencio, finalmente Edward no aguato más.

—¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Edward, en un tono curioso, no enojado pero si serio.

Bella soltó un suspiro y dejo caer los hombros.

—Él es Jacob, el novio de la prima de Alec, quien le indico donde estaba yo y… bueno a partir de ahí, ya sabes la historia…

Edward asintió mirando el camino.

—¿Y estas enojada con él? –pregunto después de un silencio.

Bella sonrió. Hacia días se había planteado la misma pregunta, pero no solo respecto a Jacob, sino respecto a Alece, Nessie, incluso Alice.

—La verdad, no. Tal vez antes, porque a pesar de todo, sin importar como terminaron las cosas, ellos actuaron mal con nosotros. Pienso en ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos terminado juntos? Ambos hubiéramos sufrido mucho con la situación, eso fue algo que ellos no pensaron. Sin embargo a pesar de eso, no estoy enojada, porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo todo su rollo nos llevo a ambos a algo bueno. –se volvió a mirarlo sonriéndole.

Edward también la miro sonriéndole unos segundos, después tomo su mano y la apretó cariñosamente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a alec y Alice? – no puedo evitar preguntar Bella. Siempre había tenido esa duda, pero parecía que era parte de un pacto silencioso que hacia que no hablaran de la situación. Ella esperaba que él fuera capaz de reconciliarse con la situación para que ambos pudieran salir adelante sin que tuvieran que cargar con pesos extra del pasado y porque ya no servía de nada amargarse por lo que había pasado antes.

Edward suspiro —No lo se, es decir es contradictorio porque viéndolo de la parte practica el más beneficiado fui yo –alzo sus manos entrelazadas para reafirmar su punto—. Pero creo que las cosas no debieron ser así. En el fondo lo mas extraño de todo fue la forma en como se confabularon con el propósito de dominar nuestras vidas.

Bella asintió de acuerdo. Le pasaba lo mismo.

—Pero a pesar de eso, no estoy enojado con Alice, ya no lo estoy en este tiempo en que no la he visto, me he dado cuenta que ella es así, ser controladora conmigo es parte de su naturaleza, y eso en parte fue mi culpa yo se lo permití desde que éramos pequeños. Lo que me complica mas de todo esto es que no solo se metió en mi vida sino que involucro a otras personas. Pero finalmente de qué puedo enojarme con ella si todo esto termino bien…

La miro brevemente y le guiño un ojo. Haciendo que Bella soltara una risita.

—¿Aun no sabes nada de Alice? –pregunto Bella.

Edward suspiro. —no y realmente me esta preocupando.

En ese momento llegaron a la calle indicada y al estacionar frente a la casa se podía ver que era una ocasión especial. La entrada estaba decorada con flores y cintas blancas. Por el costado de la casa se seguía un sendero con los lados delimitados con cintas blancas y rosas que llevaban directamente hacia el patio trasero, donde estaba todo más hermoso aun. La piscina estaba con flores sobre el agua. Había una alfombra color marfil que delimitaba el pasillo hacia el altar que tenia un arco de flores.

Bella sonrió. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la piscina. Escucharon una expresión de alivio.

—¡Llegaron los padrinos!— exclamó Emmet indicándole a Rosaile que ahí estaban ellos.

Edward rodo los ojos y camino con Bella hacia donde estaban.

—¿Qué les pasó? llegan tarde— acuso Emmet haciendo que Rosaile rodara los ojos pero que sonriera.

Bella frunció los labios para no reír, era tierno ver a Emmet tan preocupado de todo.

Edward rodo los ojos otra vez.

—Emmet faltan 3 horas para que todo empiece. Tranquilízate. —le dijo Edward.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y susurro un voy a ver a la bebe. Entrando a la casa con paso apresurado.

Rosaile les sonrió disculpándose.

—No sé que le pasa, desde hace unos días que esta así. De hecho cuando ustedes llegaron, venia de ver a Bree.

Bella sonrió conmovida y Edward rio con burla.

—Sólo está preocupado. —lo defendió Bella mirando a Edward con ojos entrecerrados haciendo que cortara su risa al instante.

Rosaile miro el intercambio y sonrió entendiendo automáticamente quien mandaba ahí.

Pasaron las horas y pronto comenzaron a llegar los invitados, no eran muchos, ya que llevaban poco tiempo viviendo en la ciudad, iba a ser una ceremonia intima, con la compañía de las personas importantes para la pareja.

La ceremonia de bautismo fue emotiva y hermosa. Los padrinos sostuvieron a la bebe con ternura mientras el cura llevaba acabo la ceremonia.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, se dio paso a una cena, Bella estuvo todo el tiempo con Edward. A veces hablando con Emmet y Rosaile otras cargando a Bree, o también recibiendo las felicitaciones de los invitados que no conocían. A pesar de eso el ambiente era tranquilo y pacifico y las personas asistentes eran agradables como para mantener una pequeña charla.

Edward le dijo a Bella que iría por algo de beber para ambos y ella quedo conversando con Carmen una compañera de trabajo de Rosaile.

Edward iba caminado con una sonrisa en los labios cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Edward —le llamaron.

Edward reconoció automáticamente esa voz y cerro los ojos sintiendo que el enojo lo invadía. Se giro lentamente para quedar frente al hombre había prometido golpear cuando lo tuviera en frente, no podía. No en el bautismo de su ahijada.

—Jasper— dijo cortante.

Jasper se acercó y extendió la mano para saludarlo.

Edward miro la mano con una ceja alzada, sin embargo, después de dudarlo respondió el saludo.

—Vi que eres el padrino —dijo Jasper después de unos segundos— me alegra mucho saber que sigues teniendo contacto con Emmet. —se escucho algo de resentimiento en la voz de Jasper, ya que antes, tiempo atrás él y Edward eran mejores amigos.

Edward miro hacia donde estaba Bella como queriendo estar con ella y resoplo.

—¿Qué quieres Jasper? —pregunto al grano.

Jasper siguió su mirada y en ese momento reconoció a Bella. Se volvió a mirar a Edward con los ojos como plato.

—¿E-ella es Bella? —Tartamudeó— ¿Estas con ella? —pregunto incrédulo.

Edward suspiro pesadamente.

—Si es Bella, y si, estoy con ella —respondió cansinamente— si eso es todo me disculpas —dijo volviéndose.

—Edward —lo llamo Jasper —¿Has sabido algo de ella? —pregunto.

Edward cerró los ojos y puso sus dedos en el puente de la nariz por unos segundos. Luego se volvió con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?, o preguntas por cortesía. Porque si es así, puedes ahorrártelas conmigo. —dijo Edward en tono acido.

Jasper solo lo miro. No iba a empezar una guerra en el bautismo de la hija de Rosaile.

—Si, quiero saber, a pesar de todo ella aun me importa. —dijo sin inmutarse por la mirada que Edward le dio.

Edward soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Te importa?—pregunto— pues no, no he sabido nada de ella desde que se marcho hace unos meses.

Jasper se mostro desilusionado.

—Bien, si sabes algo por favor avísame.

Edward rodo los ojos. —Si claro— respondió dejando claro por su tono de voz que no lo haría.

—¿Por qué estas tan enojado conmigo? Si mal no recuerdo tú también has tratado mal a Alice. —dijo Jasper con tono calmado.

Edward puso los labios en una fina línea. Y camino los pasos que los separaban quedando casi con sus pechos rozándose.

—Porque ella te lo dio todo, hizo todo por ti, incluso te siguió hasta aquí y después de eso tú la dejaste por una estúpida mocosa que te quería solo para aprobar sus materias —dijo Edward entre dientes.

Jasper se alejó un paso sintiendo de pronto que le habían golpeado en el estomago, pues las palabras de Edward eran totalmente ciertas. EN cuanto el semestre terminó, no supo más de Jane.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —dijo cuando se recompuso—el punto aquí es que tu también la has tratado mal, pero me odias a mi por mis decisiones.

Edward soltó una risa sin nada de humor.

—No hables de lo que no sabes —advirtió Edward.

—Por supuesto que no se, si desde que Bella se fue te alejaste de todos y sólo te acordaste de mi para declararme tu desprecio por Alice.

—¿Y qué querías? —Pregunto Edward con una mueca— ¿Qué te aplaudiera mientras veía que la usabas como tu puta? —dijo acercándose a él para encararlo. Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Edward sonrió viendo como la cara de Jasper palidecía. —¿Crees que no vi que desde que Bella se fue la dejaste pero después ibas a verla solo en las noches como si fuera tu amante? Por su puesto que lo sé —sonrió— ¿Con quien crees que lloraba cada vez que la dejabas?

Jasper se quedo sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza avergonzado. Nunca imagino que Edward estuvo con Alice en ese momento. Cada vez que lo veía lo encontraba tan retraído pensando en como buscar a Bella, que parecía que no compartía con nadie ni era consiente de su entorno.

—Te lo advertí —siguió Edward aprovechando su silencio— antes que comenzaras algo con ella, te dije que si la hacías sufrir nuestra amistad acabaría. —se encogió de hombros dejando en claro que su amistad había terminado.

—¿Edward? —pregunto Bella unos pasos alejada. —¿Esta todo bien?

Edward suspiro y se volvió hacia la chica con una sonrisa fingida en los labios.

—Si cariño —dijo caminando hacia ella, tomando su mano y alejándola de ahí sin mirar atrás. Bella se dejo guiar sin preguntas. Podía sentir a través de su mano lo tenso que estaba. En cuanto estuvieron en un rincón tranquilo ella se volvió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza. No sabia que había pasado, sólo sabia que él necesitaba consuelo.

Jasper soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se retiro de la fiesta sin siquiera despedirse de los anfitriones. Se sentía abatido, nunca antes le habían dicho tantas verdades juntas.

El resto de la velada fue tranquilo, poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. Bella estuvo gran parte de la tarde con Bree en sus brazos, estaba sentada en la terraza, cerca de entrada trasera de la casa con la bebé. Edward no podía escucharla pero al verla sabia que le conversaba a Bree porque ella sonreía y manoteaba, soltando górgoros de felicidad. Bella también reía con ella y la abrazaba.

Edward no podo evitar imaginarla con un bebé que fuera de ambos.

—Podrías ir y hacerle uno, no aquí obviamente, pero en tu casa— le susurro Emmet cerca del oído.

Edward se volvió con cara asqueada. —Ni siquiera el día del bautizo de tu hija puedes dejar de decir tonterías. —Dijo incrédulo— abúrrete Emmet —dijo rodando los ojos y volviéndose a mirar a Bella otra vez.

—No puedo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— es tan divertido hacerte enojar. —le palmeo la espalda.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Jasper que huyo como si fuera un ladrón? — inquirió Emmet después de un silencio.

Edward resoplo pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Nada, solo le dije la verdad —se encogió de hombros.

Emmet rio —vaya que verdad debiste decirle —se encogió de hombros— Jasper es Jasper, es una nenita hijita de mamá que se crio entre algodones, debe aprender de la vida —dijo Emmet finalmente.

Edward rio —¿Podría aprender a golpes? —pregunto Edward con mirada picara.

Emmet se carcajeo estruendosamente. Luego le palmeo la espalda.

—En serio chico bastante paciencia le tuviste, si Alice hubiera sido mi hermana ya lo hubiera colgado de las pelotas.

Edward suspiro pensando porque no lo había hecho y bufo negando imperceptiblemente.

—No lo hice, por no meterme en su vida —se volvió a mirarlo con una ceja alzada, causando que Emmet volviera a carcajearse.

—Vaya, me queda súper claro que Alice sabe seguir ejemplos.

Ambos rieron.

—Lo siento Emmet casi arruino la fiesta de Bree. —dijo apenado Edward.

Emmet le resto importancia con una mano.

—No te preocupes, paso totalmente desapercibido si no contamos que Jasper salió huyendo como si llevara un cohete en el trasero. Además —se encogió de hombros— si hubiera terminado mal te las hubieras visto con Rose y con Bree cuando crezca, no conmigo.

Edward lo miro sorprendido.

—¿Con bree? Enserio Emmet.

Emmet se rio entre dientes.

—Por supuesto, yo mismo me hubiera encargado de que supiera que su padrino arruinó su fiesta —suspiro— nunca le negaría su derecho a venganza. De hecho estoy pensando crear un ejercito de mujeres guerreras que me defiendan, apenas bree camine la llevare a clases de kárate.

Edward rio negando. Emmet era imposible.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo a sus mujeres, ya que en ese momento Rosaile salió desde la casa y se sentó con Bella, quien le entrego a su hija.

—¿Y? —Inquirió Edward, —¿Qué se siente ser padre? —pregunto Edward aun mirando a Bella y Rosaile con la bebe.

Emmet suspiro.

—Estoy aterrado, es decir—dudo— Bree ya tiene tres meses, y hasta ahora ha sobrevivido cuando se queda conmigo, pero aun así me asusta hacer algo mal. Es tan pequeña —dijo con una sonrisa mirándola.

Edward asintió de acuerdo, pensando que si estuviera en su situación el temería lo mismo.

—¿Estas feliz? —pregunto nuevamente Edward.

Emmet sonrió como bobo mirando a sus mujeres.

—Si hermano —se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos mas alegres que Edward le había visto alguna vez— no sabia cuanto quería ser padre hasta que tuve en mis manos la foto de Bree aun en el vientre de Bree. —sonrió por su propio juego de palabras.

Edward también sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Se merecen lo que están viviendo.

Emmet rio y se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me declararas tu amor? —dijo Emmet burlonamente.

Edward rodo los ojos y murmuro un "eres un caso perdido"

Después de un rato Edward y Bella se retiraron de la casa de Emmet, fueron los últimos en irse, les ayudaron a recoger todo y a ordenar.

El camino al departamento fue en silencio, Bella no pregunto sobre la discusión en la que lo encontró y Edward agradeció ese hecho.

Cuando ya iban en el ascensor, iban en un silencio extraño según Edward. Es más Bella estaba extraña. Estaba incomoda, nerviosa. Podía verlo porque cada cierto tiempo se removía incomoda en su lugar, se mordía el labio y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

No lo entendía, no sabia que le pasaba ya que durante la tarde había estado normal con él. Él había venido a recogerla como a las 2 de la tarde para llegar juntos a la casa de Emmet. Una vez allí ella tomo su brazo en todo momento y sonreía a todo el mundo. Y ni siquiera cuando fuera del edificio se topo con ese tal Jacob el que le pregunto por Alan, se sintió incomoda. Solo le respondió "Lo dejamos hace tiempo" y tomo su brazo sonriéndole a él.

Es decir todo estuvo normal, incluso los momentos que deberían haber sido incomodos para ella no lo fueron se comporto con naturalidad. Pero ahora cuando iba camino al apartamento de Bella ella estaba casi al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—Bree es tan adorable— dijo Bella ya saliendo del ascensor.

Edward sonrió recordando a la hija de Rosaile y Emmet.

—Lo es —concordó— es como si tuviera un ángel, que hace que con tan solo verla la adores — dijo aun sonriendo.

Bella asintió de acuerdo.

—Todo estuvo precioso, el bautizo fue tan emotivo —Bella sonrió.

Edward rio. —Si. Aunque lo que llamo más mi atención fue que nunca me hubiera imaginado a Emmet en esa situación —dijo Edward fingiendo estremecerse

Bella lo miro confundida —¿De qué situación hablas? —pregunto.

—Así, comportándose como un padre, responsable y preocupado, parecía una mama oso, protegiendo a sus cachorros, en este caso a Rosaile y Bree con todo, dispuesto a morder por ellas.

Bella soltó una carcajada que se escucho en el pasillo —Emmet el oso, eso suena interesante —medito Bella haciendo que Edward rodara los ojos, había pasado tiempo y los dos estaban mas maduros, bueno, Bella estaba mas madura, pero aun así se pasaban el tiempo buscándose apodos.

Bella abrió la puerta de su apartamento e hizo un gesto a Edward para que entrara.

Edward la siguió observándolo todo, era la tercera vez que estaba ahí. El departamento era más pequeño que el anterior pero estaba más cerca de su casa.

—Cambiaste la pintura de las paredes —observó Edward, recordando que antes era blanca —El cuadro de la esquina ¿qué hiciste con él? —Se volvió a mirarla —me gustaba.

Bella soltó una risita.

—En realidad he cambiado varias cosas, pero _tu_ cuadro, lo puse en ese lado —apunto el lado opuesto de la sala y se encogió de hombros— creo que se ve mas luminoso ahí.

Edward sonrió acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura.

—Así que a ti también te gusta _mi_ cuadro —dijo plantándole un beso suave en los labios. Recordando que la primera vez que vio ese cuadro lo autoproclamo suyo.

Bella sonrió y le paso los brazos por el cuello —así es, me gusta —dijo antes de devolverle el beso.

Cuando se separó Edward comenzó a recorrer la sala, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí, Bella había hecho bastantes cambios. No solo había cambiado los cuadros de lugar, sino que también remplazado algunos muebles y las paredes ya no eran de colores pasteles sino que el extremo este que recibía la luz de la mañana era color marfil, mientras que su lado derecho tenia un color rojo oscuro haciendo el contraste perfecto de juegos de luces, por eso los cuadros los había trasladado a la pared clara para que no se perdieran por la fuerza del color.

—Vaya, me siento como si estuviera en una casa nueva— dijo Edward girando en su eje para mirarlo todo— me gusta mucho mas esta decoración, es mas —dudo— tú —dijo simplemente haciendo reír a Bella. —oye lo digo en serio— le reprendió Edward— la decoración de antes era muy de revista, no iba contigo.

—En realidad —interrumpió Bella— esa decoración fue la que eligió la decoradora de interiores del edificio—se encogió de hombros— no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de cambiarla.

Edward la miro un momento después como pensando que decir, pero finalmente sólo negó y siguió inspeccionando la nueva decoración.

Después de verificar todos los cambios hechos en la casa, finalmente Edward se decidió por sentarse en el sofá con Bella. Se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron. Luego de un momento comenzaron a hablar de todo y nada en particular.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie,

Bella no dijo ni hizo ningún gesto sólo se quedo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Como si no esperara eso.

Edward por su parte solo suspiro y fue a tomar su chaqueta. No es que esperara que ella le pidiera que se quedara, de los meses que llevaban juntos solo se había quedado 2 veces y habían sido por razones de fuerza mayor. La primera vez había perdido su llave por lo que no podía entrar a su casa y la segunda había tenido un problema con su automóvil. No es que su relación fuera fría ni poco física, había contacto físico, no tanto como quisiera pero si había.

Edward quería contacto físico, obviamente. Pero esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien así que iban a su ritmo aunque eso significara que despertara todas las mañanas con "problemas" como cualquier adolecente.

Así que no era de sorprender que en este caso no le pidiera que se quedara, nunca lo hacía. No sin una razón. Solo trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, para no volverse loco.

—Edward no es necesario que te vayas, es tarde, podrías quedarte —susurro Bella sonrojada.

Edward sin poder evitarlo alzo las cejas. Extraño. Pensó. Considerando que lo que ella llamaba tarde eran las 9 de la noche.

—¿Estas segura? —no pudo evitar preguntar, la conocía bastante como para no darse cuenta que ese ofrecimiento le estaba resultando demasiado incomodo.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo más aun si fuera posible. —Si, lo estoy, quiero que te quedes— Susurro.

Edward inevitablemente sonrió ante ese hecho. Y se quito nuevamente la chaqueta y volvió a sentarse en el sillón

—Bueno, aun no es tan tarde— pregunto Edward después de un incomodo silencio, —¿Que quieres hacer?

Bella se sonrojo desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio. Suspiro frustrada algo que Edward no entendió para nada.

—eh no lo se —dudo— ¿Te parece si vemos una película? —dijo después de un momento.

—Claro es una buena idea, que tienes para ver.

Bella salto del sillón entusiasmada y corrió al mueble a ver los dvds que tenia.

—Haber déjame ver—dijo mientras revolvía el mueble—Tengo spider man —se volvió hacia Edward con el dvd en la mano arrugando la nariz, Edward negó.

—Loco y estúpido amor —dijo alzando una ceja. En ese caso fue el turno del chico de arrugar la nariz.

—Lo se es muy femenina para un hombre como tu— Edward soltó una carcajada. Finalmente se decidieron por Inception. Se sentaron a verla y Bella se acurruco en el costado de Edward quien la abrazo y cubrió con una manta.

La película comenzó a correr y Edward no le puso nada de atención, estaba completamente distraído atento a Bella, ella también estaba inquieta, ausente o ansiosa, no estaba seguro. De lo que si estaba seguro era que algo tramaba.

En algún momento Bella se removió en su lugar, subiendo una pierna dejándola sobre las de Edward y rozando ciertas partes sensibles. Con ese acto el chico trago fuerte y contuvo el aliento. No alcanzo a recuperarse de ese movimiento cuando Bella recostó muy mal disimuladamente su cabeza en su pecho, respirando en su cuello haciendo estremecer al chico. Con esos actos la mano que estaba en la espalda de Bella cobro vida por si sola y comenzó a recorrer la espalda con lentas y suaves caricias. Bella suspiro y dejo un suave beso en su cuello y con un gesto también muy mal disimulado de Bella dejo caer su brazo sobre el abdomen del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo en perezosos círculos. Edward no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes.

—Bella— dijo con voz ronca, la aludida no le presto atención y volvió a mover la pierna para acomodarse más cerca de su cuello.

—Bella ¿qué estas haciendo?— pregunto después que Bella se reacomodara sentada en sus piernas.

Bella volvió a ignorarlo y siguió acariciándolo lo más que podía.

—Bella –gimió Edward— si sigues así no pararé

Bella soltó una risita que a Edward le pareció lo más seductora que había sobre la tierra.

—Esa es la idea— dijo dejando congelado a Edward.

—¿Estas segura?— pregunto Edward entre encantado e incrédulo.

Se separo un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos

—Si, nunca había estado más segura de esto en mi vida—. Dijo con una media sonrisa. Él se quedo viéndola unos segundos, pensando que era un sueño, que despertaría como todas las mañanas con un gran problema pero estudio su expresión para estar seguro y cuando no encontró ninguna duda en sus ojos, sino lo contrario, estaban brillantes y lo miraban con amor y expectación. La beso con suavemente, Bella sintió que se derritió por el contacto. Estuvieron un rato besándose con delicadeza y dedicación hasta que Bella se separo de él con los labios rojos e hinchados mirándolo en todo momento, se puso de pie, lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia su cuarto, Edward no opuso resistencia. Al llegar a la habitación Bella se volvió para quedar frente a frente. Se miraron un momento y como si fueran polos opuestos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente mirándose siempre a los ojos, en cuanto sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto comenzaron a acariciarse, primero las manos, subiendo por los brazos, hombros, como reconociéndose, Bella suspiro cuando Edward paso una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, elevandola unos centímetros del suelo para besar su mandíbula. Tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Bella se separo abruptamente de Edward haciendo que él la mirara confundido pensando que había hecho algo mal.

—Me quemas —le dijo Bella mirándolo intensamente, y sin pensarlo se giro quedando de lado y comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre de su vestido, Edward trago pesado y por primera vez en la noche sus ojos se desviaron de los suyos para seguir el lento y tortuoso recorrido que estaban haciendo los dedos de Bella. Edward casi muere en el instante en que dejo caer el vestido, primero por lo que revelaba y segundo porque jamás hubiera imaginado tal acto por parte de Bella, tan audaz y sexy. Ella siempre había sido tan tímida y vergonzosa con su cuerpo. Bueno eso era antes, soltó un suspiro tembloroso por la anticipación. En cuando Bella estuvo al alcance de sus dedos, Edward la tomo de la cintura y la arrastro hacia él, tal vez fue un poco brusco, pero no para Bella. Ella lo beso mientras desabrochaba su camisa y con la ayuda de él se la quito. Edward la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la cama donde él se sentó en el borde y ella quedo de pie entre sus piernas.

Comenzó a recorrerla con la yema de sus dedos, con delicadeza, apenas rozándola. Haciéndola estremecer.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo más para él perdido en su piel.

Bella puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo hizo mirarla a la cara.

—Te amo —le dijo Bella antes de besarlo con urgencia. Y subirse a su regazo.

Edward la alejo unos segundos solo para decirle que él también la amaba.

A partir de ahí no hubo mas palabras, no fueron necesarias. Se amaron lentamente, sin miedos, con amor. Ambos preocupados de demostrarle al otro cuanto lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward quiso removerse cuando sintió la luz del sol directo en su cara. Pero no pudo, Bella estaba acostada a su lado y lo abrazaba con fuerza con sus brazos y piernas. Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y cerro los ojos para no recibir la luz del sol directo en ellos. Pero sonrió mientas que apretaba mas a él el cuerpo de Bella. Los arrastro lentamente tratando de no despertarla a un lado de la cama donde no le diera la luz del sol. Bella murmuro algo sin sentido reacomodándose en su pecho y siguió durmiendo. Edward volvió a sonreír. Pasaron los minutos pero no pudo seguir durmiendo aun le parecía que no era cierto.

Comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de la chica y enterró la nariz en su cabello. Había sido todo tan hermoso. Si tal vez se estaba volviendo un marica, pero no le importaba, porque ella estaba ahí entre sus brazos y lo amaba.

De pronto la sombra de un pensamiento triste le inundo el rostro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en que esa clase de pensamientos le invadían arrastrándolo a la obscuridad del arrepentimiento y las consecuencias de malas decisiones. Específicamente desde que Bella había decidido estar con el, desde esa noche que no recordaba la parte fea de la historia.

Esa noche al igual que en esa mañana esos recuerdos lograron menguar un poco su felicidad. Siempre ocurría cada vez que era consiente de todo lo que había sufrido, de todo lo que habían tenido que esperar y pasar él y Bella por su causa, por sus malas decisiones. Siempre se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido diferente, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tanya no lo hubiera dejado? ¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera seguido ciego? ¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera perdido hasta darse cuenta que siempre amo a Bella?

Nunca se cansaría de repetirse a si mismo que había sido el rey de los idiotas.

–¿Qué pasa?— cuando giro la cabeza se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Bella. Edward suspiro y negó levemente. —nada solo estaba pensando en que así debió se nuestra primera vez— Bella sonrió con nostalgia.

—No lo hagas —le dijo en respuesta—. No te martirices pensando en como debiste hacer las cosas. Eso ya no importa, lo único importante es que ahora estamos juntos.

Edward sonrió despejándole la cara de su cabello y la beso.

Tienes razón— dijo atrayéndola en un abrazo apretado.

Con ese abrazo pudo entenderlo. Específicamente cuando pudo sentir en su piel su olor mezclado con el de él. Eran uno. Y gracias a eso pudo ver con claridad que debía seguir adelante. Que si bien los hechos que había cometido con anterioridad seguían ahí y nunca se irían. Lo único que podía hacer con ellos era tenerlos presente para no cometer los mismos errores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella despidió a Edward en la puerta. Ella aun estaba con la bata, él solo iba por ropa a su casa y volvería para que salieran a la tienda a comprar lo necesario para la cena. –Él quería cocinar– y quedarse con ella esa noche. Quizás varias noches pensó Bella riendo tontamente.

Fue al baño se ducho con premura y eligió algo cómodo para salir, unos jeans con una camiseta verde.

Estaba cepillando su cabello cuando el timbre sonó. Lo dejo caer y corrió a abrir.

—¿Por qué no usas tu llave? Dijiste que demorarías mas…—las siguientes palabras que iba a decir murieron en su boca cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta.

—¿q-qqué haces aquí…? —frunciendo el ceño por la mirada que le dio.

—Hola Bella —le dijeron con una sonrisa— ¿O mejor digo: cuñadita…? —pregunto Alice con un tono de voz que a Bella le causo escalofríos.

Bella se quedo estática en su lugar. Nunca antes le había causado miedo Alice. Pero esta vez era diferente. Había algo en ella que nunca antes vio.

—Bueno, ¿No piensas hacerme entrar? —pregunto Alice pareciendo desilusionada— Así no se trata a la familia Bella.

Bella sintió un nudo pesado en el estomago. Su instinto de le dijo que cerrara la puerta hasta que Edward llegara. Pero Alice no le dio tiempo y la empujo para entrar a la casa.

Bella se giro y la siguió cada vez mas aterrada. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí.

—co— carraspeo para hacer su voz mas segura— ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? —pregunto una vez que su cabeza comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

Alice la ignoro y siguió mirando el interior del departamento.

—Tiene estilo, me gusta. Menos mal ahora que eres mi cuñada tienes mejor sentido de la moda. —dijo ignorando completamente la pregunta de Bella.

Bella empuño sus manos.

—Te hice una pregunta— repitió con un tono nada amable.

Alice no se inmuto, al contrario soltó una risita.

—Contactos querida, contactos —dijo simplemente mientras se volvía a mirarla.

Bella trago grueso, estaba aterrada, pero se obligo a reponerse para no mostrarse débil, eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué quieres Alice? —pregunto Bella entre dientes.

Alice volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

—Que ¿Qué quiero? —Repitió suspirando teatralmente— de querer, quiero muchas cosas, pero todos sabemos que no podemos tenerlo todo verdad. —dijo con tono sombrío.

Bella trago grueso y sintió otra ola de miedo envolverla.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas Alice —dijo después de unos segundos.

Alice rio con naturalidad.

—Por supuesto que me iré hermanita. Pero tú iras conmigo. —declaro como si hablara del clima.

Bella frunció el ceño y apretó las manos con fuerza en un puño para evitar que el miedo la invadiera.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que iré contigo? —pregunto Bella.

Alice rio otra vez y suspiro.

—Siempre has sido tan testaruda, pero en fin —se encogió de hombros— a mi hermano le gustas así.

De un segundo a otro el semblante de Alice cambio y se puso seria.

—Bueno basta de charlas, ve a ponerte zapatos. Iras conmigo —dijo mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

Bella se paso la mano por la frente secando la capa de sudor frio que había brotado.

—Ya te dije que no iré contigo a ningún lado— contesto Bella alzando la barbilla a pesar del miedo que sentía.

Alice solo rodo los ojos.

—Bella me estoy aburriendo, si quieres puedes ir descalza, no me importa. —bajo la mirada y encontró unas zapatillas deportivas cerca del sofá. Rio con ganas.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí —dijo golpeando con el pie las zapatillas— parece que mi cuñadita no era tan perfecta después de todo. —Se las lanzo a sus pies —póntelas —ordeno.

Bella no se movió de su lugar, el miedo la estaba ganando. Miro la hora pensando que necesitaba retenerla unos minutos más para que Edward llegara.

Alice siguió su mirada y lo entendió.

—Bueno, bueno basta de charlas haz lo que te digo —dijo sacando de debajo del abrigo que tenia en su brazo un arma.

Bella al verla soltó un lagrimas. Haciendo sonreír a Alice.

—Haz lo que te digo. Nos iremos antes que mi hermanito vuelva. —dijo apuntándola con el arma.

—¿qu-que haces Alice? —susurro Bella aun estática en su lugar.

Alice suspiro.

—Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo —dijo simplemente acercándose a ella. —¡haz lo que te digo! —dijo empujándola hacia donde estaban las zapatillas. Haciendo que Bella tropezara con la mesita de arrimo botándola junto con las cosas que ahí había. la chica sintió algo tibio recorrer su brazo y cuando se miro descubrió que tenia un corte en el antebrazo.

Esta vez Bella hizo caso y se puso las zapatillas. Temblando y manchando todo a su paso con su brazo.

—Vamos— dijo Alice jalándola del brazo herido haciendo que Bella gimiera.

Bella iba temblando como una hoja sin saber que hacer. Cuando iban saliendo del edificio Alice el tomo del brazo, a simple vista parecía que iban tomadas del brazo como dos amigas, pero en realidad bella podía sentir el arma apuntando en sus costillas.

Llegaron al callejón del lado del edificio y Alice se acercó a un auto negro que estaba aparcado. Le abrió la puerta y la ordeno subir.

—Esta demás decirte que no intentes nada estúpido verdad. Siempre fuiste la más aplicadita en todo verdad. —dijo con naturalidad.

—Tienes miedo —pregunto Alice con una sonrisa macabra. Una vez estuvieron ambas dentro de coche.

Bella no contesto solo apretó los labios.

—Esta bien que lo tengas— dijo antes de golpearle la cabeza fuertemente con el arma haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Bella lo último que sintió fue la tibieza de su sangre recorrer su frente.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Muchas Gracias por la paciencia y por leer.

Besitos y nos leemos.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos._

* * *

><p><strong>A contratiempo<strong>

Edward salió del departamento de Bella con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír, todo le parecía más hermoso ese día. El sol, la brisa, el cantar de los pájaros, incluso la cantidad abismante de gente que inundaba las veredas en ese momento y los autos que atochaban las calles. Iba conduciendo con la música alta y soltando risitas tontas de vez en cuando. Llego a su casa, se metió en la ducha rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Después se miro en el espejo y arrugo la nariz. Definitivamente las rayas no le iban. Suspiro sacándose la camiseta a rayas blancas y verdes que se había puesto y se decidió por una playera negra. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió, esa le quedaba mucho mejor. Tomo una mochila y fue al vestidor sacando la ropa que necesitaba para quedarse.

No se fijo mucho en que metió en la mochila, quería volver lo más pronto posible donde Bella.

Cuando tuvo todo listo se miro una última vez al espejo y salió de la casa. Se monto en el auto y acelero lo más que pudo así que el viaje que, respetando las normas de transito duraría 30 minutos lo hizo en 15.

Cuando salió del ascensor camino lentamente buscando en sus bolsillos la copia de la llave que le había dado Bella, sonrió al pensar en que seria la primera vez que entraría a su departamento con su llave. ¿Qué la encontraría haciendo? Se pregunto, Sonrío al imaginársela haciendo algo tan mundano como cepillarse lo dientes, o sacando algo de la nevera para comer. Cuando alzo la vista a la puerta se quedo estático y frunció el seño.

La puerta estaba medio abierta. Trago grueso imaginándose un millón de cosas. Reanudo la marcha lentamente tratando de escuchar algún ruido en el interior, al llegar a la puerta la empujo suavemente y entro deteniéndose en la entrada. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta podía escuchar el segundero del reloj de la sala. Era un silencio espeluznante que le enviaba ondas de miedo por la columna vertebral. Reanudo su marcha observando en todas direcciones, hasta que se petrifico en su lugar cuando su mirada se topo con cosas rotas en el suelo.

Específicamente un florero y unas piezas de cerámica. Fuera de eso todo estaba normal. Siguió caminando con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Cuando finalmente llego a la sala soltó un gemido horrorizado, había sangre en el piso y parte de la alfombra. Se cubrió la boca con las manos para no gritar y camino apresuradamente hacia la habitación, estaba vacía. Reviso todo el apartamento sin resultados. Ella no estaba.

Volvió a la sala y lo primero que vio nuevamente fue la sangre. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a la primera persona que se le vino a la mente.

Le contestaron al tercer timbre.

—Ya me extrañas lo se —le dijeron por saludo.

—Emmet tienes que ayudarme, Bella no está en su apartamento. —dijo casi al borde del llanto.

Mientras se paseaba por la sala esquivando las manchas y las cosas rotas.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Emmet— Tranquilo puede que haya salido. —le dijo tratando de calmarlo mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

—No —dijo Edward con voz rota— cuando volví la puerta estaba abierta y —se le quebró la voz— hay sangre en la sala.

—Mierda —dijo Emmet— voy para allá. — corto sin decir nada mas.

Edward se presiono la cabeza con fuerza tratando de contener de alguna forma la desesperación que estaba sintiendo. Sentía que la sien le latía y que la presión sanguínea la tenía por las nubes. Una vez le colgó a Emmet suspiro tratando de calmarse y llamo a la policía. Le dijeron que se calmara, como si fuera posible, que ellos iban en camino.

Estaba seguro que algo le había pasado, eso no podía ser normal.

Emmet llego a los minutos después y encontró a Edward sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta en el pasillo. Estaba cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—Edward— le llamo Emmet —¿qué ha pasado?

Edward se puso de pie y miro la puerta abierta del departamento de Bella y cerró los ojos.

—No lo se, fui por ropa a mi casa, no demore mas de una hora y cuando volví la puerta estaba abierta, en la sala hay cosas rotas y —cerro los ojos— sangre.

Emmet se paso las manos por el pelo, sabiendo que eso no significaba nada bueno.

—¿Llamaste a la policía? —pregunto Emmet.

Edward asintió mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Murmuraba cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo. No podía estar quieto en su lugar, se sentía tan impotente al ser consciente que los minutos no se detenían y él estaba ahí, esperando sin hacer nada.

—No lo entiendo —dijo luego de un momento— Cuando salí estaba todo bien, ella dijo que tomaría una ducha y me esperaría para ir juntos a la tienda por las cosas para la cena.

Emmet negó con la cabeza. Pero no dijo nada, pensaba que hubiera sido una burla decirle que se calmara. Dada la situación eso era imposible. Después de un momento lo detuvo de su andar y espero hasta que Edward lo miro.

—Haremos todo para encontrarla —declaro con voz solemne.

Edward solo pudo asentir y reanudar su marcha nerviosa.

En su mente trataba de recordar todo lo vivido los últimos días, si en algún momento hubo una amenaza cerca y el no la percibió, o si tal vez antes habían tratado de acercarse a ella y él no le prestó atención. Pero no había nada, ni siquiera ella le comento nada sobre algún altercado en el trabajo o algo extraño. Quería entrar en el departamento y revisar todo en busca de una pista, pero se contuvo. No quería alterar la escena y que la policía no pudiera hacer bien su trabajo.

Sentía una presión constante en su sien, al ser consciente de que el tiempo estaba pasando y ella probablemente se estaba alejando más y él no estaba haciendo nada más que esperar a la policía que a su vez estaba tardando demasiado.

Unos minutos después aparecieron en el pasillo dos policías. Uno bajo de pelo y ojos negro y piel muy blanca y el otro alto, delgado y rubio con ojos azules.

Lo revisaron todo y lo atacaron a preguntas que lo único que hicieron fue alterarlo más en vez de calmarlo.

—Bueno —dijo el oficial bajo— no hay signos de que forzaron la entrada, tampoco hay signos de lucha.

Edward se presiono el puente de la nariz. Tenia ganas de golpearlo. ¿Acaso era tonto que no podía ver que las cosas rotas indicaban lucha?

—¿Y entonces eso que significa? —pregunto con una voz que no parecía la de él.

El oficial se encogió de hombros. Haciendo que su compañero le pegara con el codo en las costillas.

—significa que no podemos hacer nada, no podemos reportarla perdida hasta que no se cumpla el plazo reglamentario. —su compañero un policía rubio, alto, de ojos azules negó y miro mal a su compañero.

Edward lo miro con ojos enormes.

—¿Hay que esperar? —pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia. —¿Qué tengo que esperar? Tengo que darle tiempo al loco que la tenga para que le haga… —no pudo seguir, sintiendo de pronto el peso de su propias palabras.

—Es el procedimiento — el policía se encogió de hombros— nada nos asegura que algo le paso, quien sabe y hasta se fue por su cuenta.

Edward lo miro unos segundos entendiendo la insinuación y cuando reacciono el oficial le dio la espala caminando hacia la puerta.

—bien, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí. Agente Johnson vámonos— dijo el oficial llamando al rubio.

El aludido miro a Edward y le dio una mirada de disculpa y luego de unos segundos solo suspiro y de se fue con su compañero.

Edward se dejo caer en el suelo, totalmente perdido asumiendo que estaban solos en esto. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea de cómo empezar a buscar a Bella. Lo único que sabía era que debía encontrarla rápido antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

Poco a poco Bella comenzó a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo. Lo primero que sintió fue la garganta seca, como si hubiera estado jadeando sin control. Estaba completamente desorientada, su cuerpo adormecido, no podía distinguir si estaba acostada o sentada.

Después sintió una molestia en su frente. La sintió tirante, como si tuviera algo seco en ella. Quiso pasarse la mano para saber que tenia. Pero no pudo, su mano estaba atada.

Se quedo muy quieta en su lugar siendo consciente de que todo lo vivido en las últimas horas era cierto.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y movió sus manos tratando de liberarse, podía sentir como la cuerda le raspaba la piel al moverla, pero no le importaba, necesitaba salir de ahí.

—No te esfuerces, te harás daño y puede que te queden cicatrices. —se congelo cuando escucho la esa voz. Era ella.

Escucho que suaves pasos se acercaban pero no podía distinguir de qué dirección venían. Recién en ese momento fue consciente de que no podía ver.

—Despertaste hermanita –dijo Alice con una voz muy alegre luego de quietarle la venda de los ojos.

Bella pestañeo acostumbrándose a la luz y miro alrededor. Estaban en una habitación pequeña y oscura. Con una pequeña cama, un mueble y una televisión antigua en la pared opuesta. Ella estaba sentada en una silla con las manos atadas en los posa brazos y Alice estaba en frente de ella sentada elegantemente sobre el borde de la cama. Si Bella tuviera que describir a Alice en una palabra cuando la vio solo había una que encajara con todo lo que veía: radiante.

Ya no había rastro de la mirada sombría y fría que tenía hace un rato. Ni siquiera la ropa oscura. Estaba perfectamente maquillada, peinada y llevaba unos pantalones de seda verdes embutidos en unas botas de tacón alto negra también llevaba una blusa de satén blanca y encima una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones y al cuello un hermoso pañuelo con flores estampadas.

Alice sonrió y dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

—ufff —dijo secándose un sudor inexistente en su frente— menos mal que despertaste por un momento llegue a creer que se me había pasado la mano —soltó una risita como si estuviera hablando de alguna travesura.

Bella tenía tanto miedo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Simplemente su mente estaba en blanco. Hace un rato había sido cruel y en ese momento parecía otra. Se veía… feliz.

Alice se paró de un salto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Bueno, sólo estaba esperando que despertaras, así que ahora que lo has hecho no pondremos manos a la obra —se puso de pie, fue directo al baño y trajo una maleta mediana, que al parecer estaba llena ya que se veía pesada. La dejo con esfuerzo sobre la cama y la abrió.

Comenzó a rebuscar en el interior mientras tarareaba una melodía, a Bella le parecía que todo era tan bizarro. Esa forma en la que se comportaba como si no la estuviera reteniendo a la fuerza ahí, amarrada a una silla.

Revolvió un poco en el interior y saco una prenda de ropa, era un vestido de encaje negro con el fondo blanco.

—Tan solo míralo Bella —dijo mostrándole el vestido— verdad que es hermoso —pregunto.

Bella frunció el seño y dio un respingo en su lugar cuando Alice la miro enfurecida al no responderle nada. Bella asintió frenéticamente logrando que Alice volviera a su estado de felicidad.

Alice siguió sacando ropa de la maleta y mostrándosela a Bella. Quien no tenía idea para que hacia eso.

—Bella —dijo Alice después de un rato— sabes, es genial ser escuchada pero si no te amordace es para que hables, quiero escucharte —se encogió de hombros.

Bella asintió sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna ante su forma despreocupada de hablar. Estaba cansada, el miedo no la dejaba pensar. Tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía cuánto rato había estado inconsciente. Por lo que podía ver era de noche. Pero no sabía si era el mismo día o el siguiente. Recordó que Edward ya debería haberse percatado de que algo estaba mal. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al pensar en Edward, hacia tan poco que estaban bien. Que habían sido capaces de dejar todo atrás y dedicarse solo a sentir su amor. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber tenido tanto miedo a sufrir otra vez, porque en ese momento lo único que tenía claro era que los buenos momentos que había pasado con Edward no eran suficientes como para no verlo más. Ni siquiera encontraba que habían sido suficientes las veces que le dijo que lo amaba. Cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento. Debió decirle cuanto lo amaba. Que lo único que quería era estar con él todo el tiempo. Frunció los labios mientras pensaba que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo de ser feliz con él.

Esos pensamientos le dieron valor. No podía rendirse así, debía luchar, debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para volver a Edward. Se lo debía a ambos. Él había hecho todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos. Ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Se aclaro la garganta, para que su voz no saliera alterada por el miedo.

—¿Por qué Alice? —Pregunto con voz ronca— ¿Por qué lo haces?

Alice sonrió. Y se dejo caer en la cama, pareciendo un poco aliviada. Como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta. Suspiro y saco un arma de la cintura de su pantalón que Bella no había visto y comenzó a moverla en sus manos. Como si estuviera jugando con un lápiz.

—Porque tú te entrometiste donde nadie te llamo. —se encogió de hombros— desde que llegaste a la vida de Edward él dejo de necesitarme y él antes siempre me necesitaba. Pero desde que llegaste tú él se olvido de mí.

Bella frunció los labios reprimiendo decir las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza. Si, sabía que estaba en problemas pero tampoco era estúpida como para hacerla enojar.

—No fue mi intención —dijo en cambio.

Alice la miro con el seño fruncido. Y luego soltó una risa sin nada de humor.

—¿No ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez —dijo con una mirada dura.

Bella la miro confundida y Alice rodo los ojos.

—Eso —dijo apuntándola— hacerte la víctima. Siempre lo haces, por eso todos te prefieren a ti que a mí. Mira a Rosaile ya no me habla, es mas dijo que no me quiere cerca de su hija. ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando yo tengo mucho mas estilo que tu y seria una mejor madrina para ella que tu. Pero no hay caso, ellos te prefieren porque tú siempre andas con esa cara de pena haciendo que todos crean que eres un ángel. Pero no más. Desde ahora ya no molestaras más y me dejaras ser feliz con mi hermano. Yo volveré a ser su favorita y siempre querrá estar conmigo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me aleje de él? —Pregunto confundida, pero Alice asintió— ¿entonces por qué planeaste todo eso de reunirnos? —preguntó Bella totalmente pérdida.

Alice soltó una risita pareciendo culpable.

—Bueno, eso no salió como debía. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —en realidad todo salió mal. Primero que todo tu —la pico en el pecho con el arma —nunca debiste dejar al idiota de novio que tenias. ¿No ves? —dijo exasperada alzando los brazos. — otra vez lo arruinaste todo. —Negó con la cabeza —como sea. Tú no debías dejar a tu novio, Edward debía ver que ya no lo querías, e iba a aferrarse a mí para no dejarse arrastrar por la miseria. O bueno cuando empecé a ver que las cosas estaban saliendo diferentes pensé que Edward estaría eternamente agradecido de mí por haberlos reunido. Pero no —frunció los labios— me acuso de cosas horribles y me saco de su vida.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Bella absorbía las palabras de Alice.

—¿sabes desde cuando supe que nada estaría bien contigo? —pregunto Alice luego de un momento.

Bella solo la miro a los ojos y frunció ligeramente el seño. Susurrando un no apenas audible.

—¿Recuerdas la única vez que entraste a mi casa? —Pregunto, Bella frunció el seño y después de un momento asintió— bien —se acomodo en la cama sentándose un poco más cerca de Bella.

—Ese día, yo no quería que saliera, no quería estar sola, así que le dije que necesitaba ayuda con algebra. —tomo una pausa recordando— ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? —Miro fijamente a Bella, ella negó— me dijo que podía pedirle a mi compañero de clase Garret que me ayudara que él tenia planes. ¿Puedes creerlo? —se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. —¡me ignoró! A mi —exclamó deteniéndose frente a Bella—lo seguí hacia el primer piso donde tu lo esperabas. Incluso recurrí a ciertas técnicas que nunca antes habían fallado, con las que dejaba cualquier cosa que iba a hacer para quedarse conmigo. Pero esa vez —hizo una pausa, pensativa— estoy segura que ni siquiera me escucho, incluso cuando yo le estaba hablando, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, te miraba a ti —le enterró el dedo en el pecho— con una sonrisa boba, incluso cuando termine de hablar, me dijo condescendientemente "si Alice, después lo vemos" y me dejo ahí, sola y se fue contigo como si yo no existiera o le importara. —se dejo caer en la cama como si estuviera exhausta.

Bella solo la miro. Sin saber que decir. Ya que la forma en que veía las cosas era tan… extraña. Que lo más probable era que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca la molestara. No podía entender porque tenía esa fijación con Edward. No era cariño por un hermano, era posesión, Alice sentía que Edward le pertenecía. Y estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de cualquiera que le impidiera tener la atención de su hermano solo para ella.

Ese pensamiento le causo a Bella un escalofrió, al sentir el propio peso de su racionamiento.

—Vas a matarme verdad —dijo sin detenerse a pensar en lo que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Alice que estaba caminando de lado a lado por la habitación se detuvo abruptamente. Y luego de un momento soltó una carcajada enorme.

Bella trago grueso y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Cuando a Alice se calmo de su ataque de risa se paro frente a ella con las manos en las caderas, pero con una sonrisa alegre en la cara.

—Bella, Bella, Bella, sigues siendo tan ingenua —dijo con ternura acariciando su cabello. —¿Me crees tan idiota como para pasar el resto de mi vida pudriéndome en la cárcel por ti? —chasqueo la lengua negando.

Bella se encogió en su lugar al sentir como Alice le acariciaba el cabello con… ¿ternura?

—Por supuesto que no te mataré— dijo sonriendo— Pero antes que te vayas, debes llamar a Edward y romper con él —se encogió de hombros, —y luego tomaras esta maleta, con ropa hermosa, que he elegido especialmente para ti y te irás lejos de nuestras vidas— dijo con tranquilidad como si lo que le estaba pidiendo fuera lo más fácil.

Bella alzo la cabeza como resorte y la miro con ojos como plato.

—¿Qué? —pregunto en un susurro.

Alice sonrió. De pronto sintiéndose poderosa.

—Lo que acabas de oír, lo llamaras, romperás con él y luego desaparecerás —alzo los brazos como si acabara de presentar un gran truco.

Bella ni siquiera fue consiente cuando comenzaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas, pues no estaba sollozando.

—No puedo— fue lo único que dijo.

Alice chasqueo la lengua.

—Mala respuesta —dijo Alice de pronto olvidando toda su simpatía y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho— lo harás, no tienes otra opción.

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero se quedo en silencio.

—No me creerá —dijo después de un momento, Alice la miro interrogante —Edward no me creerá si le digo que ya no lo amo, no me creerá —dijo Bella en un susurro, casi rendida.

Alice sonrió descaradamente mirando a Bella en ese estado, incluso se reacomodo en la cama como para apreciar mejor el espectáculo.

—Por supuesto que te creerá, yo lo conozco ¿lo olvidas? Se exactamente lo que tienes que decir para que todo salga bien.

Bella suspiro derrotada. Ya cansada de tratar de retener el llanto que había estado conteniendo desde que despertó. Era de la idea de que no debía mostrarse débil en esa situación, pero ya no servía de nada, ya iba a perderlo todo.

—¿Qué pasa si no hago lo que dices?— pregunto Bella, en tono desafiante. Sintiendo que realmente no tenía nada más que perder.

Sin embargo Alice rio despreocupadamente.

—Lo harás —dijo simplemente Alice— porque lo amas, y sabes que es tu deber hacer lo mejor para él. Esto es lo mejor, por él, por su vida —dijo Alice.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿sería posible que Alice estuviera pensando en asesinar a su hermano? Cómo podría llegar a tanto… le parecía casi imposible, pero tampoco podía desafiarla a que le demostrara de lo que era capaz.

—Mira bella, la cosa es simple. Yo necesito a Edward, necesito que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes. Y si el no vuelve a mi, definitivamente no estará contigo. Seria una burla que lo permitiera y algo hare.

Bella trago con dificultad. ¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar Alice con esa obsesión por su hermano? No quería decirle cosas malas. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente, y lo único que sabía era que no podía arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasara a él. Tenia la esperanza de que podría encontrar la forma de hablar con el y decirle la verdad. Eso le parecía mucho mejor que la posibilidad de que Alice le hiciera algo malo. No podía arriesgarse, Edward probablemente se dejaría envolver por Alice y se dejaría arrastrar por ella. Para ella sería fácil hacerle algo.

—Vas a destruirlo —susurro bella un momento después.

Alice sonrió.

—esa es la idea linda, así yo me encargare de que siga adelante. —Dijo tomando la hoja en sus manos —listo, basta de charlas, vas repetir todo lo que te diga hasta que lo memorices.

Si Bella hubiera estado pensando no habría dicho lo siguiente que salió de su boca.

—estas enferma Alice.

Primero sintió el ruido de la mano de Alice estampándose en su mejilla, después sintió el ardor del golpe.

—¡cállate! —grito Alice.

.

Los siguientes minutos desde que se fueron los policías, para Edward pasaron como un borrón, el miedo era tan grande que no sabía cómo reaccionar y especialmente no sabía qué hacer para encontrarla, la cuidad era enorme, podría estar en cualquier lugar. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el policía rubio volvió ya sin uniforme de policía, pero con la placa sujeta en su cinturón y un arma bajo su brazo.

—Lo siento, —fue lo primero que dijo— Aro no tiene la mejor imagen de las mujeres.

Los chicos lo miraron sin decir nada.

El policía se acerco lentamente, como sabiendo que a cualquier movimiento ellos podrían atacarlo.

—Vine a ayudar —dijo después. —es obvio que algo malo paso aquí. Así que empecemos —les indico que se acercaran.

El policía sonrió y cambio su semblante a uno totalmente profesional.

—Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es calcular hace cuanto desapareció. —Se volvió hacia Edward— dijiste que saliste de aquí a las 16:00 hr —Edward asintió— bien y volviste a las 17:15. ¿Estás seguro que fue a esa hora? ¿cómo lo sabes con tanta exactitud?

Edward suspiro aliviado, esa era la clase de policía que necesitaba para encontrar a bella.

—lo se porque miraba la hora regularmente, quería llegar lo antes posible —dijo Edward dejando de lado la desesperación y enfocándose en ayudar.

El policía asintió.

—entonces eso nos da un tiempo de 1 hora y 15 minutos, es muy poco tiempo. — dijo pensativamente.

—¿Que quieres decir? —pregunto Emmet.

— Que es muy poco tiempo para que haya sido al azar. Lo mas probable es que sea quien sea haya estado vigilando afuera esperando que salieras — se volvió a mirar a Edward. —sabes de alguien que tenga algo en contra de ella —pregunto.

Edward lo pensó un momento, el entorno de Bella era pequeño y no se relacionaba mucho con la gente de su nuevo trabajo. Negó.

—su circulo cercano es bastante pequeño y no me había mencionado nada sobre que haya tenido un altercado en el trabajo.

El policía asintió y miro la hora.

—son las 20:07 han pasado casi tres horas. —Se quedo pensativo— tenemos que apurarnos. —dijo indicándoles que lo siguieran.

Al salir del departamento el oficial se dirijo directamente a las escaleras.

—En cuanto volví le pregunte al conserje si vio salir a Bella con alguien, dijo que no, así que lo más probable es que hayan bajado por las escaleras. —dijo mientras bajaban apresuradamente los escalones.

Salieron por la puerta de emergencia del edificio que daba a un callejón estrecho y oscuro.

—Lo más probable es que haya tenido un vehículo esperando —Dijo Emmet maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Edward suspiro frustrado, otra vez habían quedado en cero, comenzó a masajearse la sienes. Estaban los tres mirándose unos a otros pensando que hacer cuando su teléfono sonó.

Edward miro la pantalla y frunció el ceño era un número desconocido. El policía le hizo un gesto para que contestara.

—¿Diga? —dijo Edward frunciendo el seño y mirando a los chicos.

Al otro lado de la línea primero no es escucho nada. Hasta que finalmente escucho un suspiro que reconocería en cualquier parte.

—Edward —dijo bella con una voz extraña.

—¡Oh dios! Bella ¿qué ha pasado? Me tenias preocupado ¿estás bien?, cuando llegue había sangre en la sala…

—Edward —Bella lo corto, haciendo que frunciera el seño. —Estoy bien, solo necesito hablar contigo.

Edward se alejo unos pasos de los chicos.

—Te escucho —dijo en tono serio. Sintiendo de pronto una ansiedad que le consumió hasta las venas.

Bella no respondió de inmediato, solo se podía escuchar su respiración.

—Te llamo para despedirme, —dijo luego de un momento.

Edward frunció el seño y comenzó a pasearse por el callejón, contendiendo la respiración para no comenzar a gritar como loco.

—¿Qué?—pregunto con voz brusca.

—Esto no resulta, —dijo Bella— y lo siento, pero no puedo seguir, yo traté, te lo juro trate pero no pude —comenzó a hablar sin detenerse.

Edward se presiono el puente de la nariz.

—¿Trataste? ¿Trataste qué? habla claro—pregunto Edward comenzando a desesperarse.

—trate de amarte, pero no pude —la voz de Bella se escuchaba ronca y se notaba que tenia dificultades para respirar.

Edward soltó una mitad risa y mitad bufido.

—Bella de que estas hablando, no te entiendo, creí que todo estaba bien, no puedo creerte que no me ames, me lo has dicho todos los días. —dijo Edward tratando de ocultar el miedo que le estaba invadiendo al contemplar la posibilidad de perderla.

—pensé que lo hacia pero no es así, no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir engañándote, yo no lo he superado, lo que me hiciste hace años, no puedo olvidarlo, es mas fuerte que yo, por un momento pensé que lo había superado pero no me equivoque.

Edward la corto.

—Bella por favor, podemos hablarlo, no es necesario que te vayas, si piensas que vamos muy rápido puedo esperar. Podemos hablar. Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras pero por favor no hagas esto. —rogo Edward sintiendo que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Si Edward no hubiera estado tan enfocado en conseguir que bella se que quedara, hubiera podido escuchar el sollozo que soltó ella con las ultimas palabras que él dijo.

—no, ya no. Esta decidido, me iré y volveré con quien nunca debí dejar por ti —dijo Bella después de un momento.

Edward se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto sintiendo que la furia lo invadía.

—volveré con Alan. Nunca debí dejarlo.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bella porque apenas respiraba para no largarse a llorar.

Edward en cuanto escucho el nombre de Alan se desconecto y dejo de escuchar.

—Adiós Edward —dijo un momento después Bella y corto la línea.

Edward se quedo de pie un momento mirando el teléfono en sus manos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro asustado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto Emmet.

—era ella, rompió conmigo. —dijo Edward con voz carente de emoción.

—Eso no puede ser, —dijo Emmet— yo la he visto, tiene esa cara de boba cuando esta contigo y te mira todo el tiempo. Eso no se finge, hay algo más. —declaro Emmet seguro.

Edward negó y retrocedió un paso.

—Ella dijo que volvería con Alan —susurro como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Y tú crees eso? —Pregunto enfadado Emmet —son mentiras, como no lo ves, no puede ser cierto. La he visto como se comporta contigo si hasta parece tu maldito satélite. —dijo Emmet enfadado.

Edward no dijo nada, estaba envuelto en las palabras que Bella acababa de decirle. Quería creer lo que Emmet le decía, pero también para el tenia sentido que ella prefiriera a Alan. El siempre fue mejor con ella que el mismo que tanto proclamo que la amaba más que a nada. Pero por otra parte había algo que no le permitía resignarse. Necesitaba verle la cara cuando le decía esas palabras. Era lo único que le haría conformarse.

—Y creo que deberíamos buscarla para que te lo diga en la cara —se volvió a mirar a Emmet y al oficial que asintió a las palabras del primero. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Emmet nunca dejo de hablar.

—¿Huh? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Emmet resoplo y negó.

—sólo busquémosla y que te diga que prefiere al pingüino en tu cara— dijo y james volvió a asentir de acuerdo.

Edward asintió.

—si, la buscare y no se lo hare tan fácil —dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio, pues la determinación de encontrarla los dejaba estancados en que no tenían más pistas que seguir. Los tres miraban en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algo. Hasta que se james los miro.

—¿Cómo es la seguridad del edificio? —pregunto de pronto.

Emmet miro en la dirección en que James miraba y vio la puerta del edificio y la luz del foco sobre esta.

Edward suspiro y cerró los ojos. Por supuesto.

—es buena, por eso lo escogió. Nadie entra si no se anuncia, ni siquiera por esta puerta. —Dijo indicando la puerta de emergencia— hay un conserje las 24 horas del día controlando la entrada.

El policía asintió.

—entonces quien sea, ella lo conocía. Sino no se explica que haya pasado la seguridad —dijo pensativamente con la mano en su barbilla. Mirando el suelo.

Alzo la cabeza rápidamente.

—Vamos —los llamo— si es tan controlado el edificio debe haber cámaras de seguridad —dijo comenzando a mirar hacia arriba. Sonrió cuando les indico una con el dedo.

Emmet lo detuvo.

—No se supone que debemos tener una orden o algo para tener acceso a eso —pregunto.

El policía se encogió de hombros.

—que mas orden quieren que esto —dijo mostrando su identificación.

Edward comenzó a caminar. Pero se detuvo.

—oye…

—James —dijo el oficial.

—oye james, en serio no tendrás problemas al hacer esto.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Después solucionare lo que surja —dijo mirando la hora. —lo importante es encontrar a tu novia. —dijo con una media sonrisa.

Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente pero en su tono denoto tanta gratitud.

James le palmeo el hombro indicándoles a la vez que caminaran.

—tranquilo, lo hago porque si algo le pasara a Vicky mi esposa o Dana mi hija. Creo que saldría como loco con un arma a matar a quien fuera.

Caminaron al interior del edificio y los tres vieron a la vez el pequeño letreo que indicaba "Estamos grabando para su seguridad" se miraron entre si con algo mas de esperanza.

Llegaron los tres a la puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado" y entraron sin dudar.

Se encontraron con hombre algo gordo sentado cómodamente con un enorme vaso de coca cola en su mano frente a una serie de monitores que mostraban los diferentes pasillos y escaleras del edificio.

James carraspeo haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Buenas, soy el agente Johnson y necesito acceso a los videos de seguridad del edificio. —dijo con una mueca seria que intimidaba.

El tipo titubeo un momento.

—Necesito una orden que lo autorice —dijo simplemente volviéndose a mirar el partido que veía en una pequeña tv portátil.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Y quiso acercarse pero james negó.

—Haber —se inclino para ver el nombre —Jimmy ¿qué parte de necesito acceso a los videos de seguridad no queda claro? —Dijo entre dientes causando que Jimmy se encogiera en su asiento— ¿ves lo que tengo aquí? —Pregunto indicándole su placa pero haciendo resaltar su arma. —No estoy jugando chico, así que hazte un lado. —le ladro haciendo que el hombre saltara de su silla y se ubicara lo mas alejado posible.

James sonrió —buen chico— dijo y se sentó. Comenzó a teclear rápidamente en el panel, causando que se encendiera un monitor apagado y comenzara un video en marcha atrás.

—bien, esta es la hora en la que dijiste que te fuiste —y efectivamente se veía a Edward caminar por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

James hizo avanzar el video un poco más rápido. Hasta que lo detuvo al ver a alguien.

—Mira —indico con su dedo en la pantalla— alguien caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo. Le daba la espalda la cámara. Iba vestida con una sudadera con capucha y un abrigo en la mano.

—eso fue a las 16: 10h —dijo adelantándolo unos minutos más y volvió a aparecer en el video ahora con una chica a su lado, pero aun tenia la capucha puesta.

Edward cerró los ojos y gimió.

James no necesito otra confirmación. Era ella.

Comenzó a teclear más rápidamente y la pantalla cada vez se dividía en mas planos donde iba Bella con el acompañante.

En ningún momento pudieron ver la cara del captor. James maldijo entre dientes.

—Hay una cámara oculta en el callejón —susurro con voz temblorosa Jimmy

Los tres se volvieron a verlo.

El chico se acerco y le indico a james que le hiciera espacio.

—Es oculta, nadie sabe de su existencia, solo el personal del edificio, la tenemos para prevenir ilícitos en nuestro callejón —dijo mientras tecleaba furiosamente.

Con un enter apareció en la pantalla una vista del callejón donde habían perdido la pista de Bella. Comenzó a retroceder por cuadros la cinta hasta que james le indico que parara.

En la imagen se veía un auto negro aparcado ahí.

—Eso no es normal —dijo Jimmy— no deberían aparcar autos en el callejón —dijo.

De pronto apareció en la pantalla bella con su acompañante. Que se detuvieron en la puerta del copiloto. Se vio claramente que movían bruscamente a Bella.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, mitad aterrado mitad furioso. Se notaba que Bella estaba tan asustada.

Miraron la cinta en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente abrieron la puerta del auto y empujaron a Bella.

El captor cerro la puerta con fuerza y rodeo el auto para entrar al lado del conductor.

Abrió la puerta e hizo el gesto para ingresar al auto pero en el último segundo se detuvo. Se volvió a mirar a la calle estuvo unos segundos mirando algo y después se quito la capucha de la cabeza y miro hacia el edificio.

Jimmy congelo la imagen.

En ese momento se escucharon dos maldiciones a la vez.

—Santa mierda —exclamo Emmet horrorizado.

—no puede ser —dijo en un susurro Edward. Y retrocedió unos pasos mientras que sentía que le faltaba el aire. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Soltó el aire que contenía.

Cuando Jimmy amplio la imagen dejando mas grande el rostro del captor. Como si tuviera dudas, como si no pudiera reconocerla.

—¿La conoces? —pregunto confundido james.

Edward solo asintió mirando fijamente la imagen congelada de la mujer.

¿Quién es?—presiono james.

—Mi hermana —dijo con voz ronca mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

.

En cuanto Bella colgó el teléfono. Alice se sintió renovada, una nueva energía la invadió, esa que le indicaba que todo sería perfecto a partir de ahora. No podía estar quieta, se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro siendo totalmente inconsciente de que Bella seguía ahí atada y estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Ni siquiera escuchaba sus sollozos, pues se sentía en la nubes, lo único que le preocupaba era que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para ella. Como cuando era pequeña y la mañana de navidad no llegaba nunca para abrir el regalo que esperaste todo el año.

Miraba la hora cada 3 minutos, hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo muy bien, para ella. Bella hizo lo que esperaba, Edward reacciono como esperaba. Ahora lo que quedaba para recuperar a su hermano dependía de ella. Pero le estaba resultando tan difícil ser paciente, había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a su hermano del alma. Porque con el que convivio en los últimos 5 años no era él. Ese hombre que sabía lo que quería, tenía ideas claras y la dejaba al margen de su vida no era el que ella quería. No era con el que se crio. Aquel niño tímido y miedoso de todo que se aferraba a ella como si fuera su vida en cuanto sus padres salían de viaje.

Edward siempre fue muy aferrado a su madre, pero en cuanto tuvo 5 años, sus padres adquirieron un trabajo en relaciones internacionales, por lo que viajaban mucho y los dejaban en casa con niñeras. En cuanto eso comenzó a suceder, Edward se vio perdido, su madre no estaba y él vivía para ella. Por lo que se aferro Alice de tal modo que llego un momento en que ya no necesitaba a su madre. Se volvo en su sombra, le acompañaba a todas sus actividades. A pesar de que eran gemelos y ella también era más bajita, su actitud la hacía verse mayor y la personalidad tímida y retraída de Edward hacia que la actitud de su hermana lo absorbiera y él se relegara a lo que ella le indicaba.

La mente de Alice estaba absorbida por todos esos recuerdos y la certeza de que en cuestión de horas todo volvería a ser como antes. Miro la hora, aun faltaba mucho tiempo. Ella lo conocía tan bien que sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas y volver a tener el control de sus emociones, antes. Después de eso siempre la llamaba. A pesar de que era quien mejor le conocía él aun así trataba de mantener sus emociones a raya con ella. Y eso estaba bien para ella, lo único que quería era que volvieran a ser lo que fueron cuando niños.

Volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj y bufó molesta. Se le hacía imposible que tan solo hubieran pasado 40 minutos desde que Bella hablo con él. Miro su teléfono y suspiro. Lo extrañaba tanto, además sabia que él la estaba pasando mal, quería acompañarlo, confortarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y camino decidida hacia la puerta, ni siquiera se volvió a mirar a Bella. Al salir la brisa fría de la noche le invadió. Volvió a mirar su teléfono. Quería llamarlo, por sobre todas las cosas, pero también sabía que sería extraño que justo minutos después que Bella rompiera con él, ella llamara ofreciendo consuelo. Estaba segura que en ese momento no le causaría ninguna duda a Edward, pero eventualmente, cuando se calmara él volvería a analizar las cosas y le causaría extrañeza esa situación, y ella no tendría como explicarlo.

Se paso la mano por la cara y resoplo. Necesitaba paciencia. Ya había hecho lo más difícil. Eran solo unas horas y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Con esa nueva determinación se disponía a entrar cuando su teléfono sonó.

Lo miro y su corazón dio un vuelco. Entro rápidamente y se encerró en el baño, tomo varias respiraciones y luego contesto.

—¿Diga? —dijo fingiendo voz somnolienta.

—¿Alice? ¿Eres tú? —le preguntaron.

—¿Con quién hablo? —pregunto con voz confusa pero sonriendo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

—Soy Edward —dijo el chico mirando a Emmet quien estaba sentado frente a él. Sosteniendo su hombro, como para contenerlo de explotar con ella.

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? —respondió un poco más animada.

Edward suspiro teatralmente.

—Si —hizo una pausa— mirando de soslayo a James— ¿Estabas dormida? —le pregunto.

Alice, soltó una risita.

—Si Edward, normalmente en este horario la gente duerme —dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello mirándose en el espejo.

Edward cerró los ojos y Emmet intensifico el agarre a su brazo. Finalmente soltó una risita.

—Lo siento —dijo— la verdad quería hablar contigo —su voz sonó suave, tal como sabia que a Alice le gustaba.

Ella frunció los labios para que se le escapara el gritito de felicidad que trataba de contener.

—Dime— dijo en cambio.

—Es que… ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos y… —resoplo— vaya esto es complicado. ¿Donde estas? ¿Podría ir a verte ahora? —pregunto Edward, volviendo a mirar a James.

Alice sonrió y su primer impulso fue decirle algún hotel para que se reunieran, así ella fingiría que estaba hospedada ahí. Pero luego recordó a Bella, aun la tenia ahí amarrada a la silla, debía asegurarse de que se montaba en un avión antes de reunirse con su hermano.

—Edward, que te parece si nos reunimos mañana, ahora es muy tarde y estoy cansada —dijo Alice fingiendo un bostezo.

Edward miro a james quien le alzo un pulgar.

—Está bien —dijo Edward— mañana te llamo. Adiós.

Alice frunció el seño y miro el teléfono en cuanto Edward le cortó. Pero después de encogió de hombros y salió del baño para pararse en frente de Bella que se estaba un poco inconsciente.

Le pateo una pierna.

—Despierta —ordeno.

Bella salto en su lugar y trato de cubrirse.

—bueno llego tu hora nos vamos al aeropuerto ahora para que tomes un avión a donde quieras y desaparezcas. —dijo sacando de la maleta la ropa que tenia lista para Bella, se la lanzo en la cama y luego tomo el arma que había dejado en la mesita de noche.

—te soltare y luego te cambiaras de ropa, lentamente y no harás nada estúpido porque disparare. — dijo sacudiendo bruscamente la mandíbula de la chica que había tomando en cuanto se acerco a ella.

Soltó las cuerdas de las muñecas lentamente con una mano, siempre apuntándole el arma con la otra. En cuando le libero las manos le ordeno que ella misma se liberara los pies. Cuando estuvo libre, Bella hizo lo que Alice le ordeno.

En cuanto estuvo lista le ordeno coger la maleta y le indico que caminara hacia la puerta. Cuando ambas estuvieron a la altura de esta. Alice la tomo bruscamente del brazo y le enterró el arma en las costillas.

Alice hecho una última mirada a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

Afuera todo estaba en silencio. El estacionamiento estaba a unos pasos de ellas.

Alice le ordeno que caminara lentamente hacia el coche. En todo momento Alice miraba hacia los alrededores asegurándose que nada estaba fuera de lugar.

Al llegar al coche fueron directamente al porta equipaje, le ordeno que metiera la maleta en él. Luego la arrastro hasta el lado del copiloto y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando la interrumpieron.

—Alice —dijo Edward, haciendo que la chica se congelara y Bella alzara la cabeza automáticamente.

Alice en un inicio no respondió y siguió presionando el arma con fuerza en las costillas de Bella. Pero luego de lo que pareció una eternidad se volvió a mirar a Edward con los labios fruncidos en una línea y la mirada llorosa de rabia.

Se sorprendió cuando no lo encontró solo, había un hombre rubio a su lado y Emmet.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Alice? —pregunto Edward sin alterarse.

Alice soltó una risita y luego negó.

—encargándome del trabajo sucio como siempre. Deshaciéndome de lo que estorba— dijo simplemente.

Edward respiro profundamente para calmarse. Solo había mirado de soslayo a Bella pero había visto lo suficiente como para abalanzarse sobre Alice con todas sus fuerzas.

—No hay nada de que encargarse aquí —dijo Edward con una sonrisa mirando a Alice.

Ella rodo los ojos.

—Oh claro que sí y lo sabes —dijo haciendo que Edward pegara un salto de sorpresa al ver que Alice mostraba el arma con la que le apuntaba en el costado a Bella.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

—Alice, déjala, sabes que todo termino. Cualquier cosa que esté pendiente podemos hablarla, no era necesario todo este alboroto —alzo los brazos mostrando el entorno.

Alice frunció los labios y comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas

—¡Por supuesto que era necesario! —Grito— ella no te hubiera dejado en paz de otra manera. —la chica apretó su agarre sobre Bella y cambio el arma de su costado para apuntar ahora en su sien.

El primer instinto de Edward fue acercarse para proteger a Bella. Pero Alice intensifico el su agarre haciendo gemir de dolor a Bella, por lo que él se quedo en su lugar.

—Basta —le ordeno Edward— déjala en paz, esto que hiciste podemos hablarlo, pero si algo le pasa a ella no te lo perdonare nunca —dijo entre dientes Edward avanzando un paso hacia ellas. Levantando sus manos en señal de conciliación —así que déjala y hablemos de lo que te molesta.

Alice lo pensó un momento.

—¡Mentira! —Exclamo— no trates de engañarme. Sé que lo dices solo para que la deje, pero estoy segura que si la dejo libre tú me abandonaras otra vez. Ya basta de engañarme Edward. —Alice estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Bella estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

—No Alice, como podría abandonarte, eres mi hermana, mi sangre, la única que estuvo conmigo cuando nuestros padres dejaron de interesarse por nosotros. Somos un equipo. Eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo. Sé que me aleje, pero estaba perdido y ahora he encontrado mi camino, la familia esta primero. Eso me lo enseñaste tú. —Edward avanzo otro paso hacia ellas.

—No te acerques —le dijo Alice entre sollozos.

—vamos Alice, déjala y hablemos —insistió Edward viendo su vacilación— no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos, cualquier cosa podemos solucionarla.

Alice comenzó a mirar frenéticamente en todas direcciones sintiéndose acorralada. Hasta que su mirada de detuvo en el hombre rubio y en la tintineante placa de policía que llevaba en la cintura.

Alice jadeo y miro a Edward con dolor.

—Vas a mandarme a la cárcel —susurro entre llantos.

Edward frunció el seño.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamo en cuanto entendió lo que había dicho.

En ese mismo momento james predijo las intenciones de Alice y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente sacando su arma y apuntando.

Alice cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas que le impedían la visión corrieran por sus mejillas.

—Entonces debo hacer que esto valga la pena —dijo casi a modo de disculpa.

Luego todos se quedaron en su lugar congelados en cuanto el sonido ensordecedor del disparo inundo el lugar.

* * *

><p>Si han llegado hasta aqui le agradezco infinitamente su paciencia.<p>

Espero les haya gustado

saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.  
><em>

_La canción en letra cursiva, es de Lifehouse se llama I want you to know. Este es el link por si quieren escucharla: http :/ / www .youtube. com/watch?v=_BEFaVuZn6Q  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós<strong>

Luego del estruendo del disparo, todo quedo en silencio y por unos segundos nadie pudo moverse de sus lugares.

Cuando Edward reaccionó, corrió para sostener a Bella antes que callera, logrando tomarla evitar que llegara al suelo, pero estaba inconsciente.

Se deslizo con ella hasta el piso apoyando su espalda en el auto que pensaba huir Alice y comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, buscando desesperadamente donde la había herido la bala. Pero no encontró nada.

Cuando el alivio invadió su cuerpo al corroborar que no estaba herida, por lo menos no por una bala. Frunció el seño y la reviso por segunda vez hasta que se convenció que no había nada. Miro su rostro un momento pacifico, él sabía que le estaba hablando, estaba seguro, pues podía sentir sus labios moverse, mas no podía escuchar su propia voz. Sentía un pito en sus oídos y no podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera su propia respiración. Era como si estuviera sumergido en el agua.

Miro hacia el lado derecho y recién ahí pudo entender lo que realmente había pasado. Emmet y james estaban alrededor de Alice, quien yacía en el suelo. Emmet presionaba con fuerza su hombro y James estaba a su lado con un teléfono en su oído. No podía escuchar que hablaban, ni siquiera los gritos que seguramente se escucharían. Solo veía que movían sus bocas, Emmet hacia Alice y James hacia el teléfono. Ese pito en sus oídos no se iba.

Bajo la cabeza para mirar a Bella quien seguía inconsciente, se fijo en la herida que tenía en su frente en el lado izquierdo, con la sangre seca que escurrió a través de su mejilla. Se le encogió el estomago, Bella odiaba la sangre. También, a pesar de la oscuridad del estacionamiento pudo distinguir un cardenal en su pómulo derecho. Cerró los ojos preguntándose qué habría dicho para que Alice la golpeara.

Al pensar en eso volvió a mirar a Alice. Seguían ahí pero ahora distinguió a lo lejos las luces tintineantes de la ambulancia que venía en camino. Suspiro aliviado y volvió su atención a Bella.

—Llévala a esa ambulancia —le ordeno James— Emmet ira con Alice.

Edward lo observo con el seño fruncido, no porque estuviera enojado, sino porque no podía escuchar lo que le había dicho. Por lo que se quedo en ese lugar, aferrando con firmeza el cuerpo inconsciente de Bella, hasta que James extrañado, le indico con su mano la dirección hacia la ambulancia que estaba estacionada al lado de otra en la que Emmet estaba subiendo. Asintió ausentemente, entendiéndolo y se puso de pie con esfuerzo pero sin dejar el cuerpo de Bella y comenzó a caminar hacia donde le indico James. Observo que un paramédico se acercó a él con la intención de arrebatarle a Bella. No sabe si le dijo algo o solo con su mirada basto, pero el hecho es que él se alejó y solo se limito a ayudarle a subir a la ambulancia.

En cuanto subió la dejo con extrema delicadeza en la camilla. Luego se hizo a un lado para que los paramédicos hicieran su trabajo. Observo ausentemente como revisaban sus signos vitales, insertaban un catéter en su brazo izquierdo.

Frunció el seño cuando vio sus caras, hablaban y el no escuchaba nada. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y pudo sentir las conmociones que pasaban por su cuerpo. La cabeza le dolía, sentía su presión sanguínea por las nubes. Podía sentir su pulso latiéndole en la sien al igual que en los oídos. Pero no le importo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio que ya estaban bajando a Bella de la ambulancia. La siguió de cerca hasta donde se lo permitieron y se quedo parado como estatua cuando la vio desaparecer tras las puertas de urgencias.

Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando leyó ese letrero y sintió un empujón que lo lanzo hacia un lado, se volvió con el seño fruncido y vio a un médico caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta en la que Bella había desaparecido. Frunció los labios y camino hasta dejarse caer en las sillas que estaban en la pared. Puso sus codos en sus muslos apoyo la cabeza en sus manos.

Pensó en todo lo vivido hace unas horas y negó con la cabeza, era consciente que solo habían pasado horas desde que había dejado a Bella en su apartamento para ir al suyo, pero al mirarla en la camilla tan indefensa y dañada le pareció que había pasado una vida. Recordó lo sucedido en el estacionamiento y recién en ese momento entendió lo que paso.

Cuando Alice descubrió que James era policía pudo ver en sus ojos el terror que le causo el peso de sus actos. Alice era así, su forma de ver las cosas era tan simple que cuando actuaba no dimensionaba que sus acciones podrían traer consecuencias. Solo pensaba en los beneficios que le traerían. Por eso se desespero al ser consciente que lo que había hecho traspasaba todo limite. Cuando dijo que tenía que hacer que todo eso valiera la pena él se aterro porque pensó que trataría de asesinar a Bella. Pero no. Como siempre la forma simple de ver las cosas de Alice la había hecho hacer algo totalmente inesperado. Simplemente, se disparo. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo al pensar en su forma tan fría de actuar, en ningún momento dudo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el dolor que le causaría dispararse a sí misma. Se le encogió el estomago al pensar en lo que pudo haberle hecho a Bella si hubiera tardado más en llegar.

Apoyo la cabeza en la pared y trato de contener el nudo en su garganta. ¿Podría alguien explicarle de qué se trataba todo lo que acababa de pasar? Porque él no lo entendía y necesitaba una explicación. ¿Realmente era su hermana la que había hecho todas esas cosas? ¿En qué momento ella se convirtió en eso? ¿qué hubiera hecho ella con Bella si él no hubiera llegado?¿Cómo funcionaba su mente que decidió deshacerse de lo que le molestaba como si fuera un objeto? ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado esa obsesión que incluso trazo un plan para tener lo que quería? Eran demasiadas las preguntas y sinceramente temía la respuesta a algunas de ellas.

Aun le parecía lejano todo lo ocurrido. Si pensaba que su hermana había raptado a su novia y la había obligado a romper con él. Eso sonaba demasiado retorcido. ¿Qué esperaba Alice? Que él se quedaría así, tan tranquilo, dejando que Bella desapareciera de su vida. Es cierto su primera reacción fue resignarse, pues aun pensaba que Alan era mejor que él para Bella pero no así su amor. El estaba completamente seguro que nadie más amaba a Bella como él lo hacía. Simplemente no podía vivir sin ella.

Se sobresalto cuando alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro miro hacia arriba y observo a Emmet que le hablaba con una expresión seria en la cara. En ese momento se dio cuenta que seguía escuchando ese pito en los oídos. Sacudió la cabeza y trato de enfocarse en escucharlo. Frunció el seño cuando la voz de Emmet comenzó a llegar a sus oídos de forma lejana como si le estuviera hablando desde el otro lado de la sala de espera.

—Alice está siendo operada de urgencias, perdió mucha sangre, pero por lo que dijo el paramédico no es esta en peligro de muerte. Y James se está haciendo cargo de todo lo legal.

Edward asintió y enfoco la vista en la puerta donde se había desaparecido Bella. Emmet se sentó a su lado y no intento conversar, solo esperaba con él. Edward agradeció la compañía y el que no fingiera que nada había pasado y hablara hasta por los codos como normalmente lo haría. Él no podría lidiar con eso.

Edward aun estaba demasiado incrédulo de todo lo sucedido como para prestar atención a algo que no fuera el saber pronto el estado de Bella. Pero de todas formas tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Alice. Realmente estaba mal y había que hacer algo.

Él siempre pensó que el más dañado con la actitud de sus padres había sido él. Incluso Alice lo decía todo el tiempo. También la tía Carmen. Siempre se perdían recordando lo feliz que era Edward cuando era pequeño, lo alegre, ingenuo y consentido de su madre que era. Algo totalmente opuesto al indiferente, frio e insensible que era antes de conocer a Bella.

Alice siempre le reclamo a Elizabeth que lo había abandonado a él. Pero ahora entendía que los habían abandonado a los dos. Y finalmente Alice había sido la más afectada de los dos. Su forma de afrontar todo cuando creció fue no confiar en nadie más que en su hermana. Ella volcó toda su energía en tenerlo a su disposición, ya que se volvió completamente dependiente de él. Ahora entendía que el afán que mostraba en cuidarlo no era más que la necesidad de tenerlo cerca para no estar sola. Sintió pena por ella. Por todo lo que tuvo que cargar. Por lo indefensa que era realmente. Por la necesidad de sentirse útil y necesitada.

Pero la gran pregunta que inundo su mente fue, que si al ser consciente de todo lo que vivió y sufrió ¿Eso, realmente sería suficiente para dejar atrás todo lo que había hecho por alejarlo de Bella? Definitivamente no.

Pero sabía que Alice no podía quedar sola, después de lo que había hecho, era obvio que era peligrosa y podría dañarse. Realmente necesitaba que se hicieran cargo de ella. Pero él no lo haría, de ninguna manera, no cuando por su causa su futuro pendía de un hilo. Porque existía la posibilidad que cuando Bella despertara le temiera a él también, ya que al fin y al cabo era la misma sangre que corría por las venas de Alice. Si eso pasaba jamás podría ver la cara de Alice otra vez. Y en el caso que Bella por alguna razón quisiera quedarse con él, de ninguna manera permitiría que Alice se acercara a ella.

Frunció el seño aun con los ojos cerrados al pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella lo sacara de su vida. Su estomago se encogió, había esperado tanto para estar con ella, había pagado tan caro los errores cometidos en el pasado. Que se negaba siquiera imaginar en la posibilidad que todo terminara así.

Se puso de pie de un salto cuando Emmet golpeo su costado con el codo y vio a un doctor alto, rubio aparecer por la puerta.

—¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? –pregunto observándolos a ellos, pues no había nadie más en la sala.

—Soy su novio —dijo con voz rasposa Edward.

El médico asintió y le brindo una leve sonrisa empática.

—Soy el doctor Garret Thomas y atendí a su novia en cuanto llego.

Edward asintió murmurando unas gracias.

—Bueno, tuvimos que sedarla, está muy alterada. Físicamente presenta una herida medianamente profunda en el brazo derecho, a la que le extrajimos todos los fragmentos de vidrio y le hicimos suturas al igual que en el corte en la frente. Desinfectamos los rapones en las muñecas. Sin contar eso está bien, solo presenta contusiones menores en la cabeza, el abdomen y el costado derecho.

Edward asintió. Tragando un nudo en su garganta. ¿Realmente su hermana le había hecho eso? la respuesta era tan simple que su cuerpo entero tembló. Si.

—¿Puedo verla? —pregunto Edward ansioso.

—En un momento, ahora la están trasladando a una habitación. En cuando esté instalada le avisaran. —Dudo un momento— me tome la libertad de llamar a la psicóloga del hospital para que la visite mañana durante el día. Creo que necesita hablar con alguien.

Edward suspiro y asintió.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo Edward con voz ahogada y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar.

El médico apretó levemente su hombro y asintió.

—Una enfermera le avisara cuando pueda verla.

El médico se despidió con un gesto y volvió por la misma puerta por la que había aparecido.

Edward tomo una respiración tan profunda que sintió que su tórax se expandió. Se volvió lentamente hacia Emmet y boto el aire que contenía lentamente con una mueca que quería ser sonrisa. Por fin podía respirar un poco tranquilo.

—Ella está bien —susurro a su amigo con la barbilla temblándole.

Emmet sonrió y le palmeo un hombro.

—Así es hermano. Ya todo término —dijo indicándole con la mano que volvieran a sentarse.

Edward asintió levemente, pero no dijo nada, realmente nada había terminado hasta que Bella le confirmara que aun así lo quería a su lado. Camino hacia Emmet y a medida que avanzaba podía sentir que poco a poco su pulso y respiración se calmaban, estaba recobrando sus sentidos nuevamente. Como si su alma estuviera regresando a su cuerpo ahora que Bella estaba fuera de peligro. Se sentaron en silencio esperando que les avisaran que podían ver a Bella.

—¿Qué harás con Alice? —pregunto luego de un tiempo Emmet.

Edward suspiro pesadamente, pensar en su hermana le hacía sentirse exhausto.

—Yo no tengo que decidir eso —respondió ausentemente— Fue a Bella a quien hizo daño así que ella debe decidir qué tipo de cargos presentara en su contra.

Emmet lo pensó un momento.

—¿Aunque decida demandarla y meterla presa?

Edward asintió. Mirando el techo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

—Si, realmente espero que lo haga, es la única forma que estaría tranquilo además, Alice debe afrontar las consecuencias de lo que hizo. No interferiré en lo que Bella decida.

Se quedaron en silencio y Edward se abrumo al pensar en Alice, no sabía qué hacer con ella, no podía dejarla sola, pero él no podía hacerse cargo de ella. O más bien no quería, no quería lidiar con ella y hacerle sentir que había ganado. Necesitaba paz y ella no se la daría.

Había una opción, que estaba en su mente, esperando que la tomase, desde que todos los acontecimientos comenzaron a desfilar uno a uno por su mente. Pero no quería recurrir a ella, habían pasado tantos años desde que no los necesitaba. Pero era la única opción que lo dejaba tranquilo.

Suspiro pesadamente y tomo su teléfono, buscando en su agenda el número que no marcaba hacia años.

—¿Edward? —Le respondieron al tercer timbre con voz somnolienta. Recién ahí recordó que eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada.

—Hola Edward, —dijo con voz distante— Tienes que venir a los ángeles. —Dijo al grano sin ninguna delicadeza.

—En este momento estamos en Ámsterdam, no podemos, ¿Qué quieres contarnos? estoy seguro que puede ser por teléfono.

Edward resoplo frustrado. Siempre era lo mismo con su padre, por eso ya no lo llamaba.

—Es necesario que se hagan cargo de Alice. —dijo con brusquedad.

Su padre rio musicalmente.

—¿Hacernos cargo de Alice? Edward por favor, Alice es una adulta estoy seguro que puede hacerse cargo de sí misma.

Edward frunció el seño y presiono el puente de su nariz.

—Pues, no lo está haciendo bien, porque secuestro a mi novia, quiso matarla y cuando la encontramos se disparo.

No le respondieron de inmediato. Escucho ruidos al otro lado de la línea.

—En este momento tomaremos un avión hacia allá.

Edward no respondió, solo colgó el teléfono, mitad aliviado y la otra enfadado. Tenían que pasar cosas horribles para que sus padres se preocuparan y decidieran tomar su lugar. Se volvió hacia Emmet que esperaba mirándolo.

—Ellos se harán cargo de ella —sonrió con amargura al ver que sus padres acudían cuando ya era demasiado tarde para salvarla.

Emmet le golpeo el hombro entendiendo sin saber que decir.

—Ya puedes ir a ver a Bella. —dijo indicándole el ascensor.

En silencio caminaron hacia la habitación en la que estaba Bella. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Emmet le sostuvo el hombro.

—Mañana a primera hora vendrán Rose y Bree con lo necesario para Bella.

Edward asintió agradecido y entro.

Se quedo parado en la puerta y miro su silueta. Estaba dormida. Camino lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó tomando su mano. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como poco a poco se iba disolviendo la presión en su pecho al verla a su alcance para poder cuidarla. Acaricio su mejilla morada y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Aun no podía entender a Alice, pero a su vez descubrió que ya no importaba, porque Bella estaba ahí, a su alcance y estaba fuera de peligro. Se quedo mirando su pecho subir y bajar lentamente.

En algún momento se durmió aferrado a su mano y poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia al sentir de pronto que removían suavemente su cabello. Alzo la cabeza con cuidado y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Bella.

Edward de pronto se sintió cohibido por las acciones de su hermana, aun tenia la incertidumbre si Bella lo querría cerca después de lo que le habían hecho.

—Hola —dijo cuadrando la mandíbula preparándose para cualquier cosa.

—Hola —dijo ella apretando los labios. Para no sollozar.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo. Edward podía ver que Bella se estaba conteniendo con esfuerzo para no llorar y le partía el alma no abrazarla para consolarla, pero necesitaba saber que pensaba ella respecto a su relación después de la intervención de Alice.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Edward con cautela cuando vio que no hablaba.

Bella trato de sonreír y se encogió de hombros. Sentía que si abría la boca para hablar se largaría a llorar.

Edward la miro un momento y luego sin siquiera pensarlo se sentó en la cama y la abrazó. En cuanto sus brazos la rodearon ella se apretujó a él y comenzó a llorar. El chico apretó la mandíbula para no llorar con ella.

Cuando se calmo se separo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

—Perdóname —susurro Bella entrecortadamente y volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos volviendo a llorar.

Edward frunció el seño, de todas las personas la que menos debía pedir perdón era ella.

—Shhh, tranquila mi amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario —susurro Edward acariciando su espalda circularmente.

Ella se alejo bruscamente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí, te dije cosas horribles, era todo mentira. Siento tanto haberte herido y ofendido de esa manera.

Edward acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza limpiando sus lágrimas e inevitablemente sonrió, era increíble que estuviera preocupada de lo que le dijo después de todo lo que le paso a ella.

—Tranquila mi amor, se que lo dijiste porque te obligaron.

—Pero aun así, te trate mal —Le interrumpió— te ofendí, te dije que volvería con Alan, jamás volvería con él. Te juro que si me dejaba ir, te buscaría para explicarlo todo, Te amo. Con esa idea lo hice, no me iba a conformar con dejarte… —no pudo seguir, porque el llanto no se lo permitió.

Edward la abrazo con fuerza, al escuchar sus palabras. "si me dejaba ir" cerró los ojos en un intento de mantenerse entero por ella. Porque inevitablemente pensó en la posibilidad de que _ella_ no la hubiera dejado ir. Comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído tratando de calmarla. Pero no dejaba de llorar y balbucear disculpas entre llanto.

Le tomo las mejillas con cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Bella, escúchame. ¿Todo lo que me dijiste al teléfono es mentira? —le pregunto en un susurro mirándola fijamente.

Ella asintió efusivamente aun llorando.

—Entonces no importa. Lo importante es que estamos juntos otra vez y ahora no dejare que nada nos separe ni te haga daño.

Bella asintió y le planto un beso. No fue un beso propiamente tal. No fue apasionado ni candente. Fue solo un roce de sus labios. Una constatación de un hecho. Que estaban juntos a pesar de todo.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Bella se volvió a dormir. Pero Edward ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos. No podía dejar de verla y preguntarse qué consecuencias le traería lo que había hecho Alice y lo más importante. Como iba a protegerla de todo. Ya que todo pasó tan rápido, Alice se la llevo sin previo aviso, sin siquiera alguna amenaza inicial y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. No sabía que haría. Pero cumpliría su promesa, no dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella con la intención de dañarla.

Se sobresaltó cuando el Doctor Thomas le puso una mano sobre su brazo. No lo había escuchado entrar.

—Buenos días, vengo a revisar a la paciente. —dijo el médico que con el que hablo la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa empática.

Edward frunció el ceño y miro hacia la ventana. Realmente había amanecido y el no se había percatado.

Asintió y comenzó a alejarse lentamente para no despertarla. Pero en cuanto su cuerpo dejo de estar en contacto con el de Bella. Ella despertó sobresaltada y observando hacia todas direcciones hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde vas? —Pregunto con el terror palpable en su voz.

Edward acaricio su mejilla.

—Solo estaré en el pasillo, deben revisarte —dijo besando su frente.

Bella lo miro aterrada y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

—¿No puedes quedarte? —susurro aferrando su mano con fuerza.

Edward cuadro la mandíbula por el nudo que sintió en su garganta y miro al médico rogándole con la mirada. El médico asintió y procedió a hacer su trabajo.

Edward vio como el médico revisaba las heridas de Bella y comprobaba sus signos en los monitores. Era una tortura ver todo lo que había le habían hecho y pensar que de alguna forma el había causado todo eso.

—Dormirá unas horas más —dijo el médico luego de inyectar algo en su catéter.

Edward asintió mirando como el cuerpo de Bella se relajaba y sus parpados comenzaban a pesar. Se quedo dormida aferrando su mano en cuestión de segundos.

En cuanto el médico salió de la habitación Edward se paso una mano por su cabello y respiro pesadamente al recordar lo que le había dicho el doctor, la carga emocional por lo sucedido era demasiado fuerte y la estaba dañando físicamente.

Paso un rato observo a Bella dormir. Se veía Tan tranquila. Se inclino sobre ella y dejo un suave beso en su frente.

El día paso lento cuando Bella dormía y demasiado rápido cuando ella despertaba, ya que volvía a dormirse después de un rato.

El estaba totalmente pendiente de Bella, a penas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, apenas recuerda la visita de Rosaile, fue como un borrón para él, ella le llevo café y algo de comer, además de ropa para él y para Bella. Incluso recuerda haber cargado a Bree en algún momento, pero no recuerda lo que converso con Rosaile. Ni menos de la visita de James.

.

Al día siguiente eran como las 10 de la mañana. Bella aun estaba dormida pero en caso que despertara Rosaile y Bree estaban con ella.

Tomo el ascensor y apoyo la frente en la fría pared y cerró los ojos.

Inmediatamente se le vinieron a la mente los ojos verdes, igual a los suyos de Elizabeth, su madre. Hacía años que no la veía y por primera vez en ese tiempo no sintió ese malestar, esa añoranza y pena cada vez que la veía. Ya que de los gemelos, él era el más cercano a su madre y desde que fue mayor y la veía no podía evitar recordar con melancolía toda la complicidad que tuvieron y que se esfumo de la noche a la mañana, cuando ellos decidieron que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que criarlos. Nunca entendió ese cambio tan drástico en ellos, de ser padres cariñosos y dedicados a convertirse en completos extraños que los visitaban con suerte en navidad.

En el momento en que la vio de nuevo, no sintió nada, solo alivio al ver que estaban ahí y se harían cargo de Alice.

Recordó vagamente la conversación que tuvo con ellos y sintió un escalofríos recorrer su columna, fue todo tan frio y distante, no parecía que estaba hablando con sus padres y menos de su hermana. Fue como si hablara con desconocidos, a penas se saludaron, a pesar de que no se veían hace años, su padre le pregunto cortésmente como estaba su novia, pero a su vez le dijo que no podían cuidar mucho tiempo a Alice, pues debían volver a su vida, luego que lo discutieron un poco Edward les hizo comprometerse a que no la dejarían sola hasta que ella estuviera bien.

Soltó un bufido ¿Qué se podía pedir de ellos cuando sus padres nunca estuvieron ahí para enseñarlo?

Se sobresalto cuando sonó la campanilla que indicaba que había llegado al piso señalado. Aun sentía ese nudo en el estomago al recordar la ultima parte de la conversación, a solas con su padre. Aunque era doloroso, de cierta forma lo aliviaba saber la verdadera razón de ese abandono. Su padre Edward, le confesó arrepentido, cuando supo cuán lejos había llegado Alice, todo causado por el abandono que ellos nunca quisieron tener hijos, por eso cuando ellos fueron lo suficientemente grandes decidieron retomar sus planes de vida. Pensaban que con darles un techo y comodidades bastaba.

Era una crueldad que le confesaran que nunca quisieron que existiera, pero lo prefería a seguir pensando lo mismo durante tantos años. Que sin saber que había hecho, los había desilusionado, que no era lo suficientemente bueno, que no hacía nada correctamente, ni que no merecía ser querido por ellos. Recordó la mirada de su madre en cuanto escucho las palabras salir de la boca de su progenitor. Culpa, arrepentimiento.

Pues él tampoco se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Elizabeth que era tarde y ya no la necesitaba en su vida. Que debía enfocarse en Alice que él ya tenía su camino. Tal vez el también había sido cruel con ellos, pero estaba cansado de todo lo que había pasado en esas horas y ya no tenía fuerzas para fingir una empatía con nadie.

Camino lentamente y aun así el trayecto se le hizo demasiado corto, se detuvo brevemente antes de abrir la puerta. Tomo una bocanada de aire, para calmarse, eran tantas las cosas que se le venían a la mente que podía decir. Pero ninguna de ellas era agradable.

Entro y encontró a Alice acostada mirando hacia la ventana. No se volvió cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Camino y se detuvo al lado de la cama. _¿Qué decir?_ ¿Cómo comportarse? ¿Podría fingir que nada había pasado? Se pregunto Edward.

Incomodo. Pensó Edward. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejar ese pensamiento, necesitaba hacer eso.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto finalmente.

Alice se volvió hacia él y en cuanto se encontró con sus ojos bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Edward se quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta que no le llego, pues a Alice le fue imposible alzar la cabeza para enfrentarse a su mirada.

Camino hacia el costado de la habitación y tomo la silla que estaba arrimada a la pared y la arrastro sin ganas hasta dejarla al lado de la cama. Estaba cansado, preocupado por Bella y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también por Alice. Se dejo caer en la silla y resoplo. De cierta forma entendía a Alice, ¿Cómo podría explicar sus actos? ¿Qué argumentos podría ella entregar que justificaran aunque sea un poco su actuar?

Simplemente nada, nada justificaba lo que había llegado a hacer, ni siquiera el abandono que sufrieron cuando pequeños.

No había respuesta a esas preguntas. Además no estaba seguro de querer escuchar algo, pues si ella comenzaba a hablar mal de Bella las cosas no andarían bien.

—¿En qué estabas pensando Alice? —susurro luego de un rato.

El percibió a Alice tensarse un momento y quedarse muy quieta, casi sin respirar.

—No lo sé —susurro también, acomodando la sabana con la mano buena.

—¿Qué pretendías con todo esto? —pregunto luego Edward.

—No lo sé —volvió a responder ella.

Edward respiro pesadamente.

—Mírame —le ordeno, haciendo que Alice temblara por el tono duro que uso.

—Mírame— volvió a repetir, cuando ella no se movió.

La chica trago con dificultad y lentamente, como en cámara lenta comenzó a voltear la cabeza para enfrentar a su hermano.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? —pregunto Edward mirándola fijamente.

Alice soltó un sollozo, pero mantuvo la mirada de su hermano. Frunciendo los labios para no largarse a llorar.

Edward se puso de pie luego de unos minutos en que espero respuesta y ella se quedo en silencio, resignado a que ella no respondería, avanzo unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando escucho algo.

—Si —susurro apenas audible.

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos un momento, luego tomo unas respiraciones profundas y se volteo para enfrentarla. Otra vez.

—Entonces —susurro mientras volvía hacia la silla— explícame ¿Por qué? —Pidió mientras volvía a sentarse.

Alice comenzó a acomodar frenéticamente la sabana sobre su pecho, un gesto nervioso o tal vez lo hacía para evitar su mirada.

Para Edward paso una eternidad, para Alice solo milésimas de segundo.

—Porque quería que fuéramos los de antes —susurro apenas audible Alice.

Edward soltó el aire pesadamente y se paso las manos por la cara.

—No podemos ser los mismos de antes, Alice. Porque ambos hemos cambiado —susurro.

Alice soltó un sollozo.

—Eso es porque gente extraña se ha interpuesto entre nosotros —dijo Alice mirando hacia la ventana.

—Eso es porque ambos hemos madurado —dijo con más fuerza de la que pretendía, al verla encogerse. Respiro hondo y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Alice —susurro luego de un minuto con voz más suave— míranos, ya no somos unos niños, cada uno ha hecho su vida, es normal que suceda.

Alice desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Pero yo no tengo nada —susurro tan bajo que hasta podría ser que ella no haya dicho nada. Pero Edward entendió lo suficiente.

—¿Qué no tienes nada? Alice, tienes tu propio negocio, haces lo que más te gusta hacer, eres joven, exitosa.

—Pero estoy sola —lo interrumpió Alice.

Edward la miro y suspiro. No podía refutar esa frase. Era cierto, pero eran consecuencias de sus errores. No le diría eso, aunque lo pensara, sabía que ella estaba vulnerable, desvió su mirada y se topo con el reloj. Llevaba más de media hora con ella, Bella estaría por despertar.

—Alice, vine aquí para conversar contigo. Bella decidió no presentar cargos —hizo una pausa— pero tienes que comenzar un tratamiento psicológico, porque debes ser consciente que no estás bien, lo que has hecho es demasiado. Por esto he llamado a alguien para que se haga cargo de ti de ahora en adelante. Te acompañe en tus terapias y ayude a recuperarte.

Alice lo miro aterrada.

—P-pero y tu —tartamudeo —y-yo quiero estar contigo —dijo suplicándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Edward resoplo.

—No tendría problema en hacerlo —respondió luego de una pausa— pero Bella te teme, y sinceramente yo tampoco te quiero cerca de ella —dijo con una ceja levemente alzada, como desafiándola a que rebatiera algo al respecto.

Alice lo miro como si estuviera loco.

—Aun así sigues con ella —pregunto incrédula.

Edward la miro con ojos llameantes e iba a replicar pero lo pensó mejor y se cayó. En cambio suspiro para contenerse y mejor terminar con eso de una vez.

—Como dije —ignoró la pregunta— hice una llamada y pedí que cuidaran de ti hasta que estés bien. Ellos aceptaron y están fuera esperando que les diga que pasen…

—¿Ellos? —Interrumpió Alice totalmente confundida —¿A quién llamaste?

Edward suspiro y tomo una pausa.

—Llame a Edward —dijo simplemente.

Alice palideció.

—¿Qué? No, no, no Edward no puedo quedarme con ellos, ellos no me quieren. No nos quieren. No me hagas estos, —comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Edward la miro por primera vez en esas horas sintiendo lastima pos ella. Quiso tomar su mano y apretarla ligeramente, consolándola. Pero no lo hizo, se sentía tan inseguro con ella que pensaba que hasta el acto más leve iba a malinterpretarlo y habría problemas.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer —dijo mirándola seriamente.

—No —suplico— quiero quedarme contigo, por favor, no me dejes sola, no con ellos.

Edward frunció los labios y retuvo el aire un momento tratando de calmarse.

—no voy a quedarme contigo Alice, ¿No lo entiendes? La asustaste, heriste y amenazaste y yo la amo. No voy a dejarla. No por ti.

—Pero soy tu familia —susurro ya rendida bajando la cabeza.

—Ella es mi familia ahora —dijo poniéndose de pie— Estoy seguro que en un tiempo más, podrás ver la gravedad de tus actos y me entenderás. Esto es lo mejor Alice, ellos son nuestros padres y están realmente preocupados por ti no te harán daño, han recapacitado…

—¿Me visitaras? —pregunto Alice como niña pequeña.

Edward frunció los labios y no respondió de inmediato.

—No —dijo luego de un tiempo— Es lo mejor para ambos, después de todo esto lo único que lograríamos seria…

Alice dejo de escuchar lo que Edward decía, lo único que tenía en su mente era que lo había perdido, para siempre. Dejo caer la cabeza rendida sobre la almohada. No tenía fuerzas para sollozar, solo sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su sien perdiéndose en su cabello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y lo único que se filtro en su mente fue la canción del video musical que daban en la televisión.

_¿De dónde vienen estas lágrimas? _

_Se siente como si nunca se secaran._

_¿Qué es lo que hemos llegado a ser?_

_Somos dos extraños en un tiempo_

_Donde la sangre es lo único que nos une. _

_Quería que te sintieras orgulloso_

_Quería ver tu sonrisa _

_Pero no fue suficiente _

_Y quiero que sepas _

_Que te amé lo más que pude_

_Y me rompe el corazón verte partir._

Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward mirarla por última vez y caminar sin detenerse ni titubear hacia la salida de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Alice quiso hacer algo, llamarle, gritarle, exigirle que se quedara, pero no tuvo fuerzas, ni los argumentos para convencerlo.

Cuando el silencio de la habitación la envolvió, sintió que le falto el aire, Edward había desaparecido. Era real, había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, la única constante y leal.

Realmente estaba sola, pensó y esa realidad la aterró. Pero finalmente, lo entendió, tarde pero lo entendió.

_ Y cuando este ciclo de detenga,_

_Cuando la historia se termine  
><em>

_Aqui es donde yo me bajo.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Si han llegado hasta aqui le agradezco infinitamente su paciencia.<p>

Espero les haya gustado.

Saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos._

* * *

><p><strong>Bésame<strong>

El cálido sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación dándole un aspecto se ensueño.

Bella estaba sentada con las piernas colgando por el lado de la cama, las balanceaba rítmicamente, tenía las manos aferradas firmemente al borde de la cama y los ojos cerrados hacia el sol que daba en su piel.

Estaba concentrada contando sus respiraciones y los segundos desde que Edward había salido de la habitación a formalizar los papeles para salir por fin de alta de la clínica. Estaba asustada, de cierta forma en la clínica se sentía segura. Temía volver a su departamento y tener que ver todo otra vez.

—Está todo listo— dijo Edward mientras acariciaba su cabello. Se sobresalto por el toque inesperado, pero trato de ocultarlo. Lo miro y sonrió nerviosa. Tomando su mano con fuerza para salir. No quiso salir en la silla de ruedas que le ofreció la enfermera, mas desvalida le hacía sentirse.

—¿Lista? —pregunto Edward con mirándola con cariño.

Bella trago grueso y se puso de pie a su lado aun aferrando su mano con fuerza.

—Lista— dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la clínica. Edward estaba totalmente atento a todas las expresiones y reacciones de Bella. La conocía demasiado así que esa cara de póker que llevaba no lo engañaba para nada. Estaba aterrada. Así que hizo lo único que ella le permitía en ese momento. Aferro su mano de vuelta con la misma fuerza que ella lo hacía.

—Rosaile dijo que nos visitará por la tarde —dijo Edward ya en el auto hacia el departamento.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo y asintió a lo que dijo ausentemente. Aún llevaba aferrada su mano y estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar, sentía que si abría la boca para decir una palabra de ella solo saldrían balbuceos de terror.

El camino hacia su apartamento fue como un borrón para ella, lo único de lo que era consiente era de la mano de Edward que aferraba con fuerza, ya que era lo que le hacía no perderse en el miedo que la invadía.

Dudó un poco al salir del asesor. Cuando entró en su apartamento lo hizo mirando hacia todos lados antes de avanzar un paso. Edward no decía nada, solo la observaba esperándola para avanzar juntos y dejándola que reconociera todo de nuevo.

Bella no quería mirar, pero su mente morbosa hacia que automáticamente sus ojos viajaran a los lugares donde Alice le golpeó, donde la amenazó, donde la empujó. Cuando llego a la sala, se encontró con que su alfombra no estaba, instintivamente se llevo su mano libre a su brazo, donde tenía la herida ya casi cicatrizada del corte por los vidrios. Un escalofrió le recorrió.

—Mi amor —dijo Edward alzándole la barbilla para que lo mirara— no tienes que hacer esto. Podemos irnos a otro lugar.

Bella asintió tragando con dificultad y observo a su alrededor otra vez. Ese apartamento ya no le parecía su hogar. Todo lo que en su momento escogió con tanta delicadeza y prolijidad le parecía tan ajeno. Le recordaba a ella y lo que sintió.

Se volvió hacia Edward y sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza.

Enterró su cara en el pecho de él, e inspiró profundamente, sintiendo de pronto unas inmensas ganas de llorar, al pensar que hubo, una gran probabilidad de que no pudiera hacer eso más.

—Tranquila mi amor —la consoló Edward acariciando circularmente su espalda— ya estas a salvo.

Bella al escuchar esas palabras apretó el abrazo y soltó un sollozo que se escuchó amortiguado donde tenía su cara apretada contra el pecho de Edward.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevo al cuarto y se acostó con ella en la cama, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Bella no quería llorar, pero una vez dejó salir el primer sollozo, fue imposible detener los demás. Cuando pudo dejar de llorar alzo la cabeza mirando a Edward y en ese momento lo entendió.

No podía hacer eso otra vez. La mirada desolada de que Edward le daba la desalmo por completo, él no tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho ella y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de todas formas se sentía responsable.

Bella le acarició la mejilla con todo el amor que sentía.

—Estaremos bien mi amor —dijo haciéndolo sonreír con tristeza, ya que él siempre se refería a ella de esa forma.

La semana paso de manera extraña para ambos. En realidad porque nada les estaba saliendo como esperaban.

Por una parte Bella se estaba esforzando demasiado en aparentar una tranquilidad que no poseía y Edward por su parte siempre estaba preocupado de estudiar todas las acciones de Bella para tratar de saber de alguna forma como se sentía puesto que las pocas veces que intento iniciar una conversación al respecto Bella se opuso categóricamente.

Llegaron a un momento en que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse frente al otro. Cuando estaban juntos estaban muy preocupados del otro como para dejarse llevar y hablar, por eso se vieron constantemente expuestos a momentos incómodos entre ellos. Bella tratando de fingir y Edward tratando de leer cada acción de ella.

Tampoco ayudaba que Edward estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo ya que estaba abriendo una sucursal de su empresa en los Ángeles, para posteriormente transformarla en la sede principal y delegar un representante en la original. Era lo único que habían hablado con calma y bien entre ellos. Decidir donde seguir con sus vidas. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Los ángeles era una buena ciudad para establecerse definitivamente. Por eso estaba muy ocupado haciendo todos los trámites necesarios.

Lo que para Bella era una pesadilla porque la dejaba sola constantemente. Cuando lo veía salir del departamento, parecía como que el espacio se redujera 100 veces y comenzaba a sentir uno más de los ataques de ansiedad que, se habían convertido en su diario vivir. Desde ese momento, comenzó a vivir en constante presión con las salidas de Edward, ella estaba tan aterrada de estar sola, pero había decidido demostrar que estaba bien. Por él. Porque sabía que cada vez que él la veía un poco alterada por eso, le destrozaba, pues fue su hermana quien causo todo. Pero no podía decirle como se sentía, no después de ver cuánto le dolía toda la situación.

En algún momento durante la semana, recibió la visita de Rosaile y Angela por separado. Bella pensó que al recibir visitas mientras Edward no estaba, sería mejor para ella, así no sentiría ese miedo de que algo pasara. Pero lejos de aliviarla, esas visitas lo único que hicieron fue hacerle sentir peor. Pues sus visitas no fueron para averiguar por su estado, sino más bien para decir lo que pensaban que ella debía hacer respecto a lo sucedido. Ambas le dijeron que sabían que ella era fuerte, que lo superaría, y seguiría con su vida tal cual la había dejado. Fueron prácticamente monólogos de lo que ellas pensaban que debía hacer, decir y comportarse. La dejaron exhausta. No las culpaba después de todo, pues ella misma había formado esa imagen de sí misma. Era lo esperable que esta vez pensaran que tenía todo bajo control.

Ese día era otro más que Edward había tenido que salir, con la diferencia que eran las ocho de la mañana cuando él le dijo que siguiera durmiendo que era muy temprano para que se levantara. Como si fuera posible estando sola, apenas Edward se iba todos sus sentidos se agudizaban y por supuesto que lo último que hacía era dormir. Apenas lo despidió en la puerta comenzó a hacer la misma rutina que hacia cuando él debía salir. Se sentaba en la ventana mirando hacia la ciudad, hacia donde tenía terror de salir. Siempre alerta de cualquier ruido fuera de lugar que hubiera en los alrededores y contando los minutos para que Edward la llamara para preguntarle que estaba haciendo. Ella siempre le decía que estaba leyendo o viendo una película lo que era verdad a medias, pues a veces tenía la televisión encendida sin audio, para escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y siempre tenía un libro en las manos que nunca leía pues no podía concentrarse. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a presentar la renuncia a su trabajo. Lo hizo por teléfono y mando la carta firmada por fax. De todas maneras ella en su interior sabia que Edward presentía su estado, no era tan buena fingiendo y especialmente el podía leerla bien. Por eso salía de la casa cuando no le quedaba opción y la llamaba constantemente por teléfono durante el día. Le estaba dando su tiempo y espacio. Y esa certeza le dolía. Ni siquiera después que se volvieron a encontrar tuvieron tan mala comunicación, eso la destrozaba más.

Todos sus días pasaban así, contando el tiempo hasta que el volviera y le entregara la seguridad que le daba paz. Viviendo constantemente una montaña rusa de emociones que apenas la dejaban respirar.

Cuando Edward estaba con ella, se comportaba casi normal, incluso había momentos en los que olvidaba el miedo. Cocinaban juntos, veían películas, incluso ella se sentaba en silencio en la alfombra a observarlo mientras él trabajaba concentrado en su laptop. Su sola presencia le trasmitía la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y medio sonrió cuando vio dos palomas en su balcón. Una era un poco más pequeña que la otra. Una de ellas, las más grande y con el cuello mas colorido, comenzó hacer un sonido parecido a un arrullo, luego el que supuso era el macho infló las plumas de su cuello e inclinó la cabeza haciendo algo parecido a una reverencia luego dio vueltas en círculos. Sonrió cuando descubrió lo que realmente estaba pasando en su balcón. El macho estaba cortejando a la hembra.

Escucho la puerta de entrada y se volvió asustada hacia la sala. Pero suspiro cuando vio a Edward aparecer en del pasillo. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo.

Edward cuando la vio venir hacia él sonrió y abrió los brazos para recibirla.

—Hola mi amor —le dijo alzándola unos centímetros del suelo.

—Te extrañé —le respondió ella apretando su abrazo y enterrando la cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma.

—Y también —besó su cabello— cada momento.

Cuando se separaron, se sentaron en la sala y Edward observó panorámicamente el entorno. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado en la mañana. Se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa y ésta decayó un poco al fijarse en su cara.

Tenía marcadas ojeras y su piel estaba opaca, sin brillo y pálida. No pudo reprimir el suspiro que salió de su alma al verla así. Le mataba.

—Bueno ¿Y qué hiciste en mi ausencia? —dijo componiendo su semblante y tomando su mano.

Bella sonrió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro suspirando satisfecha y tranquila de tenerlo junto a ella.

—Mhmm no mucho la verdad, leí un rato, vi televisión —se encogió de hombros— lo de siempre.

Edward asintió pasando un brazo por su espalda y acercándola más a él.

—¿Comiste algo? —le pregunto mientras ordenaba su cabello en su espalda.

Bella lo miro y se moridlo el labio un segundo.

—No tenia apetito —dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros y bostezando.

Edward volvió a asentir y apoyo el mentón en su cabeza. También lo había notado, ella dormía poco, demasiado poco. Aún no estaba seguro si recordaba al día siguiente las pesadillas que tenía todas las noches o simplemente como todo lo demás no quería hablarlo con él. Podría jurar que después que salió de la casa en la mañana ella no volvió a dormir como le sugirió. Su rostro cansado lo demostraba.

—Es temprano aun, si no tienes apetito, te parece si echamos una siesta un rato, estoy un poco cansado. —le dijo acariciando su espalda circularmente.

Ella alzo la cabeza mirándolo con ojos adormilados y asintió levemente.

Edward sonrió y sin previo aviso se puso de pie alzándola en sus brazos y llevándola hacia el cuarto, donde la dejo en la cama y después corrió las cortinas para oscurecer la habitación. Se acostaron abrazados y apenas la cabeza de Bella toco la almohada se durmió. Aferrando su camisa en su pecho como niña pequeña.

Edward la observo dormir un rato, mientras pensaba como ayudarla, como hacerle ver que era normal todo lo que estaba sintiendo y que él estaba para ayudarla. En algún momento se durmió, él también estaba durmiendo poco.

.

Bella se removió en la cama tratando de encontrar la calidez del cuerpo de Edward. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando no los encontró. La habitación estaba en penumbras y silenciosa. Miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a Edward. No estaba. Se sentó en la cama y atrajo el edredón cubriéndose hasta la barbilla mirando hacia todas direcciones. Aterrada, estaba sola.

Cerró los ojos cuando la sensación de mareo y sequedad de la boca la invadió, solo que esta vez de pronto comenzó a temblar entera y sintió su corazón latir demasiado deprisa y trataba de respirar pero no podía. Un frio insoportable comenzó a invadirla cuando el pensamiento de que moriría le embargó, se estaba ahogando. Tuvo la certeza de que moriría, que moriría sola. Comenzó a llorar, pero no podía sollozar porque no le llegaba sufriente aire a los pulmones y su boca se seco intentando respirar.

Se arrastró por la cama llorando y se tambaleo apoyándose en la pared cuando se puso de pie, no pudo seguir avanzando, se mareó hasta el punto de sentir nauseas. Siguió caminando afirmándose en las paredes, entre toda la bruma del pánico que sentía, recordaba que tenía unos calmantes en la sala. Cuando llego a la sala estaba tan mareada que tropezó con la mesita en que estaba la lámpara botándola al suelo.

De la nada a través de su mirada borrosa vio a Edward asomarse sonriendo de la cocina.

—Despertaste, iba a ir…. —se quedo en silencio cuando la vio en ese estado soltó el paño que tenía en sus manos y corrió a ver lo que le pasaba.

La abrazó y la sentó en el sillón y comenzó a acariciarla susurrándole que estaba ahí con ella que nunca se iría y la dejaría sola. Bella seguía temblando y respirando pesadamente, pero aferraba la camisa de Edward con tanta fuerza que no le permitió al apartarse un poco para dejarle espacio para respirar.

Pasaron como diez minutos hasta que Bella pudo calmarse, por lo menos ya no tenía taquicardia y podía respirar.

Edward la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, limpió con ternura los rastros de lágrimas que había en su mejilla.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó sacando el flequillo de su frente sudorosa —¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Bella asintió aclarándose la garganta.

—Si por favor —susurro con voz ronca.

Edward dejó un beso en su cabello húmedo por el sudor y se paró rápidamente a buscar un vaso con agua. Cuando volvió encontró a Bella acurrucada en una esquina del sillón abrazando sus piernas, se notaba a simple vista que aun temblaba. Él se sentó a su lado y le paso el vaso.

—Sólo estaba preparando la cena —susurro Edward después de un momento que estuvieron en silencio.

Bella asintió tragando un nudo de garganta que se formo.

—Lo sé —susurro bajito —me asuste al no encontrarte ahí. —Dijo sonrojándose, de pronto sintiéndose tonta por su reacción.

Edward asintió. Y se quedo en silencio un poco esperando que ella por fin hablara con él o por ultimo tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para decirle que estaba ahí y no la dejaría sola.

—Siempre cuando debo salir te aviso —dijo un rato después. Un poco frustrado de que ella no hablara con él.

Bella lo miro mordiéndose el labio y con la barbilla temblando. Asintió y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Edward suspiro y no dijo nada más. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Otra vez el ambiente se tenso entre ellos como venía siendo desde que había salido de la clínica. Llegaba un momento en que ambos estaban tan concentrados en cómo comportarse frente al otro que se olvidaban de interactuar.

Bella miro de reojo a Edward y se mordió el labio. No podía seguir así pensó. Se notaba por lo pálido que estaba que lo había asustado. Y tampoco podía seguir así por ella, ya no estaba viviendo. Y estaba alejando a Edward en el camino. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, pues siempre se sintió intimidada de demostrar cómo se sentía realmente frente a los demás. Pero él no era cualquiera. Era Edward y eso era suficiente para dejar salir todo.

Volvió a mirarlo y estaba cabizbajo mirando hacia el frente metido en sus pensamientos. Tomo unas respiraciones profundas dándose valor y gateo por el sillón hasta sentarse en su regazo.

Edward automáticamente la abrazó y la miro con una sonrisa triste. Bella lo abrazo con toda su fuerza, haciendo incluso que les costara respirar a ambos. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún ademan de separarse un poco por aire.

—Ya no puedo mas —dijo Bella con voz quebrada.

Edward no dijo nada, solo le prestó atención. Sabía lo difícil que es para ella hablar de lo que sucedió.

—Lo siento —siguió después de un rato ya con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.— No puedo seguir así, tengo tanto miedo. Todo el tiempo, siempre pienso que en cualquier momento ella aparecerá y me llevara de nuevo. —frunció el labio cuando termino porque no quería decir demasiado pero no podía parar, necesitaba decírselo.

Edward le dejo un beso tierno en el cabello y la abrazo. Cuando se separaron comenzó acariciar circularmente su espalda y echo la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando aliviado.

—Gracias a Dios —susurro apenas audible que Bella no lo escuchó, sintiendo que el peso que le oprimía el pecho era retirado. Por fin estaba hablando con él.

—Lo sé mi amor —dijo Edward abrazándola— pero por favor, háblame dime lo que sientes, para poder ayudarte.

Bella acaricio su rostro preocupado y dejo un beso en su mejilla. Él la miro a los ojos intensamente, traspasándola, llenándola.

—Pensé que podía manejarlo, seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no puedo —sollozo—no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me aterra el saber que está libre y puede intentar algo.

Edward la miro confundido.

—¿Entonces por qué no presentaste cargos? —pregunto aun acariciando su espalda y dejando besos por su mejilla, secando sus lagrimas.

Bella suspiro temblorosamente.

—Pensé que así sería más fácil dejar todo atrás. —Susurro bajito— no quería verme envuelta en declaraciones, reviviendo una y otra vez lo que paso. —suspiro tomando aire y lo miro con ojos tristes, casi avergonzada de lo que iba a decir.

—Yo no soy como todos piensan —susurro desviando la mirada.

Edward frunció el seño y tomo entre sus dedos su barbilla para que lo mirara.

—¿De qué hablas cariño? —le pregunto masajeando su muslo.

Ella le sonrió levemente y volvió a desviar la mirada.

—No soy fuerte. Tengo miedo. No lo estoy llevando bien como esperan —dijo sin sollozar, pero con lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla— yo solo quiero huir. —susurro lo último.

Edward apretó la mandíbula al verla así. Era tan contradictorio como se sentía, por un lado estaba aliviado y contento de que por fin estuviera hablando con él. Pero por otro le destrozaba verla tan rota y vulnerable. A pesar de que él quería eso, quería que hablaran de lo sucedido, quería que ella confiara en el, pero eso no significaba que no fuera duro verla en ese estado.

—Vamos a hacer lo que sea para superarlo juntos. —le dijo tomando su mejilla y mirándola fijamente.

Bella asintió devolviendo la mirada y sintiéndose más enamorada que nunca y muy ridícula, no podía recordar porque no quería hablar con él antes.

Se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa pero más calmada, haciendo que Edward alzara levemente una ceja esperando.

—Hay algo mas —susurro mordiéndose el labio. —No quiero vivir aquí —susurro apenas audible.

—Está bien, podemos irnos a mi departamento —dijo Edward despejando su cara del cabello que la cubría.

Ella lo miro e hizo los labios una línea.

—No es eso, no quiero vivir nunca más en un departamento —dijo mirando a su alrededor— cualquier rincón me recuerda a ella —se estremeció— el pasillo, el ascensor, la sala, las escaleras —sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

Edward le tomo las mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Y después se puso de pie caminando con ella en sus brazos hacia el cuarto.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto Bella enrollando sus brazos en el cuello.

Edward solo le sonrió y cuando entro en la habitación la dejo con delicadeza en el centro de la cama. Después comenzó a entrar y salir del baño, del vestidor y de las otras habitaciones.

Bella lo miraba totalmente intrigada. Ir y venir con cosas en las manos que dejaba en la cama, incluso en algunas ocasiones algunas cosas que había dejado en la cama las tomaba y las dejaba de nuevo en su lugar. Hasta le pareció un poco gracioso el verlo murmurando cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo.

Finalmente salió del vestidor con una maleta pequeña que dejo caer abierta en la cama y comenzó a lanzar todo lo recolectado de forma desordenada en ella.

Bella se sentía liviana, incluso renovada de haberle contado cómo se sentía. Que a pesar de la intriga que sentía le pareció tan gracioso la forma en que hacia la maleta que se le olvido por unos segundos que no sabía para qué era dicho equipaje. Y soltó unas risitas haciendo que Edward la mirara sonriendo de vuelta también.

—¿Edward? —insistió Bella al ver que no le había dicho nada.

Edward la miro y le sonrió mientras cerraba la maleta. Cuando termino se enderezo y puso sus manos en las caderas. Dándole una sonrisa torcida que automáticamente le hizo responderla.

—Nos vamos a un hotel hasta que encontremos una casa donde vivir —le dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Bella sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos llenando de besos su cara.

—Gracias por entenderme —le susurro repetidamente sintiéndose contenta.

Edward rio por forma de agradecerle.

—De nada mi amor —le dijo deteniéndola de su tarea para plantarle un beso en los labios como hacía tiempo no se besaban.

Esa misma noche partieron a un hotel y se quedaron ahí hasta que encontraron la casa adecuada para ambos.

Además esa noche, fue el primer paso de Bella en su recuperación. Fue increíble como el pánico que sintió al pensar que moriría, le hizo ver que no podía seguir así. Y que no tenía nada que ocultarle a Edward. Porque estaban juntos en todo.

Después de acomodarse en el hotel ella decidió buscar ayuda profesional para superar su miedo. Quería recuperar su vida.

**3 meses después.**

_Bella tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua apoyada en la puerta del refrigerador y suspiro con satisfacción, relleno su vaso y se volvió para volver a la sala donde estaba viendo televisión. _

_Dejo caer el vaso del susto cuando de reojo vio pasar una sombra por la puerta de la cocina. Puso su mano en su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón, pero pego un gritito ahogado y un respingo pegándose al refrigerador cuando alguien, muy conocido apareció frente a ella. _

_Quiso moverse, arrancar, incluso defenderse, pero se sentía tan cansada, como si su mente supiera que ese final era inevitable y la vida real no era como los cuentos. A veces también ganaban los malos. _

_Se encogió en su lugar cuando avanzaron un paso dentro de la cocina. Apenas podía ver su rostro por la penumbra de la habitación, pero no era necesario. Siempre la reconocería, pues era la versión femenina del hombre que amaba. _

_Trago con dificultad y trato de hacer algo por defenderse, pero estaba paralizada, no podía moverse. _

_Miro hacia el frente para enfrentarse de una vez y de vuelta la miraban con una sonrisa ladeada y ojos fieros. _

—_Hola…_

Se sentó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y cubierta de sudor. Estaba totalmente desorientada que comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Suspiro con tranquilidad cuando reconoció que estaba en su sala. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Dejo caer la espalda en el sillón y suspiro calmándose. Siempre despertaba en ese momento de la pesadilla. Hacía meses que tenía el mismo sueño, pero las sensaciones que experimentaba eran tan fuertes que la dejaban exhausta. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como lentamente su organismo se calmaba. Pero volvió a sentarse de golpe cuando escucho un ruido fuerte en la cocina. Apretó el cojín con fuerza para no gritar y trago con dificultad, el corazón nuevamente comenzó a latirle acelerado.

Se quedo muy quieta, como esperando volverse invisible o tal vez que lo que sea que había ocasionado ese ruido se fuera. Pero de inmediato se escucho otra vez el mismo ruido, solo que esta vez fue algo cayendo al suelo. Tomo varias respiraciones para llenarse de valor y se puso de pie lentamente, con su mente corriendo a mil kilómetros por hora. Cualquier cosa podía pasar, especialmente si se encontraba sola en casa y Edward estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudarla. Si se quería repetir la historia de hace unos meses nada podría evitarlo, solo ella que esta vez lucharía.

Se detuvo en el pasillo, pensando que no llevaba nada para defenderse y como esta vez lucharía, era necesario. Miro hacia el costado y apoyado en la pared estaba el bate de baseball de Edward, siempre le reñía por dejarlo ahí, esta vez lo agradecía.

Lo tomo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y camino aferrando firmemente el bate.

Al entrar a la cocina su alma cayó a sus pies. Dejo caer el bate, suspiro sonoramente y sonrió todavía un poco tensa cuando vio a Alfredo que estaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina mirándola con curiosidad y expectante.

—Oh Alfredo casi me causas un infarto —dijo poniéndose ambas manos en el pecho tratando de calmarse.

Suspiro diciendo en voz baja _tranquila Bella sólo es Alfredo_. Se acerco a él lentamente. Alfredo era un gigantesco gato angora color plomo, con enormes ojos dorados que pertenecía a su vecina. Cuando hace 3 meses se mudaron a esa casa lo primero que encontraron era que el gato la había proclamado como suya primero. Iba y venía por ambas casas a sus anchas, había veces que pasaba días enteros durmiendo en el sillón que tenían en la terraza. Su vecina al principio iba a recoger a Alfredo apenada que invadiera la casa como si fuera suya. Pero a ellos nunca les molesto. Incluso Bella la confortaba diciéndole que le hacía compañía cuando Edward no estaba.

Al llegar a su lado paso la mano por su lomo haciendo que el gato se parara siguiendo el contacto y levantara la cola ronroneando todo coqueto.

Bella sonrió y lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo hacia la despensa, donde él tenía su propio espacio.

—Si tu madre se entera que te doy esta comida me mata —le dijo al gato mientras tomaba una lata con su mano libre y los llevaba de vuelta a la cocina, donde le sirvió la comida y lo observo comer sonriendo.

Se apoyo en la encimera y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, aun estaba un poco paranoica y en realidad, nadie podía culparla por eso. Lo que había vivido había dejado una huella en ella. Inevitablemente.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que salió de la clínica y de cierta forma ya estaba mucho más calmada. Pero aun no estaba completamente sana. Pero eso ya no le preocupaba tanto como antes. Por fin había entendido que el proceso para sanarse era lento y ya no estaba desesperada por seguir adelante. Lo hablo con su terapeuta muchas veces y él junto con Edward le hicieron ver que no tenía nada que demostrare a nadie. Que podía sentir miedo y tomarse su tiempo para recuperar su vida.

Aun miles de escalofríos la recorrían cuando recordaba la angustia, el miedo y como lentamente fue perdiendo la fuerza de luchar. Pero ya no sufría ataques de pánico cuando quedaba sola, ahora su casa le parecía lo que realmente era. Su hogar, se sentía segura en él y cuando Edward salía podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los ruidos a su alrededor. Sin embargo aun no podía salir a la calle con tanta libertad. Seguía sintiéndose vulnerable y temerosa de verse rodeada de tantos desconocidos.

Desde un tiempo atrás su terapeuta le recomendó que escribiera como se sentía al realizar alguna actividad. Sin darse cuenta se vio escribiendo no tan solo las cosas que hacía, sino también ideas que se le venían a la mente. Comenzó a gustarle tanta esa actividad que de repente el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se envolvía en las historias que invadían su mente.

A pesar de sus miedos y paranoia, se sentía tranquila y feliz. Lo principal para llegar a ese estado fue abrirse con Edward. Confiar en él y además de convencerse que no tenía que cumplir las expectativas de los que le rodeaban, sino las propias.

Frunció el seño cuando escucho un auto detenerse frente a su casa. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba dio un saltito con un gritito ahogado.

—Llegó antes Alfredo —le conto emocionada al gato que la ignoro olímpicamente y siguió alimentándose.

Camino apresuradamente hacia la puerta alisando las arrugas en su ropa y tratando de ordenar su cabello. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió bruscamente asustando a Edward que tenía las llaves en su mano lista para entrar en la cerradura.

Edward sonrió cuando la vio, frente a él, respirando aceleradamente, con la coleta desarmada y un poco sonrojada. Dejo caer su maletín y abrió los brazos donde ella se lanzo sin dudarlo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y como siempre Edward la elevo unos centímetros del suelo aspirando el aroma del otro. Desde hace mucho tiempo se saludaban así, como si no se hubieran visto en años. Incluso cuando uno de ellos iba por unos minutos donde los vecinos a dejar a Alfredo. Era su manera de expresarse lo mucho que se añoraba el uno al otro cuando estaban separados. Y también su forma de agradecer a la vida o al destino el que estuvieran juntos.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas hoy? —le dijo Bella con tono de reproche que se contrastaba completamente con su expresión feliz.

Edward se encogió de hombros y le robo un beso.

—Fue de improviso, me vi libre de obligaciones y tome el primer vuelo que encontré. —acaricio su mejilla dejándole un beso en su frente.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo.

—Te extrañe —dijo en su pecho— me alegra que llegaras antes.

Él saco la coleta de su cabello y enterró la nariz en el.

—Yo también te extrañe mi amor —Bella soltó una risita tonta al escucharlo. Una de las cosas que tenia Edward es que era demasiado posesivo con lo que quería. A todo le anteponía el prefijo "Mi". Mi mujer, mi amor, mi empresa. Incluso sonaba como niño mimado, consentido y egoísta que no quiere compartir nada con los demás. Pero ella amaba que fuera así. Le hacía crecer en su interior un sentimiento de pertenencia.

—Traje unas cosas —dudo un poco— Para ambos —dijo con una mirada picara. Haciendo que Bella se mordiera el labio y lo mirara de vuelta de la misma manera.

—¿Me acompañas a buscarlas? —pidió Edward con una sonrisa torcida, extendiéndole una mano, la que Bella tomo sin dudar.

Cuando llegaron al vehículo Bella silbo impresionada. Haciendo que Edward riera.

—¿Y este auto? —pregunto con una ceja alzada, pensando que no tenían más espacio para otro auto en la cochera.

Edward la miro entendiendo lo que pensaba y rodo los ojos.

—Lo rente en el aeropuerto. Sabes que odio los taxis —dijo pasándole un pequeño paquete.

Cuando iban de vuelta a la casa ambos sonrieron a la vecina que salió con una bolsa negra para dejarla en el contenedor de basura.

—Hola chicos —los saludo una mujer de estatura media, delgada, con el rostro más amable que habían conocido, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, el cabello color caramelo y los ojos verdes.

—¡Hola Esme! Que alegría verte ¿cómo estas? —saludo animadamente Bella.

— Muy bien ¿Y ustedes? —pregunto la mujer acariciando cariñosamente el brazo de Bella.

—Bien —respondió Edward— llegando de un viaje de trabajo —dijo con cara de hastío haciendo reír a ambas chicas— ¿cómo les está yendo con el software?

—oh de maravilla, no tienes idea la cantidad de trabajo que me ahorro ahora. Carlisle también aprendió a usarlo y aunque el crea que juega, sin saber me está ayudando en mi trabajo —se acerco a ellos de manera cómplice— Resulta que tiene buen gusto en la decoración de interiores —los tres soltaron carcajadas.

—Es obvio que tiene buen gusto —dijo Edward apuntándola a ella. Haciendo que Esme sonriera y le diera unos golpecitos en el brazo agradeciéndole el piropo.

—Oh, Bella aprovechando que los veo —dijo Esme volviéndose hacia la chica— ¿Alfredo fue a visitarte cierto? —pregunto rodando los ojos.

Bella y Edward rieron.

—Así es —respondió ella— está en la casa.

—Espero que no lo hayas alimentado —le dijo Esme con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella desvió la mirada e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Por supuesto que no. No me he olvidado que esta a dieta. —respondió mirando repetidamente a Edward. Que la descubrió automáticamente que estaba mintiendo.

—Mas te vale, el veterinario dijo que tenía que bajar 600 gramos y en el último control no bajo nada —rodó los ojos— estoy segura que Carlisle le da comida a escondidas. —dijo con tono enfadado pero no pudiendo aguantar la risa.

Bella se aclaro la garganta incomoda.

—A propósito —interrumpió Edward— ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

Esme sonrió pero rodo los ojos.

—Se ofreció a darle de cenar a Noah —se encogió de hombros— Dijo algo de que éll debía ser parte de todo lo que hacía su hijo. —Puso los ojos en blanco, pero en su mirada se notaba el amor por su esposo.

De inmediato se vio salir por la puerta del frente a un Carlisle manchado con papilla color verde y un Noah igual de manchado que el padre.

Se miraron entre ellos tratando de aguantarse la risa por ver al padre mas manchado que el hijo con la comida.

Carlisle se miro y miro a Noah y se encogió de hombros.

—Le dije que por esta vez podíamos jugar con la comida —negó con la cabeza— se lo tomo bastante en serio —dijo quitándole de la mano una cuchara de plástico que estaba llevando a su boca.

Todos rompieron a reír incluido el padre. Cuando se calmaron Esme lo miro con atención.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto mirándolos a ambos.

Carlisle suspiro y arreglo un mechón del cabello de su hijo.

—Creo que necesitamos un baño —dijo mostrándose las manchas— Ambos —agrego.

Esme rodo los ojos, pero dejo un beso en las mejillas de sus dos hombres.

Esme y Carlisle ya vivían en el barrio cuando ellos se mudaron, de inmediato congeniaron y por Alfredo que iba y venía en ambas casas fue inevitable que se hicieran buenos amigos.

Se despidieron de los vecinos y entraron en la casa. Dejando las cosas que tenían en sus manos en la sala.

Bella tomo una pequeña caja envuelta en papel color café.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto mostrándole la caja.

Edward sonrió y se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura, robándole otro beso y sonriéndole de manera torcida.

—Chocolate —dijo seductoramente— mucho chocolate —movió las cejas sugestivamente haciendo reír a la chica.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó pareciendo ofendida— Quieres tenerme "Contenta" —dijo con doble sentido la última palabra, dejando la caja en el sofá y pasando los brazos por su cuello. Poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo lentamente.

Cuando cortaron el beso Edward la acerco más hacia él.

—Siempre cariño mío —susurró metiendo la mano debajo de su camiseta— siempre.

Bella se estremeció por el contacto y lo miró con ojos llenos de deseo.

—Bésame —le ordeno tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia su boca.

Aun les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de decir que habían superado lo sucedido. Pero ya ninguno de los dos le temía a los procesos que les quedaban por vivir porque sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y que eso era suficiente para enfrentar lo que fuera. Y lo más importante es que a partir de ahora tenían la suficiente confianza el uno en el otro para hablar cualquier cosa.

FIN

* * *

><p>Si han llegado hasta aqui le agradezco infinitamente su paciencia. No ha terminado definitivamente, aún queda el epílogo. Que lo subiré lo antes posible.<p>

Espero les haya gustado.

Saludos!


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer sólo la trama y Alan son de mi propiedad.

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos._

Las letras en cursiva corresponden a la canción Angel de jack Johnson. este es el link por si quieren escucharla. www .

/watch?v=U9wu-lAQBHw

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Angel<br>**

Él entro en la tienda con su compañero. Ambos miraron los alrededores y se sonrieron con complicidad. Caminaron lentamente mirándolo todo. Hasta llegar al mostrador donde la dependiente, una señora de unos 50 años los miraba con una sonrisa.

Al llegar frente a ella, él chico comenzó a mirar la gran variedad de joyas que había. Todas le gustaban, pues todas se verían bien en ella. Sonrió mirando a su compañero que miraba todo y cuando encontraba algo que le agradaba se volvía a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa apuntándolo con su mano libre. Los gustos de su compañero eran muy extravagantes, le gustaban las joyas enormes y muy brillantes. Al igual que a él, pero sabia que no lograrían que ella luciera algo tan llamativo aunque la obligaran.

En algún momento el chico se decidió un collar, pero debía consultarlo con su compañero. Pues andaban juntos en esa misión secreta. La que hasta el momento iba perfecta, habían acordado mantenerse en silencio para no despertar sospechas.

Espero a que a que su socio lo mirara y le indico que viniera. Inmediatamente el niño corrió y miro hacia donde el chico le había indicado con la mano. Se puso en las puntas de sus pies, pero aun así no alcanzo a ver lo que el chico le indicaba. Él suspiro rodando los ojos y lo tomo en sus brazos alzándolo para mostrarle las joyas.

El niño miro todo detenidamente. Hasta que se decidió.

—¡eta! —chillo presionando con su dedo cubierto de chocolate el vidrio de la vitrina. Apunto una gargantilla de oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda en forma de lágrima. Por suerte era la misma que le había gustado a él, sino el niño discutiría hasta convencerlo y vaya que era convincente con sus pucheros.

El chico miro a la vendedora con una mirada de disculpa viendo la mancha que dejo en el vidrio. Ella solo sonrió y de encogió de hombros.

—¿Te gusta? —Se volvió a preguntarle al niño.

El niño sonrió con ojitos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

—sii —chillo, —blilla!

—Bien esa entonces —dijo el chico dirigiéndose hacia la vendedora.

La vendería rio por el entusiasmo del niño. Y procedió a sacarlo del escaparate. Él espero con el niño que miraba atentamente como depositaban con delicadeza la joya recién comprada en una caja de terciopelo. Cuando salieron de la tienda el niño llevaba la pequeña caja. Camino por el centro comercial aun con su hijo en brazos, ya que se negó rotundamente a bajarse, hasta que la vieron. Estaba sentada en una banca y miraba distraídamente lo que había en el escaparate frente a ella. Él chico se detuvo mirándola de lejos un momento, y se volvió al niño en sus brazos. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

—Bien compañero, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? –el niño asintió. —¿Dónde andábamos? —pregunto para verificar si recordaba.

—Haciendo pipi —dijo el niño de inmediato.

El chico sonrió y alzo la mano para que chocaran los cinco.

Reanudaron su marcha hacia ella. Cuando faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a ella el niño comenzó a removerse en los brazos del chico para que lo dejara en el suelo. En cuanto lo hizo comenzó a correr hacia su madre.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! —exclamo el niño llegando a ella. Ella se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y abrió los brazos para recibirlo. En cuanto el niño choco con ella, lo alzo y el envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

—Mami es taaaaan bonito –dijo después – la cosita que te complamos con mi papi es tan bonita y blilla así—le mostro con los brazos extendido— todo esto. Está en una caja ¿me das la caja después?… se interrumpió y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se volvió a mirar a su padre con los ojos grandes. Él solo estaba sonriendo. Lo sabia, sabia que apenas la viera comenzaría a contar todo lo que hacia.

—¿ah sí? —dijo ella mirando a su esposo brevemente con una ceja alzada. Y volviendo su atención al niño que asentía efusivamente.

—¿Dónde andaban mi amor? —Le pregunto al niño.

El niño la miro aun con los ojos grandes de la sorpresa.

—Haciendo pipi —casi grito recordando que tenía que decir eso.

Ella sonrió comprendiéndolo todo, comenzaron a caminar y el niño comenzó a revolverse de los brazos de su madre para bajarse. En cuanto quedo libre indico la fuente que estaba en el centro del patio. Y corrió hacia ella.

Cuando el niño llego a la fuente ellos se quedaron unos pasos atrás mirándolo. Ella se volvió a mirar a Edward con suspicacia.

—¿Qué es esa cosita tan bonita que brilla? —pregunto con una ceja alzada.

El se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué habla —dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Dónde andaban? —presiono ella.

El volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Haciendo pipi –repitió las palabras de su hijo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miro desconfiada. Pero luego se encogió de hombros tratando de ocultar una sonrisa sabiendo que no le sacaría nada. Y obviamente sabiendo que le habían comprado un regalo, como cada vez que iban al centro comercial.

Edward sonrió y paso un brazo por sus hombros acercándola a él y oliendo su cabello.

Y se volvió a mirarlo a él. Era su orgullo, el orgullo de ambos la verdad. El tiempo a veces pasaba demasiado rápido, Carl ya tenía dos años y 4 meses. Miro a Bella que estaba abstraída mirando a Carl como exploraba la fuente y sonrió.

A veces hasta le parecía mentira que después de pasar tantas cosas habían encontrado ese equilibrio, la paz y la felicidad que ambos merecían.

Miro de nuevo a su hijo y sonrió, recordó todos los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a ese momento, con su esposa y su hijo, recorriendo el centro comercial un sábado por la tarde, una actividad tan cotidiana y familiar que él amaba.

No todo fue simple, tuvieron que recorrer un largo y lento camino para llegar a donde estaban. Pero amó cada etapa de éste, ya que todos esos altos y bajos lo llevaron a ese momento; abrazando a su esposa mientras veían a su hijo jugar con el agua de la fuente.

Rio cuando Carl metió un dedo al agua y chillo un "esta fliaaa" se quedo mirándolo mientras lo veía correr hacia todos lados, a él le parecía que tan solo ayer era un bebé recién nacido, o que Bella le conto que estaba embarazada.

Apretó el agarre en Bella quien lo miro sonriéndole, con la misma expresión enamorada que lo hacía desde que habían decidido volver a estar juntos.

Carl llego de manera improvista, ni siquiera habían conversado sobre hijos, estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutándose el uno al otro. Pero él no sabía cuánto quería ser padre hasta que Bella le dijo que estaban esperando un bebé.

Miro a Bella nuevamente que lo abrazo por la cintura y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho como un gatito pequeño buscando acomodarse para dormir la siesta. El apretó su abrazo cariñosamente y su mente volvió a los recuerdos.

Recordó la noche en que Bella le conto del embarazo, desde hacia unas semanas la notaba extraña, su comportamiento era totalmente impredecible y bipolar. Por un momento el sintió que fantasmas del pasado volvían envolverlos. No sabía cómo actuar con ella, porque él pensaba lo peor. Que ella estaba descubriendo que él no era lo que ella necesitaba. Esa noche se sorprendió cuando la encontró sentada en la sala, esperándolo. Apenas ella lo vio entrar corrió hacia él y le ayudo a sacarse la chaqueta y lo arrastro a la sala para que sentara junto a ella. Estaba muy ansiosa, hablaba hasta por los codos cosas sin sentido, ya que no terminaba una idea para comenzar a hablar de otra cosa. Incluso a él le pareció un poco gracioso su diatriba del clima, el trabajo, Alfredo, el fin de semana que fueron a la playa, esos chocolates exquisitos que le regalo la última vez que salió de viaje, que debía tomar clases de Pilates para no subir de peso. Hasta que ella al parecer de dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que se quedo en silencio y comenzó a mover una pierna nerviosamente. Él no la presiono, respeto el silencio y solo espero a que ella dijera lo que tenía en mente. Lo sorprendió cuando le dijo que dejaría su trabajo. Cuando él le pregunto por qué, ella se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear. Sin decir nada se fue a la cocina a buscar una gran porción de helado de chocolate. Después de que Bella sacio sus ganas de helado, se paro y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la sala, hasta que se detuvo frente a él, sonrojada, nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dando pequeños botes en su lugar y retorciendo sus dedos. Le dijo sin anestesia, ni una indirecta previa para prepararlo que estaba embarazada. Edward se quedo mudo por los segundos en que su mente imagino a Bella con la gran barriga y después un pequeño bultito blanco en sus brazos. Cuando fue consciente de lo que significaba se puso de pie y la abrazo levantándola y dándole vueltas por la sala, gritando una y otra vez ¡seremos padres!. Hasta que la dejo en el suelo todo nervioso preguntándole que si la había lastimado, si necesitaba algo. Esa parte de la historia la recuerda como si fuera ayer, su mirada contenida de emoción, sus mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas por las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaban. La forma en que lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y las palabras que le dijo, lo dejaron en las nubes por semanas. "_No hay mejor regalo que pueda recibir que llevar un hijo tuyo en mi vientre"_

Después de eso todo fue un torbellino de emociones, sensaciones y acontecimientos. Pero Bella entre llantos, risas y enfados logro explicar lo que pretendía, quería dejar su trabajo para dedicarse totalmente a disfrutar el embarazo y su bebé cuando naciera, no quería dejarlo tan pequeño en una guardería o con una niñera.

Se casaron cuando Carl tenía 8 meses de nacido en una ceremonia simple, sólo con las personas más importantes para ambos; Esme, Carlisle y Noah. Emmet, Rosaile y Bree, el agente de la policía que en su momento le ayudo a rescatarla, James con su esposa e hija, la amiga de Bella Angela con su novio Ben y su amigo Alec. La ceremonia se realizó en el patio trasero de su casa, pusieron una plataforma sobre la piscina y se casaron en el centro de ésta, justo en el atardecer. En el agua había un centenar de velas flotantes alrededor de ellos. Fue hermoso e intimo, tal como ellos lo quisieron.

No quisieron hacerlo cuando ella estaba embarazada, ya que sería extenuante para ellos planear la boda y ambos no querían perderse ninguna etapa del embarazo. Por supuesto esa decisión hasta la fecha todavía les traía consecuencias. Emmet aun los molestaba diciéndoles que todo lo hacían al revés. Primero la familia y luego el matrimonio.

Su luna de miel fue muy especial, se fueron de viaje a Dubái. Los tres, tanto Rosaile y Esme les insistieron que podían cuidar a Carl, pero ellos no tuvieron corazón de dejarlo, por lo que los tres viajaron cuando el bebé cumplió un año. Se divirtieron mucho y Carl no fue impedimento para que ambos pasaran momentos íntimos.

La vida después del matrimonio no cambio mucho para ellos, la única diferencia era que Edward en vez de decir "mi novia" decía "mi esposa".

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió la suave caricia de Bella en su mejilla.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto con el seño levemente fruncido en preocupación.

Edward miro sus ojos y sonrió tomando la mano que estaba en su mejilla y plantándole un beso en la palma.

—Nada, es solo que a veces siento que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido —dijo con un deje de melancolía, mirando a Carl. —parece que fue ayer cuando era un bebé recién nacido y anteayer cuando todavía estaba en tu vientre.

Bella sonrió con ternura poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies para darle un beso casto en los labios.

—Así es como debe ser mi amor. —dijo Bella acariciando su mejilla.

Edward hizo un puchero tierno.

—Pues quiero que el tiempo se detenga —dijo como niño caprichoso.

Bella rio negando con la cabeza, pero de un momento a otro frunció el seño y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No será que el señor, le teme llegar a los 30 años. —pregunto con una media sonrisa y mirada suspicaz.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la carcajada que soltó.

—Aún falta para eso —dijo él— pero será extraño que yo tenga 30 y tú todavía estés en tus veintes. —le siguió el juego fingiendo una mirada apesadumbrada.

Bella se carcajeo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Te amaré igual, aunque seas un viejito —le dijo tiernamente y se volvió a mirar Carl que trataba de levantar un pie para subirse al borde de la fuente. Soltó una risita cuando lo vio y lo apunto mostrándoselo a Edward.

Edward rodo los ojos y le planto un beso en la frente.

—Espera aquí voy a buscarlo, sino terminara metiéndose en la fuente a ver porque salen chorros de agua hacia el cielo. —Resoplo y Bella soltó una risita, era cierto, Carl era capaz de hacer eso por saciar su curiosidad.

Bella miro a Edward caminar con gracia y elegancia hacia su hijo, cuando llego al niño Edward lo saludó y Carl, como siempre, lo miro con ojos traviesos y trato de huir. Como siempre soltó un grito mezclado con carcajadas cuando lo alzaba por el aire. El niño apenas estaba en sus brazos lo abrazaba fuerte y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Bella sonrió ante la imagen, Carl era todo lo cariñoso y demostrativo que ellos no fueron. Era muy halagador, siempre dando las gracias, incluso diciendo que las verduras verdes que miraba con asco eran exquisitas cuando le decían que su mamá las preparaba para él. Tanto Bella como Edward estaban orgullosos de él, era un niño feliz, inocente, inteligente y cariñoso. Un poco hiperactivo pero ambos amaban escuchar sus carcajadas, gritos y verlo correr por la casa, con él ahí realmente era un hogar, la casa se sentía llena. Tenía el cabello del mismo tono extraño de su padre, la piel clara como ella y los ojos del mismo verde que Edward. Era simplemente perfecto.

—¿Bella? —escucho que la llamaron y se volvió a mirar quedando estática en su lugar. No podía creer quien estaba frente a ella.

—¿Alan? —sonó mas a pregunta.

El chico sonrió y sin previo aviso se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra verte. —dijo Alan.

Bella estaba aún estática en su lugar, nunca se imagino encontrárselo. Si, pensaba en él de vez en cuando, pero no de manera romántica, sino que aun sentía culpa por haber sido tan cobarde y no haberle dicho lo que ella también sabia, que amaba a Edward. Se sentía tan miserable por haberlo dejado a él cargar con todo. Con las decisiones, el rechazo implícito en sus actos y la separación.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo miro a los ojos, parecía que había pasado una eternidad que no veía esos ojos azules ni ese cabello rubio.

Sin pensarlo esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazo.

—Gracias —susurro.

Alan soltó una risita y le correspondió el abrazo.

—De nada… pero… ¿de qué me agradeces? —pregunto separándose para mirarla curioso.

Bella sonrió levemente y bajo la mirada.

—Por haber sido más valiente que yo —titubeo— y… y… no… hacerme caso —susurro apenas lo ultimo sin tener el valor de mirarlo a la cara. De reojo pudo ver que Alan sonrió. Entendiendo inmediatamente que se refería a no haberse quedado a su lado incluso cuando ella se prácticamente se lo rogó.

—Yo también me alegro de eso —dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

En ese momento se escucho un carraspeo y ambos se giraron a ver a Edward con Carl en sus brazos.

Alan alzo ambas cejas y miro Bella con una sonrisa.

—hola Edward ¿cómo estás? —pregunto extendiendo su mano en saludo.

Edward correspondió el saludo con la mirada entrecerrada, no es que desconfiara de Bella ni mucho menos pensara que ella podría dejarlo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo había entendido que finalmente era él el elegido y que ella lo amaba con locura. Su reacción no tenía nada que ver con que fuera Alan el que estaba cerca de Bella, su antiguo rival. Sólo era su reacción natural cuando veía a cualquier hombre acercarse a su mujer.

—Muy bien, gracias —dijo Edward con tono escueto.

Alan sonrió, seguía siendo igual de celoso y territorial.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí. —Dijo Alan— ¿aún viven en la ciudad? —pregunto a ambos.

—Sí, —respondió Bella— pero nos mudamos, ahora vivimos en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Y tú —pregunto Bella.

—Yo no, solo estoy de paso, vine a visitar a la familia de mi novia. —dijo con ojos iluminados.

Bella sonrió enormemente al saber que él también había continuado con su vida.

—Me alegro mucho Alan —dijo Bella.

Alan asintió, y por primera vez en el encuentro se fijo en ella. Estaba simplemente radiante. Su piel lucia lozana, su cabello se veía sedoso y brillante. Pero lo más impactante de ella era su cara, su rostro era resplandeciente, su mirada alegre y enamorada. Iba vestida informal, con unos jeans y una camiseta color verde. Nada espectacular, pero era su presencia, ella misma la que irradiaba luminosidad. Cuando miraba a Edward y al niño, los miraba una adoración que era casi palpable.

—Bella, te ves radiante —dijo Alan sonriéndole.

Bella sonrió un poco susurrando levemente unas gracias. No se sonrojo, por lo que Edward sonrió levemente.

Carl que estaba jugando con los botones de la camisa de Edward se volvió y miro al hombre que estaba cerca de Bella y frunció el seño.

—Mami —susurro el niño extendiendo sus bracitos hacia ella. Apenas Bella lo recibió él enterró la carita en su cuello un momento para luego volverse a mirar al hombre con una mirada que era capaz de matar en solo segundos, se volvió ignorando su sonrisa con un desprecio digno de telenovela y comenzó a jugar con los mechones del cabello de Bella.

Alan pudo reconocer inmediatamente la mirada territorial de Edward en los ojitos del niño. Era simplemente igual a su padre.

—¿Ella es tu mamá? —pregunto Alan, buscando conversación con Carl.

El niño lo miro con ojos entrecerrados aun con los mechones de cabello de Bella en sus manos.

—Sip y es nuestla —dijo con tono cortante dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de la chica como reafirmando su punto.

Alan frunció levemente el seño, pero aun mantenía expresión amistosa.

—¿Nuestra? —repitió.

—sip mía y de mi papá —aclaro el niño mirándolo mal.

Alan frunció los labios para no reírse y hacer enfadar más al niño. No había duda era una copia de Edward. Incluso cuando él estaba con Bella podía ver esa mirada de posesión sobre ella. En un inicio le molesto obviamente. Pero no lo hizo notar, pues él sabía que Bella estaba con él. Además no podía culparlo por ello, ya que se notaba a leguas que el chico realmente la amaba. Incluso a él mismo le parecía increíble que se alegraba por albos sinceramente, ya que superar a Bella no fue fácil, pues se había proyectado con ella.

Bella comenzó a acariciar su espalda circularmente para relajarlo. Con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Ella amaba esos arranques de Carl, que por cierto sólo eran con hombres ajenos, jamás sintió celos de Edward.

Carl se volvió a mirarla con adoración y volvió a abrazarla fuerte.

Alan miro a Edward solemnemente.

—Tienen una hermosa familia, me alegro por ustedes.

Edward por primera vez sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente.

En ese momento, la postura de Edward cambio, o tal vez fue cuando escucho que tenía novia, comenzaron a hablar cosas triviales, sus vidas, hasta que Edward vio la cara aburrida de Carl. Se disculpo diciendo que ya se iban yendo.

Alan los despidió y los vio marcharse. También vio como Edward ponía un mechón detrás de la oreja de Bella haciendo que ella sonriera y se sonrojara. Sonrió, eso realmente le confirmaba que estaba con quien realmente debía estar.

Bella le entrego a Carl a Edward y camino de la mano de Edward, en silencio. Sonrió con melancolía recordando cuando era una adolescente soñadora, no es que ahora ya no lo fuera. Es solo que en ese entonces su idea de la vida, especialmente del amor era tan diferente. Ella siempre creyó que el amor era como en los libros de romance que leyó en su adolescencia y como las historias de los cuentos de Disney que leyó cuando pequeña. En su inconsciente construyo el ideal de un príncipe azul, que fuera perfecto. Sin ningún defecto. Uno hombre atento, que le abriera la puerta y le diera el paso primero. Detallista, extremadamente romántico, un hombre que le diera la razón en todo, que no le discutiera nada, que hiciera lo que ella le pidiera, que la tratara con la distancia y deferencia que corresponde a una reina. Ese sin duda era Alan. Jamás podría decir que en su vida, ella no encontró el príncipe encantado que buscaba desde su niñez. Porque lo encontró. Y ese hombre era Alan. Sin embargo, tuvo que conocerlo y vivir el sueño que espero gran parte de su vida para percatarse que realmente no era eso lo que quería para su vida.

Tal vez piensen que está loca, pero lo que realmente ella quería y necesitaba era un hombre con el cual discutir, para después poder reconciliarse. Que la sacara de sus casillas, que tenga sus ideas claras, sus argumentos y no tema decirlos. Un hombre que la ame con locura y que la haga sentir única así como ella lo haría sentir único a él. Un hombre que la proteja pero que la deje vivir y no la encierre en una caja de cristal para que nada la dañe. Un hombre que apenas ella lo vea, sienta que el fuego de la pasión la consume lentamente por dentro.

Ese era Edward, no era perfecto, pero ella estaba enamorada de cada uno de sus defectos, de su mirada picara y su sonrisa torcida, de la forma en que la arrimaba a su pecho haciéndola sentir que pertenecía a algún lado. De sus manos que cuando la tocaban sentía que la quemaban, de que de la nada la tomara del brazo y le diera un beso apasionado y caliente, que la dejaban jadeando por más. De su alma de niño que solo estaba feliz con tenerla a su lado. De su entrega y del respeto que sentía por ella, apoyándola en sus decisiones incluso aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas. De que no la subestimara, Amaba que él siempre dijera que no era romántico, pero que sus acciones cotidianas demostraran siempre lo contrario cada día.

Miro a Edward que iba conduciendo y tomo su mano que iba sobre la palanca de cambios. El la miro brevemente sonriéndole y volvió la atención a la carretera. Bella suspiro reposando su cabeza en el asiento. Lo fue mirando todo el camino a casa, Carl se había dormido apenas subieron al vehículo. Edward podía sentir su mirada sobre él y la miraba de reojo. Estaba relajada, mirándolo fijamente con una media sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillosos.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto, ella negó. —¿Tengo chocolate en la cara? —insistió haciéndola reír. Volvió a negar.

—No pasa nada, sólo que te amo con locura —le dijo apretando su mano que no la había soltado en ningún momento.

Edward la miro sonriendo.

—yo también mi amor —dijo devolviéndole el apretón.

Bella sonrió por la respuesta y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Estaba segura, la idea concebida en su juventud, de vivir para encontrar su príncipe azul y encantado y tener "fueron felices por siempre", era errónea. Porque no era lo que ella quería. Quería el amor real y único que Edward podía darle.

Para ella el paraíso y su final feliz era ese día a día de abrazos fuertes, palabras de amor y discusiones con esos dos hombres sobreprotectores que amaba con locura. No podía ni quería pedir nada más.

.

.

.

Salió al jardín con las copas que faltaron y los dejos en la mesa. Bella lo miro sonriéndole y después se mordió el labio un poco sonrojada.

—Faltó la ensalada de tomates —dijo mordiéndose el labio luciendo un poco culpable por no habérsela pedido antes.

Edward rodo los ojos pero sonrió.

—Tranquila yo voy por ella —dijo dejándole un casto beso en los labios haciendo que ella sonriera y le diera una caricia fugaz en la mejilla.

Edward sonrió por la caricia y le dieron unas ganas arrebatadoras de abrazarla fuerte y besarla apasionadamente, pero eso no sería cortés, tenían invitados. Suspiro un poco defraudado pensando que aun faltaba mucho rato para que sus amigos se fueran y comenzara la guerra diaria para que Carl se durmiera.

Se volvió al jardín buscando con su mirada a Carl y sonrió al verlo con Carlisle y Noah, el último trataba de enseñarle como golpear el balón con el pie hacia el improvisado arco construido con masetas de flores donde Carlisle era el arquero. Soltó una risita cuando Carl golpeo la pelota y esta no avanzo más de un metro. Era muy pequeño para jugar futbol tomando en cuenta que el balón le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El niño se encogió de hombros y se fue corriendo hacia Bella que se había corrido a conversar con Rosaile que estaba sentada. Se carcajeo cuando Bella casi pierde el equilibrio con la fuerza que el niño choco con sus piernas abrazándola y plantándole besos en sus muslos. Bella se sentó en el césped frente a Rosaile, tomo a Carl lo sentó en su regazo haciéndole cosquillas en su pansa, causando que el gritara emocionado.

Suspiro con alegría y se fue a la cocina a buscar la ensalada. Iba saliendo de vuelta a la terraza cuando sonó el timbre. Miro hacia la terraza y frunció el seño. Estaban todos ahí.

Dejo la ensalada en la encimera y camino lentamente, intrigado y sin saber porque un poco temeroso, no esperaban a nadie más.

—Mierda hombre por fin abres, estaban saliéndome raíces aquí —dijo Emmet empujándolo levemente para entrar.

—¿Y tú dónde andabas? —pregunto cerrando la puerta.

Emmet levanto la bolsa plástica de la tienda y bufó.

—En la tienda —dijo simplemente.

Edward asintió y frunció el seño

—No me di cuenta que saliste.

—Oh, sí, es que estabas llorando en un rincón porque Bella le pone mas atención a Carl que a ti —dijo Emmet con naturalidad.

Edward rodo los ojos. Y le dio con el puño en el hombro, haciendo que él chillara un "Auch"

—¿Y qué compraste? —pregunto Edward interesado intentando ver a través de la bolsa.

Emmet arrugo la cara.

—Quiere comer albóndigas de pescado y pizza —dijo fingiendo un estremecimiento por la mezcla.

Edward hizo cara de asco y luego frunció el seño.

—Quiero que se siente lejos de mí —dijo después.

Emmet bufo y después rio.

—Mierda yo también —dijo levantando un poco la bolsa, para olfatearla —creo que esto va a explotar. —Se estremeció y lo alejo de él todo lo que su brazo le permitió —Pero tranquilo, me dijo que era un pequeño aperitivo antes de la comida —hizo comillas en aperitivo y luego se soltó a reír estruendosamente.

Edward también rio y después se puso serio.

—¿Cómo lo lleva? —le pregunto.

Emmet alzo una ceja.

—Rosaile tiene 7 meses y ¿aun me preguntas como lo lleva? —le pregunto de vuelta, Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora está bien, creo que recién cuando cumplió los 6 meses comenzamos a disfrutar el embarazo realmente, pero todavía esta cautelosa, creo que en el fondo aun teme perderlo.

Edward asintió.

—Lo sé, Bella y Esme han hablado muchas veces con ella.

Emmet miro al cielo dramáticamente.

—Lo sé y se los agradeceré siempre. Pero ahora está más relajada —Edward alzo una ceja— en serio, tal vez no se le nota, pero lo está. Hasta Bree la siente más relajada. Ella quiere que sea niña, yo quiero que sea niño, necesito otro lacayo para servir a las reinas —se limpio el sudor imaginario en su frente y soltó un suspiro fingiendo cansancio.

Edward se carcajeo negando con la cabeza.

—Y Bree, ¿No siente celos? —pregunto Edward interesado.

Emmet le resto importancia con un brazo.

—Por supuesto que no, la hemos integrado en todo el proceso. Si Rose tenía que tomar reposo, tomaban juntas, si Rose tenía que caminar, lo hacían juntas. Ella nos ha acompañado a cada una de las visitas al médico y vive acariciando la barriga de Rose y preguntando cuanto falta para que nazca el bebe.

Edward sonrió.

—Me alegro que todo esté bien, me preocupaba un poco, tomando en cuenta que hace poco le contaron que es adoptada —le palmeo la espalda— son excelentes padres, creo que contarle la verdad fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar.

Emmet sonrió asintiendo.

—Ahora tiene una foto de Bree junto a la nuestra en su mesita de noche. Y alardea de tener dos madres.

Los dos chicos soltaron carcajadas.

—Lo recuerdo, fue lo primero que nos dijo cuando la visitamos luego que hablaran con ella; que tenía dos mamás y que una estaba en el cielo cuidándola. Recuerdo que estuvo toda la tarde con Bella repitiéndole toda la historia.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez pensando en sus familias. Se miraron y ambos se rieron por su reacción.

—Oh, toma —dijo Emmet golpeándole el abdomen con la mano —te recogí el correo.

Edward quedo sin aire unos segundos por el golpe y cuando reacciono Emmet ya estaba sacando platos para llevarle la comida a su esposa.

Dejo el montón de cartas en la mesita de arrimo e iba a volver le llamo la atención un sobre azul que sobresalía de entre los otros.

Frunció el seño y lo tomo para examinarlo, no tenía remitente.

Se rio pensando que parecía un aviso de despido, imposible él era el jefe, no podían despedirlo. Lo abrió y en él había una carta. Su estomago se encogió al reconocer la letra.

_Hola, _

_Hace mucho tiempo que quería enviar esto pero no me atrevía._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero solo hasta ahora es que la vergüenza menguo lo suficiente como para escribirte. Son tantas las cosas que quiero decirte… decirles a ambos. Pero sé que no es posible, que no lo merezco._

_Te he extrañado mucho, todos estos años, yo por mi parte estoy mucho mejor, la verdad me ha sorprendido un montón que Elizabeth y Edward se han portado muy bien conmigo, han sido el pilar fundamental en mi recuperación. Ya volví a vivir sola, hace cuatro meses, ellos aun se mantienen preocupados por mí. Es increíble Edward, si los vieras, realmente están comportándose como los padres que son. Poco a poco he recuperado mi vida, incluso… he vuelto a hablar con Jasper, salimos y estamos retomando lo nuestro. El ha sido también una pieza fundamental en mejorarme, porque si, ahora puedo admitirlo abiertamente, estaba enferma. _

_Pero bueno, basta de hablar de mí. El verdadero motivo por que te escribo es para decirte, que finalmente lo entendí, ahora que estoy bien puedo ver todo lo que te hice. Y no encuentro las palabras, es mas no creo que aun existan para decirte cuan arrepentida estoy de todo lo que fui capaz de hacer. Ni siquiera puedo creer que esa fui yo, que yo actué de esa forma y… lo siento._

_Espero tu y Bella me perdonen algún día. Aunque sé que es prácticamente imposible, se que el daño es demasiado e irreparable. _

_Quiero que estés tranquilo, no me acercare a ustedes, a menos que ambos lo quieran. Tampoco sé donde viven, le entregue la carta a mamá y ella la envió. Además sé que es poco probable que me quieran en su vida nuevamente y estoy conforme con esa decisión, lo merezco y te prometo que jamás volveré a meterme en tu vida ni en la de nadie. _

_También quiero que sepas que el escribirte esta carta me ha aliviado enormemente. _

_El que sepas que entiendo que no me quieras en tu vida y que lo acepto. _

_Bueno, Edward, eso es todo prometo que este es el primer y último contacto que hare. Cuando estén listos si es que algún día lo están yo estaré donde siempre. _

_Me despido, te deseo mucho éxito en todos los ámbitos. _

_Me complace enormemente por fin poder decir sinceramente que me alegra que seas feliz con la mujer que elegiste y amas._

_Alice. _

Edward cerró los ojos y exhalo lentamente.

Miro la carta otra vez. Era lo que menos esperaba recibir. Pensaba en ella, por supuesto, pero no la extrañaba. Es mas solo se limitaba a recordar las cosas buenas de ella, como cuando eran pequeños y se protegían el uno a otro.

Suspiro pasándose la mano por el cabello y se pregunto qué hacer.

Sin darse cuenta camino hacia la cocina y miro hacia la ventana hacia el jardín. Era una de las reuniones semanales que siempre hacían, estaban los amigos más importantes para ambos. Carlisle y Esme y Rosaile con Emmet y los niños obviamente.

Busco con la mirada a Bella y la encontró un poco alejada de los demás, caminando lentamente, acercándose hacia las tumbonas de la terraza. Desde su lugar podía ver a Carl oculto tras una de ellas. Bella apareció de repente sorprendiéndolo haciendo que el niño gritara emocionado, tan fuerte que él desde el interior de la casa pudo escucharlo y luego corría a arrojarse a los brazos de Bella aun gritando, Bella lo alzo y comenzó a llenar su carita de besos haciéndolo carcajearse fuertemente.

Sonrió inevitablemente. Ellos eran su familia y lo más importante que tenia.

Miro la carta otra vez y suspiro, volvió a mirar la escena en la terraza y cerró los ojos.

Se alegraba por Alice, sinceramente lo hacía. Pero cómo hacerle saber eso y a la vez decirle que aun no estaba preparado para verla, que había una posibilidad de que nunca lo estuviera y mucho menos para tenerla en su vida otra vez. Miro la carta una última vez y la arrojo a la basura.

No podía, no podía, se repitió muchas veces. Aunque en fondo de su corazón sabio que el "no podía" era una excusa, que la frase correcta era no quería.

Su única prioridad era su familia y no quería que nada alterara la paz y estabilidad que les había costado tanto construir. Aunque fuera su hermana, no estaba listo. No le importaba parecer egoísta o rencoroso, el no era perfecto y aun no perdonaba de corazón a Alice por todo. Y mientras no perdonara de verdad con el alma y el corazón no podía acercarse a ella y mucho menos permitir que ella se acercara a su familia.

Tomo unas respiraciones profundas y salió hacia la terraza con la ensalada.

Carl lo vio aun en los brazos de su madre y grito un "papi" que le llego al alma. Estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Bella se volvió y lo miro con una sonrisa luminosa en sus labios. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se acerco a ellos y su bebé extendió los bracitos para que lo tomara, lo recibió y el niño lo abrazo con fuerza, le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla y comenzó a parlotear como lo hacía siempre que él no estaba en la casa por un tiempo y se perdía alguna aventura de él.

Edward lo miro embobado, era tan hermoso. Su corazón se sentía lleno de amor, paz y felicidad

La tarde paso como siempre; amena y agradable. El ambiente era tranquilo y alegre. Comieron conversando en todo momento, no solo de los niños, sino de todo, de sus planes, el trabajo, deportes, incluso actualidad. Después entre todos limpiaron y las mujeres se instalaron en la terraza, mientras los hombres se metían a la piscina con los niños. Al verlos, obviando el tamaño, no se podía discriminar quienes eran los niños. Todos jugaban juntos. Incluso Noah y Bree a pesar de que ambos estaban en la etapa "Los niños (as) son asquerosos" al parecer ambos hacían una excepción con el otro.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Edward suspiro apoyándose en la puerta con una mirada picara, dirigida única y exclusivamente a Bella.

—Por fin —dijo acercándose lentamente a la chica.

Bella rodo los ojos.

—Eso no es amable Edward —lo reprendió Bella tratando de parecer seria.

El solo se encogió de hombros y la tomo de la cintura dándole un beso fogoso.

Fueron a la cocina de la mano a ordenar todo, Carl apareció mientras guardaban la vajilla en los muebles. Tenía cara de cansado, pero aun tenía energía para revolotear alrededor de ellos, preguntando un millón de cosas a la vez.

Cuando ya estaban terminando Edward se secó las manos y se volvió a su hijo.

—Bueno compañero, es hora del baño —le dijo, rogando que esta vez no se resistiera.

Carl lo miro con los ojos abiertos como plato y corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de Bella.

—Mami no —le susurro con carita de pena.

Bella se agacho a su altura y le acaricio el cabello.

—Mi amor, ve a bañarte con tu papá, mientras yo te preparo tu leche para que después leamos un cuento ¿Bueno? —le interrogo mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente.

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escucho cuento, pero luego suspiro y camino hacia Edward con los hombros caídos, levantando los brazos para que éste lo tomara. En cuanto estuvo con su padre comenzó a hablar otra vez sin parar.

Esa noche tuvieron suerte, Carl no se escondió ni se arranco para no ir a la cama. Nunca quería dormirse, pero apenas su cabecita tocaba la almohada se dormía cansado por las actividades del día. Ambos lo arroparon y le dejaron besos en su frente. Como todas las noches.

Una vez en su cuarto Edward tomo a Bella llevándola hacia el baño y sentándola en el borde de la bañera mientras él la llenaba y aplicaba las sales, después la desvistió tomándose su tiempo para admirarla, después la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y la metió al agua tibia. Él le siguió en unos segundos. Ambos se bañaron mutuamente con dedicación.

Ya en la habitación se amaron como quisieron hacerlo durante todo el día, entregándose ciegamente al otro, rozándose, sintiéndose, reconociéndose una vez más, amándose.

Tiempo después, cuando Bella estaba casi dormida, Edward se levanto con cuidado y se puso el pantalón del pijama, busco el short de Bella y se lo puso junto a su camiseta blanca. Después se acomido a su lado nuevamente tapándolos a ambos y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Se quedo mirándola dormir hasta que él también se durmió.

Ya en la madrugada despertó y miro a Bella que aun dormía con la cabeza sobre su pecho y sus piernas enredadas con las de él. Sonrió, le encantaba mirarla dormir, se veía tan pacifica y hermosa.

Escucho un ruido en la otra habitación, por lo que se removió con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando salió de la cama ella susurro un "Edward" entre sueños. Sonrió como bobo y camino a la habitación de Carl. Lo encontró apoyado en uno de sus codos, con la otra mano cubriendo sus ojos.

—Papi —susurro quedo aun medio dormido, cuando sintió la puerta.

—Si mi amor —le dijo tomándolo en sus brazos y llevándolo con él a la habitación y acostándolo entre ellos. Carl suspiro satisfecho cuando sintió el calor lo envolvía volviéndose a dormir automáticamente.

Edward se acostó de lado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano mientras los miraba a ambos dormir.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras la letra de la canción que había escuchado hace años atrás venia a su mente, nunca el olvido, pues era exactamente lo que él vivió.

Miro Bella dormir mientras en su cabeza repetía las frases de la canción.

_Tengo un ángel_

_Ella no usa alas_

_Tiene un corazón que puede hacerme derretir_

_Tiene una sonrisa que me hace querer cantar_

_Ella me da un regalo sólo con su presencia_

_Me da todo lo que puedo desear_

_Me da besos en los labios solo por llegar a casa. _

_Ella puede hacer ángeles._

Desvió la mirada hacia Carl que se acomodo más cerca de Bella.

_Lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos. _

_Tienes que tener cuidado si tienes un buen amor_

_Porque lo ángeles continuaran multiplicándose._

Suspiro satisfecho con sus ángeles. Se sentía tan agradecido de que le hayan otorgado la oportunidad de que ellos estuvieran en su vida.

Se quedo horas observándolos, absorbía cada gesto, contaba cada respiración, cada latido. Cuando el sueño estaba por vencerlo, le dejo un beso en la frente a cada uno y siguió mirándolos, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos para no dejar de verlos. Los amaba tanto que mirarlos era la única forma de convencerse que no eran un sueño y que estaban ahí, con él. Haciendo que su vida fuera cada día mejor.

* * *

><p>Bueno Ahora si que terminó. Primero que todo, gracias infinitas por haber leído. Por sus comentarios, los favoritos, alertas, también por sólo leer. Me han hecho muy feliz cada uno de ellos. También gracias por su paciencia, por esperar cuando demoré en actualizar. Cuando me decidí a publiar esta historia, pense que nadie la leería, por esto no sé que más decirles para expresar mi gratitud.<p>

Espero de todo corazón que este epílogo haya cumplido sus expectativas.

Muchos Cariños y espero podamos volver a leernos.


End file.
